


简单日子

by No_Comebacks



Series: 简单日子 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, F/M, Gun Violence, Hiding Medical Issues, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture (mentioned), Mpreg, Oral Sex, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Partum Separation (mentioned), Romance, Top Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 142,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Comebacks/pseuds/No_Comebacks
Summary: “那种普通的日子。”“你也会有的。”“我不知道。家庭，稳定……那个梦想这一切的男人已经在七十五年前掉进了冰层。从里面出来的人再不是原来的那个了。”巴基想成为史蒂夫生活的一部分。他想成为一名复仇者。他想成为一个合格的伴侣。遗憾的是，那意味着有时候没办法把一切都讲给他听。





	1. August/八月

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howler32557038](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howler32557038/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Simple Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687631) by [howler32557038](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howler32557038/pseuds/howler32557038). 



> 感谢原作者授权！
> 
> 本文时间线：  
> 内战后三个月，复健的冬兵接受审判，洗刷罪名，索科维亚协议的闹剧结束，双方和解，队长一行人回到复联。
> 
> 预警见tag，此外每一章节开头将明确标出上述可能会出现或（极少数）预料外的预警。

****2016年8月8日，周三，下午7:35** **

 

“史蒂夫，这可不是 _营房。_ ”巴基的声音放的很低，就像在怀疑他们俩不小心进错了别人的家。“这是间他妈的豪华套房。”

“哦，那你最好是习惯它，”史蒂夫笑道，“既有洗衣机也有干衣机，配件一应俱全，还有，彩色电视。”他补充，回过头眼含笑意地看着巴基。

巴基仍然没全信他们待的是应该的地方，不过在看到史蒂夫把他的钱包和钥匙扔进门旁的碗里，而原来的那只星盾就支在一边以后，他终于在门厅里放下了自己的行李。现在还不急着打开它。那里面装着一些换洗的衣物，一支牙刷，还有一部分重要的文件。他还没有让它离开过身边呢。

厨房离门左边不远，中间竖着一条窄窄的岛式工作台，远的那一头还有操作柜和高脚的吧台椅。所有表面都空荡荡的，极其干净。看上去史蒂夫不常用它，不过他对放咖啡的位置倒是一清二楚。几个不假思索的动作就把那个十二杯的咖啡壶装满了，一分钟不到。巴基走了几步好离宽敞的客厅近点，视线从厨房扫过投向过道。那块右边是洗手间，左边是连着的一串门——也许是棉织品储存柜——还有那后面的一扇闭起来的门。走廊的尽头，史蒂夫卧室的房门打开着立在那里。巴基的位置能看到的部分和公寓的其他地方一样：几乎是吓人的干净，朴素而实用，仅仅被百叶窗外夜晚的蓝色照亮着。

“你知道，如果它……”史蒂夫的声音低了下去，努力想了想怎么把话说得更妥些。他把咖啡壶放回储藏柜里，然后再一次尝试：“托尼说你可以有自己的住所，如果你想的话。它们比这个小一点，但你会有更多隐私。”

“你们不必为我提供住处，”巴基坚持道。“我可以自己找地方。”

“这里已经银货两讫了，巴克，”史蒂夫回答他，语气柔和，“还多出了不少用不上的房间。我自己一个人在这住了好几年，不过……嗯，我也没怎么利用起来。”

“你确定吗？”

“对呀。有人来作伴挺好。”他停了几秒钟，想着是继续劝说下去还是等待巴基对他的反驳。不过巴基只是放了一只手在其中一个高脚椅上，好像仅仅是触碰家具就是在告诉史蒂夫他愿意把这里当做自己的家。尽管手势的含义不明，但是史蒂夫看上去明白了他的意思。“其实这还有一间空房，你可以——”他中断了这句话，决定直接展示而非口头描述，然后匆匆绕过厨房岛柜，示意巴基跟着他到走廊那边去。他打开那扇门，让一间小客房暴露出来。

住所的其他地方几乎算得上荒凉——这个房间却是 _温暖的_ ，宾至如归的舒适。史蒂夫花了不少心思。这里仍然体现着他禁欲式的装饰品味——床垫上是与巴基刚刚从史蒂夫自己的卧室一角瞥到的那件同一款式的无纹床单套，不过床脚的竖板边也搭着一沓被整齐叠好的旧被褥。百叶窗上方悬着朴素的暗色遮帘。木地板上铺着一块小毯子。书桌前的墙面上挂着一副史蒂夫的画作——水彩的，灰与棕与蓝，孩子们在只有一辆车的布鲁克林街道上玩耍，从被一道道白色与金色点染了痕迹的水洼上跳过，那是阳光洒过褐砂石房凹凸不平的屋顶折映下的倒影。巴基辨认出前景中属于老旧太平梯的栏杆，对焦清晰而鲜明，与其形成对比的是远处颇有妙趣的城市风光。

“桌子和书架还没整理干净，”史蒂夫匆忙解释，把他肯定耗费了不少时间布置房间这件事轻描淡写的带过。“这里之前被用作办公室，但现在我在楼上管控中心有了一间，而且，呃，你知道。如果我要处理文书的话，我在餐桌上就可以了，所以……”他停下话头，眼神闪动着去瞅巴基的表情，试图判断他的看法。“嗯，全是你的了，如果你想的话。”

“它真漂亮，”巴基回应，声音里毫不掩饰惊讶。

“你不是非要用它，你知道的。”

“史蒂夫，它好得不能再好啦，真的，我是认真——”

“哦，我的意思是——”

“有人作伴也不错，对 _我_ 来说，除非你觉得我应该——”

“不，不是，巴克——”史蒂夫疲惫、挫败的笑声中止了对话，他不得不闭上眼努力措辞，以提出那个复杂的请求。“我只是想说……我的卧室就在走廊对面。”

巴基转过头盯着他，几乎忘了门道那头的卧室。“你愿意——你想和我共用一间？”

“呃，你不用……”史蒂夫轻声回答，两颊慢慢染上了红晕。“当你需要的时候。你知道你可以尽管用它。无论什么时候。我 _希望_ 你知道。”

“好的，”巴基的声音如同耳语。“如果你……我想那样做。我会喜欢的。”

史蒂夫短暂地忘记了要说的话，但是他脸上悄悄绽开的微笑比任何语言都更能说明一切。他隔着敞开的门口伸出手去，就按在巴基的肩膀上。几个月以来的第一次，他丝毫没有认为自己应该拿开手、隔开接触的想法，无论他在能开口之前停留了多久。“好的。”

“那你还想——”巴基紧张地吞咽，目光向着卧室反复逡巡，仿佛他要找的话就躺在房间某处的地板上。史蒂夫觉得自己都能看见他喉咙打出的结了。“我们是 _睡_ 在一起的吗？”

“只在你想要的情况下。”

“ _你_ 想吗？”

“巴基，如果——”

“是，还是不是？”

“我当然想。”

“我也是。”

“巴基……如果你现在只想花点时间一个人待着——安顿下来——我不想让你觉得我们非要这么快就回到这一步。”

“我不想再等了。我——对不起。史蒂夫，谢谢你。为了你做的这些。这很好。但是如果你对它没问题的话……你知道，我们就承认这一点吧。在我们之前停下的地方重新开始吧。”

史蒂夫有一瞬间几乎动弹不得，只能把身上每一处生理以及心理的资力全都集中起来，理解、消化这个重现在他眼前的幻想。终于，他眨了一下眼将最后一丝不可置信赶走，咧开一个傻傻的笑容。他的手从巴基的肩膀落到了他的后腰上，停在那里，一如既往地自然。“那好吧，我肯定我们能为这个房间找到其他用处的。”

“今天晚上？”巴基问道，声音更低了些，比之前要犹豫，但是语气却因为抱着希望而发光。

“我们等到晚餐后再做决定吧，”史蒂夫建议，指尖划上去回到巴基肩上捏了一下，那里的肌肉稍稍绷紧了。

巴基的牙齿咬住脸颊内侧。“你不……是时候不对吗？”

史蒂夫想他知道巴基决定不说出口的是什么—— _你觉得我还没准备好。_ 他让他的手向上滑过去落在巴基的后颈上，把他拉近，贴着他的胸膛靠在门框上，然后弯下腰让下巴抵住巴基的肩膀。“这由你决定，巴克。但是听着——我手上有做千层面的全部食材而且——”

巴基叹了一口气，意识到史蒂夫的盘算是怎么回事，然后叹息变成了出口的轻笑，那让他的肌肉完全放松了下来。他开玩笑地打了软软的一拳作为报复，就戳在史蒂夫的肋骨上。

“还买了多到足够让 _我们俩_ 吃到撑晕过去的菜。”史蒂夫继续道，和巴基一起笑了。“我只是说，让我们看看等到你吃了五磅意大利菜之后还能干什么吧。”

巴基和史蒂夫对他做的一样，靠过来让头歇在史蒂夫的肩膀上，人类的那只手在他脊柱上来回按摩着。“我想来做千层面。我记得该怎么做。”

在他们简短的对话进程里出现的所有小小奇迹中，正是这个要求触动了史蒂夫的心弦，这个，让一切归于原位，回到家乡。

这就是，无数偶然单独事件的结果，把他们从1944年带到了这个公寓的走廊里，使他们得以击败了所有不可能站在一起。这就是，他在每个漫漫长夜尽头的祈求，他一遍遍地翻阅着来自基辅的文件 _再一次_ ，只是为了念一声巴基的名字。只是为了看一眼他的面容。过去的那些时候，他希望巴基把他记起来，想要他的靠近。他希望巴基是安全的。他希望巴基能 _感到_ 安全。好让一切变得容易一些，让他的大脑获得休憩的时间，可以想想那些好的记忆——校园操场上的游戏，独立日布鲁克林的屋顶，在伦敦某个小酒馆度过的雪夜，还有他母亲的配方。“上帝，巴基——我——”

“我爱你，”巴基毫不迟疑地点头承认，歪了歪脑袋让他们脸颊相蹭。

厨房里，咖啡壶在滴滴的叫着，烤箱还需要预热，一个旧的铸铁煎锅等着要把香肠烤成棕色。老式留声机里还有未奏的乐曲，况且在公寓的各处，还有尚待亮起的灯光。之前，史蒂夫从未有过改造这块临时住所的理由。现在，巴基再一次来同他分享这一切，来把时间变成回忆，一首歌变成一支舞，空虚的房间变成一个家。

“我觉得……我不知道，”巴基靠着他的肩膀咕哝。“觉得我们的事情都会变好的，这一回。”

“好吧，换个角度看，”史蒂夫笑着，站直了，在他俩开始朝厨房走去的时候用力地拍了拍巴基的胳膊。“肯定不可能变得更糟了。”

 

* * *

 

不知怎么，巴基觉得千层面尝起来不对。并不是难吃，但也不全像他妈妈做的那样。史蒂夫，另一方面，大肆吹捧着它一直到巴基想不出来如何插话为止。巴基一个人吃了有三分之一那么多的份，但是史蒂夫几乎把剩下的全吃完了，他对着每一层都赞美了一番，还告诉巴基他不得不停下是因为再继续就要吃伤了。

之后，他们坐在桌旁，喝着餐后酒安静地交谈。他们没有特别要去谈什么——史蒂夫的队友们，他在 ** **设施**** *里的生活，巴基在欧洲过的小日子，旧时的回忆，失去的朋友，那场战争。谈及战争，他们很快陷入了缅怀，那次突击队员们 _差一点就_ 当场捉到他俩在干坏事。现在能把它讲出来笑一笑可真好——在那个时候，简直是见鬼的太可怕了。（*原文是“the Facility”，意指复联或复联大厦。）

对话像 _那样_ 进行了差不多十分钟以后，史蒂夫的脸已经窘得发烫，而巴基也羞红了两颊。史蒂夫借口离席一小会去拿下一瓶他们分着喝的啤酒，但是他唯一真正想做的是把他的脑袋放到冷冻柜里凉上几分钟。他很惊喜地发现啤酒的后面还有一片乳酪蛋糕——来自佩珀的礼物。她总是告诉他烘烤糕点给她省了心理治疗的钱*。他把它装了盘，从抽屉里抓走一个叉子，然后带着去餐桌那里。（*有一种stress baking的说法，烘焙糕点的确很治愈。）

他一落座就察觉到了两人之间正在产生的热烈的期待，尽管他们还未讨论到餐后的打算，巴基眼睛里的某些情愫让他明白那个目的没有改变。这像是个约会——一个进行的十分、 _非常_ 顺利的约会。他们挨着彼此坐在桌边，在温暖而紧张的氛围里来回递着餐叉吃完了那片蛋糕。这个感觉是如此理所当然，又仿佛置身天堂。

史蒂夫不清楚是谁先迈的第一步。巴基从他的座位上转过来。叉子落在空了的餐盘上，史蒂夫的手覆住了他的。他们四目相对。巴基微微歪了下头，一个甜美的邀请，史蒂夫靠了过去。

他们唇齿相接，如同呼吸一般自然从容，彼此缓慢而小心地描画着对方，品尝出残余的甜奶油和汽水的味道，心跳清晰响着，感觉就像二十几岁的小情侣，互相依偎着在公园的月色下散步。史蒂夫惊异于在共同经历了所有的事之后，他们仍然保留着那些能和对方分享的，某些从未改变，清净无瑕的东西，依旧如此的新奇、单纯。他想那就是爱吧——任凭你考验多少回，它永不妥协。

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫让巴基掌控着节奏。他并不想太过急迫——他还不知道什么会吓着他，什么程度的碰触是巴基可以接受的，什么是他需要鼓起勇气做的，什么是他乐于尝试的或者是 _他_ 乐于被对待的。

可当卧室的门被关紧，光被熄灭到只余一盏温暖昏黄的床头灯后，巴基似乎重拾了他们在45年留下的那一切。圆润细腻的光线照在史蒂夫暗色的紧实的床单上，显得房间又小又私密，仿佛他们回到了瑞士的那个小帐篷里，铺盖卷儿挤着睡袋，互相抚慰着进入梦乡。

巴基在床沿上坐下，剥去外套和它底下的长袖衬衫。史蒂夫陷入情网的眼睛告诉他自己，那具身体是多么美好而珍贵。巴基比原来要结实了些——比战时更有劲也更健康了——史蒂夫也不用再为害怕伤到他而担心，因为巴基可以招架住他。巴基在43年也许有过差不多的想法。现在，他们是完美的一对。

史蒂夫拽下自己的衬衫把它丢在了地上。他可以等早上再去收拾。此时此刻，保持整洁的要求被放到了最后，因为巴基的掌跟撑着床沿向后靠去，下颔诱惑地抬起，示意他挨得近点。

史蒂夫一只膝盖落在床上，挤进巴基腿间，手放在巴基袒露的肩膀上，把他朝后推向微凉的毯子，而巴基抓紧史蒂夫的大腿，几乎是宽慰似的， _我没事。继续吧。_

他再一次狠狠地吻了巴基的嘴唇，然后移开，鼻子沿着他带了点胡茬的下颌厮磨，短暂地绕过去咬住巴基软软的耳朵，然后低下去舔舐他脖颈上那处跳动的脉搏。巴基轻柔的、渴求的叹息变成了一声低低的呜咽，在史蒂夫的唇下颤动。他把腿向前挪去缩短他们的距离，四头肌稳稳地压住巴基的腿根，即便是隔着两层丹宁布*他也能感觉到巴基的皮肤正变得滚烫。（*粗斜纹棉布，牛仔裤材料。）

巴基伸出手勾住史蒂夫的腰带环，坚决的把他拽了过去，然后啪的一声拉开他裤子上的纽扣，把拉链扯下，指节隔着一层轻轻拂过史蒂夫勃起的老二。史蒂夫整个身体都因为这个刺激而抖了一下，靠着他从巴基肩上吸出的红色淤痕抽着气，因为即便是这样漫不经心的轻微触碰也能像烙印一样烫进他的腹脐深处，血液涌动着，让他因渴望而感到阵阵抽痛…… _神啊_ ，他需要这个。

然后巴基推搡着他让他站起来，把他的牛仔裤拽到大腿以下，拉低短裤到足够把他那充血肿胀的老二释放出来。凉丝丝的空气和紧随而来的巴基的温暖吐息让他深深低吟。

_这真是_ 。史蒂夫头晕目眩地想。 _美妙至极。难以置信。这感觉太好太对了_ 。肉体上的感觉本已足够惊叹，可他的神魂也一并颠倒了，因为这是 _巴基_ 。天，此时此刻的事情甚至不应该是 _真的_ ，然而他们两人就在这里。那个他曾以为失去了的人 _就在这里_ 。巴基，那个开赴战场，让他在一切不可能的情况下去寻找并且找到的人，巴基是那个跌进低而深的谷底，在所有九头蛇带给他的折磨中活下来，逃走，消失，带回他的自我，然后 _回家了_ 的人。他会因为可以同他和衣而卧，什么也不做仅仅是亲吻他、抱着他直到他们一同迷迷糊糊地睡着而心满意足。他本会毫无遗憾的重复那件事，在他余生的每个夜晚，如果巴基只是想要那样。但结果，巴基给了他这个，更重要的是，巴基是在为自己而争取。他们在 _分享_ 这个。彼此给予，彼此掠夺。

巴基是带路的人，史蒂夫信任他知道自己想要什么，按着他自己的步调行动，如果他需要他就会慢下来。但似乎 _慢_ 并不是巴基此刻所感兴趣的事。

史蒂夫稳住呼吸，手指伸下去梳过巴基的头发，在一只暖和的血肉组成的手捧起他的双球并把它们朝上压去的时候不受控制地收紧了。巴基在他头发被扯到时发出呻吟，用另一只手——光滑的，坚固的振金——包裹住史蒂夫硬挺的底端。

金属冰凉而蕴含力量，在史蒂夫过热、敏感的皮肤上是如此陌生——这是一种全新的感受，而他简直欲罢不能。他太想直接把自己撞进巴基的握起来的拳头里，但他使劲把这股涌上胸口的冲动压了下去，因为，该死的，如果巴基知道了史蒂夫这么喜欢 ** **那件武器***** 握住他的感觉……好吧，史蒂夫觉得自己一定会被没完没了的取笑。（*多次提及the Weapon，即巴基的左臂。）

_哦，见鬼，算了_ 。等到巴基将他的双唇印上史蒂夫勃起的前端，把它吮进自己的嘴里，让舌头舔过其上的血管，挖空两颊开始吞咽的时候，接触到的柔软和热度让史蒂夫一瞬间就不记得自己究竟为什么还想要其他了。

史蒂夫值得赞扬的坚持了岌岌可危的五分钟，然后他不得不屏住呼吸绝望地去拍巴基的肩膀。巴基的眼神就是史蒂夫本人因为被打断而失落的写照。老天知道，他才不 _想_ 让他停下，可史蒂夫另有计划。这不是它应该结束的方式，甚或是夜晚开始的方式。他想要离他更近。他想要巴基感受到他所感受到的，想要他们俩一举一动都在一起。巴基沾湿了的睫毛，颜色鲜艳的脸颊还有剧烈而混乱的呼吸已经足够说明史蒂夫不是唯一想要更多的人。

史蒂夫先处理自己的衣服，迅速地脱下鞋袜，牛仔还有短裤，把它们丢向和他抛弃掉的衬衫大致的位置。然后是巴基的裤子和内裤，那个时候，史蒂夫已经被他美丽的情人吸引住了全部目光，完全不知道他他妈的把衣服都扔去了哪里。

史蒂夫终于意识到他过了太久单身工作狂的生活，以至于卧室里连一瓶润滑剂都没有，不得不磕磕绊绊地道歉。他真希望他在药房的时候能想起来带一管，不过巴基的需求来的突然，他根本赶不及想到这个。在几秒的惊慌和巴基微笑的白眼后，他一路小跑着去洗手间从药品储藏柜里找出一罐凡士林，老天，他有多庆幸那里面不是空的。

他回到卧室的时候，巴基正俯趴在床单上舒展着身体，一只胳膊从床边懒洋洋的悬下来，很明显在等着史蒂夫回来把他打开的样子让史蒂夫情不自禁从喉咙里哼了一声。他拧开罐子，坐到巴基分开的腿间。

尽管他非常急迫，史蒂夫很清楚控制节奏的任务落在了他的身上，而这也不是他可以放纵自己尽快做好的事。他慢慢的来，把凡士林放在旁边，手掌从巴基的后腰抚摩到他髋骨上凹下去的小窝，再到挺起来的臀肉，直到巴基因为他的每一下轻抚而发出猫一样的咕噜声。终于，他握住巴基丰满的两瓣屁股把它们分开来，十指稳稳地按揉每一处他能碰到的地方，他把拇指探入到胯部与大腿相接之处，手中继续揉捏着感受掌下完美的饱满触感。巴基低声的、满足的叹息变成了渴望的、嘶哑的请求。

史蒂夫沾湿了中指，指腹缓慢地在那一圈柔软的肌肉边缘转着，直到巴基足够放松能让他滑进去。巴基的呻吟开始时轻柔而专注，但在史蒂夫深深按下去的时候很快高了起来，叫得破碎又放荡。到史蒂夫把他打开到足以容纳第二根和第三根手指的时候，他向后把自己朝它们推去，在对方的手上操着他自己，于是史蒂夫知道他已经远远超过准备好了。他差不多要开始 _恳求_ 了。感谢上帝，因为史蒂夫现在也硬得忍无可忍。

等史蒂夫把手指抽出来，巴基就翻过身把膝盖够到胸口，拽了一只羽毛枕托住脑袋以便他能看到他。史蒂夫把剩下的大部分凡士林油挤到掌心，感受到巴基的目光，把自己从根到头抹了一遍，注意着别把自己逼得太过。巴基更紧地抱住膝盖，舔湿了嘴唇，暗色的瞳孔放的很大，呼吸也放缓了。史蒂夫扭住手腕停下自慰，只是因为在巴基像这样看着他的时候他不可能就这样表演给他看，当他终于凑过去压住对方的时候，巴基微笑着舒舒服服地靠在枕上，朦胧地对他悄悄耳语，“我想你了。我爱你。”

史蒂夫让他的头落下靠着巴基的肩膀，在他手臂上烙下亲吻。“爱你，巴克。”

然后巴基在史蒂夫把自己推进去的时候语无伦次地重复着那句话，在史蒂夫一寸寸埋入的时候如同念诵箴言般反复地低吟，直到他们都气喘吁吁，汗水直流，而史蒂夫进入得如此之深，他们能听见彼此咚咚的心跳。

史蒂夫开始的又从容又细致——缓慢地、谨慎地摇晃着臀部操着他，他们安静下来，互相听着对方的呼吸，一心一意品尝被连结在一起的滋味。尽管史蒂夫不堪其苦的老二在强烈要求他又快又猛地撞进那具身体，他仍然不能把凝视的目光从眼前巴基的侧影上撕开——被 ** **那件武器**** 和他的枕头所镶嵌，深色的卷发像光晕一般散着，双眼紧闭，嘴唇张开吸进一大口性爱蒸熏的空气，呜咽地叫着史蒂夫的名字。

“宝贝，”他恳求。“宝贝，求你了。求求了，史蒂微，多一点， _多一点_ ——”

“我明白，巴克。我抓着你呢，”史蒂夫向他保证，向后靠住自己的后跟，手紧紧抓牢巴基的膝盖。史蒂夫开始迅猛、有力的律动以后，他们都着了魔。巴基一遍遍地叫着他的名字，史蒂夫用身体来回答他，挺动着甚至是以那种他从不敢用的更使劲更粗暴的方式，如果不是巴基向后甩过头去，几乎因快感而啜泣起来的话。

巴基伸出一只手放在史蒂夫的胸口上 ，不是让他慢下来，不是求着更多——只是为了触摸他，感受他的心脏在皮肤下面的跳动。史蒂夫也同样把手覆上巴基的，而正是那份亲切，那私密简单的连接带着他们一同越过了悬崖绝壁的边缘。

史蒂夫先是感觉到了巴基无法遏止的积聚起来的，简直是撼动天地的高潮。巴基的手指勒进他的胸膛，内部一阵阵涌动着收缩，向后挤去紧紧地绞着他的根部，然后史蒂夫自己突然到了，在他完全埋入巴基发烧般的火热体内时，以难以置信的速度和强度击中了他。巴基到达顶点的时间更久一些然而， _神啊上帝_ ，那持续再持续而史蒂夫几乎不敢相信巴基竟然还没失去知觉，它如同席卷的潮水闯过全身，一浪接着一浪冲上柔软的沙滩，最后慢慢退去，洗去了所有，只留下一个干净而赤裸的他。

“史蒂夫，”巴基叹息着，任凭那名字出口带动的眼泪无能为力地落在枕上。“噢，我的天。”

史蒂夫脱力地对他笑。“噢，甜心，”他微笑着，靠着他倒在床上。他用双臂搂住巴基，把对方泛着潮红的脸拉进到胸前，前额贴住巴基弯曲的颈部。“你是我需要的一切，巴克。你是…… _这个——这个_ 就是我要的一切。”他更用劲地抱着他，而巴基紧紧地压回来。

“我从没想过——我没有想过我还能再拥有这些。在这么长时间之后——我……”

“我就在这，巴克，”史蒂夫向他发誓，每个词都全心全意，他知道巴基在听着。“我哪也不会去。你也一样。”


	2. September/九月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：隐瞒医疗问题

这时候还没到6点钟，史蒂夫还在睡着。巴基溜下床去洗手间，但也没有回到床上。注意着不弄出太多声响，他从电话桌上的杯子里抽了一只铅笔，然后走到冰箱上挂着的日历前，在今天的日期上画了一个很轻很轻的×——9月4日。已经是个坏日子了。

“想要我在你的个人日程表上做个预约吗，巴基？”

 星期五的声音吓了他一大跳，让他在滑溜溜的纸上把铅芯磕断了。他转过身对着屋子中间的空气怒目而视，好像星期五就浮在那里一样。“Shh，”他嘘道，不确定机器能不能听懂。

 “需要我去联系医疗部的人吗？”她问，在努力模仿人类的悄悄话。

 “不用，”巴基对无人的房间说。“别再像个间谍一样盯着我上厕所了。”

 “我的职责就是看着每个人，巴基。”

 “我不喜欢被监视着。”巴基希望自己知道怎么关掉她，但是搞明白那是否可行只能再等等了。他回到厕所把自己锁了进去，祈祷史蒂夫不会被淋浴打开的声音吵醒。史蒂夫习惯在周日上午睡懒觉。一般情况下，除了早餐的香味什么也别想把他在9点前叫起来。巴基脱下自己的运动裤和无袖底衫，打开龙头，塞上水槽把他的内衣都扔了进去，让流出的冷水冲过它们。一声局促的叹气从他颤抖的胸口冒出来。

 血更多了。

 他想他记得自己被囚禁的那段时期里这事很常见，但是他基本确定这在战争以前从未发生，对于他作为九头蛇资产的最后几年有没有过也不清楚。但在他逃离几个月之后，这事又开始了，完全自发自觉。他不知道为什么会这样。也许是某种食物过敏，谁知道？也许这是因为九头蛇对他做了什么手脚。他无疑尝试过能想到的每一种饮食方案。他戒了牛奶，然后是坚果，然后是酸性食品、淀粉食品（那可不容易）、肉类，他试过尽量少吃纤维食品，多吃纤维食品。没有任何一样起过作用。大约每过一个月，又会来一遍。这个，还有背痛。不 _严重_ ，但足够让他精疲力竭了，在它通常会持续的三天里。有些时候更长一些。

 他脑子里总是闪现出那个猜测：是不是九头蛇曾经尝试着转换他的性别，然后他们成功地做了什么让他可以……来例假？他绝对想不出每月规律性地流血还有其他解释，而且，这和他小时候听到妹妹们对此抱怨的内容真是诡异相似。结合九头蛇对他做过的那一堆烂事（一旦他们意识到要弄死他有多难之后）他才不奇怪，只是不去咨询医生的话他可没法确定。

而医生不 _看_ 也不会知道。巴基很清楚自己外表上完全看不出来身体上的改变，所以他们很可能会让他上那种U形支架。那想法让他觉得冰凉和恶心。他是不会去看医生的。见鬼的不可能。

 而那意味着史蒂夫 _不能_ 发现他在流血。告诉他就等于是让史蒂夫逼着他去做检查。巴基理解这个，因为史蒂夫只是关心罢了，可他可能不懂现在这么做对自己来说有多可怕。巴基想希望能多一点时间去适应。也许，如果出血持续下去的话，他会多找一点积极性来对付它。

 何况，他要怎么告诉史蒂夫？要告诉他最好的哥们他觉得自己有 _月经_ 了，就没有任何好方法啊。仅仅是想一想那些荒谬的对话就让巴基羞得通红。他更使劲地用机械臂的手关节擦洗他的内衣，然后放着它们浸在水里，对它们的样子深恶痛绝。

 尽管出血量不如上个月多了，今天腰上的疼痛还是比以往都要难受。一般用以应付的温水淋浴也没让那停下，他花了三十分钟把自己困在流下来的滚烫的热水里，一直到他不得不放弃。这么将就着吧。

 幸好，内衣上大部分的血迹都被冲洗掉了，于是他可以把它们扔进洗衣篮而不用担心史蒂夫发现然后开始问问题。他一面尽最大努力做到迅速和安静，一面从他们共用的衣橱拿了干净的衣服，悄悄回到浴室在内裤里垫了些卫生纸。他只有寄希望于血不会流的更厉害。

 史蒂夫设法在巴基穿上新衣服并打扫完浴室的时候把自己从床上拖到了走廊。当巴基打开门看到对方昏昏欲睡地靠在过道里，也许是在排队等着上厕所的时候，他突然不确定自己有没有留下什么史蒂夫会发现的痕迹，而当史蒂夫对他睡眼朦胧地微笑，巴基又怀疑他能看出来自己藏藏掖掖的。他控制好自己的表情，让史蒂夫走过去。

 史蒂夫，一如既往的绅士，连门也懒得关。巴基很努力地说服自己，他毫无疑问的爱着史蒂夫的一切。爱到这世界上任何一件事都改变不了他。可史蒂夫有这个 _巨古怪_ 的习惯，就是在小便的时候总是要进行一番对话。或者在巴基小便的时候。而即使巴基真的希望这事仅仅发生在他们自己的公寓里，史蒂夫在公共卫生间也乐于这样做。他甚至会在人满为患的厕所里展开交谈，然后一走了之。

 “我六点钟要飞去塔沃加做任务，”史蒂夫打着哈欠。“情况通报会四点开始，但是我在那之前都任你消遣。”

 巴基叹气。如果他现在加入交谈，只会让对方觉得他不介意就着尿落入马桶的声音说话。而他确实介意。除了现在，他很好奇。“塔沃加在哪？有危险吗？”

 “没，不怎么有，”史蒂夫耸肩，冲了厕所晃到水槽边洗手。巴基不安地拨弄着金属的拇指，但愿他没把血迹落在陶瓷上。“巴拿马海岸边的小岛。挺漂亮的，实际上。”

 “然后你就不带上我？我可以去度个假的，”巴基对他嘻嘻地笑。“你的队员？”

 “呃，旺达，萨姆，克林特。看上去托尼一直在追踪的那帮军火贩子就在那里的一个港口制造装运，线下状态。”

 “所以托尼怎么不去？”巴基问，让史蒂夫经过他像平常一样从走廊直奔咖啡机，为史蒂夫在厕所里没发现可疑的东西而松了一口气。“听起来像是他要逮的。”

“啊，他要去参加什么基金有关的晚会。”史蒂夫注解，扔了些咖啡豆到研磨器里，在它运转起来的时候大声盖过它。“告诉他我能搞定。早餐我来？”

巴基等到研磨机停下来再回答，坐到岛柜边的其中一只高脚椅上。“操，好。”

“燕麦粥，老样子？”史蒂夫语气干脆。诚然，巴基是一个遵从习性的生物。

不过今天，他还饿坏了。而且比起 _平淡的味道_ 他更渴望吃点甜的。“不，那种我们能做一堆的东西。”

“我们 _什么_ 都能做成一堆，”史蒂夫提醒他，仔细视查他们储藏丰富的冰箱。“培根？鸡蛋？香肠？我们吃什么，伙计？”

巴基把手臂伸开又在台子上叠起来，头靠在肘弯里休息，希望自己能厚颜无耻地爬回床上然后让史蒂夫就把早餐带去那儿。“不……带点面的。烙饼或者华夫饼或者法式吐司。”

“可丽饼？”史蒂夫引诱。史蒂夫 _认为_ 他能做超赞的可丽饼，可是巴基只是硬不下心来告诉他他最后做出的往往是油油的、薄薄的煎饼。

“别……今天，”他把话转了个方向。“我快饿死了。烙饼听上去好一点，”他微笑。“弄，大概，四十个吧。”

“哦，我会 _做_ 四十个烙饼的，”史蒂夫保证，拿出鸡蛋和半加仑的脱脂乳。“我不懂 _你要_ 吃什么，但是我就做四十个他妈的烙饼，哥们。”

 

* * *

 

结果谁也没正正经经地坐下来吃早餐。他们在台子上摆满了装着黄油、糖浆、水果、鲜奶油、花生和巧克力酱的碟子，然后吃着刚刚在浅锅里烤好的烙饼，一次来上一两块，直到史蒂夫所有的面糊都被消灭干净了。剩下的水果也没浪费，史蒂夫靠在岛柜上，不慌不忙地收拾最后的切片香蕉和切半草莓，一边把他解决掉的碗盘递给巴基去洗。巴基瞥了一眼洗碗槽上的小按钮然后忍俊不禁地笑了，想象着史蒂夫 _有没有_ 用过餐余处理。

 

 

他们打扫完厨房就都坐到了沙发上。巴基去了洗手间两次，清理被血流浸透的卫生纸，不过史蒂夫没怎么注意到他的离席。他正忙着对纽约大都会大声嚷嚷，还有在商业广告的时间里诅咒C-SPAN*，谢天谢地。（*美国公共事务电视台。）

一个小时以后，史蒂夫急于为他的沮丧寻找发泄，于是他们直奔楼下的健身房。拳击吊袋被占用了，篮球场却没有人。他俩都不怎么看电视上的篮球，但是对两人间一对一的比赛消遣显然没问题。

巴基不得不三次叫停比赛跑去厕所——然而并不是因为他在流血。出血停了下来（只能说是好迹象——通常它要最少持续两天）。此刻他却在 _呕吐_ 。

那简直让他焦虑。他可没受伤，而且他自从被九头蛇第一次关押，经过佐拉最早的实验以后就再没染上肠胃炎了。这和出血从未同时出现过，所以一定是个巧合。如果这 _不是_ 巧合，只能说明他的毛病绝对在变糟，那么他需要接受治疗。不管怎样，他 _现在_ 才不会去看医生。绝不是在史蒂夫出下个任务之前就剩几小时可以放松一下的时候。

于是他没提呕吐的事。他只是笑着跟史蒂夫说他喝的咖啡有点多，一面努力说服自己这是因为脱脂乳。史蒂夫看上去没全相信他的谎言，但也没质疑他。巴基确信那只是时间问题。

* * *

 

 史蒂夫登上昆机三十分钟之后，公寓开始显得太过空荡，而大楼的其他地方又太过拥挤。巴基真的无所事事了。楼里有个带厨房的公共休息室，不过罗德正坐在沙发上，还把文件铺满了整个咖啡桌。巴基不想打扰到他而且，除此以外，他还坚信罗德仍然不信任他，也许永远也不会了。他每进一个房间就发现里面有其他人，他不想去搅扰的人。他都差不多要听任自己关在公寓里，读那么几天史蒂夫无聊的历史书了，然后他就进了某条走廊末端的一间小健身房。它一点也没有他和史蒂夫早上逗留的那间好看，设备也不齐全，不过它是空的。

他打开角落的电扇，然后选中了一台跑步机，既有看电视的好角度又能舒服的吹会风。他定的速度不快，甚至是对普通人的标准而言——他不是来把自己逼到极限的，只是消磨时间，顺便确保自己等会别太紧张，足够他今晚入睡。

史蒂夫不在身边的时候他睡的并不好。套间仍然是新的，不熟悉的——他不敢随意触摸家具，不确定哪些是属于史蒂夫的空间而哪些属于是他的，不确定那是 _他们的_ 还是 _史蒂夫的_ ，害怕他会碰坏什么、把什么弄得乱七八糟或者是吃了什么不该吃的。也许他只是还没把 ** **设施**** 当做家，又或者他只是没信心让自己一个人待着。他知道这很蠢——他独自在欧洲过了两年还过的不错，但是那时候也会有坏日子，甚至要坏的多。不过布加勒斯特可没有会讲话的人工智能跟在边上，对着他的坏日子指手画脚还要汇报给上帝知道什么人听。他才没天真到以为队里的人不会密切提防着他。他不怪他们。

慢跑四十五分钟以后那背痛又来了，尽管他没有再流血。虽然这不是不能容忍，可也不算正常。实际上持续的运动好像还减轻了疼痛。他对自己许诺如果明天还觉得痛的话，不管想还是不想他都要去医疗中心。如果感觉好一点了，他就不去。不知为何，拿这事打赌而非用来强迫自己，使得考虑这事本身容易了些。

就这样，没血，没痛，没医生。好啦。那让他稍微有了点希望。如果下个月又有出血，他就那个时候再对付，不是以刚刚那种方式。也许他甚至会鼓起足够的勇气让史蒂夫知道怎么了。建议和支持总不会有坏处。

于是巴基给自己定下条件，把事情整项分门别类地隔离开来。他把一切打包清理，合上了盒盖。他无视后腰上隐隐的疼痛，强迫自己的身体专注于一脚接着一脚踩着踏步机，一边集中精神去看屏幕。

事实证明这种分心方式非常有效。他对自己作为一个自由人生活了如此长的时间却没有发现食物频道感到难以置信。那简直 _太棒了_ 。他赶上了一场厨艺比赛的尾声，比赛的确激动人心，不过里面的菜品看起来可不怎样——他敢肯定做成那样是为了显得新奇有趣，但是多数只是荒诞和古怪而已——用喷灯做菜是挺帅，然而他想像着做成的菜尝着像丁烷。而且不管那是什么意思，谁他妈会想吃 _被打成沫_ 的东西？再说，所有吃的都少得可怜。

比赛结束之后的下一个是经典、随和的烹饪节目——与他的母亲和妹妹们面容相似的女士们，在进行每一步时细心解说，食材和配料也要尝一尝再放。没有火焰喷射器和虾仁味的肉沫。其中一位烘焙出一块极其精致的大黄馅饼。然后另一位烹制了猪肉丸。填馅洋蓟。啤酒洋葱圈。看上去无比美味以至于掉到脏地板上他都愿意吃的意大利汤团。一整盘为了供应二十人聚会而烤制的墨西哥玉米片，巴基无比确信他和史蒂夫两个人就能全解决掉。

看了两小时节目，巴基对于在史蒂夫不在家时使用史蒂夫（ _他们？_ ）公寓厨房的拘谨克制已经岌岌可危，被骤然产生的烹制一些荒唐东西的诱惑击败。不要干酪玉米脆片——太繁琐了。不过那位女士确实做的无可非议。当然也不能是这个新女士在她的慢炖煲里煮的什么。他不想为了一餐等一晚上。也许可以是他用一个小锅就能做的东西。因为史蒂夫弄了早餐，他已经洗了那么多该死的餐具了。

辣的听来不错，可以换换口味。他离开九头蛇已经两年了，但他才刚刚开始享受清淡和甜之外的味道。 _ _咸味__ 应该也行。他知道他们有绞火鸡肉，史蒂夫喜欢把它填到彩椒里。史蒂夫早上还提到了香肠。也许那也用得上。史蒂夫不会介意的。不管怎样，那些肉大概需要在他回来之前用完，而且如果巴基成功做出能保存不少天的批量的东西，史蒂夫也许真的会喜欢一下昆机就可以吃到的家常饭菜，尽管它可能只是剩菜而已。

_“ 辣酱汤。”_

这个主意妙得让他情不自禁地脱口而出。辣酱汤简直完美。

“那就关风扇呗。*”（*【辣酱汤】Chili和【好凉】Chilly同音。）

一个出乎意料的声音回答他，巴基的心脏都跳到了喉咙里。他突然怀疑自己是不是不应该使用这个房间。他畏缩了一下，转过头来，正看到门在身份不明的发言者身后合上。而且靠啊。那不是某个新人或者职工：那是托尼·史塔克。鉴于两人艰难的过去，巴基在搬入基地之后就尽他所能地不挡住托尼的路。他感觉到自己的脸正变得苍白，不仅仅是由于尴尬，还有潜藏其下的难过与恶心，因为他受惊的大脑失去控制地回放起霍华德的样子——在博览会上炫耀他会飞的车子，然后是与突击队员们齐声大笑，然后是半清醒的，鼻孔淌着血的，窒息了的，重重的跌倒在碎石路上他的车旁。这出现在每一次他见到托尼的时候。

“我——我很抱歉，”他试图但很不幸的失败于贴上一个难为情的笑容。“这里……我意思是，这 _都是_ 你的——但……我能在这待着吗？”

然而史塔克只是不屑一顾地嘲弄了这个问题，他一边一只简短地拉伸了下腿脚，然后爬上了房间另一头的椭圆机。“你可以待在任何你想待的地方，巴恩斯，只要你不会，比如，明天早上在我的浴室里等着我。那个我坚决拒绝。但，对啊，健身房，训练室，图书馆，实验室，任何地方。你住这。随便怎么逛。嗯好吧，我猜我俩在这有差不多的原因。我在……躲着所有人。”

   “我真的不介意离开，如果你想一个人的话。”巴基坚持。

史塔克戳着椭圆机上的控制板，给它设定了一套那种巴基从来懒得练的结构性训练程序。“不，别，真的——，”他毫不设防地微笑。“一个同样不想搞闲聊的人，我能对付。一堆人，那就……不太行了。不是今天，”他叹气，在椭圆机上开始缓慢地走动。和巴基一样，他比起锻炼显然更像是借此分心。

巴基懊悔的淡淡微笑着，希望自己看上去还算通情达理。“这就是你没有去那个什么晚会的原因？”

史塔克深深吸了一口气，准备着回答，然后把所有的空气吐出去，开口。“不。哈。但，呃，你不会喜欢真相的。”他弯下脑袋，发出自贬的笑声。“这是我 _说_ 我有个基金晚会然后让队长替我接了任务的原因。所以。是啊。骗了队长。又不是他没有骗过我，不过……好吧。我骗了他。还有对啊，我当然知道我现在应该和他们一起在外面。如果我干的是办公室工作然后因为像这样的操蛋事情申请休假然后被撞见，我早就拖着屁股滚蛋了。而且我会 _非常_ 后悔如果真出了事——他们中任何一个出了事。只是，你知道，有些天我不能——像我做不到，去做很多，而只能尽努力……”

“活着？（Get by?）”巴基轻轻地接话。

托尼欣慰地翻了个白眼。“对，你懂这个。队长——我不知道他会不会懂。有时候我都以为他除了正义的怒火和对同志们的关怀外什么也感受不到。”

“他会懂的。”巴基保证，知道这句话其实卵用都没。别人这么对他说当然改变不了什么。

“好吧，”托尼说，他的语调表明他真的很想换一个话题。“我说过了。轮到你了，流浪机器人*。‘冰凉’什么？什么是‘冰凉’？我的推测是，过期了的极其讽刺的触发词。”（*托尼起给巴基的绰号是Robo-Hobo。）

巴基摇摇欲坠的不安的外壳被他自己的笑声拆掉了。“不。我只是决定了今晚回楼上以后要做咖喱。”

“噢，”史塔克也笑了，看上去挺感兴趣。他飞快地朝电视屏幕比了个手势。“所以，怎么，瑞秋·蕾*是你新的心理医生了？我喜欢。我听说她挺不错。你这是在队长出门的时候打发日子？”（*《瑞秋美食秀》。）

巴基笑，“我只是饿了。不过他不在公寓也会有一点空，我猜。”他承认道。

史塔克考虑了一会儿，用衬衫的衣袖擦了擦额头。“你知道什么同样可以改善一下那个吗？”

巴基打量着他，眉毛疑惑地皱起。

“客人*，”是史塔克无辜的建议。（*原文Company，也即有人作伴。）

巴基发出了一声惊讶的、不安的轻笑声。“我以为你恨我。” 

“我喜欢辣酱汤胜过我恨任何人，巴恩斯。”

“是嘛，”巴基傻笑。

“不是那种嬉皮士素食的扯淡吧？*”（*指纯素版本的辣酱汤，嬉皮士以素食主义闻名，60年代的纽约布鲁克林则以嬉皮士闻名。）

“那是什么鬼意思？”

“没有肉？”

“哦，靠，不。”

“喜欢那种淋汁的墨西哥卷饼吗？*”史塔克问，抬高一边眉毛。（*一种长相可能比较尴尬的食物。）

巴基皱起鼻子。“等等，那是不是什么奇怪的搭讪——”

“哦，不，不，不。别想多了。我需要你只是为了你的辣酱汤*（* I only want you for your chili，aka“我要上你就因为你辣”），”史塔克向他保证，成功在说的时候保持了一本正经的样子。巴基真的不知道如何才能回应他而不说出不恰当的话，也不知道什么会冒犯还是取悦到他。他们之间沉默正朝着粘稠和尴尬的方向奔去，直到史塔克最后加上，“但是听着，只是说说……那是个真的很大的带汁面卷饼。九、十英寸那么长的。”

巴基哼了一声。“你知道的。我可没法拒绝。”

 


	3. October/十月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：色情内容，隐瞒医疗问题，以及老夫老妻拌嘴模式

“我是说，就直说吧，巴克，你想给 _复仇者_ 办个家庭聚餐。”

“你就非要把它说得这么蠢。”

“不是——不，不，没有。我 _没_ 觉得这蠢。它只是……它太可爱了，巴基。它只是和你平时的画风不一样。不过我认为它棒呆了，真的。我是说，简直不能更期待。我想我们 _今晚_ 就该搞一个。”

“不，别——”

“我认真的！”

“我还没 _准备好_ 。”

“噢，我以为你刚刚说你觉得你可以。”

“我 _是_ 可以。我只是还没定计划！再说现在他们人都到不全。我还得列一张菜谱，去一趟食杂店。”

“哈！一张菜谱？你是想做七道大菜的宴席还是干嘛？”

“不是啦，但是我至少应该试着协调一下和托尼的关系，看看他想怎么修补。”

那句话让史蒂夫发出了一声佯怒的抱怨。“托尼，托尼， _托尼_ 。你的新至交（*Your new best friend）。听着，我爱托尼，可我的生活里需要一块没有史塔克的空间，而且我希望那会是我的卧室。”

时间接近六点了，史蒂夫的闹铃很快就会响起来。他在还剩两分钟的时候意识到了这一点，然后把手伸向床头柜去关掉它，他已经够清醒了。他们前晚早早就上了床。史蒂夫在昨天傍晚回了家，才刚在加拿大执行完一个即刻的救援疏散行动，帮忙从野火受灾区转移民众。旺达、幻视还有罗德正待在那里给任务收尾，并且毫不犹豫地告诉他不需要他也留下。这当然不是迄今为止他出过的最累的任务——那还差得远——但多会时间睡觉仍然值得庆幸。

他刚一醒来就觉得状态超好——整个人焕然一新，而且巴基就在身边，依偎在他怀里。他们已经开始在晚上开着阳台的门来替代开空调了，因为两人都既爱新鲜空气也喜欢睡在微风吹拂的凉爽房间里。秋日夜间的气流让裸露在外的皮肤又清凉又湿润，正适合彼此紧挨着躺在一起，像枕着一只羽毛枕的阴凉面一样枕着对方。

史蒂夫在9点之前才不会去其他地方。他还能有时间慢跑个一会，如果他们……哎呀，他难道还没在任务里锻炼够吗？也许他可以彻底放弃跑步。那也不坏。而他只需要说服巴基去——

“那为什么我一提到他 _那_ 就发生了？”巴基诡异的对他笑。

_啥？提到谁？等等，托尼。他们刚刚在谈什么？不想让托尼出现在他的卧室里？还有为什么什么发生了？_

_哦。_

史蒂夫戒备地自嘲一声，把被子拉过他们睡着的床单，然而即便是笨重的被子也遮不住那个小帐篷。“抱歉，”他因尴尬而畏缩。“我忘了之前在说什么了。”

“有点心不在焉？”巴基窃笑，两根金属手指捏到史蒂夫的肋骨。史蒂夫已经没了组织一句机智应答的时间。巴基用额头碰碰他的下巴，唤回他的注意。“要我给你口一发？”

史蒂夫简直忍俊不禁。起先，在他俩刚和队员们搬到一起的那段时候，巴基还是会有点安静，可是住了两个月之后，他对于两件事情倒是越来越直白——饥饿和性。无需有策略的应答， _当然_ 更不需要惯例似的， _哦，你不必为我这样做！_ 那种老一套。于是他朦朦胧胧地笑着点头。

巴基动了动，缓慢而慵懒地，更紧地压着史蒂夫，让对方感受到他的勃起贴在自己臀部上的热量。他朝前探了下脖子，凑近史蒂夫的耳垂，先用两瓣嘴唇轻轻扯动它，再含进去咬住，胡茬微微刮过史蒂夫的脖子，令对方因愉悦的颤抖。

“我有个问题，”他就着姿势温暖地呢喃。

史蒂夫转头盯着他，两人的鼻子撞在一起。“什么？”

巴基看上去笑的得意，把他的小紧张藏在底下。“你更喜欢哪只手？”

史蒂夫立即决定装聋作哑会更有趣，“什么？一般来说？还是——”

“用在你老二上，笨蛋。”

“嗷，”史蒂夫回答，就像才明白什么了不起的东西。“Hmm。摸上我的那一只，我猜。”

“这是个正经的问题。”

不由自主的，史蒂夫真的停下来认真思考了一下。“我会说……”他做了个鬼脸，犹豫地嘟哝着。接着宣称道：“你猜怎么着？金属的，”几乎算得上泰然自若。“就用金属的。我今天想疯一把。”

巴基摇着头，像是为史蒂夫而感到羞耻，然而他的机械手掌却向上滑动丈量起史蒂夫的大腿，冰凉的拇指拂过他腿部与耻骨之间柔软敏感的结合处，暗示着他一点也不介意史蒂夫的答案。“你个有性癖的老色鬼，队长。谁能料到呢。”

“Mm，”史蒂夫因为巴基动作粗暴地抓紧他大腿内侧的收肌而嗯了一声。“你可别告诉大家——喔哇，”他在机械手指伸过去捧握住他的双球时紧张地笑起来。“嗨，巴克，我们还是用软一点的那只对待它们吧，好不好？”

“我还以为你信任我，”巴基戏谑地打断他，威胁一般收紧了拳头，手指的伺服电机随之嗡嗡响着，史蒂夫自我防备地迅速合紧双腿。“生怕我会敲碎你的蛋，嗬？”他奚落道。

“不，但是 _别再_ ——”

“哈？你这只胆小鸡？”

史蒂夫简直忍不住要对巴基糟糕透顶的人身攻击嗤之以鼻。老天在上，这家伙尽力了。不过，他还是开始有点没耐心了，于是他意味深长地在巴基的头顶摁了摁。“嘿，如果你要吸我的话，巴克，你能快点开干吗？我做不成可要去吃早餐了。”他埋怨道。

巴基当然要笑话他，不过谢天谢地也施舍了少许仁慈。他终于不再利用 ** **那件武器**** 去激怒史蒂夫，转而抓起薄被与床单，让它们全部滚去了床脚的地板上，直接把史蒂夫赤裸裸的暴露出来。如果说之前他激进的处理方式还让史蒂夫有些紧张，那么很能肯定的是那并没有败坏他哪怕一点点的性致。要说真有什么，那就是他的老二正因此而显得从未有过的肿胀与沉重。史蒂夫无声思忖他是不是刚刚发现了自己什么不得了的地方，并暗中计划着等某一天在巴基的帮助下证实自己的猜想。

巴基直奔床尾，显然打算要 _向上_ 而不是 _向下_ 吻过去。他从史蒂夫的脚踝开始，一回一只把它们举到嘴边，因胡茬略感粗糙的脸颊沿着史蒂夫雕刻般的腿腹线条描摹而上。他的舌头在史蒂夫膝盖内侧捣乱一样地挠痒痒，让他不得不强忍着抽身而出的冲动喘着粗气。史蒂夫咬紧牙齿呲着嘴微笑，享受对方挑衅的亲吻。巴基用他人类的那只手按着史蒂夫一边肌肉虬结的大腿根把他压在床垫上，而金属的则在史蒂夫坚硬而疼痛的老二周围收紧。他整个人在史蒂夫身上，用自己的体重困住对方的双腿，凉丝丝的带着棱纹的金属故意似的，用令人沮丧的力气轻抚着他，逗弄他。

等到史蒂夫在他手里硬到不能再硬，巴基就把他的勃起对着自己分开的嘴唇，使之从冰凉的手指里解脱出来，感受温暖而湿润的呼气带给他的爱抚。“天——巴克，”史蒂夫带着一个歪着嘴的魂不守舍的微笑脱口呻吟。

而巴基一定也觉得挑逗得够了，他没再寒暄就把嘴朝下凑上了史蒂夫，机械的那只手仍然握着他的根部，抓得越来越紧，舌头长久而不屈不挠地刷过他的前端。史蒂夫真是 _无比_ 感激正抓着他的牢固与冰冷，因为他差不多肯定如果没有这些，他也许在巴基的咽下第一次收缩的时候就会缴械投降而 _老天_ ，那可不要太难堪。

“ _操_ ，”史蒂夫向外吐着气，一只胳膊抡过去盖住眼睛，好让自己完全放纵于巴基正用嘴裹着他这行为在物理上的感受。“操，宝贝，那……喔，那棒透了。”

总体而言，史蒂夫不算是那种抓人头发的人，可是在今早被巴基粗暴地摆弄过后，他已经难以自控了，而且说到底那样才算公平，他想，既然先来真格的是巴基。他的手指盘绕进对方被汗浸湿的棕色卷发里，让他的爱人明白他有多喜欢被如此关注。而巴基看上去一点都不介意——他自己的呜咽声在史蒂夫抽痛着的老二上震颤着，这只能让史蒂夫更用力地拽紧他的头发，一来一往很快把两个人同样强烈待抒的欲望熔筑进了一道回音壁。无需言语，他们都早就放弃了假装的冷静自持，不管不顾的饥渴性爱取代了平日里柔情蜜意的耐心亲热，没有人退缩，也没有人为此而后悔。

巴基人类的手不一会就松开了对史蒂夫大腿紧到快要造成淤青的钳握，他斜起髋骨，以便腾出点空间把手伸下去给自己打飞机， ** **那件武器**** 便也随着他摸着自己的频率用一样的节奏坚持不懈地挤压着史蒂夫。

确知巴基正像那样抚慰自己，领会着他手上动作的疾速与孤注一掷，他过热的前端不断蹭过自己的大腿，把带着体温的滑溜溜的前液涂抹上自己的皮肤——足以让史蒂夫如此激烈的失去控制，让他神志不清，眼冒金星。高潮使他中断了呼吸，只有弯过身从床上抬起肩膀，颤抖的手指毫不怜惜地扯住巴基的头发，掌根逼着巴基的脑袋固定在原地好让那玩意更深地捅进对方火热的口腔里。史蒂夫听着从自己胸中撕扯着贲出的一声原始的咆哮，才模模糊糊地意识到这比起含着睡意的晨间性事更像是一场涉及到刑讯逼供的格斗，然而当巴基的身体突然绷紧、压着他抖个不停的时候，他又浑然神昏智轻了。

巴基围着史蒂夫放空两颊， _极其_ 用力地吸着他，而自己满脸都是掌控不住的心醉神迷，在两人的高潮中仍然尽他所能的把史蒂夫向里更深地裹去。一边眼看着巴基彻底迷失，一边感觉到滚烫的精液一下下喷溅着沾上他的双腿，史蒂夫的高潮 _就那么一直持续下去_ 以致他四肢的每一根肌肉都为这张力而颤动。

史蒂夫不清楚自己就那样躺了有多久，他整个人都散了架，张着干燥的嘴唇攫取呼吸，在余韵的嗡鸣声中体会着失重的悬浮感。他已然不知自己身处何时，甚至也忘了身处何地。也许他是去仙境走了一遭。

“我靠啊，”是巴基沙哑的声音，还在努力把气喘匀。

史蒂夫终于能从极乐中回复过来睁开眼睛，看着坐在床沿的巴基，恍惚想着自己是不是爽过了头都没注意到他挪了地方。

“噢，”巴基呻吟，用 ** **那件武器**** 把额发掠开，因为它比另一只干净。“我的背绝对扭着了。”

“我大概是 _动脉瘤破裂_ 了吧，”史蒂夫用同一副哑嗓子还击。

巴基俯过身来吻他，又缓慢又深情，湿乎乎的嘴唇对史蒂夫干渴的舌头而言是一道清凉的甘泉。史蒂夫根本不想结束，不过最终巴基还是用左臂握住他的下颌起了身，在那上面落下一个离别的亲吻，然后从床头柜扯了几张纸巾来清理他俩。

“所以，你早餐要给我做什么，队长？”他问，把纸巾随意地扔进废纸篓，然后从地上一把抓起昨晚丢在那里的长裤。

史蒂夫用劲伸了个懒腰，在背上关节发出响声的时候愉快地呻吟。“我以为你刚刚 _尝过了_ 。”

巴基拽着裤子，简直要被气笑了。“别对我那么小气嘛，晕头傻脑的老变态（*dizzy old queer）。”

史蒂夫不情不愿的下了床，在柜子里翻找着新衣服。“哎呀，也别那么挑剔嘛，精虫附身的暴力狂（*fuckin’ rough trade）。”

“培根，”巴基提议，无视对方的诋毁猛地把衬衫拉过头顶，依旧是昨天的那件。

“你有买些吗？”

“昨天在肉店买了五磅盒装的。”

“ _五磅？_ 我甚至都不想知道你用什么付的帐，巴基。”

“买批发的会便宜！”

“是啊，如果我们最后不会扔掉一半的话。”

“我们 _从来没_ 扔过培根——”

“我只是说，巴基，五磅可是不少——”

“我昨天一个人就已经吃了一磅了。”

史蒂夫摇着头笑了。“老天爷，巴克，我好像在喂一整只棒球队。你要把咱们家吃空了。”

“史蒂夫，你这些天弄出来的面糊差不多 _真的_ 够填一只棒球队的肚子，所以我不想听见这个，”巴基边关浴室门边朝着卧室喊道。少顷，门后又传来一声，“尤其是在我吹了你之后！”

“噢好吧。我想也确实。”史蒂夫悄悄地笑了，飘飘然咧着嘴角。

有时候，他希望更年轻的那个自己能看看现在的样子。他当然经历过种种考验、重重困难，可他对那之后的结果不能再满足了。恍若仅仅在十年前，他还冻死人的厨房里发着抖，往那一周的汤里兑着水。稳定的收入还是个白日美梦，像 _这样_ 在巴基身边醒来更是纯属天方夜谭。

 _而看看我们现在，_ 他匆匆赶去厨房打开咖啡壶，边想着。 _我们自己的家……还有一盒五磅的培根，_ 他痴痴地笑， _谁能料到呢。_

 

今天是10月18日，意味着不管是九头蛇对他做过的什么样的事，不管是什么样的身体改造或者是实现一半的换性手术，都应该让他这个月再出一次血，只要它目的在此。巴基在推测会发生的日期之后又等了两周，然而还是一滴血都没见到，这样一来他也没去看医生。他开始考虑不管怎样自己还是需要一点帮助了。现在，他继续拖延不去寻求帮助的唯一原因就是他害怕已经拖延了太长的时间。

说不定这不是一样的毛病了。说不定他又有了什么 _新的_ 毛病，而流血本来就没事。他知道自己和史蒂夫被注射的血清实际上大相径庭，很有可能他不像史蒂夫一样对什么都能免疫，然而他从来没见史蒂夫感染过肠胃炎。即使是对没被改造的人，他也没见过持续时间这么长的肠胃流感。

巴基锁好身后的浴室门，打开淋浴和通风，然后花了大约十五分钟把额头贴在马桶凉凉的陶瓷边上，绝望地想着他早该在两个月前去治疗或者还在瓦坎达的时候就说一说流血的事，因为现在他几乎肯定自己出了什么 _很大的_ 问题，但要有人帮忙就不得不毁掉他保守了一年的关于身体状况的秘密。

那会给史蒂夫对他的信任造成怎样的影响？他们取得的所有进展，他费了那么多的功夫去让史蒂夫对他坦诚的举止与照顾自己的能力感到放心——那会给这些造成怎样的影响？而且他已经和队员们一起训练两个月了，准备着加入他们的行动。他也不想再推迟了。尽管学着做菜、考到驾照还有读过去七十年间的所有新书都很有趣，那不是什么他想象中自己能过的日子，也不是他有资格过的日子。

而且，如果他向设施里的医护人员坦白流血的事，他只好认定他们会问起他的性生活。那就意味着要 _告诉_ 他们。其他复仇者们到现在都还认为他和史蒂夫只是为了节省空间而共用客厅与厨房，卧室也是分开住的。他对于让史蒂夫在队员们面前出柜并不期待，他自己也觉得史蒂夫不会想要那样的。

一旦房间不再旋转，他就站了起来，到淋浴底下用剩着的那点时间把头发弄湿，漱了口。他已经让水流了十五分钟，不如至少看起来像用过它吧。他踏出淋浴间去刷牙，突然害怕起来，希望能瞒住自己上周每天都要吐好几回的事别让史蒂夫知道，然后又刮了脸。没用那种带网罩的电动剃须刀，而是用的史蒂夫的直剃刀。他飞快的做完，不给自己停下反悔的时间，可是等到结束之后他看向镜子，却但愿自己刚刚能稍微冷静点，不至于搞出那么极端又失智的动静。瞧见自己让他畏缩了——不知怎么的，他的脸居然可以同时显得又沧桑又浮肿 _又_ 稚气。倘若史蒂夫 _在此之前_ 没有什么不和他一同出现在公众视野里的好理由（不过想想巴基的历史，他还真有），现成的这个就足够了。他穿好衣服走出浴室，再没有瞥一眼镜子里的自己。事已至此，就无视它吧。

厨房里，史蒂夫已经斟上了两杯咖啡，还为巴基的那杯加了糖。他没有直接抬头，不过在他递咖啡的时候终于注意到那胡茬没了。他第一反应是直接伸出手去触摸巴基的脸。

“喔，哇，”他轻轻地说。“真光滑。想让我过会给你剪个头吗？”

巴基耸耸肩。“如果你觉得那会好看一点，行啊。”

史蒂夫便不提了。巴基希望史蒂夫的沉默不是因为他心有疑虑或者怨气，但仍然做了面对质疑的准备。

灶台上是盛满了培根的平底锅，那里面还掺了鸡蛋。巴基想着史蒂夫会用烤面包片来搭这种早餐，于是拿了黄油，刀和餐盘。如果不是他就在等着，烤面包片砰的一声跳起来会把他吓死。他明白想着要预防这种事算得上相当的蠢，可这全是为了不让史蒂夫看出他有哪怕一点点的脱离正常的倾向。

他们共进了早餐，值得庆幸，没怎么说话。培根非常完美——史蒂夫很有一套，但是巴基必须得屏住呼吸咽下鸡蛋。咖啡也不行——突然尝起来过于甜腻又过于苦涩。巴基在每次捉到史蒂夫盯着他看时露出笑容，告诉自己史蒂夫只是在适应他外表的变化，而史蒂夫也回以同样的微笑。等到他们快吃完了，巴基不得不用后跟叩着地板，浅浅呼吸着好别把吃进去的吐出来。

“我就在楼下，如果需要的话。我会开着手机的。”史蒂夫承诺，把他的餐具带到水槽里。“去汇报一下野火的事，然后托尼和我得谈一下明年的预算。”

“听着挺好玩，”巴基笑着说，试着听起来没那么牵强。

“他倒是抱怨，不过我觉得他喜欢聊财务——不至于像佩珀那样，但是也足够无聊到杀了我。”

之后史蒂夫就出了门。巴基清楚那意思是自己该洗餐具了，可他连站起来都没做到。他的餐盘和咖啡杯还在面前。咖啡的残渣和蛋黄的碎屑与他悲哀地对视。如果他继续坐着，就不得不继续闻它们的味道，然而如果他动一下，就会更恶心。毫无疑问，他现在不该为餐具而操心，而应该直接去寻医就诊。

终于，那恶心积聚到一个无比紧急的时刻，把他从餐桌逼到了洗手间。他确信自己早餐吃进去的 _全_ 没了。整个过程中，他都在想只要能停下呕吐，就毫不耽搁地去医疗层。他会去找人帮忙。他会把能讲的都告诉他们。那些都不要紧。他也会告诉史蒂夫一切，要是史蒂夫对他不满或者因此而厌恶他，他也会接受。

然而，尽管他许诺了这么多，他最终只是洗了脸，把残羹刮进垃圾箱，把餐具撂在碗槽里，又爬回了床。

他对自己说等明天再试试。


	4. November/十一月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：非自愿身体改造（提及），医学折磨（提及）。

 

“你知道，”那无实体的声音用一种诡异的通人情的腔调插嘴道，“我敢说我可以帮你一把，巴基。”

现在是11月11日。史蒂夫在4点准时离开了 ** **设施**** ，乘上一架飞往拉脱维亚的昆机。他和巴基前一晚就道过别祝过了好运，今晨出发时就没有叫醒巴基。于是巴基就这么睡了下去，一直睡到时间刚好过午后。

等终于坐起来，他还没撑到十秒就因为一阵眩晕而摔回到床上，仰面躺着，浑身脱力，而他俯卧下去以后，又像被下了毒一样失去了知觉。事情到这个地步，他都不敢确定自己 _没_ 被下毒。他们真的本该一起庆祝退伍军人日的——天晓得，那些聚会、游行、悼念仪式给他们的邀请函多到足够他们从日出忙到日落了。他是说，给史蒂夫的邀请函。

可事实是，史蒂夫此刻正身处国外做着任务，而巴基瘫在床上，晕得像方才干掉了一整瓶威士忌。

并且他越是这样想，越是愤愤不平：他都没 _真正_ 享受到那750毫升的威士忌*呢，凭什么还要感觉这么恶心？（*二战时期威士忌是750ml即1/5加仑，现在统一700ml。）

接着他意识到那个不论是什么的毛病已经演化到让他虚弱至此的境地了，只有逼着自己采取措施。然而现在，他不认为他能 _顶住_ 去医疗部的路。慌乱之中，他抓起自己放在床头的手机，尽管之前这玩意的用途仅仅是让他给史蒂夫电话和短信而已，拉出谷歌搜索框。他输入 _腹痛 流血 恶心 头晕_ ，然后屏息等待着结果。

他最后转到了WebMD的浏览页，星期五则对此表示明确的抗议。

“别，谢谢你，”巴基冲着无人的房间大声说道。“相当肯定我一个人能弄明白。”

“WebMD.com不是寻找诊断信息的可靠来源，巴基——”

“我会去看医生的，好吧？”他向AI承诺。“我会的。只是想先了解一下这可能是什么。”

“考虑到你的生理机能与生理改造——”

“我怎么才能把你给关了？”巴基气冲冲地说。

“抱歉，巴基，我不会再打扰了。”她回复道。

虽然试图提醒自己对方只是一个程序，但如此粗鲁地对待她仍然显得他是个彻头彻尾的小人。她也许是个机器，可她还是太真实了——再说真的，她只是想要照顾他罢了。而且不管是不是机器，她也是位女士。他把注意力转回到填那些问题上。

_代表：本人_

_性别：男_

_年龄：_

巴基叹了口气。如果他写自己实际的岁数，他确信自己将拿到一堆奇奇怪怪的诊断，所有都毫无疑问地指出他 _老得快断气了_ 。他在下拉菜单里选了25-34岁，希望那不会导致太大的偏差。

屏幕上显示出一张人体效果图——肤色苍白、毫无特点、线条分明。假装这些问题全都是那个人的而不是他的要容易得多。他首先选中腹部，放大，然后具体说明是 _整个腹腔_ 。一串症状跳了出来，他开始一项一项的在目录上打钩。他几乎觉得好一点了，只是因为终于能以某种方式承认自己一直以来的感受。他当然无法因此免于羞耻，不过这仍然比把一切通通告诉楼下某个穿着实验室白褂子的姑娘要自在。他选了所有符合的选项，即便看上去有点过多了。

_胀气或饱腹感_

_改变排便习惯_

_频繁排便冲动_

_胃胀_

_恶心与呕吐_

当他拇指按上这些词汇的时候，屏幕显示出一条警告，跟他说如果他持续长期经历这些症状，就应该立即寻求紧急医疗救治。他匆匆忙忙地关掉它，一边下意识地从手机屏上移开了眼神。第二张功能菜单出现了。

_……加重恶心与呕吐_

他在这里点了：

_餐后引发或_

_早晨引发或_

_由特定食物引发或_

之后他可以继续下一步，又加上：

_受挤压或鼓胀感_

_胃痉挛_

_反胃_

等把目录上的所有症状都过完一遍以后，他往上移到人像的头部。

_起身引发或加重头晕_

他又扫了一眼门口，非常难为情地让页面回到人像的全身。终于，他对自己说这是在犯蠢，他是个为自己负责的成年人，他应该就这么 _对付_ 掉它。他选中 _臀部_ ，尽管那好像并不能概括他的毛病。幸好，适应症状的选框弹了出来。

_流血_

_马桶中带血_

_如厕纸上带血_

网站没问症状出现的频率，他说服自己一定是因为那不重要。

肠易激综合征（Irritable Bowel Syndrome）出现在最优结果上。中耳感染紧随其后。他迅速地网上搜索了一下IBS，发现它不仅符合自己绝大部分的症状，而且还可以部分解释头晕的原因：脱水。这个病很好解决，只需要调节饮食就行。它还很 _常见_ 。

突然，他后悔自己没早做这个。他松了一口气，肩膀也不那么紧绷了。也许这是他能搞定的。

感觉足够好了，他就从床上起身到厨房去。他喝了一整杯水。他喝掉了一瓶史蒂夫巨蠢的运动饮料。然后是另一杯水。为此他还不得不跑了两趟厕所，不过之后，他觉得…… _挺好_ 。

他觉得好 _太多_ 了。

他从史蒂夫的维生素里拿了一剂服下，让它自己花一个小时生效。他收拾了客房。整好书，把文件归档理顺，铺好床，同时慢慢地喝掉了第二瓶运动饮料。等他做完这些，他状态已经好到可以吃东西了。他煮了一碗燕麦——他的胃可以承受的东西。往里加了他喜欢的苹果和雪梨的切片。他去洗澡，梳头，刷牙，还找了新衣服穿上。

弄完了这些，他才发现自己脸上不知不觉有了一个小小的微笑。这是他有过的最好的感觉……认真想一想，这是自从他乘船奔赴英格兰之前有过的最好的感觉。而他所做的全部都是……

_老天，他所做的全部只是照顾自己。_ 他正视了自己的感受，然后 _搞定了_ 这件事。他担心了那么久，而这就是全部了。他有点为之前犯了那么久的傻而羞愧，不过更重要的是，他很欣慰能知道自己的身体健康还在掌控范围之内。他可以做得更好。他会做得更好。他会好好照顾自己。会成为史蒂夫更好的爱人，像对方给予他的一样付出。并且很快，他会告诉对方他想要跟着组队行动，学习技能。也许他还会告诉托尼。他还可以做很多，而这让他有了某种渴望。有了一个不断进步的理由。

他直到晚上才放下手上的书——一本他之前就留意着要看的——然后重新拿起手机（清空了搜索历史）给史蒂夫发了一条短信。

_注意安全_

史蒂夫不到三十秒就给了回复。

_只是调查……我们去的基地已经被遗弃了。反正还在飞机上呢。别担心:)_

巴基笑了。 _还是要小心。那里可能有老鼠。会咬人的。_

而史蒂夫显然乐意顺着他玩。 _怎么拉脱维亚的老鼠特别凶残吗？_  

巴基哼了一声。 _对。_ 他答。 _史前世界的恐怖生物。_

_天那我可得小心。老兵节快乐！爱你_

_也爱你_ ，巴基回他，突然又开始头晕，他深吸一口气，在后面加上一个大大的感叹号。在他有机会想这读着会有多蠢之前把消息发了出去。

他给头发扎上一个低低的发髻——这个时尚潮流他已经见到好多次了，不过之前除了要练拳的时候他都在极力避免跟风——然后发现当他把头发干干净净地梳理整齐以后，自己真的可以见人了。他开着史蒂夫的摩托去了最近的商业区，找到一家这个点还没关门的食杂店。他补充了史蒂夫储备的饮品，没忘替自己多买，又买了口味不算重的水果蔬菜和一些他喜欢的主食，参照着手机上的一份IBS患者需要避免的清单——写着：油腻食物、甜食、乳制品、巧克力、含咖啡因饮料。他不得不在过道里停下来笑话自己。

_难怪_ 他这么难受。中式外卖，托尼的墨西哥面卷，早上的烙饼与法式吐司，加了分量超足的四种奶酪的意大利菜，面包，啤酒，糖果棒，咖啡——这就是他整个饮食的构成。史蒂夫的新陈代谢系统赋予了他能吃最高热量食物的权利，顺带还能想吃多少就吃多少。巴基 _当然_ 会觉得糟糕透了。

他往购物篮里丢了互联网推荐给他的所有东西：黑莓，无花果，香蕉，杏仁，葵花籽；包括某些他从没尝过的，比如鼠尾草籽和亚麻籽，日本毛豆，藜麦*（虽然他也不知道怎么做着吃）。网上还强烈推荐油橄榄，他记起自己小时候就爱吃那个，于是又拿了一大罐卡拉马塔品种的。接着，他给自己买了维生素。而且，尽管他全程都想闭起眼睛捂住耳朵，他还是直视着收银员的双眼，对她微笑道：“谢了，祝一天愉快。”

对方回道，“您也是。还有感谢您的服务（And thank you for your service，感谢您的服役）。”

巴基有很长一会在紧张地盯着她，惶惑不已。不是……这里她才是提供服务的人吗？

然后答案像一块抛下的砖头击中了他的脑袋。他的公开审判。他暴露的左臂。今天的日期。“我靠，”他对此反应相当的不合时宜，而喉咙也突然梗塞得发痛，他在最后一刻无视掉那些，让自己镇静下来。“我——我是说，谢谢你。谢谢你能——这样说。” 

那位老妈妈好笑地看着他受了惊吓的样子，于是他只是让那想法到此为止，拿起他的袋子，让后面的顾客去结算。

他穿过停车场去史蒂夫的摩托的路上，史蒂夫终于回复了他的信息。

_你怎么样啊，巴克？_

巴基从里到外完全不同的两只拇指诚然做不到把他今天取得的所有功绩，或者说发生的一切都打到短信里发给史蒂夫。也许他可以等他回家了再说那些。此刻，简短一点的就足够了。

他打出字母 _F_ 。

记忆式键入提示他通常的回复是 _Fine_ （不错）。

他打出的是 _Fantastic_ （棒透了）。

 

* * *

 

娜塔莎把昆机降落在她在山岭间能找到的最平坦的地方，于是他们很不幸地，停在了在离地堡的坐标大约四分之一英里的位置。不过当史蒂夫扣紧后背的盾从机上走出来的时候，他立刻发觉这也不算太坏——事实上，Tīraine（缇莱尼，拉脱维亚）的郊外是一派明艳动人的田园风光。他真希望自己能有空坐下为它画个速写——或者画幅水彩，更好。这里看上去可不像是能发现一个藏好的老旧九头蛇基地，不过如果史蒂夫有学到过什么，那么他就深知九头蛇的诡秘无法预测。

甚至，目前的状况，即他此次的行动，让这个如画的背景显得更加的格格不入、怪异而恐怖。飞机正好在一片野花丛中落了地，去往废弃地堡的路上斑斑点点，都是些鲜艳、耐寒的迟开的花朵——蓝色星星状的高山秦艽，金黄的耶路撒冷菊芋，一绺绺薰衣草色的紫景天与落新妇。史蒂夫战时还描过它们的样子，在任务把他们带进阿尔卑斯的山麓的时候，那段回忆仍然历历在目。他们回到基地，佩吉还会翻过他的素描本，给那些图归类。

“为什么我要来这？”娜塔莎抱怨着，谁也没针对，她从飞机上重重地迈步下来，一只满是装备的起了绒的背包随意搭在肩上。“史蒂夫，我不 _喜欢_ 调查。我在这地方要与谁为敌，自己的组织胺*吗？”（*组织胺=过敏。）

“噢，得了吧，罗曼诺夫，”史蒂夫揶揄。“它可美了。” 

萨姆紧跟着在后面，透过他的目镜飞快地对周围做了个扫描，只是确定一下没有他人在场。“是啊，这话来自一个对任何东西都不过敏的人。”他反驳着，已经开始用制服的袖子揉起了鼻子。

“你知道，我小时候——”

娜塔莎发出一声短促刺耳的笑声。“啊，上帝。我真喜欢他像这样讲故事哦。”

萨姆的声音里带着喘气。“我跟你讲，我年轻的时候，我们才没有那什么 _组织胺_ ，它还没被发明出来！”

娜塔莎加入他。“而且，连 _鞋子_ 都没有。更重要的是，我们还 _尊重_ 长辈。”

“我——我只是要说那时候我对差不多所有东西都过敏，”史蒂夫支吾着把话说完，加大步幅走到队友的前面。“它——那甚至……不是故事。娜特。”

“Aw，罗曼诺夫，瞧你做的好事。伤害老队长的感情。”

“你要比我老，萨姆。”

“不，我没有。”

“听着，要是不算我待在冰里的时间，那我严格来说还是——别摇脑袋了，萨姆——技术上讲，我只有——”

“嗯哼。”

 

* * *

 

这个地堡之所以能吸引到复仇者们的注意，还是因为星期五在一份旧文件里破解到了它被加了密的定位——洞察计划溃败之后有数百万份这样的文件被抛去了互联网。起先的几年里，他们的首要任务是摧毁那些仍然活跃的基地。现在，他们已经能转移到废弃的地点，而所谓的牵涉不过也是拍一些照片、给武器和设备归一下类、找一找被丢下的文件之类。如果那些基地的建筑还算稳固，史塔克工业就会接手它们。托尼和佩珀通常可以在几个月之内把修葺一新的它们重新投入到某些人道主义事业里。

多数时候，复仇者会派遣一些特工代替他们的高级成员。托尼开始非常惊讶史蒂夫申请自己来执行这一次的回收而非由着普通团队去接手，特别那天还是个节日，然后他完整地看了一遍星期五破译的内容。

这个基地曾在六十年代末期被用作实验室与研究设施。也即左拉手里的一支。那份暴露了设施位置的文件涉及获取与运送一名单独的、经过改造的实验体，与其一道还有几箱内含100升液氮的液柜。他们都清楚那意味着什么，而托尼理解为什么史蒂夫需要保持机密、谨慎对待这个情况。

史蒂夫之前也调查过其他相似的地点——那些地方已经没有多少巴基待过或是被实验过的痕迹了，可是 _亲眼见到_ 它们对于他来说非常重要。哪怕只是站在那里。去闻着腐烂的气息，听着鬼魂的低语，在尘埃里印下足迹，去唾弃他踩过的每一道门槛，诅咒那些在残破的椅子中入座、在无物的台桌旁驻留过的人。

他们走进昏暗的堡垒，靠着门放下了装备。这里已经被彻底毁掉、洗劫一空了——除了空荡荡、湿乎乎的混泥土箱梁外什么也没留下。然而一个角落的地板被移开，露出一架向下延伸的楼梯。也许他们能在那底下找到有价值的东西，如果还能找着什么的话。

“我看到下面有三层，”萨姆告诉他们。“咱们下去瞅一眼就赶快出来吧。这里像是倒头《与鬼同行》的某一集，我真的没心情看到史蒂夫被恶鬼附身的样子。”

“老兄，我觉得什么东西刚刚碰了我一下，说 _真的_ ，”史蒂夫模仿着，试图令阴沉的气氛轻快一点。娜特和萨姆笑了声，不过那之后空洞的回音却也不讨喜。他在娜塔莎开始给设施拍照的时候直直走向楼梯。萨姆跟上他。两人其实都知道史蒂夫不需要后援。这里没有威胁。不过他心知肚明萨姆已经读了详细的资料。而对方不想让他孤身一人。

地下第一层是一排档案储存柜，一张桌子，一只被掀翻在地的办公椅，上面的皮革烂开一道道裂痕。除此以外，就没有什么了——地上只剩散落的一点残骸。储存柜抽屉上了锁，不过史蒂夫抓着把手猛地一抽，很快解决了这个问题，然后迅速而小心地翻过里面的文件。档案是九头蛇的。他和萨姆把他们拉出来堆到地板中央。娜特会接手去拍下它们，等要走的时候他们再将之打包带上飞机。史蒂夫检查了桌子，只发现几只没墨的钢笔。中间那只抽屉里是一只格外沉重、昂贵的，九头蛇的饰章印在上面，他没去碰。

下一层也差不多是空的。后墙边放着两垛硬纸板的档案箱，三只三只地垒着，中间因为恶劣潮湿的环境而凹陷了下去。史蒂夫扯开其中一只的盖子把它扔在一边。8毫米录像胶卷。整整六箱。他的感到自己的脸一瞬间变得滚烫，喉咙紧缩着，而这不是因为空气中的霉味。每只箱子同样被打开拖到了房间中央。

最下面的就是实验室。史蒂夫知道，是因为萨姆匆忙地赶在他之前回到了楼梯间，先走了下去——一定是他的扫描器捕捉到了某种仪器的影像——他从台阶底部给了史蒂夫一个忧虑而带着警告的眼神。萨姆在史蒂夫下来之前开了灯——控制杆发出一声脆响带出了一点火花，固定在顶板上的灯泡噼啪着闪烁，猛然像闪电一般照亮了老旧的实验室，不过那光线很快变得稳定。电灯的嗡嗡声如同蚊虫飞鸣。

史蒂夫看见了一切。

用来盛放液氮的容器已经空了，围着中间的旧冷冻舱。跟他们在西伯利亚找到的那些不一样——这个更紧实，长长方方地横放在地上，像只棺材。很可能是为了便于运输或者短期存放。

还有个做检查的椅子，像是史蒂夫在牙医诊所看到的那种，不过多了脚蹬和许多能锁住的钢制箍带——史蒂夫让视线在分别系住前额和颈部的那两条上停留了一会。

监测器被胡乱地塞在远处的墙边，刻度盘和按键的表面积聚着数十年的灰尘。

这一层的中央有一架铁桌。侧翼是两只光秃秃的托盘，顶上悬着一对陈旧的手术灯，而下水道的格栅就在它下面。在格栅下陷的边缘，水泥地被染成了暗褐色。

史蒂夫压抑住他的情绪，努力把自己抽离开来。他在房间里又走了几步。增强了的感官仍然可以分辨出排水道里的陈血飘荡出的微弱的气味。这里也许被用作过受伤九头蛇特工的医疗场所。他在简陋的手术器械旁转了一圈，然后看到手术桌边无力垂下的皮革绑带。他看到本应固定住左臂的那条被扯断了。

他走了出去。他沿着台阶朝上爬，停在离地下一层还差一级的地方，然后坐下了。拿出他的手机。他想着打电话给那个人，不过立即说服自己放弃了。这不是时候。反正，他也不确定他的嗓音是什么样子。

于是他把话打了出来——某种不会泄露绞住他内脏的恐惧，但会让他得到需要的消息的方式。娜塔莎的声音在上面响起的时候，他笨拙的手指才刚触摸到屏幕。

“史蒂夫？”她叫，声音颤抖。“我需要你过来还有……我想你应该看看这个。”

史蒂夫勉强放松咬紧的下巴，好让自己能说话。“就过来，”他回应。

他先敲完了信息。

_你怎么样啊，巴克？_

* * *

 

一点钟。史蒂夫坐在没有人的会议室里，倒着时差，放在地毯上的两只脚忐忑不安地打着拍子——足尖，足跟，足尖，足跟。他知道托尼会迟到。史蒂夫今早联系他的时候自己还在大西洋上空某处，搭着从拉脱维亚返程的昆机。

_等会能见个面吗？我们得谈谈。_

_成，没问题，队长。需要我先担心下不？我没惹上事吧？_

_没，但这很要紧。有关巴基。_

_拜托告诉我不用我现在跑去征招律师。_

_不用律师。1pm 行吗?三楼会议室？_ 一点钟可以给他几小时先和巴基坐下来说会话的时间。问自己要问的。然后去听。了解有多少是巴基一直瞒着他的。去悔悟巴基本没必要 _不得不_ 跟他讲，因为哪怕他以前更留心一些，他自己也会注意到。悔悟巴基本没必要活在被他发现的恐惧中，因为也许史蒂夫能更毫无保留地向巴基敞开心扉，巴基就会做一样的事。在正午过了半个钟头的时候，他把巴基拉进怀里抱着他。直到必须得去和托尼会面，他才松了手。

_当然行_ 。史塔克这么回他。

托尼总是在说 _当然行_ ，然而，他也总是迟到。知道这点可没帮上忙。因为它不会让对方最终登场之前的那十分钟变得短暂。最后的最后当门被打开时，史蒂夫挺起肩膀，手指在桌上攥紧了被他搁在面前的档案夹。

托尼进来了，对自己的拖拉没有任何歉意的表示——鉴于他的记录，十分钟还不算糟，不过他迅速走向会议桌，还把手机丢到一旁，向史蒂夫示意他愿意洗耳恭听。他无视另外十二只空着的座位，直接坐到了史蒂夫边上的椅子里。如果真的事关巴基，那么托尼一定明白这多少牵扯个人。他决定以朋友的身份来谈这事，而史蒂夫为此暗地感激。

   “好吧，我最爱的流浪机器人出了什么新闻？”

这句话本意是要让对方放松些，可它还是悲惨地失败了。史蒂夫不由自主地笑了一下，不过也摇了摇头。接下来的谈话注定是漫长而难熬的。

他深吸一口气，像是准备发言，可出口的却不是任何阐述的话。只是长叹一声。“有几件事，”他轻声说。“你……我不知道从哪里开始。这差不多会变成……呃，我们最奇怪的一次对话。”

“比那次索尔把你灌得烂醉，然后你开始大谈你有多不敢相信如今可卡因成了禁品那次还要奇怪？*”

史蒂夫这回真心笑了，然而由于托尼的插话而产生的时间间隔却让他又开始发慌。

“他没事吧？”托尼问，声音和表情一瞬间变得无比清醒。

“他……”史蒂夫的话断在了那里。 _不他有的_ ，他心说。继续啊别拖了，就克服一下好吗。“我从最开始说吧——巴克和我……”史蒂夫不知道为什么自己会觉得有必要压低声音；新的复联总部里每一间会议室都极佳的隔音效果。“我们是伴侣（partners）。自战争起就是了。”他垂下眼睛，逼自己进一步讲清楚。并不是他难为情——只是他之前从未大声说过这些。“我想说的是……他是我爱人。”

托尼眼都没眨。“嗯，我们这伙人重聚之后你俩就一直同居到现在。我还该惊讶吗？别告诉我我得被惊着。怎么，以为我会觉得你们一天到晚腻在一起只是因为情感支持？兄弟友爱？节约税钱？”

“我不能确定你是知道——”

“每个人都知道。”

“怎么会？”

“因为 _我_ 知道，我还会八卦。而且，我们很久就开始秘密策划在你每次出门之后实践那种小小的零食幽会了，然后他有点点——差不多算告诉了我。”

说实话史蒂夫可不能对此感到不高兴——毕竟，他也告诉了萨姆。他只是震惊于所有人里，巴基选择告诉的竟然是托尼。

“别绕弯子了，队长。我能做什么？”

史蒂夫用力吞咽了一下。这怎么会如此之难呢——他们的人每周都在处理完全让人难以置信且难以实现的事——这不是外星人入侵，也不是物理学的倒行逆施。而这只是……太 _私人_ 了。他把档案夹推向托尼，希望对方没有发现自己冒汗的手指已经在第一页上留了一点点湿印子。“那个任务。在拉脱维亚——Tīraine那里的废弃九头蛇基地……娜塔莎和我从左拉的实验室回收到了这些文件。”

“然后……你就没在昨晚提交的报告里上报它们？”

“我……我们需要时间。我想在上交之前先给班纳博士和赵博士打个电话。而且做这些之前我需要先和巴基说会话。”

托尼没有再等什么开场白——他直接掀开第一份档案看了起来。这些是复印件——原件是德语的。俄语的手写体填补了其间的空隙。“你是想要我找星期五来翻译？”

“她已经跟班纳过了一遍这些，还给周发去了一份，我就这么跟你说会更方便。”

“你知道，我对你向我瞒着事情可不奇怪，对班纳也这样干倒是有点点受伤——但是 _星期五_ ——你简直扎透我的心。”

“对不起，老大，”她的声音从墙里传出来。

“这是左拉的旧项目之一。一项生育工程。”史蒂夫强迫自己说道。

“就我听过的而言，这很左拉，”托尼点头道，手上很快翻着那份文件，似乎能看懂至少一些德语。“为了血清？让我猜猜——他想造一支小雪花军队搭配自己的冬日士兵，还是怎的？我的上帝，是不是巴恩斯在九头蛇那里把谁给搞怀孕了，然后现在人家追过来要抚养费？”他喷了声鼻子，被自己的笑话给逗着，直到他又去翻下一页。

一整张照片占满了这一页——画面粗糙，高对比度，恐怖骇人。巴基，摊开躺在桌子上，腹部被切开，四肢被绑牢，眼睛没有完全合上，好像给他的镇静剂不够完全麻醉他。接下去的一页同样异常血腥：一张手术的近距离镜头；内部器官令人作呕的图片，要么是刚刚切除的要么是准备植入的；巴基踩在高高的U形支架上，面部痛苦地扭着，这张仿佛就是在他尖叫到一半的时候拍的。左拉本人就站在巴基伸开的膝盖间。下一个，一张他作品的更近的特写——巴基，被一把窥镜打开，左拉带着手套的手向外拉着被撕破的浸着血的肉，另一只手正小心地拿着手术刀，准备沿着那一道被外科笔基本上是胡乱划过的线条切下去。这一张实在太过触目惊心，以至于托尼倒回到椅子里，快要吐了似的拿手捂住嘴。史蒂夫看着他通过鼻子深深呼吸好让自己稳着点，然后又翻了一页。左拉和另一个医生，身着得体、干净的正装，在互相握手。这张几乎比剩下所有的照片都让人毛骨悚然。

“他们试着……他们想用他的身体。作为母体。”托尼轻声确认。

史蒂夫点头。他松不开咬紧的牙关，即使他之前已经全看过这些图片，很多很多遍。通过卫星传输和周一起看过，和班纳一起看过，还和娜塔莎一起看过，那时候他们才在Tīraine的废弃实验室里发现它们（上帝，他又一次感觉到胸腔里的心脏被攫住，让他想起最初目睹它们时的震动，恐惧以及随之而来的灭顶的愤怒，然后是悲哀与痛苦，仓皇失措，恶心，麻木）。“他们用过他……之前。去制造强化的幼体。可是他们没法令注射给他的那些血清在女人身上起作用。他们的女性实验体全部死亡——体内大出血。有一位最后确实活了下来，但那是二十五年以后的事了。于是每次实验，他们得到的血清版本都会被稀释。而这个计划的意图……就是让他成为……母体。强化另一名男性实验体，如果他们可以做到——制造出血清没被稀释过的幼体。从出生开始训练他们。”

“我……好吧，操。”托尼大声叹气。“我不得不问……他看过这些吗？”

史蒂夫咬住舌尖。“没有。他要看的，可是……我——我还没准备好。我只是需要一些时间消化过渡，那样我可以集中精力帮他对付这个。”

托尼缓慢地点头，表示他理解了。

“这还没完。”

史蒂夫话里的某种语气让史塔克合上档案，把注意力全部转向对方。

“他之前一直在流血。他没和我说过。班纳说他不清楚什么又引起了它——为什么他的荷尔蒙水平改变了。他要去弄一些实验数据，把它确定下来。可是巴基谁也没告诉。没告诉过 _我_ 。他有连续六个月在出血，像钟表一样规律。对我讲他以为这只是……自己生病了。过去的内部损伤，IBS或者什么他在网上看到的之类——我不知道。我们……”

突然之间，史蒂夫意识到自己在说的是什么，还有他在对谁说这些，而他一下子觉得羞耻得难以继续。这不是他想过自己会和史塔克进行的对话。或者和 _任何人_ ，就此而言。

然而托尼很聪明。他已经猜到了话题的走向。“月经周期，”托尼直截了当地说，几乎是故意说的这么简单，好像他纯粹是科学家的那部分在挣扎着不要听上去过于惊讶。“而且你说……他 _有_ 连续六个月在出血？他——”托尼的干笑声毫无幽默成分。“他现在没有在出血了，是不是？”他问，如同已经预知了答案。

史蒂夫立刻戒备地辩护。“托尼，我当时不知道——我们没有人知道有这个可能性。”

托尼的眼神歉意地缓和了。

“他——他不记得。所有的这些过程。他还没全想起来。记忆清除使他丢掉了很多，而那 _正_ 随着时间逐渐回转可是……有些事太过痛苦了。就好像……他不 _让_ 自己记得。”

“怪不了他，”托尼语气坚定，朝被合上并被推到离他几尺远的档案夹歪着脑袋。

“他说过去的几个月那就少了很多。然后这个月，什么都没有了。他最近总是在睡，还一阵一阵的头晕，他还长了些肉。但我对此什么也没说过。我想着，要是他需要我帮忙，他会告诉我。我……我跟他讲了我们找到的这些档案，他那时候才肯告诉我他的流血、腹痛、恶心想吐。海伦月末会从首尔过来。我想让她看一看他。”史蒂夫停了足够长的时间，在脑里回放一遍这一整段对话，再一次检查他刚刚向托尼传递的信息。“我听上去就是个白痴，不是吗？”

“因为想让赵给他做个检查？没有。因为——如果我错了请纠正我，这里——因为觉得你可能让你的男朋友怀了孕？”托尼顶着紧张的氛围顿了一下，接着总结道，“就这些证据而言，不。一点也没有。”

史蒂夫想自己的下巴可能向下掉了几厘米。托尼能略过确认他反应过度的机会实在是罕见。

“我们讲话的时候就有医生与学者正在研究这项特别的主题，史蒂夫。正在试图把给变性妇女做的易性术向前再推一步，让她们有机会怀上自己生理上的孩子，或者在只是为了做那个第一位叫出‘尤里卡’的人。想想九头蛇在过去的 _八十年_ 里领先过多少。你知道二战时他们就在生产什么规格的武器。阿尼姆·左拉？绝对是个十恶不赦的死变态。可是，也同样天才得 _令人发指_ 。几年前差点就给我脑袋来上一发子弹的那个算法？好啊，我还希望 _写出来_ 的是我自己。不是因为我想干掉两百万人，而是仅仅想尝尝写出那么 _精妙_ 的算法的滋味。布鲁斯是我知道的最好的科学家；他试着研究创造出你的血清，结果成了浩克。但左拉也做了一样的事，用更少的资源——在工厂的地下室里，据我老爹所说——甚至还没 _完成_ 那件事，而巴恩斯从跑着的火车上掉进山崖里，活了下来。那不是因为运气，罗杰斯，那是万能的科学。哦，而且左拉—— _同时还是_ ，作为一个素食主义者和那种喜欢称自己为‘仁人义士’的怪胎小不点中的一员，左拉 _极其厌恶_ 在女性身上动手术。他在这方面还挺出名的。所以，不，你听起来不像个白痴。我不仅认为让一名被强化过的男性美国士兵被用作非自愿的繁衍工具与这个人的理念完美的契合，还很肯定如果有人能做到的话，那个人会是他。我想那张带笑握手的照片某种程度上证实了我的怀疑，难道你没有觉得吗？的确，要让这事成真，还需要说不定是很多次的尝试与数量惊人的精子，不过我敢说你得做两手准备了，队长。”

史蒂夫没有反驳。生平第一次，他专心地听完托尼，给自己慢慢理解的时间。这些话很有道理。它们把他吓得不轻，可托尼是对的。

“你说你们谈过了。他反应如何，鉴于这些新的信息？”托尼逼问，直直切入问题的核心。

史蒂夫吐出一口憋得他肺生疼的空气。“他被……吓着了。我觉得没有告诉我他不舒服让他很难过。我还觉得自己基本上毁了他这几个月来为数不多的真正的 _好_ 日子。不过总体上……他就是被吓到了。我是说，显而易见，我们还什么都不能确定。班纳提到一个测试，”史蒂夫故意漏掉了其中的描述性词语“也许帮不上什么忙。关于他的那什么，呃，HGC水平——”

“HCG（人绒毛膜促性腺激素），”托尼纠正。“对是的，他的生理性别，注射过的血清，都会把这个指标抬得过高，根本找不到基准线。赵是我们的最佳选择——我不信还有其他医生可以在第一次就给你们准确的结果，再说你们也需要落个心安。让我看看能不能缩短她的路程，行吗？”

“行，”史蒂夫虚弱地说。他本打算就此为止，握住托尼的手，向他道谢，然后离开。但托尼不会就这么轻易地放过他。

“就说说——只是假设——赵发现它能够存活，巴恩斯的生命也不会因此而有危险，”他假定。“你觉得你们想怎么办？”

“那取决于他，不是我，”史蒂夫回答的太过迅速，自己都飞快地意识到那声音有多空洞。

“史蒂夫，”托尼语气认真，倾身向前，跨过他们俩之间被桌子隔开的短短的距离。“你下一秒就会回楼上到他身边去陪着他，因为他需要那个。但现在，别再把我们几个剩下的搞得很难看了，就 _一次_ ， _自私_ 一点吧。告诉我你那安着翅膀的小脑子在想些什么。”

“我想……我想让巴基能开心幸福。”

“你也想 _自己_ 能开心幸福。”

“如果他感觉不错，那我就——”

“你想要个孩子，史蒂夫。”

“那不是我能做的 _选择_ ，托尼——”

“哦，得了吧，”史塔克打断了他，一眨不眨的眼神把史蒂夫锁在原地。“目前情形放一边，这是你梦想成真的时候，罗杰斯。差不多自从你 _一发现_ 我和佩珀在搞事情你就在时刻不停地催着我和她造个孩子，因为你生理上已经到了三十五六想要娃娃们的年龄了，而且你还足够寂寞到乐意在膝盖上颠一颠别人的崽子，而且，说实话，我已经能看到那一幕了。”他恍然大悟一般地笑起来。“这就是你以为你必须放弃掉的一切，是不是？这就是我们谈过的稳定与家庭。你的白篱栅，你的美国梦，你的简单日子。这就是你的旧梦归乡，”他微笑，仿佛因为这个念头找到了他一直以来无法理解史蒂夫所缺失的那柄钥匙。“战争的终结。”

史蒂夫两只手肘都撑在桌上，抬起拇指和食指去压住自己的眼睛。不过，这么做还是徒劳无功。托尼不可能错过他一直哽着吞咽的方式，他涨红的脸，他呼吸的停顿，他紧抿的嘴唇。他把这些都压了回去，用力到太阳穴都突突的跳着疼，可他仍然觉得如果他移开他的手，让自己的脸露出来，他会彻底失去最后一丝控制。终于，很久之后他连继续在屏息的沉默中坐着都忍不下去了。他胸口颤抖着发出一声抽噎，疼的就像被人掐住了脖子。他一遍一遍又 _一遍_ 地去抹自己的眼泪，抹到两只手掌都湿透了，那眼泪却还流个不停。托尼给他帮了个忙，对此什么都没说——只是伸手在他肩上飞快地捏了一下。

“好吧，”史蒂夫承认，哑着嗓子。“我们假设他真的怀了孕。它还很安全。能够存活。你的意思是我应该告诉他……我想要它？告诉他我不希望他把它流掉。因为，不，托尼，我不会想让他流掉它的。那对我来说会好残忍。”

托尼靠回到自己的椅子上，看着史蒂夫很仔细地在考虑自己要说的话。他用史蒂夫认为只有朋友才会带的足够的诚实回答了这个问题。“不。我想你是 _对的_ ，史蒂夫。我觉得对他说刚刚随便哪一句都会是个绝对可怕的错误。我觉得你需要和他说这是他自己的选择，并且你想让他开心幸福下去。不过……我觉得你也需要把你真实的想法说出来。而且听着——无论他怎么选，无论你们需要什么，我都会搞定的。你要是不服，我就告诉大家你又去沾可卡因了。”他笑道。

“我现在要回去瞧瞧他，”史蒂夫有气无力地叹息，站起来用衬衫的衣袖擦了擦脸。“谢谢你，托尼。”

托尼使劲回握住他的手，眼神里藏起一个罕见的、真诚的微笑，他的表情重新变得严肃。“随时随地，队长。”

 

*由于可卡因可令鼻腔发干，人们认为它在治疗哮喘类疾病引起的鼻窦不适方面有特殊的用途。在40年代以前一度被用于廉价的哮喘药。


	5. December: Part 1/十二月：第一部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：仍然有提及非自愿的身体改造，大量医疗程序。
> 
> 原作者注  
> 警告：大量医疗程序的描写，涉及使用扩张器、经直肠超音波。不确定这会不会有点闹心，然而它在呃……搞清楚巴基有没有怀孕这一点上至关重要。（其实是第二部分的警告）。

_史蒂夫匆匆赶回他的住处，那份文件被他沉甸甸的抓在手里。门把手已经沾上了他掌心冒出的汗珠，可他还握着它，眨着眼睛让自己别再想档案夹里那些照片的样子——有一部分的他恐惧于走进门去，紧接着目睹一个那样的巴基。开膛剖腹，血流不止，不成人形，神志不清，被束缚起来动弹不得的接受改造。他明白那不会是正在等着他回来的人——然而那就_ 是。 _他深爱的那个巴基与照片中的就是同一个人。也许他还会像史蒂夫记住自己第一次指挥的野外作战行动一样把那些手术的步骤刻进脑海。巴基本人与那些照片所代表的事实是不容否认的——他的脸，即便是因疼痛而扭曲，也仍然是他自己的脸。有关身体部位的临床照片上还能辨认出他过去的疤痕与标志的胎记。无论这有多痛苦沉重有多难以接受，这也是事实。_

_如果他有的选，史蒂夫想都不会想把这些文件拿到巴基眼前，可是娜塔莎对它们的翻译——还有那些照片本身，就此而言——令他别无他法。巴基必须接受医疗帮助，而他不出所料的话肯定会拒绝与之相关的所有的事，史蒂夫将会是那个有责任说服对方对他说他需要这些的人。告诉对方他很安全，善意的、有能力的人会来帮他，朋友们会陪着他，而他们必须得知道左拉到底对他的内部器官造成了怎样的损害，这样他们才能处理好这一切。与他一起。_

_他开门，走进去。_

_“嘿！”巴基在史蒂夫组织好语言之前叫了出来。他转过身时脸上还有一个大大的微笑，看上去又开心又精神，完全放松着。他在厨房操作台边上摆弄着什么，很明显是决心要炫耀一下他新发现的菜谱。可见到史蒂夫的第一眼让他放下了手里的厨刀。史蒂夫于是清楚自己的表情是什么样了。他还知道巴基已经可以从他脸上看到自己将会有多后悔毁了这个时刻。他甚至都没想到要换掉身上的制服。_

_巴基朝他走近一步，为听到最坏的消息做好了准备。“大家没事吧？”_

_史蒂夫深吸一口气，挣扎着找回他的声音。“是。是的，没有人受伤，巴克。”他吞咽。“是_ ** ** _清泉计划_ ** *** _的事。”（*the AVOTS Procedures）_

_史蒂夫没有在巴基的眼里看到自己想象中会有的恐惧。对方的眉毛皱了起来。他只是在等着自己的一个解释。_

_“那是关于……你的——他们在你身上做了实验——”_

_巴基勉强发出一声轻柔的、担忧的低笑。“怎么，你觉得我还不清楚那个？”_

_“这次的不一样。左拉，还有一个被叫做朱里斯·斯特拉茨博士的人，拉脱维亚，1971年。”_

_巴基怀疑的目光转向史蒂夫颤抖的手中握着的那份档案夹。“给我看吧。”_

_史蒂夫的手指又在那硌人的纸页上抽了一下，他把那东西抓得更紧了。“我不能。我只是——我想你现在还不应该看到这些。我想我们得先谈一谈。”_

_“_ _让我看一眼。_   _”_

_“我们谈过之后。”_

_巴基坚守了几秒他的阵营，然后终于让步了。他关了煤气，把做好的晚餐放到一边，拿起洗碗布擦了擦人类的那只手，把它丢到灶台上，以此示意自己不情不愿的妥协。“好吧。那我们就来谈一谈。”_

 

* * *

 

托尼没能做到让赵海伦回国得更快一些，不过他的确协助运输了她有一半的装备——任何她可能会需要的，她都拿到了，而且在医疗区专门给她配备了一套宽敞的隔间，用来做她的研究和诊断，必要的时候可以代替 ** **设施**** 里的手术室。托尼在十一月的最后一周甚至还想出来一个绝妙的主意，那让他把实验室的白墙都重漆成了奢华的深蓝色——有意偏离医疗场所该有的风格。基于托尼个人的要求，史蒂夫没告诉巴基托尼为了把这一切变得稍微容易一点而花费的苦心，不过他私下有感谢过对方差不多一百次了。托尼则总是对此大手一挥，坚决对他说搞一搞实验室的装备和审美不能算做苦差事。

一整个月，巴基回答了布鲁斯提给他的每个问题，贡献出对方需要从他身上取走的所有那种一小瓶一小瓶的血液，并且什么都没抱怨，可史蒂夫知道他一直在紧绷着——那都是对他不久前重新找回的身体自主权的又一次的干涉。他是没有公然抗议过这些，然而你可以看出他的笑容已经不那么频繁了。他才刚萌生的对烹饪的兴趣几乎消失殆尽。自史蒂夫从拉脱维亚回来的那天起他们就没有再做过爱。每隔几天晚上，巴基就会熬着夜去翻那一堆医疗期刊和九头蛇的文件，而史蒂夫只有一个人回到床上。巴基每每向他承诺——再过一分钟，他就去睡。到第二天早晨，史蒂夫通常会看见那人在他自己的卧室里或者干脆在沙发上睡着了。将近三周以后，这种情况已经变得不堪忍受了。史蒂夫没有试图和他商量过现状——巴基要求把全部有关那个话题的探讨延迟到赵博士完成她的评估之后。

可史蒂夫既不是蠢的也不是瞎的。他过去的几周里都有好好地观察巴基。他终于可以像当初就该做到的那样留心于对方的举止了。他现在明白如果巴基在卫生间多待了十五分钟，那是因为他又在犯恶心。他一个小时一个小时的数过那些被痛苦的经历和焦虑情绪偷走的睡眠时间（那时候巴基在他的房间里来回踱着步子等着太阳升起来）还有那些被愤怒和担忧剥夺的（那时候他在一遍一遍地读九头蛇的旧文件）。假如史蒂夫之前能睁开自己的双眼，能 _在意_ 去检查一下到底有没有不对劲的事情，而不是躲在他玫瑰色的镜片后面做美梦，也许就不会招来这一团糟。毕竟他曾经就是又蠢又瞎。

史蒂夫放任自己一头栽进这个恶毒的循环里——想着他本可以把一切做的更好——一面靠到赵新办公室的检查台上。巴基在软垫的另一头坐着，布鲁斯就在那边上和赵讲他目前为止的研究结果，好让对方快一点了解局势。巴基看上去并没有全情投入，可他起码还是在专注听的。史蒂夫则完全还没费心去听——他已经让布鲁斯反复对自己念这些念了不知多少次了。 _我们认为他有了。我们还不知道那是怎么办到的。可能不会安全。可能没法存活。探查性手术会很危险。根本没道理。_

作为一名自身处境就诡异的可以的人，班纳为巴基的状况大跌眼镜都显得有些没道理了——也许是由于布鲁斯的处境来源于一场疯狂的事故，而巴基的则真正需要讲出 _来龙去脉_ 。尽管为了理清 _来龙去脉_ 他前前后后看了有一百次左拉和斯特拉茨的文件，布鲁斯仍然是严苛刻板的样子。也许是他心里有一部分还想要继续相信那些医生们，内心深处，遵循过 ** **不要伤害**** 的信条。史蒂夫知道真实情况必然不会是那样。而巴基不仅知道那一点，他还从头到尾都 _生活_ 在其中。

“海伦，还需要我为你做什么吗？没有的话，我就不拦着你了。”布鲁斯稍稍抬高了音量，还重重叹了声气，提醒史蒂夫他们的那段冗长的对话可算结束了。

“没事，我大体上都明白了，要是有任何问题我会联系你，”很令人惊讶的是赵说这话时脸上带着一个自信的笑容。“再次感谢。”她喊道，在布鲁斯从身后带上门之后。接着她转过来面对着他们，两手握在胸前，巴基坐直了些，史蒂夫走过检查台去站到他旁边，两个人都在无声询问她， _现在怎么办？_

赵沉静的表情溶化成一个挖苦的鬼脸。“啊，我的神啊。我的头都被他搞大了。”她宣泄道。

史蒂夫简直要被吓呆，可巴基吐出了一口已经屏住很长时间的呼吸，勉强露出一个小小的微笑。“是啊，”他轻声承认。

“好比，你与 _被强化过_ 的超级人类们共事，你自己还是 _浩克_ ，”她嘀咕着，语气已经很随和亲切了。“可 _这地方_ 还存着你的一打小短裤，班纳？”于是现在史蒂夫也和巴基还有赵一道笑起来，他的肩膀微微松懈了。“当然，不是有意冒犯班纳博士，”她急忙加上。“他是这个时代最杰出的科学家之一，不过他更是个研究学者。遇到新发现让他变得更容易激动，我猜。我想那可能给他的临床态度扣了点小分。”她坐回自己的高脚凳里，测试性能一样前后转着它。“那么，巴基……你感觉如何？”

巴基抬高眉毛，差一点就出卖了那底下的慌乱，他瞥了一眼史蒂夫，好像史蒂夫能告诉他答案。“还可以。”

“我的确是个很厉害的医生，不过即便是我也没法从 _还可以_ 里提炼出什么。”赵步步紧逼。

巴基又瞅了眼史蒂夫，似乎还在等着对方的指点，但史蒂夫只是和赵一同期待地看着他。“整个胃都难受。超恶心。基本每天都是，事实上。”那显然帮他打开了洪水的闸门。巴基没再看向史蒂夫，或者看向赵。他垂着眼睛，像把注意力都朝内转去，以便他能好好审视下自己。“我感觉很疲惫。早上起床都好困难。要睡着也很难，因为我浑身酸痛。做的梦跟真的一样能记得清清楚楚。然后我就只是一直在……焦虑，我想。”

史蒂夫没有遵循内心的冲动去伸出手触碰巴基，那样过头的举动也许会让巴基以为自己在可怜他——史蒂夫直觉地知道他讨厌被人可怜。于是他朝对方稍微挪了挪，让他们的肩膀能撞在一起。“我是说，”巴基继续道，语带嘲讽。“相对来说，我觉得还可以。事情绝对有更糟的时候。”

赵点着头。“想来也是。不过，你们这个月还是过的挺艰难的，我敢说。”

巴基仔细想了想，睫毛缓慢眨动着，然后他也跟着点了头。

 

* * *

 

_“你之前一直在流血，”史蒂夫强调似的重复。巴基正努力扼制住自己别在史蒂夫的眼神下蜷成一团，可他的表情完全证实了他对这种行为的迫切需求。_

_“那时候——”巴基试着开口，声音磕磕绊绊。_

_然而史蒂夫打断了他。“我不在乎血是从哪来的，”他边说边发出一声难以置信的笑声，那里面没有一丝幽默的影子。“巴基，我们两个人是_ ** _ **伴侣** _ ** _，”他继续，尽管这语气由他自己听来都硬的像颗钉子。“我们彼此信任。我们不会对彼此有所隐瞒，即使是那些尴尬或者可怕的事。因为——”史蒂夫艰难地找到理由。“因为我们是成年人了。因为我们爱着对方。是彼此最亲密的人。而这种亲密不仅仅是睡在一起的关系——它比什么都重要。你还有什么想要对我说的？”他脱口道，举起自己的两只手。_

_巴基没有移开落在地板上的视线，也没有给出回应。_

_“还有什么吗？”_ _史蒂夫又问了一遍，这次放缓了语气。_

 _“你想知道什么？”_ _巴基挫败地叹道，仿佛经历了漫长的审讯之后最终的崩溃。_

 _史蒂夫绝望地发现他无法找到对此明确的答案。“我只是……我不想让你有瞒着我的秘密。我不希望你会想着你_ ** _ **需要**_** _守着什么秘密。要是有什么难受的地方，我希望你能……_ ** _ **抱怨出来**_** _，”他说着，意识到自己不知不觉冲对方露出了一个微笑，那饱含深情到近乎令他心惊。“天，巴克，我早就明白这绝不会像在公园里散个步那样简单。我知道我们从未真正……”他低下头，翘起的嘴角悄悄漏过一声伤感的叹息。“我们没真的正式做过那件事，因为从前没的选，所以我们没_ ** _ **说**_** _过_ _无论富裕或贫穷，健康或疾病的那些话。可它本来就是那回事。它一直都是那么回事。巴基，与你共度糟糕的一天……会比一个人过一天舒服日子更让我情愿。如果你还不知道这一点，那只是因为我说它说的还不够多。如果有必要的话我每天都会重复给你听。我爱你。无条件地爱你。也许麻烦会自己找上门来，而我们俩的麻烦可能要比许多人的都大得多，但我们一起面对它的胜算也会比独自解决要大得多。”_

_巴基与他长久地对视，听他说出那些话，慢慢把它们记到心里去。等到对方终于再次开口，史蒂夫能看出自己在巴基的防线上打开了一个缺口。此刻他已经不设防备，开诚布公了。“我只是希望能振作起来朝前看。我不愿意回想那些操蛋事情了。我还是一个人待着的时候，每天能做的就只有回忆。我以为，现在，也许我可以……我想着要过一过没有九头蛇掺和的日子。到有一天我甚至都不需要去想有关他们的事。可那样……真的很蠢。那……那不是你会用的解决方式。我其实知道。我只是太累了。”_

_“你没有跟我讲流血的事是为了这个原因？因为你清楚那和他们有关系？和他们的实验有关系？”_

_巴基耸了耸肩，看着却像几乎抬不起它们。“我不清楚。我没法确定那是什么引起的。有一阵子，我觉得就是他们做的——某种换性手术，或者其他的什么。谁知道呢？左拉曾经是……他是个出色的科学家，没错。但他也是个扭曲的变态狂，还能搞到赞助，”他冷笑。“接着我花了好多功夫说服自己别去信。大概就是因为我不_ ** _ **喜欢**_** _那个想法。试着找些网站给自己做诊断，结果真的以为自己得了IBS之类的病……”他说，羞耻地低着头。“我不记得手术。到现在也还不记得。可是_ ** _ **清泉计划** _ ** _……那是我……我知道它是什么意思。我不懂为什么我会知道它的意思，不过我还有手术之后醒过来时的印象。我好像也能记得第一次流血。那出现得有点……断断续续的。好长时间都是如此。然后，过去的几个月，它变得很稳定。但是它后来又没有了，于是我只好以为是它自己恢复了。”一个停顿。“可我却开始觉得……更难受了，一段时间以后。胃里犯恶心，基本上躺久了都不行。还有浑身疼，打完仗才会有的那种。”_

_史蒂夫在尽力维持一个冷静的、不泄露任何想法的表情，然而他知道巴基能看出他的哪怕是最微小的皱眉。他从座位里倾身向前，放下了自始至终都紧抓在手里的文件。他必须靠使劲吞咽来挤出他的声音。“巴克，”他开口，最大的努力不过是这样放轻的紧张的语气。他有了一个念头——近乎不可能、成不了真，但绝对有必要提及的念头。除非是他搞错了时间顺序，巴基在他们重新在一起几周后就不再流血，开始有呕吐感了。“那是什么时候结束的？”_

_巴基吸了一口气准备回答，可紧接着的想法让他陷入同样的惊恐之中。后知后觉让他的呼吸噎住了，他的眉毛拧起一个节，很明显在挣扎着思索。_

_史蒂夫忍不住又去瞟了一眼那份文件。“什么时候结束的？”_

 

* * *

 

“你呢，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫从地板瓷砖的斑纹上抬起目光，完全措手不及。“抱歉？”

赵朝下点着她的脑袋，把问题重申了一遍。“你感觉怎么样？”

史蒂夫艰难地看了眼巴基，试图为正盘踞在他胸口的那一堆难以名状的情绪找到一个合适的名称。“我现在……迫切想要一些答案。”

巴基赞同地点头。

赵轻轻拍了下放在她桌上曾属于斯特拉茨的文件。“我也一样。你知道的，斯特拉茨不愧是个疯子，”她的语气远比她开玩笑似的词汇选择要来得尖利。她站起身，从前胸口袋里掏出一支笔灯。“那么，你对全身体检有什么想法吗？今天就能上，还是你需要些时间？”

巴基像是没料着自己竟然会被问到。“我之前……我差不多就在预备着它。”

“所以……行还是不行？”她柔声问，等待着更清晰的许可。她和史蒂夫早就商量好对于他们来说最最重要的还是这一点。

“行。”

赵朝史蒂夫的方向歪了歪头。“你想要我把罗杰斯踢出去吗？”

巴基又一次望向史蒂夫，期盼对方能替他做回答，可史蒂夫只是用那双星星眼回看着他。

赵第二次提议，仿佛她希望缓和一下紧张的气氛。“如果你想让我把他赶走，我会的。我觉得我能拿下他。”

“他要是留下的话会有问题吗？”

“他是 _你的_ 男朋友， _你_ 来告诉 _他_ 该干什么，”赵笑道。

结果是巴基和史蒂夫两个人步调一致地脸红了——赵也许没有意识到，可她是第一个跟他俩说这话的人。他们的眼神再次相遇，不过这回却都带上了共同的羞涩，还混着点温存的柔情和一丝莫名的骄傲。

“好，他可以留下，”巴基决定。“只要他不会惹到你。”

 

* * *

 

_时间线全都对上了。_

_史蒂夫提醒自己不管是谁都没有理由因为这个巧合而过早的下定结论。这样的事只有百万分之一的可能性。他不该去设想最坏的结果。一个被他无视掉的声音纠正道：是他不该抱那么大的希望。_

_“巴基，”_ _史蒂夫能听到自己声音里的脆弱。他知道自己应当做的勇敢一点，可是此刻那些勇气全都弃他而去了。他只好听从内心，放任自己把所有的艰难的问题都赤裸裸地摊到面前。他震惊于真的实践到这一步竟会如此痛苦，不过至少他明白自己在向巴基请求什么。“他们做了这个手术只会有一个缘由。”_

_巴基的沉默就足够确认了。他的眼神变得坚硬，嘴抿成一道严肃的线条。史蒂夫预感到巴基已经知道了自己要问的是什么，并且已经开始为此做起了准备。_

 

* * *

 

当赵说她要给他来个全身体检的时候，她是要来 _真的_ 。夸张点说，太阳底下所有的数据都被她量了一遍。她理论上应该已经了解过他金属义肢的运作原理，然而甚至连那个都没错过检查。她检验了他的视力，看他有没有脊柱侧弯，还测了他的肺活量。史蒂夫简直开始怀疑她是不是对超级士兵和其他普通病人之间比较的结果有着过分的期待。很明显随着每一项测试的完成，她变得越来越像个迷妹了。

“哇喔，”她终于叫出了声，手里拿着一张超小的纸片站在房间的另一头，那纸上的字其实还要小得多，可是巴基刚刚却毫不费力地全念了出来。说实话，里面有几个字即使是史蒂夫自己也得靠猜才能搞懂。“你是真心帅啊，”她激动地说。“从科学的角度，我是说。还没帅到索尔的程度，但也相当接近了。”

巴基自如的回应对史蒂夫而言绝对是个惊喜。“那就很能说明问题了。谢啦。”她在和他友好相处这方面干得很漂亮——史蒂夫不得不承认这点。就连他也能稍微放松了。一般情形下随便什么科学家要给巴基弄个检查都会让史蒂夫如坐针毡，然而赵算得上是第一个没有带着不可告人的企图接近他们的。

“要是你现在感觉还好，我想接下来看看你的生殖系统的状况，”赵说着，在她的史塔克平板上录入她刚得到的数据，并钦佩地瞧了它最后一眼。巴基已经在解他的外套和夹克，边把它们递给史蒂夫，不过赵还是和他确认了一遍，以防他改了主意。“史蒂夫还是不带史蒂夫？”

“史蒂夫，”巴基答。

“他能做个英俊的衣架也不错，”赵同意道，然后就把她的实验室袍子挂到了他空着的那只膀子上。

史蒂夫有一瞬间还觉得她是为了削弱临诊时漠然的氛围而故意开开玩笑逗乐一下，不过他很快发现她做的远不止这些。她在确保巴基不用眼见着任何身穿阴冷白大褂的人朝他逼近过去。效果是立竿见影的，甚至对史蒂夫来说也是，让他们看到她的红衬衣与祖母绿的开衫。一个着装上的小小改变，仅仅能由此获知她也许正盼望着圣诞节，猜出那件开衫一定是她爱穿的之一，因为它除了一点点擦痕之外肩膀处已经磨得有些薄了，可这赋予了她更多的人情味。使她与他们平起平坐。这个有凭可依的、善解人意的举动揭示出她颇费苦心要把这场灾难变得让巴基更容易忍受些。史蒂夫简直欣然地履行他作为衣架的职责。

“暂时脱掉衬衫就好，”她吩咐。“你的雌激素有点超标，而催乳激素都飚过极限了，所以我要做一个很快的乳房检查——我懂，对一个男人说‘乳房检查’听着蛮奇怪的，但它们也很重要。现在躺回去，然后把你的右胳膊放到脑后，”她继续道。巴基躺倒在检查台上调整自己的姿势时她又同他展开了一段随意的对话，一面分散他的注意力一面手上飞快地开始检查。“我不是特别担心你得了癌症，不过你的荷尔蒙水平可能对你身上的每个部位都会产生影响。腋窝之前有疼过吗？”

“有点。”

“和你推杠铃推得过头了感觉差不多？”

“和那一模一样。”

“等等，以你的标准而言 _过头了_ 究竟是多少？”她笑起来。“大概，两千磅？*”（*两千磅有907.2千克左右，大约1800斤出头。）

“一千两百*会让我第二天肌肉酸疼。”（*再次换算，大约1089斤，而奥运会挺举记录保持者洛夫切夫是528斤，抓举贝达德是428斤。）

“换只膀子。还有——什么？我在开玩笑呢—— _一千两百磅？_ 太扯了。”

“什么？”

“你不可能推过一千磅的。”

“史蒂夫就可以推一千，我还有只接在骨架上的赛博格义肢。”巴基解释。

“嗯好吧，如果你继续凭着你左臂的承受能力去抬东西，最后你的右肘弯肯定要得肌腱炎。随便你赌。我有次在健身房举了一百八，”她说扬起一边眉毛。她在左边花了更多时间，小心谨慎地，区别对待未受损的肌肉和其他疤痕组织，摸索出那条手臂在他皮肤之下延伸的界限。“呃，我做了一轮重复的，”她阐释道。“如果那够算一整轮的话。我的教练不得不亲自来救我。现在我还在坚持重量练习。”

巴基咧开嘴小小地笑了一声，但史蒂夫就是知道，在那之下，他已经开始紧张了。他人类的手指发着颤，食指的指甲刺进拇指的指腹，视线焦躁不安地在天花板上滚来滚去，寻找可以聚焦的地方。幸好赵做的又快又细致。她轻轻拍了下他的肩膀，让对方知道她好了。

“你那儿鼓得可真厉害。不过也不是在说什么你自己不清楚的事，”她语带同情。“而你好像也不能为它做什么，除非你还想试试我的私人办法。”

“是吗？”巴基怂恿着，坐起身来。

“不是很专业，”她承认。“我基本上就是……在胸上抱着一包冰豌豆。”

那成功地让巴基真心笑出了声，然而史蒂夫几乎已经听不到她在说的话了。他们持续一个月的感情旱期、变冷的天气，还有动不动就分开睡的作息安排并没给史蒂夫多少机会见到巴基脱去衣服的样子。赵绝对没有错——他的胸口 _的确_ 鼓了起来。他的臀也变得更宽了。史蒂夫知道巴基在上回被他逼着去买新衣服之后就再没出过门，他也认得巴基身上的这条牛仔裤。毕竟，他差不多一直都穿着它。以前那条腰带总是又松又低地系着，现在它却紧紧地卡在他身侧，腹部之下看上去都绷得难受了。上面的纽扣眼被撑得朝外翻去。他仍然很有肌肉——体力依旧，轮廓鲜明，可史蒂夫当然能看出他的变化。他没法从巴基微微隆起的肚子上挪走双眼，他正忙着把自己从它唤起的所有情感中挣脱出来——恐惧，惊慌，眩晕，爱恋，还有难以自制的领悟。他不再因等待赵的评估结果而坐立难安了——足够证明一切的就在他的面前。

 

* * *

 

 _“他们有没有……那成功过吗？”_ _史蒂夫又吞咽了一下，却说不出自从回到家，在这场谈话开始以后就一直徘徊在他嘴边的那句。“你有怀过孕吗？”_

_巴基完全预料到了这个问题，对此回应的尖锐而迅速，尽管在咬牙出口的一瞬间他的眼神中就带上了歉意。“我不知道。”他很轻地呼吸了一下。“对不起。我不记得了。”_

_“我以为——”_ _史蒂夫开口，小心翼翼地选择他要说的字句。“我以为你忘掉的已经不剩很多了。”_

_“还是有……有好多年的事都没想起来，史蒂夫。我能记得的是自己执行过的刺杀任务和军事行动。他们得让我在那些时候神志清醒。给我很多刺激性药剂好让我省掉睡眠。可他们会……他们在实验室里使用我的时候，”他噎住了，陷入到自己混乱的思绪里。他晃了晃脑袋想摆脱掉它们，目光茫然地在室内游荡着仿佛在努力逃离某种可怕的幻觉。“该死的。操。我的意思是，要我记起他妈的所有一切还不如把我一直关在冷冻舱里。大多数时候他们都在我身上打了镇静剂。我不知道。也可能我不记得是因为我不想记得。我不知道，”他语无伦次地说。_

_“没事的，”_ _史蒂夫安慰地哄他。“没事的，巴克。我们会知道该怎么办的。”_

 


	6. December: Part 2/十二月：第二部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：大量医疗程序即上章注释内容，一次全身检查会有的暴露和尴尬。

他外表上的变化是如此明显。加上 _晨吐_ 。一遍又一遍地，史蒂夫告诉自己该轮到他来正视这个显而易见的事实了，可他依然 _做不到_ 。这太不可思议了。太过不同寻常。现在，他只能寄希望于赵博士，等她真正说出那句话，也许那样他的思维便能够彻底接上轨道。

“抱歉今天还得再遭点罪，不过我实在是该尽早给你做一个全面的盆腔检查了，”赵的语气中透着真情实意的同情。“觉得你还能对付吗？”

史蒂夫知道巴基一直在预备着这个。不论他之前为此番无法逃避的侵入性的检查做了多少心理准备，史蒂夫能看出他还是有点儿脸色发白，尽管那人的回答听起来既随和又慎重，“可以，我没问题。”

赵赞许地点头，给了对方一个几乎算得上在庆祝的笑容。他当然懂她的感受——虽然他在担心，但他同时也为巴基而极度自豪着，为他对这么多星期来必要却闹心的调查展现出的自愿配合，与那之后的恢复能力。她伸手到抽屉里去翻那一摞叠的整整齐齐的棉制病号服，然后不得不面露窘色地转向他们。“我发誓，我 _没有_ 安排过这个。这全是托尼的主意。拜托请别笑话我。”

史蒂夫好奇地歪过头，而旁边的巴基牛仔裤还半挂在大腿上，整个人已经尴尬地定格住了。

赵清了清嗓子，显然是把笑声给憋了回去。“你想要哪一位复仇者？”她勉强从极力上扬的嘴角边缘发出问询。

“他买了复仇者主题的医院罩袍，”史蒂夫叹气。

“随便最上面的吧，”巴基微笑，一边递给史蒂夫他的裤子。看来赵自己没赶上顾及的地方，托尼都替她照顾到了。史蒂夫又一次感动于他们做得如此细微周全，就为了让这一切变得稍稍不那么吓人。

“鹰眼，就这么决定了。”赵笑着把袍子送过去。

巴基套上它，瞪着上面俗艳的印花图案摇他的脑袋。史蒂夫不禁注意到它的款式比起其他大多数都要更熨帖、更男性化，保留了一部分尊严，譬如以金属捆扎绳作为束腰代替了罩袍一贯收在背后的系带。他穿上那件之后就脱了短裤把它拿给史蒂夫。他找了一个空柜台来放巴基所有的衣物，然后把赵的白外套搭到她自己的办公椅上，想为自己找些事做。他是很想陪着巴基，待在对方身边帮帮忙什么的，可他到底没有全程跟着另一个人参加体检过。如果他接受的想法确实是真的，那么他敢肯定现在也不会是他最后一次这么做。

赵朝房间对面走去，坐到了诊查椅上。她仿佛摆拍照片一般优雅地交叠起双腿，接着给了他们俩一个苦笑。“好，那么，我要和你说实话了——这个检查过程中的每一分钟都将让你痛恨之至。我知道，是因为我自己每年也要做一回。它们真的没什么好向往的。”她感叹。史蒂夫几乎敢肯定赵博士是故意 _先_ 坐进诊查椅的，抢在巴基不得不靠近它之前。史蒂夫和托尼两人都看过九头蛇的档案中那些旧的录像图片，其中有一部分来自于特区银行的地下金库，更多的则是在他们清理掉西伯利亚的基地之后找到的，它们无一例外地展示出九头蛇用了怎样的方法去抹掉一个人的记忆。史蒂夫猜测大概是史塔克在装备实验室和诊疗室的时候联想到了这点，然后确保了赵能明白也许某些特定的器械会更容易引起巴基对过去恐怖经历的回忆。

 

* * *

 

_“还有谁知道这件事？”巴基干巴巴地问，一面心不在焉地拨弄着机械手指，像是盼着能磕碎自己的指关节一样来来回回扳着它们。史蒂夫最近才刚发现那已经快变成对方心绪不宁时的习惯动作了，而且出现得相当频繁。_

_“是娜塔莎找到它们的，萨姆当时和我们在一起，”史蒂夫吐露，可眼见着巴基仅仅是听到这些就收紧了下颚又让他几乎迟疑了。然而他不会去撒谎或者有意略过事实，更别说他依旧相信向足够资格、值得托付的人寻求帮助在当时是正确的决定。“然后我在返程路上联系上了布鲁斯。布鲁斯说那有点超出他的专业范围，于是他也联系了一个共同的朋友——”_

_巴基从鼻子里尖锐地吸进一口空气，缓缓地让它被呼出来，眼神里既有失望又有谴责。他一定得清楚史蒂夫只是做了他所能想到的最好的选择。史蒂夫理解他的气愤——如果他是巴基，他绝不怀疑自己早就要大发雷霆了——但他知道内地里，对方还在继续听着。考虑进这一切的话，巴基已经算是很好地控制住自己了。史蒂夫停了一会，给巴基有几秒消化的时间，等着那股冲动的怨气慢慢消释。_

_“赵海伦博士，在首尔的U-GIN研究中心工作。一位遗传学家，不过她最初的研究方向是生殖内分泌学。以前与我们的成员有过合作。她和布鲁斯都大体看完了档案，他们会竭尽所能地帮助我们的。”史蒂夫第三次对自己说，把真相和盘托出吧。“我还想让托尼看一眼这些文件。我觉得我们得用上他的资源。”_

_巴基已经没有在来回拨弄他的手指了。他全然静止不动的样子不禁令史蒂夫回想起一个意识到自己刚刚踩上了地雷的家伙脸上的表情。_

_“我想看看档案。”_

_“我不认为……”史蒂夫支吾着，加重语气又表达了一遍他自己的想法。“我觉得你应该先缓一两天。别一次性费那么多神去处理所有的事情，巴基。别这样。”_

_“史蒂夫，我不能在接下来的一天里时时刻刻都在琢磨我身上的到底是什么该死的毛病。我不想再继续瞎猜他们做过什么了。我要看到那些档案。”_

_“巴基，我说了先等几天。”_

_紧张的氛围一下子笼罩了两人间的沉默，而史蒂夫不得不逼着自己去面对巴基受伤的心情——无论对方会有多愤怒，他也绝无可能因此就不去他的队伍中寻求必要的专业帮助，更何况事关巴基的身体状况，他永远不会允许自己在这点上有任何的轻率和疏忽。巴基一言不发地从沙发上起身，回到厨房里，盯着他原来还期待两个人能共进的午餐。一副不知道该拿它们怎么办的样子。他的肢体语言以及完全空白的神情告诉史蒂夫，他不仅仅是陷入了迷惘之中——他已经抽离了自己的意识。如今这种情况只有在经历一个非常糟糕的噩梦之后才会发生，所以史蒂夫对它于此刻出现也不怎么惊讶。他跟着那人走进厨房，轻轻地把一只手放在对方肩上，希望自己能够把他从那滩浑浊的水中打捞回来，内心无比祈愿的是他们可以一起回到布鲁克林那个属于他们的厨房，他们可以重新拥有剥落的墙纸与冰窖似的凉地板，炉子上放了一天的陈汤，还有里面空无一物的旧冰箱。他祈愿他们所有的艰难也可以停留在那个简单的时代。_

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫紧挨着巴基站定了，在椅子升起朝后倒去，椅座从他身体底下撤回时一直待在他的视线里。巴基看着还在状态——整个过程中他的目光都稳稳地落在史蒂夫身上，而史蒂夫说了句“所以你为什么没要那件美国队长罩袍？”，为了把机器运作发出的嗡嗡声盖过去。

巴基对他微笑，努力给了他一个像往常一样的挑事表情，尽管没能维持下去。“下回就穿。我保证。”  

赵迅速开始她的外部检查以后他们就一直没让这种小小的对话中断。“你感觉怎么样？”史蒂夫问，他终于找不到其他话题了。话一出口便意识到距离自己上一次问这个问题已经过了很久了。他的一只手覆上巴基被撑开的大腿上固定用的软带，仿佛要抚平一道伤口似的捂着那里。

“我没事，”巴基向他确定，史蒂夫听得出来他是真心的。“你能留在这真好。”

赵在旁边温和地插话，“那个，要是你需要休息一下，跟我说就行了。你是我唯一的病人。”

“我会的，谢谢你。”

“今天早上还想吐吗？”史蒂夫又问，把巴基的视线拉回到自己身上。

“嗯，”他耸肩承认。“不过它过去的挺快。最近感觉要好多了……尤其是现在我不会再因为根本没得过的病乱治我自己了。”他补充道。

“有可能结果仍然和肠胃道有关，”赵提醒道。“他们的那些手术能造成多大范围的伤害还没确定呢。我敢肯定多出来的器官给它们不该待的地方制造了很多压力，”她的声音显得若有所思，在提到左拉和斯特拉茨的所作所为时不知不觉带上了尖刻。“不过这些都不会是问题——如果他们真的成功地毁掉了你一半的肠道，我也有可以帮你 _造出_ 新肠子的装备。我手里都是最棒的小玩意儿。”她骄傲地粲然一笑。史蒂夫不能怪她为自己的新技术而笑容满面——她确实堪称走在推动医学技术发生重大变革的边缘。他只是有点疑惑一个科学家居然可以用这么愉快的腔调来谈论 _肠子_ 。

巴基似乎没有盯着她做事或者参与到谈话中去的意图，于是史蒂夫后退一步好看看她在忙什么，暗自希望接下来的不会让巴基太不好受。不过目前为止她好像都没有越过常规体检的范围。

“我能问些问题吗？关于 ** **清泉计划**** （the AVOTS procedures）？”史蒂夫替他们俩发言道。“会影响到你工作吗？”

“不，不会，”赵向他保证。“你们两个——所有你们想到的问题。我会尽力回答它们。”

“我还不敢确定我懂它 _是_ 什么，”史蒂夫说。“我是说，我知道他们想要什么，可那后面的事就搞不清了。”

“彼此彼此，”巴基愤愤地应和，俨然在说， _而且这还是天杀的我自己的身体呢。_

“好吧，”赵叹气，坐直了好把她的椅子滚到另一个工作台边去拿几件仪器。“我想我应该掌握到了它的要点，而且挺乐意跟你们讲讲我的理解，但是我得做内部检查了——你感觉还行吗？觉得今天可以做完？”她停下来问道。

巴基后倾的诊查椅上扬起头。“我都已经被绑上支架了，所以我说咱们一次性全搞定算了。”

史蒂夫不禁莞尔，他走回巴基身边安抚地轻轻拍了拍对方，又把手放回到他腿上。

“好嘞——你想要我说明下这些器械的用途或者给你过一下程序吗？还是想让我别管那些直接上手？”她微笑，带着一个装满的托盘转过来。

“噢，别管那些。”巴基毫不犹豫地认可了后者，故意不去看托盘上面的那堆工具。

“没问题，”她点头，开始给她带着手套的手上润滑。结果反倒是史蒂夫，而非巴基本人，紧张地吞咽出了声。“像我刚刚说的，既然我无论如何都得做这个内部检查，我实际上可以给你讲一遍他们做的所有的改造， _边_ 展示给你看，”她语带兴奋，还朝着诊查椅上方暂时处于空白状态的显示屏比划了一下。“对在大屏幕上看到你自己的内脏有异议吗？”

“然后你以为我会对里面的每一分钟都痛恨之至，”巴基回复她。史蒂夫轻哼一声，把他的话当成是在讽刺，但是巴基纠正了他。“我没开玩笑！我知道现在有那种可以钻进人肚子里的超小摄像机之类的东西，可我还没真正 _见过_ 一个呢。我是真心觉得那很酷。”他说，还带着一个史蒂夫严重怀疑算得上威胁的噘嘴。

“没有，我同意。”史蒂夫冲他好脾气地笑。他俩还都是小孩子的时候巴基就沉迷科技了。他很高兴知道即使那么多先进的科学创造曾经被冷酷无情的利用，参与进对方几十年的改造与控制中，巴基对此的兴趣依然没有减弱分毫。

赵歉意地皱起了脸。“呃，我们今天应该不会用到那种酷酷的探镜。等我弄明白所有东西的位置以后，我们会做个超声波扫描来看看你到底有没有怀孕——”而史蒂夫当真畏缩了一下“——要是你没有，我们就做被叫做宫腔镜检查的那个，但会缓几天先让你休息休息。而且在那个步骤之前我还会把你麻醉的 _足足的_ ，”她诱惑地微笑。“好啦，压迫感和冰冷刺激要来了，”赵预先警告道，右手匆匆碰了碰他的大腿内侧。“稍微忍一忍——非常好，谢谢你。”

史蒂夫短暂地挣扎想着要不要讲些关于 _大量练习_ 的敷衍笑话好让对方保持轻松一些的心情，不过谢天谢地赵在他给那句嘲讽找到文雅点的措辞之前开了口。

“那么，显然斯特拉茨和左拉认为他们 文字游戏玩得很巧妙……”她说道。“他们在字面上把 ** **AVOTS**** 定义为整形后阴道卵巢经直肠授精（ anaplastic vaginal-ovarian transrectal semination ）——而它的意思是……”

她一时被指诊分散了心思，史蒂夫能看到她脸上惊讶的表情，虽然她毫无疑问知道自己要找的是什么。“哇喔，巴基，这附近几乎都感觉不到疤痕组织。如果这么说能让你好受点的话，这里愈合的非常自然。

“言归正传——谈起 _整形_ （anaplastic）的时候我们不仅仅是在说那些通过手术改变的东西，我们尤其还用它来指代能通过手术 _创造出_ 的东西。那些后天补充或者接入的。这样理解，它是一个由手术创造的女性生殖系统。

“经直肠（transrectal）就是在直肠 _内_ ，当然了，指的是他们在你的直肠前壁上移植的保护性的括约肌。现在会有一点被戳到的感觉……好了，他们这么做有可能是为了避免来自排泄物的感染。事实上，那对于没有被增强过的人来说会是个极大的风险，”她沉吟，一边动用空下来的那只手给他腹部做触诊，“不过他们已经清楚你很轻易就能摆脱感染的问题。

“还有 _授精_ （semination）……呃，那意味着搞这一套的最终目的是让你生出孩子。再往下压一点。好极了，谢谢配合。”她撤回手指，换了手套，接着给一个史蒂夫猜测是某种窥镜的东西涂上了润滑。他不觉得这是妇科医师会用的那种。“结果我们发现， _Avots_ 还是拉脱维亚当地的一个姓氏，翻译过来就是 _井水、源流、泉眼_ 的意思。可真机智。”她冷漠地评价道。（*二战期间纳粹曾成立过一个用于实践种族优生理论、妄图培育纯种雅利安人子女的机构，名曰“Lebensborn e.V.”，即“生命之泉”。）

“这么说它奏效了，显而易见……”巴基感叹，仰头盯着天花板。“我是说，我猜那就是生理期了，那大概说明我有卵细胞而它们在干……”他想了想用规范的术语该怎么说，然而似乎思索不出什么，“卵细胞该干的事，”他讪讪地结束这句话。“那，为什么我之前有很长时间都没出过血？后来又为什么恢复了？”

“ _好_ 问题，”赵点头道。“我直到今早重新查了一遍你的档案才想明白这个。”她停住，短暂地举起窥镜以便他看到。“好啦，你还得再有一次冰冷的感觉，而且这次比刚刚那回压得要更厉害。先忍忍，加油坚持住，深点吐气，呼吸保持平稳。现在来了。”

巴基乖乖遵循赵的指导呼吸着，眼都没眨就忍下了这个史蒂夫只能想象的痛苦入侵。史蒂夫，另一方面，不得不完全移走他的视线，去想对他来说没那么可怕的事物。比如，枪伤的创口什么的。

“你知道吗，我其实一整个月都在琢磨这个事情，”她吐露，不断向里推着器械，一直到它的底座彻底靠到对方的身体。史蒂夫豁出去朝边上瞥了一眼，看到她在做的事，立即决定再也不偷看了。“保持深呼吸，要是觉得太快就告诉我——等下我打开它的时候你会有重重的一下被撑开的感觉。这个东西是横向展开的，所以到时候要压到两边去，上下端也会有灼痛感。有什么需要的话史蒂夫就在这陪着你。可是出血——是呀，那对我同样是个谜。当然了，我是以内分泌学家和遗传学家的身份来看这个问题的。结果，我反而把它搞得太过复杂了。我就该用普通医生的视角对待它。原来只是你的体脂率出了问题。”

史蒂夫对赵下面的解释十分好奇，可他听的并不专心。巴基才刚开始痛得皱起眉毛，而他的脸颊和脖颈新渗出的冷汗泛着光，都落到了史蒂夫的眼里。他本能地伸手去握住巴基的（要不然他还能干什么？），半心半意地希望巴基可以不屑一顾地把他挥开。然而，对方却反握了回来，固执地紧捏着不放，于是史蒂夫知道他肯定是疼的厉害了。赵也注意到了，跟着放缓了动作。“在坚持一小会，我们已经成功一半了。你做得很棒了。总之，在你被逼着给九头蛇打工的时候，你一边吃的不够营养，一边还要进行大量的体力活动。那会儿你的体脂率基本上只能维持在百分之四到八左右。远低于生理期可以发生的标准。然后到你住进这里，任务也停下了——”

“还有和史蒂夫一起吃饭，”巴基哑着嗓子补充，勉强露出个笑容，不过紧抓住史蒂夫的手一点力气都没放松。

赵笑了。“对，那很可能也帮得上忙。如今你的体脂率升一了些，所以生理期就能正常来了。我简直不敢相信自己整整一个月都没考虑过这么简单的原因。等等……再往下压……用力，再用点劲——现在……我们……大功 _……告成了_ 。几秒中以后你就会适应那种难受的感觉。保持不动放松就好。我们今天不会再做那么疼的事了，我保证。”

史蒂夫把他的另一只手挪到巴基僵硬的肩膀上，让他注意别继续绷着那里的肌肉。“如果你需要像个水手似的骂脏字出来，我们是一句都不会讲你的，巴克，”史蒂夫柔声提醒他。“见鬼，我说不定还会激动得眼泛泪花呢。”他给对方的笑容略微显得有心无力，暗自后悔没想到其他更能安慰人的话。

赵踩着脚控踏板，调高诊查椅好让对方与她的视线齐平，为了看得更清楚点把灯光也转了过来。

感觉到巴基的肩膀在自己手底下的松弛，史蒂夫的微笑变得迷迷糊糊的——要么是疼痛差不多消了下去，要么是巴基正在努力适应它。巴基也同样放开了史蒂夫的手指，于是史蒂夫得以轻轻拂走那几缕散在他湿漉额角上的头发。“事实证明你一直是对的，巴基。这 _都_ 怪意大利菜。”

巴基还有力气应对他的嘲笑。虽然他仍然咬着牙齿，紧抿双唇，可他的眼睛却弯了起来。

“如果说这句话能让你好过点，今晚你想吃什么我们就吃什么。”史蒂夫安慰他。

“四片阿司匹林加一杯波旁酒就很合我胃口，”他回答，经过了久久的忍耐，终于舒了一口精疲力竭的气。

“好的，”赵慢悠悠地说，“目前一切良好。”她推过来的台子上面放着一个稍小点的匣状物——史蒂夫辨认出那应该属于某种显微镜。她拉走检查灯，把镜头拽向巴基大腿的末端。调整了几秒聚焦后，检查桌边的显示屏上跳出了清晰的成像。“看吧。你自己的内脏们。它们是你期待的样子吗？”她打趣道，一面望着目镜飞快地切换放大倍数。

巴基朝它瞥去，他依旧很好奇，只不过已经耗光了力气。“哇喔。别扭。”

赵窃笑。“哪里别扭了？”

“这只是不像……它们放在一起和我想的不一样，”巴基实话实说，面带失望。“看着普普通通的。”

他发自内心的不满语气让史蒂夫憋不住肚子里冒出的笑声。“你之前在期待什么？一间漂亮大厅吗？”

“我的前列腺在哪？”巴基眯着眼睛在屏幕上寻找着。

赵哼了一声。“就在屏幕是正上方，你看不出来是因为它没增大。因为你没得癌症。”她解释道。

巴基接受了这个答案。显示屏上的放大倍数还在不断增加，到最后血管连成的小小网架都能清晰可见，史蒂夫盯着它们，他猜赵一定是在关注左拉或者斯特拉茨有没有可能损伤过那个。等他低头去检查巴基的状况时，他发现巴基早就在欲言又止地看着他了。史蒂夫好奇地弯下脑袋。“你还好？”

“我只是想说，史蒂夫……”他小小声说，想慎重一点可还是失败了。“她连十秒都没用就找着它了——”

“我马上就走。”史蒂夫威胁道，忍着笑绷起脸来，假装被冒犯到了。

“就是，那里好像没那么难找，只要——”

“你真该为自己的想法 _感到羞耻_ 。”

不论巴基构思好的回答是什么，都被赵的动作打断了，她又让椅子朝后仰了几度，以便更清楚地查看前壁。史蒂夫最后一次给巴基一个不赞成的摇头，然后把注意力转回屏幕，却压根不知道自己要看什么。他唯一能辨别出的，大概就是这是一个人屁股里面的样子。

“看到那里没有任何白色区域，而且整个挺光滑的吗？”赵帮了他们一把，问道。“那就是我们想要的效果。意味着即便左拉和斯特拉茨都是令人作呕的、邪恶的变态，他们还没到屠夫的地步。我是说，我要比他们强多了，但是对于早期的显微手术而言，它基本上无懈可击。当然，你自己的愈合能力肯定也起了很大作用。”

“但我猜 _它_ 不应该出现在那里？”史蒂夫推测，冲一块嵌入的、颜色更深的部位点了下头。

“并不。那就是我们在这儿的原因。几乎像是他们在试图模拟泄殖腔畸形的样子……”赵自言自语，思索着。“如果你不用考虑病人的安全和健康，你就可以做到这一步。”她冷着脸说道，凑回到屏幕前。史蒂夫捕捉到她脸上闪过的一丝怒容，不过她转过来面对他们的时候，表情又快活起来了。她推走显微镜，而显示器瞬间充满了模糊的蓝与白——是实验室，只不过没有对焦，史蒂夫意识到。

“好啦！”她欢呼道，像是为了重振自己的愉悦心情。“实际上一切看着都比我预想的要 _好得多_ 。等我赶紧把你从这椅子里见鬼的放出来。”她语带歉意，行动迅速地开始拧松扩张器。她小心翼翼、动作轻柔地把它抽了出来，然后调低椅子，拿了一捧纸巾给巴基好让他清理沾上去的润滑剂。

“再来一个检查我们就结束了，”她宣布，把手套扔进废纸篓，摆正诊查椅让椅座滑回原位。有片刻功夫巴基还因此显得怪沮丧的，然而赵继续道，“我不知道你的想法，可我挺着急想看看你到底有没有怀孕呢。”

那句话的结果是巴基肉眼可见地咽了下口水。史蒂夫突然间能听见自己耳朵里血管搏动的声音。他们紧张地望着对方，然后史蒂夫才记起该怎么说话，“你准备好再来一轮了吗？”

“我想明白我究竟怎么了，所以是的，”他回道。赵博士解下一直捆着他的脚踝和大腿分开它们的绑带，扯开上面的维克牢搭扣，让他的双脚可以舒服地落到脚蹬上。巴基立刻就伸直了双腿，边放松它们边扭动着脚踝。

史蒂夫只能自己想象他的肌肉得有多僵硬和酸痛。他贡献出自己的两只手去扶巴基起身，一条胳膊充满保护欲地环住对方把他圈进怀里，手掌在后背上轻轻揉着好让他能暖和点。“爱你，”他俯在巴基耳边悄悄告诉他。

巴基安抚地冲他微微一笑。“和你一样。”

就在他们一开始待着的那个检查台旁边，赵博士向她的史塔克平板里传了更多的信息，接着弯腰到工作台底下去够一个储藏柜。她拿出一只枕头，把它摆在检查台上。“这个也会带点侵犯性，不过最糟的那一步已经不用再来了。躺着就好，我安排剩下的。”

“你要做什么？”史蒂夫问，一边搭把手扶着巴基坐到台子上，在他躺下时撑着他的身子。而巴基，终于有一次，没拒绝他的照顾。

“我想更深入地检查一下他的子宫和卵巢。看看它们的位置怎么样，正不正常，他有没有长什么会引起腹痛的囊肿。最好的方法是做一个经阴道——”她略微失了颜色，然后捏了捏自己的鼻梁骨，两颊又变得红红的。“哦老天，巴基，真对不起。我被子宫和卵巢搞魔怔了，话能都说错。经直肠超音波。抱歉抱歉。”

巴基满不在乎地摇摇头。“哦，很明显我有那两个中的一个，可不能怪你。”

她推着一辆上面嵌着一小块操纵板和显示屏的柜子，把它推到台床的尽头。它的一侧有个史蒂夫觉得应该是传感器的短棍，她往那里安了一个塑料制的保护套。最后，赵掀起了床尾的镫形支架。

巴基恹恹地叹气，朝台子边缘挪去，把后跟放上支架。一等到他调整成正确的姿势，赵博士就飞快地停下手上的活，给他找了张毯子来。那足够把他从肩到脚的罩在里面，史蒂夫帮他拉着毯子裹住自己，没错过它极其柔滑的触感。 _谢了，托尼，_ 他差不多第一百次在心中默念这句话。

赵把毯子卷回到巴基的膝盖那里，慢慢地推着润滑过的传感器。令史蒂夫诧异的是，她居然全程都让显示屏幕背对着他们。“真讨厌再提一次，”她歉意地笑，“不过这个也挺凉的，还需要你忍一下。好样的。跟你说了这回不会有那么可怕的。”

史蒂夫险些开口问她为什么还没把显示器转过来，可他在准备说话的那一秒忽然想明白了缘由。毕竟巴基也许根本没有怀孕。他也可能 _正_ 怀着宝宝。更令史蒂夫恐慌的是，他也许 _曾经_ 怀过孕。他越是去思考那所有可能出现的情况，越能理解赵博士为什么会选择先自己做完评估，再斟酌透露合适的信息给他们。赵握着传感器从一头移到另一头，歪着头去瞅屏幕，脸色却始终让人抓狂地保持着不变。史蒂夫完全把他为了分散巴基的注意力、稳住他的情绪而挑起的话茬抛到了脑后。不过，此刻确实没必要顾及那些了——巴基也会直接无视掉它们的。对方的注意力一样一点也没剩下，全都被赵眼球每一丝微小的转动给吸引走了。史蒂夫摸到巴基的手，牢牢握住了它，尽管这一回他这么做既是为了安慰巴基也是在安慰自己。

“哇喔，”赵惊呼。

史蒂夫蜷缩了一下，巴基更用力地攥紧了他的手。

她面带尴尬地从屏幕中回过神来。“抱歉，我刚刚没感觉到空气已经这么安静了。”说着低声笑起来。“你的卵巢看上去非常健康。我只是被这个惊到了。看来它们两只都完全正常。位置稍稍比女性的更深一些，但也没什么大问题。事实上我还挺喜欢它们的样子。而且，没有异位妊娠的现象，所以我们可以在单子上划掉这个了，又少一件操心事，对吧？”

“你真的觉得我有可能怀孕了？”巴基半信半疑地问。史蒂夫好想亲他一口，因为自己在检查的整个过程中都紧张得没法问出这句话，而对方却有勇气让它脱口而出。

“呃，我现在能很清晰的看到你的子宫了，所以我们与其猜下去还是直接验证吧，”她建议。“你们俩讨论过所有的选项吗，不论发生哪种情况？”

“就目前我们能想到的那些而言，”史蒂夫告诉她。“要是他没有怀孕，并且这一切都不会对他造成伤害，我们不想动手术来摘除它。要是这个东西伤着他了，或者有这个可能，把它们全部去掉。让他回归正常。”史蒂夫犹豫地停下来，清了清嗓子，觉得接下来的话不该由他去说。他想给巴基最后一次自己做决定的机会。

“如果我怀了孕……而且它也可以活下去……我想要留着它。”

某种异常强烈的情感撞进了史蒂夫的肺腑——巴基之前从未说过像这样的话。

“这会有很大的风险，”赵提醒他。史蒂夫带着足以让他窒息的期盼心情看过去，注意到她没在移动那根传感器了。她的目光正汇聚在某个她不愿错过的东西上。他的心脏在他还是个九十磅发着烧的小个子时都没有跳得像现在这么快过。“即使考虑到你似乎有一个功能完好、健康正常的生殖系统，这其中仍然会遇到许多现代医学从未实际触及的变数。你确定你想要经历这一切吗？”

巴基似乎在回答前慎重思考了一小会。“如果有哪怕一丝机会……能生一个健康的小孩。任何机会。那么……我愿意承担这个风险。我确定。”

赵继续对着显示器研究了几秒，使人沮丧的是她的表情依旧什么都没泄露。等到她最终把屏幕转过来冲着他们的时候，史蒂夫的心却一下子沉进了胃里。

屏幕上绝对 _没有_ 他可以分辨出来的东西。除了闪动着的花白背景，与模糊不清起伏不定的影像，什么都没有。

他强迫自己去接受这个对他来说本该如此明显的事实。那并不可能。真的，这是最好的结果，不是吗？赵是对的——那个风险太大了。而巴基不需要再承受任何痛苦了。他需要时间去痊愈，去重新认识、恢复自己。这才是他本该一直期望的事。

他在几秒钟内接受了一切，然后对自己说，这种空落落的感觉很快就会消退掉的。

 

* * *

 

_在他们公寓的厨房里，巴基终于崩溃了。他没有哭，可他还是跌进史蒂夫的怀里，放弃了争辩。史蒂夫就那么一直抱着他，然后去见托尼的时间到了，他不得不逼着自己松开这个拥抱。_

_他拉低巴基的脑袋，虔诚地吻着他的额头。“我们能做到的，巴克。见鬼，我们俩什么都能做到。”他咧起嘴角，温柔地去摸巴基的脸颊。_

_巴基没有力气还他一个微笑，不过他很认真地点了头。“我知道。”_

_“我得走了。我会尽快赶回来的。不超过一个小时。”_

_“我会把午饭做完。”巴基自愿道，声音里透着疲惫。_

_“好，”史蒂夫准允了，想着让巴基暂时有点事做也许会好些。“布鲁斯过来一趟可以吗？就只是和你聊聊天？”_

_“当然。”_

_“好。”_

_“对不起。”_

_“噢，巴克，”史蒂夫叹息道，抓住他的肩膀。“不。是我对不起。我本该先和你说一声的。我只是想着……可那时候你好开心啊，小宝贝。我一点都不想让那停下来。我现在依旧情愿它没有。”_

_“我会没事的。”_

_“我知道你会没事的（I know you you’ll be alright），”_ _史蒂夫回答他。“可我想要你感觉棒透了（But I want you to be fantastic）。_ _”他对他微笑。_

_“去吧，”巴基说着，轻轻推了推他。“你要迟到了。”_

_史蒂夫不知道他还可以说些什么，于是他拾起文件，任由皮肤在手指触上纸页时自顾自地战栗着，然后离开了房间。_

_在离电梯还有一半路程的时候，他不得不停顿了一下，那一刻他只觉得浑身脱力，一步也迈不出去了。但紧接着他又清空思绪，强迫他的腿继续带着他向前走去，然后对自己说，这种空落落的感觉很快就会消退掉的。_

 

* * *

 

赵把传感器朝下斜了一点角度，手指戳向屏幕。“我知道这会，嗯，稍稍有点难理解，因为传感器现在紧贴着——你的子宫，贴的太近了，”她的嗓音打着哆嗦。史蒂夫能看到她伸出去比划的那只手也在微微发着抖。“我来估计的话……差不多有十五周了，”她说，词句中漏出一声纯粹的惊叹。

史蒂夫完全没懂那是什么意思。

“它在显示器上会放大很多但是，它其实只有四英寸那么长。对这个阶段而言肺部发育得可真不错——看到这个小幅度的颤动了吗？那是它在练习呼吸。”她笑了。

然而史蒂夫继续像根木桩似的站着。

比他早一步明白过来的是巴基。“喔，我的老天啊。史蒂夫。”

而伴随着他说话的声音，一小块原先还是花白背景板的物体突然动了起来，舒展着，张开着，直到史蒂夫过载的大脑终于把听到的那些话与眼前的影像对上了号——脑袋，躯干，胳膊，双腿， _移动着，呼吸着_ 。

赵博士吃惊地用空下来的那只手去捂她的嘴。“再多说点什么，巴基。这个时候它的听觉应该已经发育到足够能识别出你的声音了。”

_听觉。识别。_

要么是对方太过震惊，以至于搜索不到更新颖的词汇了，要么是他恰恰表达出了他心中所想的那个意思，他就 _应该_ 说的那句话，无论是哪种，史蒂夫恍惚的神志让他一时难以分清。巴基张开下巴，沉默了几秒后，仿佛是他的灵魂替他开了口，“嗨，你好呀。”

与此同时，屏幕上的图像又挪动起来， _回应着_ ，史蒂夫觉得他的心脏从胸膛里蹦了出来。

也许，以某种方式，它确实这么做了。也许，从这一刻起它就另有所属了。

他依然连一个字都说不出。

巴基尽最大努力也只能重复，“嗨。”他这么说到第二次的时候睁大了双眼，那里面的神采看上去比他在战前所拥有的还要更动人心魄，而他的脸上泛起一个史蒂夫从未见过的、盈盈的笑容。“十五周大吗？”他对显示器说着。

“对，”赵答道，像是她自己都不敢相信。“差不多是一只苹果的大小。你想……想让我帮你洗印出来吗？”

史蒂夫没能回话，也没能听到巴基的回话。那么一瞬间，他觉得自己一定是发了烧，烧晕了脑子，接着他耳旁一阵嗡鸣，尽管他不清楚那是什么时候开始的，也不清楚该怎么停住，他哭了起来。

他从没有像这样哭过。它不带任何痛苦。纯然愉悦而满足。而他显然没法阻止那些眼泪，于是他由着赵给他领了个椅子还有一盒纸巾，顺其自然地让它去了。

差不多十分钟之后，史蒂夫终于略微镇定了一些，这时巴基早就重新穿好衣服，坐到他身边来了，一只金属手正温柔地顺着他的后背来回摩挲。“你还好？”巴基问他。

史蒂夫一把抱住了他，根本没做撒开手的打算。“是啊。谢谢你，”他带着重重的鼻音向他保证，一边抽着鼻子，还在用湿透的纸巾擦着眼睛，他知道自己像什么样子——脸庞通红，双眼充血，咧着嘴笑得像个不折不扣的傻瓜。“我感觉棒透了！”

巴基笑出了声，舒舒服服地在他的背上拍了拍。“我也一样。”


	7. January/一月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：盾冬外涉及配对Sam Wilson/Sharon Carter，暗示配对Thor/Helen Cho；一句话违禁品提及（！）。

十二月余下的日子就这样被许许多多次例行谈话与检查填满了。巴基与赵博士一步一步地完成了它们。赵博士再将她所有的研究发现分享给班纳博士。史蒂夫则开了几个长长的会议，和托尼商讨那些关于 ** **设施**** 内部的后勤安排、安全保障的事宜，甚至还谈及了那些（令他既惊讶又欣慰的）其他的、体制外的话题。两人重新成为专业方面的合作伙计已经有了一段时间，即便如此，他俩的哥们情谊在西伯利亚的那场惨痛互殴之后就差不多被撂到了一边。现在，这事也有了进展的希望。他们在作战时仍然会产生分歧，但那些不和因素也渐渐能指向它们曾经的地位——变得无关紧要起来。

对于巴基，十二月的第一天依旧历历在目。他清晰地记得赵的检查中的每一个细节，史蒂夫脸上闪过的每一个微小的表情，以及赵和他们讲过的每一句话，尽管要是认真算一算的话，距离那次检查还差一天就满一整月了。那一天让他如获新生。

那天晚上他没有浪费任何时间再去翻阅九头蛇的文件。他没有再来来回回地踱步或是一声不吭地坐着，任由焦虑的心绪在胸中翻滚。不过，话又说回来，他也没有认真睡着——他确实累得精疲力竭了，但想让他合上眼皮是绝对不可能的。这一切之后他又躺回了史蒂夫在床上给他留的半边位置。他们没有搞得太出格，虽然他们紧紧抱着彼此像是要将彼此融进骨血，在对方的肩颈、两颊同发梢上落下无数的亲吻。他们把悄悄话一直说到了第二天上午八点钟。那时谈话中的未来还全都带着假设性的词态。那天晚上，所有的事物都梦幻得不切实际，即使那么多迹象足以证明它们近乎必然的存在。

三晚以后，天压根还没亮，巴基突然叫了一声，直接把史蒂夫惊醒了。史蒂夫下意识地伸手去摸他的盾，可紧接着巴基却让他靠过来，把手放在自己左边髋骨上面一点的位置。经过令人屏息的十五分钟长的等待，史蒂夫终于得到了他的奖励：他也感受到了那个不可思议的动静，方才就是它弄醒了巴基。自此，他们所有谨慎小心的 _“假如”（ifs）_ 都变成了急切、激动不已的 _“几时”（whens）_ 。

这时候是7点，跨年日的早晨，巴基独自睁开了眼睛。多数早上史蒂夫都由着他睡，鉴于他现在每天夜里都要辗转反侧许久才能入眠。等他揉着眼睛赶走掉残余的困意，脑海中就仅剩一个想法——一个他被回避了近一个月的问题。基于他自己的要求，只有赵博士、班纳博士和托尼了解他当下的窘境。对娜塔莎和萨姆，史蒂夫只是向他们保证检查进行的很顺利，巴基的身体并无大碍。他们没再进一步打听。然而，他同史蒂夫正计划着留在 ** **设施**** 里，继续“它”之后的生活。

在事情尘埃落定之后的生活。而他目前的策略：用一层层的保暖服、T恤衫、夹克衫以及绒毛衫包住自己不但已经热得憋人、紧得喘不上气了——而且，采取这方法能盖住的东西也越来越少了。史蒂夫的队友——他们的 _朋友们_ ——很快便会无可避免地注意到他走了样的身材，假定他们仍然没发现的话。然后他俩就会被迫宣之于众。巴基觉得自己对此手足无措到了可悲的地步。

他在整张床垫上舒展开四肢，扭动身体以驱散骨盆与脊椎上的酸胀，赵告诉他纯属“正常”的圆韧带疼痛从身侧绽开得猝不及防，还让他喘了好一阵。他低头看向自己。

他的衬衣被朝上堆到了肋骨边缘，而他的短裤则被挤得低低的，勉强挂在隆起来的肚子下面。他花了几分钟盯着它们，直到他的眼睛不得不接受，他不可能再用缺少运动、暴饮暴食的理由去搪塞其他人了。这毫无疑问 _绝非_ 他的身体所有。然而，这就是。他继续瞪着自己的肚子，时间长到他觉得它也看了回来，于是他便一个人孤零零的，在黑黑的卧室中发出了一声慌乱失措的怪笑。他简直不相信他居然是醒着的——这居然是真的。这事过于离奇，甚至已经触及到了 _惊悚_ 的界限。一个刚冒出的想法让他的胸口骤然一轻，他从床上爬起来，急匆匆地赶到卫生间的门口，也没敲一下就推开它走了进去，正好撞着在调淋浴器水龙头的史蒂夫。

即便他整个人还半梦半醒、一丝不挂地站在那儿，一只脚踩在浴缸里，另一只没来得及的还搁在瓷砖地上，史蒂夫却仍然是一副单纯会因为见到巴基而眉开眼笑的傻样子。他的目光几乎一瞬间就亮了起来，本人则摇摇欲坠地俯身向前，在对方脸颊上印下一个吻。“嗨，中士。”他咧着嘴说，轻轻碰了碰他俩的额头。

“早，”巴基回应，知道自己的声音听上去着实太过清醒。“我们得谈谈。”

史蒂夫的脸色微微变白了，方才的傻笑现在显得有点不好意思。“我有麻烦了？”

巴基嗤他。“不是……”他叹气，努力在那一堆乱七八糟地涌上唇边，即将趁着他的下一口呼吸倾泻而出的话语中捡出自已真正要说的。“我只是需要些建议。也许，再来点帮助。”

史蒂夫收回微笑，体贴地蹙起眉毛。他弯下腰去调节水温，开大热水，眼神始终停在巴基身上，确保对方明白自己还是他全部注意力的所在。“进来吗？”

 _是的，你想的，_ 他的后背对他说。他点头然后——飞快地，在他能仔细想第二回之前——剥下了他穿着睡觉的衣服。史蒂夫打量他的方式几乎没什么变化，不过巴基留意到他的视线在自己肚子上溜了一小圈，可能是为了忍住一个笑容，又或者是忍住了其他的什么古怪表情。“是啊，我知道，”他沮丧地咕哝道，不给史蒂夫转移话题的机会。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫无辜的问他。巴基由着对方紧紧抓着他的胳膊把他带进去，尽管他的腿脚还都运行如常。冲下来的热水即刻便卸下了他两片肩胛撑起的张力，接着史蒂夫的双手就跟定向导弹似的直直落到了他的后腰上，而他自己大概没花一秒就丢盔弃甲，解开了一个月都在缠着他的那个心结。

“我长胖了，”巴基自嘲道，朝后仰着脑袋让水流冲过他的头发。他相当清楚自己霸占了史蒂夫的淋浴，然而随着滚烫的温度激起他身上的鸡皮疙瘩、热水洗掉他眼中的疲倦、蒸汽熏着他的脑子慢慢清醒过来，他越来越不想去在乎这个细节了。不过，史蒂夫本人也没发表什么异议——他的拇指使了几分的力气，顺着巴基的脊椎按揉着那两侧的肌肉，强迫它们松弛下来。

“那你最好能再多长胖点，”史蒂夫笑了。“我刚刚是不是听到了某人小小的虚荣心啊，巴克？”

“噢，我 _真愿意_ 瞧瞧你的这张脸皮，要是你还留着点的话。”巴基挑衅道。

“肚子里有肉和肚子里有宝宝可是有很大区别的。”史蒂夫提醒。

“是啊，你是对的。如果这只是块肉，我现在就不用着急为它的大学教育攒钱了。”

史蒂夫的手从巴基的后腰两边滑了上去，开始按摩他的后颈与肩膀。巴基垂下脑袋，此刻他无比感激史蒂夫血管里流淌着的每一盎司的血清，感谢它们让对方的手指变得如此强大。“你之前想跟我谈什么来着？”史蒂夫柔声问他。

“队伍，”巴基意有所指地回答。

史蒂夫很明显早就审慎考虑过这个问题。“是啊，我们是该告诉他们了。”

“我们 _要_ 对他们说什么？”

巴基感受到史蒂夫在他身后耸了下肩。“真相。我猜我们能做的也只剩这个了，不是吗？”

“是，”巴基禁不住冷笑。“但是说多少？”

“不会超过你觉得舒服的范围，”史蒂夫马上修补他的上句话，语气笃定。“有多少是你愿意让他们知道的？”

“一个没有，”他答，腔调中仅仅掺了一丝的讽刺，边说边够到肥皂给自己的头发打泡沫。“但是我们必须得告诉他们我怀孕了，”他补充，有意要心平气和地讲出这句话，以免它又不小心卡在了喉咙里。“然后他们就会问是怎么做到的。我的意思是，不管我们说不说，他们肯定也能 _猜到_ 九头蛇和它脱不了干系，所以，我们反不如把那些一起说了算事。”

“我想你好像漏掉了 _‘怎么做到’_ 里最重要的那部分，”史蒂夫提示道。

巴基的眼睛还闭着，不过这可不妨碍他在底下翻白眼。“哦，你？”

“不，是 _我们俩_ ，” 史蒂夫纠正。“没人会因此消化不良的，巴基。我是说，怀孕的部分，应该会有点。反正，我猜他们基本也都知道了。”

“怎么会？”

“呃，你告诉托尼了，不是吗？”史蒂夫嘲笑他。“你还不如在每个人门口挂块牌子呢，巴克。”

 _说的也是_ 。“好吧，我们今晚就能把这些人收一箩筐了，”他哀叹。“就没有什么东西比饕餮豪饮更容易钓他们出来的。你觉得这会毁了派对吗？”

史蒂夫用手指梳着巴基的头发，帮他洗掉里面的肥皂泡泡。“要是我们在开口之前把他们全灌醉的话，就不会啦。”

巴基转过去面朝着史蒂夫，和他对换了位置，终于给了对方一点站在喷淋头底下的时间。“好计策。如果我也能醉就更妙了。然而这并不可能。”

“其实我……有个请求……”史蒂夫主动提道，水流随着他擦洗头发的动作溅到他的嘴边，这句话出口就踉踉跄跄的。“我想先和萨姆说说……如果你觉得行的话。”

“行吧，”巴基妥协了，右手的指甲心不在焉地在史蒂夫的后背上乱画着。“他还有大约二十周时间可以好好地开我玩笑呢。为他的盛大阴谋再多加几个小时准备时间我是无所谓啦。”他面无表情地说。

史蒂夫正在揉他眼睛里的肥皂，闻言忍不住笑了出来。“他会做个好人的，巴基。他真的挺喜欢你的。”

“他会一直嘲弄我到去世的，你明明知道。”巴基反驳，把史蒂夫的脸扳过来对着自己。

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，冷不防地，他们就这么 _真真正正地_ 四目相对了。两个人所有未能出口的言语都在此刻烟消云散，甚至连不断下落的水声也凝固在了耳边。巴基已经记不清他们方才在谈的是什么了。

他难以自制地想到他和史蒂夫曾经捱过了多少个被迫分开的日子，在他们的伴侣、他们的另一半失去踪影之后，独自承受着这个世界里每一天的煎熬。他突然一阵羞愧，因为自己居然好意思浪费掉两个人重聚的时光去推开史蒂夫、背着他藏起秘密。他回想着自己在九头蛇手里最初的那段漫长年月，有关史蒂夫的记忆还是道滴血的割痕，带着疼痛深深刻进他的脑子里，仿佛他们无论尝试多少次也无法将之抹去，那时他向上帝起誓他情愿放弃所有、他会甘心做任何事，只要他能再好好地瞧一眼那个人，听听他熟悉的声音。

可是然而，即使经过了几年的恢复与进展，他依旧控制不了自己笨重的喉舌，而他似乎永远都没办法说出心中的这一切。他吸了口气，徒劳地想着那一个个的词语，却发现自己只是一台还未来得及奏乐就已毁败了的机器。情绪波动仍然像是对某种固定程式的违抗，他恍惚间几乎能感受到支撑他左臂的那些装置与导线正沿着他的残肢一步一步攀附而上，填充、替代掉自己剩余的身体，就连他原来还在冒着热气的血肉，也不过是余温未散的枪管罢了。

“我能吻你吗？”史蒂夫问，而巴基不确定是史蒂夫 _明白这个_ 并且原谅了他，还是他爱他所以根本不在乎。于是他先吻了上去，无论是哪一种，谢谢你，史蒂夫。

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫原本是打算中午请萨姆吃一顿的。以前有段时间他们至少一周就会出门来个汉堡或者披萨什么的，不过自从巴基住进 ** **设施**** ，他能和萨姆碰面的机会就少多了。不幸的是，现在是新年前夜，那些餐馆要么关门打烊了，要么早就挤满了人，而巴基还想着要尽快搞完这个谈话。他和史蒂夫定下来的最佳行动方案就变成了把萨姆约到他们公寓里共进早餐。他时下正好也住在 ** **设施**** 里，所以史蒂夫只需要趁着巴基尝试烤出一个乳蛋饼的间隙去接一趟对方。就任务目前的进度而言，它还算容易。

萨姆没过来开门，史蒂夫只略微有点惊讶。萨姆通常八点半就起床了——事实上，他很可能已经在健身房待足了一个小时。可因为今天是过节，史蒂夫也没多想，萨姆肯定是睡懒觉了。他拿起手机给对方发了条信息，没收到回应，不过他却听见了门后的响动，再说萨姆从不介意史蒂夫硬闯到他家里去。史蒂夫随之便用行动证实了这点。

“萨姆！”他叫道，在进一步入侵他人空间之前敲了敲墙壁。起居室里似乎没有人，不过仅仅是暂时的。史蒂夫听到了身后传来的脚步声，那相比萨姆的体重未免可疑的轻了点，而当他转过去面对卧室的时候，他发现，莎伦·卡特，正站在离自己大约十英尺的地方，身着一件萨姆的华府国民队运动衫以及，相当有可能， _只_ 穿了这件。

他们相互盯着的时间有一点点长了，两个人都张着下巴，在脑子里拼命寻找着这种场合下有什么适宜的问候语。莎伦先恢复了过来。

“萨姆在洗澡，”她说，对他僵硬地微笑，然后穿着那件短衫小心翼翼地踩着碎步，走回她刚刚离开的那个卧室，顺便关上了卧室的门。

史蒂夫的大脑在接下来的一分钟内仍然停留在死机状态。他就那么呆在门厅里，维持着双手插兜的姿势，听着耳边白噪音的嗡嗡声，边思考他的 _羞耻心_ 到底能让他的脸深上几个色号。

莎伦在萨姆露面前再次冒了出来，这次她套上了一条运动裤。她在他右边的厨房吧台边找了个位置坐下，动作不禁使人怀疑那只高脚凳上有没有大头钉。

“嗨，史蒂夫，”和“我 _真的太_ 抱歉了，”同时在空中响起，又转变成两人一模一样的、尴尬的笑声。

“小事而已，”莎伦保证。“你没有生气吧，你有吗？”她问，腔调几乎像在盘问他。

“没有！”史蒂夫摇着头，举起双手以示自己并无敌意。“哦，哇喔。没有。真为你俩感到高兴。但我不知道。是说，要是我 _知道_ ，我不会就这么——嗯呃，真没有。这很棒！挺好的，”他笨拙地结束这句话，朝着整个空房间比了几个模模糊糊的手势。“那么，你们开始……你们做的事，有多久了？不管你们做的是什么。我是说，不是我想瞎管闲事什么的，但——”

“呃，”莎伦开口道，若有所思地歪着脑袋。“好吧，我们昨天晚上谈了会第五代战斗机，然后我们又玩了几轮桌上足球，然后就……”她假假地笑了，模仿了一下史蒂夫刚刚那个仿佛要包住屋子的挥手。

“哦，哇喔，好吧，”史蒂夫接道，强迫自己发出笑声，还试图让那声音听起来像他确实在感兴趣但没有 _过于_ 感兴趣、开心但不是 _心花怒放_ 。“是啊，桌上足球，”他保持住木木的笑容，绝望地想把他的舌头从自动驾驶模式上调回来。他无能为力地听着自己呜啾呜啾的叹气式笑声噼里啪啦地漏出嘴来，简直堪比一只被针扎穿的气球。“经典。”

他从未如此接近要去 _祈祷_ 附近的某个东西赶紧爆炸掉。

并没有东西爆炸，不过莎伦在长久的沉默之后的确没忍住她打内心爆发出的笑声。“噢我的上帝，”她感叹。“我还一直以为是她把你说的太夸张了。绝不。”

“谁？抱歉？”

“佩吉姑妈，”她低笑，眉毛同情地皱起来。“她总说你那时候……对付女士们有点儿不上道。”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，仍然通红着脸，在口袋里摸了一圈想找个回答。“呃，我是个同志，那大概就是原因吧。”可是，操啊，没人要你说 _这句_ 啊。

“哦？”莎伦拖长声音，礼貌地点头，迅速消化了这个既非所需也非所求的新信息。“奶思，”她评价道。“挺不错的。”

萨姆终于从浴室里钻了出来，及时中止了史蒂夫即将走出这间公寓、打包好生活物资、逃离这个国家的打算。谢天谢地， _他_ 穿了衣服。“史蒂夫！”他从走廊的另一边喊过来。“你找我吗？”

“不。是的，”史蒂夫回道。“呃，我只是准备问下你想不想吃个早餐，不过你还有事要忙（but you’re busy）。我可以下回再来。”他突然间感受到莎伦落在他脸上的视线，不由得开始寻思他还能把自己的坟墓挖到多深。“不是那种带早餐的 _约会_ ，只是吃早餐。”他补充，这句是为了她的裨益。（*某些场合，busy=occupied=非单身状态。）

萨姆的表情说明他并没听懂，不过莎伦替他作了回答。“别，反正我也得走了。我连支牙刷都没带，”她解释着，匆匆跑回卧室去拿余下的衣服。

“你确定？”萨姆问着，跨到廊道里，在对方逃跑之前截住她。

“看样子史蒂夫早上可没过好。”史蒂夫无意间听到了他们的交谈。

“我们还会再做一遍这个吗？”萨姆低声问她。史蒂夫暗暗嫉妒他竟然也能如此轻松地与人调情。

“呃，我还必须把你的衬衫给送回来，所以当然会啦。”莎伦接道，连史蒂夫都能听出她嗓音中的笑意。

“哦，那我觉得我 _今晚_ 就要用上它了。”

“这我能办到。”史蒂夫全程都很有教养地直视着前方，可他没法不去注意那个悄悄的“啵”声，很显然这俩是以一个吻结束了对话。

莎伦基本上是春风满面地迈过了门槛，路过史蒂夫的时候没忘在他肩上拍了一下。“真的不好意思，”史蒂夫畏缩道。

莎伦又笑开了，抬高音量对他说，“新年快乐，史蒂夫。”然后从身后带上了门。

萨姆与史蒂夫还占着门厅，在那长长的几秒钟里暂时保持着沉默，一个是因为心怀歉意，另一个则还满脸困惑。

萨姆最后朝着门的方向投去了渴望的一眼，然后意味深长地发出感叹，“她足球机玩得真不赖啊。”

史蒂夫清了清他的嗓子，终于有心情笑起来，虽然也是在为自己解嘲。“你想来点乳蛋饼吗？”

 

* * *

 

四十五分钟之后，萨姆放任自己把后背陷进沙发垫里，完全没法再关心他的橘子汁和只剩几口的那份乳蛋饼了。

“这就是我们在拉脱维亚找到的文件要说明的事情。”他思索着发言道。

巴基点头。“我不记得他们对我做过什么。史蒂夫和我……我们差不多就再续前缘了。然后，”他含蓄地略过了后面的内容，并不想重新复述方才被他和史蒂夫讲得大费周折的那些话。

“那么说你……”萨姆说着，手指指向巴基。“你不会因此而死掉？你很安全？”

“我没事。”

“还有那个，呃，孩子，那个宝宝……？”

“一样很健康，就赵博士所言。”史蒂夫告诉他。

“而且这是你们想要的？”他继续道，视线从史蒂夫扫向巴基，盯着他们的一举一动。“你们能接受这个？”

巴基疲倦地笑了。“我们挺惊讶的。可等后来我们知道它可以存活，就决定还是让它……顺其自然吧。”

史蒂夫点头附和。“我们目前还算是在走一天看一天。”

萨姆尽他所能地让自己迅速地镇定下来。“嘿，我觉得这事发生在任何人身上都不会有区别的。如果你们乐意，那我也挺高兴的。信息量是有点大，不过无论怎样……我也 _没有_ 权利去指摘什么。”他深呼吸了一下，看向史蒂夫。“你准备退队了？”

“不，”巴基抢答。

史蒂夫稍稍抬手，止住对方进一步的发言。“等一等，我们甚至都没提过这个呢。你很可能会需要帮着——”

“他不会退出的。那样未免太可怜了。”巴基坚持说完。

“我也可以减少参与度。”史蒂夫跟他较劲。

萨姆长长地舒了口气，鼓起脸颊，像是听到这个又让他活了过来。“那么。你们的大事情在哪一天？”

史蒂夫笑得全不自知。“预计是5月25号。”

再一次，萨姆的目光又转回到他们身上，不过这回他明显怀疑地眯起了眼睛。“还有……这真的不是某种恶作剧吗？你们别是在拿我开涮吧？”

巴基想不出还有什么更好的自证清白的办法，于是他直接拉开自己外套的拉链，掀起了衬衫下摆。史蒂夫被他突如其来的坦率举止惊掉了下巴，萨姆的神情则表明受到惊吓的不止他一人。而巴基却唯独感到些许莫名的解脱，以及一丝由于战胜了支配自己整整一个月的恐惧而生出的骄傲。萨姆过了好一会才找回他的声音。“好吧。我信你。我不管你吃了多少乳蛋饼，那不会把你搞成这样。所以你现在，是……多久了？有二十周了？总共按四十来算？”

史蒂夫使劲呼吸了一口以平静心绪。“快二十周了。是过了一半。”

某个猛然出现的想法令萨姆拧起眉毛，冲他们斜瞟过来。“那，到时候怎么……你怎么……在哪……”

巴基忍不住拿手去捋他的头发，一边抬头望向史蒂夫，用眼神告诉对方， _我就说他们肯定要问这个_ 。史蒂夫咬到了自己的下唇。

萨姆以最快速度撤回了刚刚的话，他像准备发表通告似的站了起来。“你猜怎么着？忘掉我问过那个吧。那是你俩自己的事。我说句‘祝好运’就行了，嗯就这样，”他说，起身绕过咖啡桌朝巴基伸出手去。“我会和你们一样开心的，”他真诚的微笑道，同对方握手。“好啦，老爸，”他收回手，又走向史蒂夫正靠着的沙发边缘。他短暂地握了一下史蒂夫的手，接着又狠狠地给了他一个拥抱。“恭喜恭喜。”

巴基一瞬间还以为是老天劈了道闪电下来，正巧落在离他一尺远的位置上。因为貌似就是它击中了可怜的史蒂夫。巴基一边用眼角观察那个人一边暗自做着评估，想着万一的话，凭自己现在起身的速度够不够在对方昏过去之前顺利地接住他。

萨姆哈哈大笑。“怎么？你连那个都没想到？‘老爸’的那部分？”

史蒂夫用两手挠着头发，似乎还用力扯了它们一会儿，脸上仍然是一个晕乎乎痴呆呆的笑容。“没认真……之前还没意识到。”

“哎，要是我就得抓紧时间习惯它了。”萨姆提醒他。“这马上就要成为你的称呼了。一周七天，一天二十四小时。以后对萨米（Sammy）来说那就是你。”

“哦，萨米，哈？”史蒂夫笑。“你一早就想好了是吧？”

“男女皆宜。”萨姆指出。

“我们会……呃，记到本子上的（We’ll...uh, put it on the list）。”巴基承诺道。

 

* * *

 

托尼史塔克做事从来不会只做一半——

尤其是有关派对的事。

尤其是 _新年_ 派对。史蒂夫真希望自己能在手动蛮力下接受现实，安宁地享受这次聚会。

那天早上向萨姆透露过消息之后，史蒂夫便把他准备向队伍成员公布这件事的意图告诉了托尼。因为显见的时间问题，托尼对此表示了十分的赞成，不过除此以外，他也因为史蒂夫竟然就“发表公开声明”这种事来向他咨询意见而可劲儿得意了一把。

截至目前，史蒂夫今晚的活动还仅限于熬掉一个又一个礼节性的散漫谈话，同时一点一点地喝着他手上的啤酒，直到它被自己掌心捂出了体温的温度。他旁观了一场由巴基和娜塔莎主导的凶残的落袋台球赛，等巴基在沙发上选了块位置坐下，他就无所事事地跑去跟着端茶送水，在零食桌、点心桌与长沙发之间消磨他的时间。索尔中途凑过来同他们展开了一场主题为“凡人盛宴中那些碍事的传统”的谈话——具体而言，是指那些小小的碗碟以及一口就能吞下的食物，边说边就着搁在他膝盖上的古典版大浅盘大快朵颐。史蒂夫必须得承认——索尔的立场不仅有一定道理，还有个与之相应的高效的解决措施。

眼下，指针已经转过了十二点， ** **设施**** 里的员工们也大都回家睡觉去了。幸运的是，他们的这帮队员通常会休息的更晚一些，而所有的成员还都在附近晃悠着呢。托尼、班纳、罗迪、幻视还有旺达留了下来，不过班纳看着像是打起了瞌睡。赵海伦一直在和索尔喝着酒，史蒂夫估计她等晚会结束之后可能得需要人送她回去——每隔一阵，她就会肆无忌惮的放声大笑，那声音简直盖过了派对喧闹的谈话。巴顿脸上挂着一副标志性的使坏的微笑，还老是教唆别人跟他一起去趟阳台——别人即班纳博士或是娜特或是玛利亚。他们回来的时候，整个房间有那么几分钟都散着疑似飞叶子*的气味，史蒂夫深呼吸，觉得要是自己能被他们的迷醉传染一下*也好过继续忍着忐忑的心情。萨姆和莎伦又一次占据了角落里的足球机。史蒂夫才不会在那看他们玩呢。他现在可算知道桌上足球是什么意思了。

凌晨两点左右，托尼叫了（很便宜也很油腻的）多到足够喂饱一个村的中国菜来，随后把它们全摆到会议桌上，成功地一次性集结了所有的现场成员。索尔在它们被送达时表达了他超大分贝的赞同。

“嘿，嗨，复仇者们。大家。静一静，我要说话了。”托尼吹了一声欢乐喇叭，把所有人的注意力引到自己身上。史蒂夫能看出来对方的站姿微微有点不稳，但他显然并没有预料到此人竟然已经丧失社交技能到了这种地步，以至于他会——“安静，孩子们。是我请客买的酒，我就有本致个辞。你们喝过了，就得乖乖听着。发言时间到了。”

他不会的。

“那么，首先，祝你们新年他娘的快乐！希望，你知道，这会是个好年。不会有外星异形入侵，不会有复仇者v复仇者的仇恨犯罪，有的都是好的部分——”

“没有你那些天杀的机器人起义军，”罗德补充道，指控似的举起手里的筷子。

“嗯嘛。没有那些。”托尼说着陷入了微妙的沉思，周围安静的听客们都开始紧张了。“实际上，我正准备钻研一下能被直接植入到每个人血管里的可感纳米科技。”

现场立马响起一片抱怨的呻吟与嘘声。“他妈的法西斯主义！”克林特叫道。

“得了吧，这还能捅出多少漏子？”

“许多。”幻视告诉他，很明显没觉察到托尼讽刺的腔调。至少，史蒂夫祈祷那仅仅是讽刺而已。

“可去你的，贾维斯，我是个富有创新精神的冒险家，”托尼无动于衷地说。“不管怎样，我想要来一段那种既无聊又扯淡的没人爱的 _敬酒_ 的话……因为一个巨大的‘祝贺’就要降临了。”

耶稣，玛利亚和基督啊，他 _会的_ 。史蒂夫看向身旁的巴基，他刚刚在椅子里不安地挪动了一下。他又朝桌对面望去，找到萨姆正对着他的眼神，对方的脸上明明摆摆地写着， _我的天呐_ 。

“那么，庆祝前给个小小的背景提要，”他朝巴基的方向比了个夸张的介绍手势。“这位是詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士——我发现他不怎么喜欢说话，所以你们还没注意到他也很正常。如你们所见，他有一条不得了的新手臂。他旧的那只可能或许在某种涉及到我以及我尚待解决的问题的带点目的性的意外事件中被毁掉了，说到那个，我在此真诚的道歉，顺便一提，”他正对着巴基说道，懊悔地皱起脸。“烦请，享受我用作赔礼的什锦捞面吧。言归正传，不提细节，九头蛇在六十年代对他做了些极其诡异的事——绝对没有旺达接收到的那么酷，不过，嘿，不是每个人都能有超能力的好嘛。好的，那么，”接着，他像举起一只香槟杯一样高高举起了手中的炒饭盒子，“第一杯敬巴基和队长，祝他们为彼此欣然而弯（who are very gay for each other.）。史蒂文，詹姆斯，我们都为你俩感到欣慰（ we are all very gay for you guys.）。”

史蒂夫的耳朵因为尴尬而完全懵掉了，而另一边的巴基则企图积极地解离出自己的意识以避免感受到更多的羞耻，然而队友们热情的回应还是追上了他们。少数人鼓起掌来，旺达兴奋地喊了句，“噢，耶啊！”克林特和莎伦响亮地吹了声口哨，而娜塔莎维持她张着下巴的坐姿微笑着看向史蒂夫，惊讶于他在自己面前居然能成功地瞒住 _某件事_ 。等到班纳跟索尔解释了一遍托尼那番东拉西扯实际上旨在暗示史蒂夫与巴基的恋人关系之后，索尔站起来拍了拍他们两人的肩膀。“此实乃英明之结合”他宣布，“倘若汝等以君王与配偶之名统领尔之疆域，凡人焉能挑战权威。”

“谢谢你。”史蒂夫回应道，希望那是正确的回答。

玛利亚，喝得有些醉，磕得 _非常_ 高，把她的啤酒杯举到空中。“干！我太高兴自己不是唯一一个蕾丝边了。”

“第二杯——shush，见鬼，”托尼继续道。“第二杯也是敬给队长和巴基的，因为由于某种左拉授意九头蛇乱搅和、器官脱细胞技术、某种超牛的垂体移植以及普遍意义上不道德的人体实验不过我又有什么资格来评价这个……他们要有小崽子啦。”

醉得最厉害的那一拨人鼓起了掌，仅仅是因为托尼讲完了他的话。稍微清醒一点的都在忙着琢磨 _托尼_ 到底喝了有多少。赵海伦，已经干到她的第六杯马提尼酒了，竟然被吓得倒抽了一口气，还抓着索尔的手臂稳住自己。史蒂夫真不知道自己要对此做如何感想。

“还有，在你们这些人开始拿着小学学的科学知识和人类解剖学基础材料和我争辩这事之前，请允许我指出在场的有真正的半人半神和他违背物理学的锤子，青少年版西斯大帝，愤怒的放射性巨怪，实体贾维斯，以及我自己——一个仅凭意志力就能让肝脏运转成功的人。就，我只是说说。我们早就接受过比男人怀孕更匪夷所思的事情了。实际上，我觉得比起这个更值得关注的是两个百岁老人居然还能成功的生育。对你们愉快的小意外表示由衷的祝贺，伙计们。祝愿他或者她能继承到巴基的头发和队长的四肢。”

成员们看上去犹疑了片刻，但最终他们全都遵循了托尼关于掌声的暗示。萨姆、布鲁斯和赵一同咧开了嘴。史蒂夫，毫无选择，匆匆举起温掉了的啤酒用以致谢。巴基在掌声停歇之前朝他靠过去，低声耳语道，“你有过机会能把他脑袋削下来的。然而你却住手了。”

“你还会原谅我吗？”史蒂夫绷紧了笑肌，悄悄问他。

“不，不会了（*Hell no, I won’t.）。”


	8. February: Part 1/二月：第一部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：  
> 除前几章预警外，增入典型暴力描写；ANGST！  
> （本章内所有剧情均发生于2017年2月14日）

史蒂夫不清楚他在哪，不知道他是怎么到那里的。更确切一点讲，他好像什么都没法搞明白。只除了现在自己整个人就是一团各种各样的疼痛拼合而成的物体，有一道强光直直的照进了他的眼睛，而他只想掐灭它。

他想了想那句话， _我怎么了？_ 可从他嗓子里冒出来的只是一声虚弱无力的、嘶哑的“Unh。”

“是啊，我敢赌。”回答他的声音几乎像那道光一样尖锐。

史蒂夫终于费力地睁开了眼睛，过度的光亮让他猛地一阵耳鸣。他的嘴唇干渴得难以忍受，身上的其他部位则全都跟热过了头似的浸在汗里。由肋部辐散开的剧痛、被人扯走的制服、眼前暗灰色天花板的低拱顶、脑后垫着的床单的粗糙质感告诉他，自己已经回到了昆机上，还受了伤。其余的，就只能靠猜了。

史塔克从他上方凑过来，全身装备还都戴着，不过面甲被掀开了。他看着对方把那盏灯朝下一拽，挪了几尺距离，以便仔细研究某个他凭自己的现有知觉推测应该是个穿透伤的东西。

“嗨，好啊，”史塔克心不在焉地问候道，一面歪过头眯着眼睛，检查那处伤口。

史蒂夫也许此时还有点犯迷糊，但他该死的能肯定托尼绝不是个医生。他还可以顺畅地呼吸——至少目前他能做到——而且他也没觉得自己流了 _过_ 多的血，不过眼下，要说自己命不久矣他也认了。

“还记得发生了什么吗？”托尼问，从被调成哨兵模式的战甲里走出来，飞快地给手做完清洁戴好乳胶手套。

“都不懂我在哪，”史蒂夫勉强回答。

“我们停在……呃，让我想想。就停在萨卡奇村外头，”托尼告诉他，一边开始给他的伤口消毒。史蒂夫感受到了来自三处不同部位极其剧烈的灼痛，他估计自己应该是吃了好些子弹，要么就是被捅了几刀。见他对此毫无反应，一副什么都没明白的样子，托尼于是继续说下去，“詹谢普尔。贾坎德邦。印度。人口贩子。里面有不少人被贩到了九头蛇那帮的手下，大概是用于超级不道德的实验之类。星期五护士，请为罗杰斯队长来份全面检测。”

“瓦桑特·达兹，”史蒂夫机械地脱口说道，甚至还没想起为什么这个名字如此重要。星期五动作很快，幽蓝色的光线织成的细密网面从他的胸口扫了下去。显示受伤状况的3D影像悬浮在他的身体上方，已经标出了外伤的具体位置、创口深度以及任何可疑的内部损伤。

“罗杰斯队长中枪了，”星期五汇报，用上了相当惊讶语气，对于一个无实体的计算机而言。

“真谢谢了，”托尼接嘴，吐词清晰而干脆。

星期五明显识别并且理解了他的讽刺口吻。“你确实说了 _全面_ 检测，老大。”她略不好意思地提醒对方。

“好吧，话也没错。但现在是安静的时候，所以别嚷嚷。我正在试图集中精力不弄死我朋友。把你读出的数据给我看就好了，剩下的我来管。史蒂夫——告诉我你记住的不只是他的名字。子弹在你小肠里，又没在你脑子里。”

“创伤失血性休克，老大，”星期五压低了声音说。“失血量达到总血量的27%。神志不清在这一阶段属于正常表现。建议立即进行静脉输液。”

“好，已经在干了，”托尼向她保证，一边拿出注射袋。“呃嗯，很可能还得要点止痛剂，有推荐？”

“咪唑安定和硫酸吗啡溶液。”

“好吧，抱歉我之前冲你发脾气，星期五，”托尼赔罪似的微笑，把针头戳进史蒂夫的胳膊，挂起注射袋。

“跟着他一直穿过了萨卡奇的集市……”史蒂夫模糊不清地出声。“他当时……他带着个女孩。以为他要……绑架。绑架她。我和娜特被引回了他们的存储仓。娜特去探查建筑内部，我跟住达兹。然后她找到……娜特找到了其他的人质，我想要逮捕达兹。被他和……那个女人，夹在中间。女人朝我开了枪。两下？之后达兹又开了一枪，我猜。”

“呃，是啊，那个 _女人_ 其实是达兹 _夫人_ 。结果发现，她从一开始就在幕后支持着整场行动。她知道我们要来。我们被耍了，队长，”托尼叹气。“不过，乐观点讲，我把你安全地搞了出来，罗迪、娜特和克林特清扫了剩下的房间。达兹那俩口被关押了，我们马上就会把他们囚禁的那帮人送到艾派克斯医院*接受治疗。还有，四，不是两。”（*Apex hospital，印度著名的综合医疗机构。）

“啥？”

“她给了你四枪。”

“为什么？”史蒂夫迷茫地喘着气。

“我——他妈的不知道？因为她是个奸诈小人而且她的枪里碰巧就有那么多子弹？”

“有多久……？”史蒂夫尝试发问。哇喔。咪达唑仑生效得真快。

“大约一个小时，”托尼抽空耸了下肩，仍然在慌慌乱乱地处理他的伤口。“他们正在回昆机的路上，我们这边则在回家路上。艾派克斯不知道该如何处理超级士兵，而我不知道该如何处理腹部创伤，所以我们越早回到纽约越好。”

“听上去……大家干得不错，”史蒂夫微笑。他的声音传进自己的耳朵，几乎同那种信号不良的无线电广播一样糊烂不清了，此刻他甚至还能感受到昆机在左右摆动——恍如一只在半空中晃荡的钟摆。

“他们通常都是如此，”托尼赞同道。“除了当他们一人单飞去抓某个危险的目标，把仅剩的那么一丢的警戒心抛到脑后然后搞伤了自己的时候，顺说，那就是你。我现在说的就是你。”

“喔哇，”史蒂夫突然发出感叹。

托尼哼起鼻子。“可不。这药效。喔哇。”

“不，不，不，”史蒂夫含混着说，已经分不清自己是梦是醒了。“只是在想……我那么快就要做爸爸了。你能相信吗？我诶。”

“于是你随时随地都得跟我们提一提。”

史蒂夫知道托尼是在嘲讽他，可是对方的笑容却又显得发自内心、毫无防备。史蒂夫不懂那是什么意思，但是无所谓啦，因为他感觉 _超棒的_ 。

然后，在接下来的几个小时里，他什么都感觉不到了。

 

* * *

 

“噢，来吧。你知道你想的，”海伦露出一个调皮的微笑，朝里推了下超声波传感棒，转过身探出脖子去瞅显示屏，那个大屏幕目前为止都还背对着巴基。

“史蒂夫和我决定还是不了，”巴基做了个深呼吸，懊悔地笑回去。“我们的妈妈当时都不知道，所以我们也不想知道。”

“你们真的不想知道，”海伦半信半疑地重复。“你们就打算……怎么，等它被生出来之后再起个名字？”

“是啊，”巴基执拗道。“那就是这回事。”

“那好，”赵妥协了，又把传感棒往凝胶里滚了一圈。“我不会再为这事缠着你了。而且我会确保印出来的图像是……去掉那方面的特征的。”她允诺。

巴基紧张地咽了咽口水。“看着……还好吗？很健康？”

海伦断然地点头，一边截了几张图片。“好极了，实际上。比例协调，胎动活跃，尺寸理想。正是我们需要的样子。还有三周多一点你就进入第三孕期啦*。”她宣布道，又多截了几张以资庆祝。（*孕晚期，第28周至第40周，最后的三个月。）

“那可太奇怪了，”巴基打着哈欠。“是说我都快到这一步了。鉴于我两个月前才获知这件事。正式获知，随便怎么说。”

“这在 _以前_ 也确实会感觉挺快的。你觉得自己准备好了吗？我知道咱们花了不少时间谈论产前护理以及和你身体安全相关的事，但那部分还不是最吓人的，不是吗？”她体贴地微笑着说。

“哦。”巴基不安地挪了下他在诊查台上的坐姿，眼神跳向自己的肚子。“我还在消化另一部分。”

“也即，你成了爸爸，带起孩子，而且一辈子都得为此担负责任的那部分？”赵冲他假笑道。巴基感觉自己的脸瞬间变得苍白起来，而且两个人都听到了他加速的脉搏声，多谢那个超声波传感器。“没错， _那才是_ 吓人的地方。最近有睡过好觉吗？”她拍了最后一张图，然后开始帮他清理那些胶体。她转变话题大概只是替他着想。“你似乎比较累啊。”

“没有，”他诚实地回答。“自从6号就没有了，至少。”

“那已经过了八天了，”赵蹙起眉。“你真的需要好好休息。是史蒂夫出门的那一天吗？你可以穿衣服了，顺便——我到下周之前都不会再检查你的宫颈了。”

巴基来不及整理衣服就先够到了手机。史蒂夫依旧音讯全无。一同去了印度的其他成员也继续保持着无线电静默的状态。史蒂夫被卷进工作脱不开身其实并不稀奇，不过巴基之前还觉得一个情人节的短消息不算什么奢求呢。

海伦迅速地捕捉到了他的失落。“呃哦。他忙啥去了？”

“在印度捣毁一个人口贩卖组织。”

她同情地咂了下舌。“错过了情人节，”她说，叹了声气。“我们再多给他一个月的 ** **复仇**** 时间，然后我就跟他说你需要他待在家里。到时候我就说你不能拎超过一磅重的东西或者……不能在没人看着的情况下洗澡，之类的。”

“他想待在这里的，”巴基耸肩，这才把衣服理顺，还戴回了帽子。“不答应让他退队的人是我。我只是没有总乐意如此罢了。”

“我想我能理解你的心情。索尔回阿斯加德去了。哦，而且，他甚至连我喜欢他都不知道，因为我还没真的告诉他，”她补充，清着嗓子。“那不一样，我知道。不管怎么说，想和我一起吃个晚餐吗？我会做黄桃馅饼。然后你来做剩下其他的。”

巴基笑了，停在实验室门口。“那公平吗？”

“你会做好吃的菜，而且你还想要免费的桃子派。再说，要是我们不一起做点事的话，我们两这个情人节就只能靠吃打折的糖果和读诺拉·罗伯茨的书来度过了。”

“那是小女人看的书，”巴基给她一个得意的笑容。“你该试试J.D.罗布*。晚上见。”

“我会带图像来的！”

（*诺拉·罗伯茨，《纽约时报》头号畅销书作家，作品以浪漫悬疑为主；J.D.罗布其实是她的另一个笔名，所出作品风格偏未来派悬疑。）

 

* * *

 

巴基不知道该拿自己此刻的心情怎么办。他一直在等着史蒂夫或者 _任何_ 参与行动的 _人_ 的消息，担心得都快吐了。他又花了一整夜在半空的被窝里辗转反侧，无辜透支掉了全身力气。他他妈的想找东西垫着他的胃 _想得要死_ ，叫他继续等到晚餐简直是活见鬼。而且只要一想到自己即将看到新的超声图像，他就已经喘不上气了。

比那些还要过分的是，他真的开始 _神经过敏_ 了。他双腿由骨骼向外都酝酿着一股无可撼动的躁动感，健身房的椭圆机与踏步机也没法再缓解什么。他觉得自己就是动物园里被拉出来展览的动物——不劳而获只让他开心了一小会，可那毕竟并非他天性。某些时候他甚至会想念狩猎的感觉，那个根深蒂固的本能如影随形地紧跟着他，而他中毒至深地渴望着一次肾上腺素的冲击。

然而，尽管那股躁动感还在纠缠不休，他也只是瞅了一眼通往住宿区的楼梯就自暴自弃地叹了口气，转身把手敲在了电梯键上。

电梯上升时的那一小下重力造成的震动不至于给 _他_ 造成太大的困扰，不过同乘的另一位似乎也感受到了，凭着胸口往下传来的一阵剧痛他就明白小家伙可一点都不高兴。他能分辨出令自己不适的来源是两只超级迷你的小脚，现在它们正朝上踩着他的肺。这可怜孩子真的很讨厌突然的动静。

巴基在自己肚子顶上轻轻地戳了戳，祈祷这个小小的不适不会像上回那样，演化成整一个小时痛苦不堪的、直奔肋骨的踢腾。“嘿，停下，”他大声说道。

得到的回答是左肋边上的好一下猛踢，紧随而来的第三下给他的感觉几乎是直直击中了什么器官。他支着脚尖上下颠了一会自己，试图用一种镇定、安抚的举动让那阵狂风骤雨平静下来。

“你太坏了，”他笑道，金属的那只手在肚子边缘轻轻按揉着——有时候，机械关节发出的柔和颤动声就足够镇住那堆又打又踢的闹腾。

可这会显然不管用了。胎儿又一次在他腹中伸开了四肢，这崽子绝对要比赵博士描述的要大的 _多得多_ ，脑袋抵住了他的膀胱，而两只脚差不多跟骑车似的在踏他的肚子。倒流的酸液下一秒就冲进了他的喉咙，带来又一阵灼痛。

他不由得拿指关节使劲敲了下自己的肚子。“我说了 _停下_ ，你这混球。”

“听听，他居然骂自己的宝宝是个混球！”

“萨姆。我的天呐。”

巴基抬起头，电梯门在主医疗层打开了，外面正站着萨姆和莎伦。放在平时，被逮到对着自己的肚子自言自语大概会羞死他，可是今天他真的是既没有时间也没有精力去操那个心了。萨姆的右臂被裹在一块又肥又笨重的临时石膏里，本人则像喝高了似的左摇右晃着，还得让莎伦把他推到电梯里。

“Aw，你对你的小女友做了什么？”巴基同情地问。

萨姆关切地皱起眉，转头去观察莎伦。“怎么了？你还好吗，亲爱的？”

“他说的是你的手，萨姆。”莎伦缓慢又清晰地告诉他。

“哦，它挺好的。它没事。”

莎伦不自在地咳了一声。“开放性骨折。刚刚才固定好。扑热息痛和双氢吗啡。”

“效果不错。”巴基笑道。

“嘿，听着。听着，伙计。听我说。我端掉了一个新纳粹主义恐怖团伙，好吗？他们企图买入十一支突击步枪——”

“十一后面还有三个零，萨姆。”

“哦老天爷！对，他们那会交易了一万两千支枪。他们现在还有几支？”他问，冲莎伦扬起一边眉毛。做出这个表情还令他短暂地失去了平衡。

莎伦和巴基两个人耐心地等着好让他把话说完。终于，巴基问道，“多少？”

“一支不剩，”萨姆一字一顿地说。“因为你是不可能带枪去坐牢的。”

电梯门恰巧就在此时打开了，正好为萨姆抖出的包袱画上了一个圆满的句号。萨姆挥挥衣袖飘然而去，莎伦立刻跟上，边走边拌着嘴。“他在抓捕过程中被人打坏了翅膀还掉了下去。他真该庆幸自己只摔断了胳膊。他甚至都不该 _走在地上_ ，可是某人竟然威胁我们说敢让他坐轮椅他就敢吐出来。”

“嘿，听着，我真的适应不了止疼药。”

“等我把他弄到床上之后，一起去吃个午饭？”

巴基不得不在莎伦说出 _午饭_ 这个词之后屏住呼吸，以免太过激动地打断对方。“当然。”

 

* * *

 趁着莎伦去安顿萨姆的空当巴基径直回到史蒂夫的住所，迅速地收拾出几块熟食三明治。他已经饿到不想现做热菜了。莎伦来之前他弄好了三个，所以他为对方开门的时候顺便就把那满满一盘递给了她。瞧见她拿着三明治的样子让他意识到自己可能把吃的做得有点夸张了，不过莎伦看上去倒不怎么在意。

“它真漂亮，”她感叹。“有酸黄瓜吗？”

“罐子在桌上。”

“发圈也借我一根。我吃相不会好看的。”

巴基挺享受莎伦的陪伴的。他上个月才发现，除史蒂夫以外，她可以算作是 ** **设施**** 里自己最爱找来消磨时光的人了。托尼和萨姆都和他相处的不错，可托尼也会让人脑壳疼，萨姆则是个无可救药的内向型——有时候就连史蒂夫都做不到把他从他的老习惯里拽出来。日复一日的晨跑、早餐、任务、午餐、工作、晚餐、阅读、睡觉……而萨姆遇上偏离日常的事总会有些迟疑。莎伦，另一方面，从不矜持。即便只是安静的共处一室，她也会欣然应允，并且还很舒服自在，尤其她不会像萨姆一样，觉得多几个小时放空时间会毁掉自己的周末。就这点，再加上她不费吹灰之力地解决了两磅的三明治，仿佛吃了就能拿到奖金似的。清空餐盘之前，他们两个一句话都没说。

“所以，”她快活地叹息，一边拣出最后一小根薯条，“你炸毛了吗？”

“因为小孩子的事？”

“是啊。对我来说光是考虑一下为人父母的前景就够 _可怕_ 了。”

“我想想。我不知道。事情 _发展_ 到这里了，我必须得让自己适应这个想法。我说不好都根本没有资格去养育子女，不过史蒂夫也会帮忙的。我觉得这事轮到我身上还会比轮到其他许多人要容易。”

“为什么？”

“很多人没有所有的 _这些_ 。”他的眼神绕着屋子转了一圈，示意对方留心 ** **设施**** 的奢华与舒适。“我妈十六岁就生了我，”巴基耸肩道。“在印第安纳的谢尔比维尔。当时只有她和我爸两个人，去医院要二十英里，他们还没有车，”他轻声笑起来。“后来又一个个的有了我的那些妹妹们，于是我们就搬去了纽约，再后来父亲死了，没剩多少积蓄，她还得一个人留在布鲁克林带四个小孩。我觉得我现在起码要比那容易。”

“见鬼，”莎伦露出明了的笑容。“这样想想还挺有道理。”

巴基本打算继续他们的对话的，但是某种声音先一步灌进了他的耳朵。头顶有架飞机正飞快地朝他们的位置靠近过来。很快，莎伦也听见了。又过了几秒，它已经足够接近到他们能分辨出引擎的声音了；是那架昆机回来了。

而史蒂夫依旧没有联系他。

这不对劲。

莎伦一定是在巴基起身前就察觉到了空气中的紧张，因为她马上站起来跟着他一道冲出了门。“怎么了？”她问，紧追着他沿走廊朝前跑去。

“他每次都是先打电话的，”巴基急匆匆地解释。他甚至没顾得上瞥一眼电梯——那样就太慢了。早些时候那些不能更累赘的疲惫感全都被抛到了脑后。他三步并一步地跨过通往停机坪的台阶，莎伦冲在他后面，接着直接撞开屋顶的安全门，正赶上昆氏伸出它的舷梯。

雨幕里的那一秒钟被无限的拉长了，冰凉的水珠失魂落魄地砸向停机坪的碎石路，窸窸窣窣的响声钻进他的耳朵，而其余的一切却都保持了沉寂。巴基盯着那架昆机，干涩的喉咙还在努力吞咽，妄图帮他找回他的呼吸。

从机舱内出来的只有托尼一个人。巴基看着对方迈进二月的冷雨中，脸上是自己从未见过的陌生表情——他理解不了。托尼无言的走向他们，一只手塞在口袋里，不知在拨弄着什么。

莎伦好像比他先明白了。托尼在离巴基几步远的地方站住的时候，她摇摇晃晃地朝后退了一步，发出的声音如同断奏了的连祷：“我的上帝啊，不，不，”那在他听来是如此刺耳，而其含义又是那么遥远模糊。

托尼疲倦地叹息。“巴恩斯。”

“这他妈是怎么回事？”

托尼开口，语气平淡空洞，恍如一片荒漠，嗓音砂砾一般的刺耳难听，“你想见他吗？”

“出了什么事？”

“能让我们俩单独待一会吗？”托尼问莎伦。

“好，”她轻声回答。

巴基感觉不到自己在走路，但是他知道托尼的手放在他的肩上，他们离那架活动梯越来越近了。他们登上了阶梯。他们走进了机舱。这里面一片昏暗。引擎低沉的轰鸣吞没了舱外的雨声以及他自己颤抖的呼吸，使得室内显出一种宁静的假象。驾驶舱里空无一人。

“他在哪？”巴基的声音在空荡荡的机舱中回响着。

“医疗间。”

从驾驶舱的操纵面板与嵌在墙里的显示盘上溅出的那一点光线愈发的模糊、湿润起来，巴基盲目地转动视线，眼神飘忽，想找到什么不合时宜的东西，任何东西。某样奇怪的、没有道理的、不该在这里的事物。好告诉他的大脑说这不可能是真的，说他一直在做梦，而现在他终于可以醒过来了；可那已徒劳无益。他脚下的地板坚硬而稳固。舱门外停机坪上湿漉漉的柏油味毋庸置疑。他的衣服就是他今晨亲手套在身上的那件。

“要我陪你进去吗？”

“不。”

巴基又一次漠然地迈开双腿，让自己朝前移去，医疗仓入口处的门厅晃动着向他靠过来，速度越来越快。肯定是因为他最后踉跄了一下。

他看到自己右前方的台子上有张白色的床单。手术灯从它上方垂下，已经熄灭了。那张床单覆在一个人的身体上，却同样遮住了对方的脸。但是巴基无论如何都会认得的。他明白了。

他拉下白布的边缘。

是史蒂夫。

男人的两颊上仍然还留着一点点的颜色。那一定没有发生的太久。巴基跌坐到他身旁的壁椅上。他的目光胡乱地四处张望着，就是不肯再落回那面台子。

“我很抱歉，巴恩斯。”

巴基没有吭声。他说不出话来。他只感受到了呼啸的气流，以及缓慢渗进这间躯壳的刺骨的麻木。等他反应过来时，他已经站起身转向了主舱的位置，金属左手紧紧地攥成一个拳头。

托尼手里那把对准他的枪没什么好意外的。事实上，那对他而言是一种奇怪的解脱。他会杀了对方的。他还是想让这人去死。他不知道自己还能做什么。

可是托尼背后升起的舷梯，那条愈发狭窄的柏油碎石跑道的银光，在他面前逐渐合拢的医疗间的隔板，还有最后对方唇边那抹扭曲的、诡异的微笑连同着他脸上分辨不清的表情——这不对。没有一件事是对的。

在他后面，从机舱尾部，突然传来了军靴敲在钢铺板上引起的一阵杂响。他转过身，后背撞上了锁死的医疗仓门。六个男人冲出了货运舱。全部重型武装。手持AK-74。反重力引擎的点火让昆氏猛地前倾了一下。他们已经升到了空中。

巴基的视野一片空白。他有那么久的时间都觉得自己安全了——然后他晕了一秒没顾及到自己的后背，就落得这般田地。这太超过了，太快了。他根本来不及消化正在发生的这一切。托尼不是托尼。史蒂夫死了。他正背抵着一道被磁力锁封闭了的门，六支枪戳在他面前。昆机载着他不知道要飞往何处。莎伦兴许会派个小队来追他们。

他不懂自己到底该不该继续 _在意_ 眼皮底下发生的事情。史蒂夫已经不在了。

可是他一想到史蒂夫不在了，他也就想起了这一切究竟为什么有那么多天杀的不公平。他想到了史蒂夫还没见到的那个还不知道是男是女的宝宝、他自己的亲骨肉。他还剩最后一个保护对象，这是他的责任，它的重要性要远远胜过他押送过的任何一件生武、绑架过的任何一位大使、窃取过的任何一封情报。而他曾经以命相搏地守卫过上述的每一样。

而此刻又不同了。他是在守卫属于 _他自己_ 的东西。这是史蒂夫留给他的联系，它会长成一个让他一见钟情、让他耐下性子去悉心教育的小人儿，甚或有那么一天，这个小人也能喜欢上他。没有人逼着他去战斗。这是他自己的选择。更要紧的一点是，他不需要听令于 _任何人_ 。这里并没有规定的交战守则。

他的一生中从未像在意这个瞬间一样在意过任何事。他会平安无事的。他必须冲破重围。因为他别无选择。

他们想要拿他 _做什么_ ？倘若他们想要置他于死地，他们早就付诸行动了。可是既然他们想活捉他，那为什么不允许史蒂夫和他一起活下来？

不，史蒂夫 _本_ 不该死的——有人试图抢救过他。一只注射袋还挂在他的身体上方，空气里浓浓的碘酒味道还没散去。手术台边放着个金属盘子，带血的子弹装在那里面，因飞机的振动而格格作响。他一定是让他们耗尽了选项才不得不下了杀手。

他们挑这个时候来抓他，要么是因为身孕让他弱点更多了，要么就是 _因为_ 他怀孕了。他只能祈祷是因为后者，那就意味着他们在射杀他之前还得走一遍所有的备选方案，而他根本没打算给他们留那个时间。不过他的每个举措每个步骤都必须做到无懈可击，而他已经疏于练习了。

这帮特工身上看不到警徽，没有身份牌也没有袖标。战术装备也不是标配。他们不属于警方或者编制内的军队，就他们糟糕的队形而言，他们也不属于同一伙。只是几个雇佣兵。巴基决定待会再操心自己不朽的灵魂。这六个人他不能留活口。他只带了把小刀——不是为杀敌而准备的，但是它的长度和锐度也足以扎穿皮肤、制造点伤害。

他脚下的舱板震动起来，昆氏剧烈地侧斜了一下，然后开始朝着某个方向开火。肯定是莎伦找的人追上了他们。但除非发生了奇迹，那帮不了他什么忙。

他暗自打量着这些武装分子，给他们一一编好了数字。

一号——从自己的九点钟方向移动着接近过来。重约230磅。双手及视线都很平稳，步履轻而有力。相当强悍。

二号——来复枪口抬得过高了。180磅。重心在前腿上。一旦他扣动扳机，后坐力就会使他失去平衡。有一到两秒的空当。

三号——魁梧而粗重，位置在二号身后，可惜离得太近。看着像是一号的翻版，但是假如能让他开火的角度向右偏上四英寸，他就会击中二号的手肘。

四号——站在一块玻璃制的导光板下面。

五号——四肢瘦长，神色慌张。身上能闻到很重的汗味。口鼻颤抖着，在空中画出小圆圈。手指紧紧勒着扳机。如果他动一下五号就会杀了他，而且他无法预测对方会在哪一秒开枪。

六号——和一号差不多。训练有素，很强壮。希望他能猜到对方的举动。不，等下——枪不一样。 _麻醉枪_ 。这就是为什么六号会站到他的最右边——是为了防止他用金属臂去挡麻醉弹。那么他只能被动地挨一颗了，但愿他还可以克服这个剂量。

一号、五号和六号会开枪——六号打头，接着一号，然后再是五号。不过都无所谓了；失败，他提醒自己，失败是不被允许的。他的行动必须完美无缺。

“ _Les mains en l'air!_ _*法语：举起手来！_ ”法籍雇佣兵。九头蛇以前有一堆这样的供他们支使。

舞步的最初，节奏是缓慢的。他投降地举高双手，低头望向地板，让他们看到自己眼神中流露出的惊惶与无助。“别开枪。”他又加了句软弱的“求求你，”来增强效果。

他唯一需要的就是抓住他们分心的那个瞬间，而他现在只能想到一个词，兴许还能动摇他们的注意力。他必须得拿它赌一把，不管说出这句话会让他的肠胃绞得多紧多难受。他数过了三秒钟。然后他竖起耳朵，尽管什么也没听到。他猛地抬起视线，松开下巴，两眼愕然大睁着。“史蒂夫？”

他们对美国队长的恐惧令这句话起了作用。

三号和四号转向手术台。五号连着他的枪口一起偏了过去。

一号看穿了他的把戏。大声喊着麻醉枪。

六号早就扣响了扳机，麻醉箭直直地窜进巴基右腿的肌肉里。

他低头弓下身，拉开距离冲一号挥出左臂。一号姿势紧绷，即将开火，可是巴基并没有完成那一拳——他改用 ** **武器**** 的掌部堵住了一号枪口的制退器。这一枪给他的肩关节狠狠一震，不过火药的反冲力也让一号失去平衡，一时间竟没法握紧手里的突击步枪。

巴基掐住一号的脖子把他揪过来锁在身前，自己的后背则又贴到墙边。五号仓皇回身，慌乱地连开两枪——一发打进地板，一发打在一号的胸口上。巴基抓住这个机会抽出小刀飞快地弹开。

一号试图解开他的锁喉，采取的方法也完全正确。他的一只手伸过头顶，想要把拇指捅进巴基的眼睛，但那么做就会暴露他自己的腋窝，军用背心覆盖不到的地方。巴基一扎一扭，一号输掉了他的步枪。

巴基调过枪口朝上瞄准——击碎了头顶玻璃制的照明格板。医疗仓陷入漆黑之中。迅速的一下折颈：一号出局。

他让准线下压三十度——

 _——_ _不玻璃砸下来他会躲开的再调整——_

——五十度接着扣动扳机。骨骼的爆裂声以及血液的泼溅声格外清晰——子弹撞上脑门：四号出局。

一号毫无生气的尸体落到了地上，黑暗与骚乱中，巴基和他一起伏倒下去。三号仍然没有动静——在如此糟糕的视野环境里开枪很可能会误伤到二号，可是二号知道巴基之前的位置而且没人会挡着他的弹道，他确实也开火了。那么就等着他绊跤吧。

巴基利用二号不稳的站姿，从地面上伸腿扫向他的下盘。二号重重地往前一摔。 ** **武器**** 的肘弯随之敲在对方的颈椎骨上：二号出局。

他连滚带爬地直奔舱尾，边躲避着三号扫射进地板的一连串子弹，边使劲扯掉腿上的麻醉镖。他在滚过身的那一秒抓住对方的枪，但是三号也没让它脱手。于是现在巴基仰躺在地上，唯一能做的就是紧紧握着枪管把它一直摁在自己脑袋的左边，然后由着那一轮射击震聋他的耳朵。话又说回来，这里的角度还是不错的。三号忍着前两下踢蹬对他腹股沟的进犯艰难维持着站姿，然而第三下重创了他的裆部，他发出窒息的声音，瘫倒下来。

五号和六号正在迅速朝他逼近。没有时间结果三号了。但巴基在起身时缴了他的械。

来自五号的一发流弹擦过他右臂的二头肌，伤口爆发出火辣的刺痛感，但是他的眼睛已经适应了环境——三号的AK-74在对方的防弹衣上乒乒乓乓的一阵倾泻，搞得那玩意自己报废了：五号出局。

三号的弹匣已空。巴基向左一歪让六号的下一梭子弹扑了个空。六号就站在手术台旁边，史蒂夫的遗体还躺在那上面。以及也挨着那盏悬在活动摆臂上的巨大的手术灯。

巴基走投无路了，他孤注一掷地像抡斧头一样把那杆枪掷出去。它打中了手术灯，那盏灯幅度夸张地荡过去，就着六号的下巴磕碎了它所有的灯泡，恰好为巴基提供了移动的时机。

他只赶上踢飞特工手里的麻醉枪，六号很快就恢复了镇定。巴基被照着脸结结实实地揍了两下， ** **武器**** 很及时地拦住本该打在肚子上的第三拳。六号的膝盖后一瞬就顶上来，巴基设法侧身避开了。

结果六号因为单腿撑地而无暇顾及自己的平衡。巴基发狠地扯走他脑袋上扣着的防暴头盔，揪住他的头发，咬着牙把他往手术台金属的棱角上砸。他等到撞击声变得又软又湿了以后才住手：六号出局。

肾上腺素一点微小的下滑让那颗麻醉弹得到了它全部所需的立足之处。几秒内，药物的后劲就席卷了他的全身：耳边猛地响起嗡嗡的声音；然后是从视线边缘涌上来的密密麻麻的黑点，与医疗仓黯淡的背景互相对抗着；全身的每一处关节都开始发痒发软。他必须到驾驶舱去。他必须杀掉托尼，或者是那个长得像他的人。他必须控制住这架飞机，把它停下来。

他跌跌撞撞的朝前走，咬着舌头让自己保持清醒。

得想办法覆写掉门锁的密码可是没有时间了会失败——

_把它撬开_

****武器**** 的手指摸索着光滑的金属表面找到了卡齿隆起的边沿

用力扯开拽着使劲再使劲求求它为他打开吧

金属比磁力锁先一步妥协了，一条凹痕，嘎吱声求求你求求你快开吧

 _“Mettez-vous par terre._ _*法语：趴到地上去。_ _”_

巴基艰难地用一个词一个词去联系这句话的含义。 _地面。到地面上。_

三号。

他感受到一个才刚开过火的温暖的来复枪口，抵在他后腰上。这一枪会击穿他的脊髓。会杀掉那个宝宝。于是巴基做了他从未做过的事，放弃了其他任何一种机会。

“求求你，”他模模糊糊地开口，一边拼命地想要对方听清自己的语句。“别开枪。别伤害我，求求你。 _Ne me faites...pas de mal. S'il vous plaît. Ne tirez pas. Ne tirez pas._ _*法语：别让我……别伤害我。求求你。别开枪。别开枪。_ ”

“ _Tais-toi!_ _*法语：闭嘴！_ ”

他跪到了地上。昆机剧烈地晃动起来，在空中猛地拐了个弯。巴基能听到它机翼两侧传来的炮火的轰响，透过张开的十指，他能感受到这扇门也因此而当啷当啷地震动着。只要某一瞬间晃动再厉害点，三号放在扳机上的指头就可能会打滑勒死，不论他配合不配合。昆氏突然的俯冲让他的胃翻了过去。

“ _Merde!_ _*法语：他妈的！_ _"_

巴基听见了枪声，可他却毫无知觉。一定是麻醉的原因。他不敢相信。他不敢相信。他让他们杀了他。他害死了他们 _两个_ 。


	9. February: Part 2/二月：第二部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：  
> 典型暴力描写

_砰_ ，属于另一个人的躯体砸在了地上，那一下闷响让他稍稍恢复了点神志。俄顷，从他身后，传来什么人压抑、痛苦的呻吟。以及精疲力竭的喘息。

 

* * *

 

即便是隔着自己破碎的抽泣，哽噎的呼吸，他也能认出史蒂夫的声音。

他终于有勇气再次扭动自己的脖子，转回头去。史蒂夫丢开手里的来复枪，虚脱地跪了下来，接着歪歪斜斜地倒在了一边。对方上半身的制服早就不见了踪影，胡乱涂抹着碘酒的腹部上，四个枪眼赫然入目，才刚又淌起了血。里面只有一个看着像是缝合了一半。

“史蒂夫！”巴基大声喊他。而自己则根本呼吸不能。太阳穴突突作痛。一双眼睛兀自热得滚烫。他还在哭。他朝那人爬去。“史蒂微，操，史蒂夫，”他用气声说，手垫到对方脑袋底下，想把人揽进怀里。

史蒂夫并没有马上作出回应。巴基以为他陷入了昏迷，可他很快又闷哼一声半抬着身子往前倾倒，干呕起来。俨然由一个 _已死_ 之人变成了 _垂死_ 之人。血液正随着他的每一次痉挛从那几个洞里断断续续地涌出，像一道道的溪流，史蒂夫还在试图拿自己打着哆嗦的手去堵住它们。巴基慌忙拽起之前盖着对方身子的那件床单，帮他捂在腹部的创口上。

“史蒂夫——这里——把它按紧了——”

“我没事，我没事，”史蒂夫哑着嗓子。“怎么——”

“开舱门得用你的越级指令。”

“你生日——操——小心点。八位数。”

巴基挣扎着从地上爬起来。此时此刻叫他离开史蒂夫仿佛就是要割掉他的另一条手臂，然而他必须得让昆氏落地。

“带上我的盾。多半在舱顶储物箱，货运层。”

巴基跌跌撞撞地挪到货运舱，在头顶摸索着找那个把手。星盾并不难找，不过他也在昏暗拥挤的货舱内重重地摔了一下，脚边碰上了某样触感柔软的东西。

托尼。

头部受伤。鼻梁被敲断了。但他还活着。

非常好。这意味着——等到他可以让两条腿都听他使唤——巴基会干掉那个飞行员，不需要有任何犹豫。

一只手捞起盾牌，另一只手握着从一号皮套里解下的格洛克，他回到通往主舱的那扇门前。 ** **03101917**** 。

隔板变形翘起的边缘轧轧的挣动，巴基使劲撑着它的一边，终于扳开了那扇门。飞行员暂时没法离开座舱，不过他肯定能听见仓门的声响。对方直接冲着医疗间开了火。一发子弹蹿进门缝，其他三颗则被门厅前沿弹飞了，然而他不得不立即转回去调起机头，给巴基送了个绝佳的空当。他深吸一口气，压下麻醉未褪的那股浑噩的感觉，清开脑子里阴魂不散的迷雾，抬手掷出星盾。

它一击命中飞行员的后脑。对方的头撞上操纵板。整个人从座位里滑了出去。

巴基让自己扶着墙站了一会，全身麻木，视线模糊。一切都结束了。他做到了。他还活着。史蒂夫还活着。

就在他肚皮底下，一个小家伙懒散地翻了个身。

他们 _都_ 还活着。

他紧贴住墙壁，像个醉鬼似的摇晃着走向驾驶舱，跨过飞行员失去意识的身体。微型电子探针面具从对方眼窝处凹陷下去，受损的网状基质闪着不自然的白光。

巴基放稳了飞行座驾的速度，另一架昆氏远幅度地绕着它打了个圈，观望着，企图验明突如其来的停火是否意味着掌控权已经易主。操纵台的主机被接入了某种磁盘驱动器，他把那东西拔了下来。几乎同一时刻，星期五的声音就连同信号延迟的白噪声一起，顺着数据传输线冲出了扬声器。他头一次为自己能听见她而感到如此愉悦。

“呼叫D号昆机*的卡特特工！”（*D即Dagger，和Alpha，Bravo，Charlie指代相同。）

片刻之后挡风玻璃上便叠映出了莎伦的脸。“巴基！耶稣啊！你这边是什么情况了？”

“飞行员戴了假面。史蒂夫伤情严重，需要紧急救护，”他汇报，竭力做到吐词清晰，好让莎伦明白他说的话。莎伦还来不及问到史蒂夫，就紧紧捂住了嘴。巴基觉得自己能看到对方眼里的泪花。“四处GSW*，位于腹部。史塔克头部BFT*，暂无回应。死了六个法国佣兵，飞行员暂无回应——”（*GSW即Gun shot wound，枪击伤；BFT即Blunt force trauma，暴力钝挫伤。）

“幻视在登机了。别挂通讯，巴恩斯。你怎么样？”

“还行，”他喘着气，还没缓过劲来。“挨了颗麻醉弹，但我没让自己中招。浅层GSW——只是手臂上给擦了一下。”他听见了医疗仓的动静，幻视已经开始帮忙挪动起史蒂夫和托尼的位置。

“史蒂夫那边会有个手术团队在 ** **设施**** 里随时待命。赵也在旁边听着，她带的小组就等着你和孩子回来。”

“谢谢你。”

“我现在准备直接飞到萨卡奇去找队伍里剩下的人。幻视会追上我，等到他把你们送回家就马上动身。拜托，拜托一定要保重，巴基。”

“你也是，”他叹道，结束了通话。

幻视一言不发地走到他跟前，俯身在导航仪上设定好能以最快速度把他们带回 ** **设施**** 的路径。而当他从控制台前转过头，打量起巴基的时候，脸上却闪现出一个微妙的、极富人性的表情。

“你的脸色不太好，”他近乎同情地开口。“你被人打了麻醉。”

“药效过了就没事了。”

幻视的目光瞥向他隆起的肚子，瞳孔那一圈的传感器在他扫描过去的那阵非常自然地扩张散开。他把两只手都放到巴基的腹部，在几处地方轻柔地触碰。巴基坦然接受了这样不同常规的诊断——他甚至对此十分感激。不管怎样，他屏住呼吸，等待幻视的发言。

“胎儿有些轻微的不适，但是正在迅速的好转。它很平安。”仿真人的嘴角扬起一个温和的微笑，撤开双手，并不是要收回去，而是掌心朝上地扶着巴基以便他起身。“你可以去照看罗杰斯队长了，驾驶舱交给我。”

巴基颤抖地点头。“谢了，伙计。”

“不用客气，中士。”

 

* * *

 

看见史蒂夫活生生的站在自己眼前那种难以言喻的震惊一定是给了巴基另一管肾上腺素的刺激。他的心脏还在砰砰跳动，滚热的血摧枯拉朽般燃烧着身体里残余的药物，它们奈何不了他。现在，回医疗间的路他走得都没那么晃当了——亦或是因为昆氏找回了它稳定的航线。

被幻视重新架上手术台后，史蒂夫就跟发了疯似的一直叫着巴基的名字。除却所有这些还尘埃未定的糟心事，听到史蒂夫的呓语又令他胸口痛得不行，心中泛起一阵酸楚的乡愁；恍惚间，他几乎能闻见曼哈顿桥底下那间旧屋子里的陈腐气息，他们的公寓和他们剥落、发霉的墙纸，干干凉凉的秋风吹进来，散漫地拂过一个个角落，他悄悄盼着它能给史蒂夫被猩红热烧得痴痴傻傻的小脑袋降会温。

他靠着他坐下，摁住那叠质地粗糙的床单，替对方继续堵着那几个血窟窿。他的右手碰到了史蒂夫的手指，上面沾着凝固的血块，又冷又黏，他把它们紧紧攥住。“嘿，嘿，”他柔声安慰着。“嘘，好啦。我就在这呢。”

“这是怎么了？”

“有人劫持了飞机。再咬牙撑一会好吗。我们马上就能回家了。”

史蒂夫吃力地扭开巴基的手，却只是为了把自己的手伸出去，笨拙地摸索着找到那人圆圆的小腹。“巴克？”

“在这呢，史蒂夫。”

“你没事？”

“嗯。我们都没事了。那会你救了我们。”

“你还觉得我是美国队长吗？”他不明所以地咕哝。

巴基不得不笑了。“噢，是呀。你还是我的队长（You’re still my Cap）。”

 

* * *

 幻视把反重力引擎推到了极限，这使得他们没过多少分钟就降落在了 ** **设施**** 。他简单地向前来接应的旺达和班纳通报了下情况，然后就跟个超人一样腾云而去，留他们去处理那六具尸体和失去意识的飞行员。

步桥一落地，一队医护人员就跑上了飞机，连同一只轮床也推了进来。巴基干脆半搂半抱着把史蒂夫给抬到主舱去和他们会面，在他们急匆匆地送走对方之前，他只来得及在男人前额上用力吻了一下。

“绝对没门。不！”一声尖叫从外面的停机坪上传来。海伦。她正推着一只轮椅爬上登机的跳板，怒不可遏的表情里还有一丝惊惧。“告诉我刚才你没有就那么把史蒂夫抱起来？”她质问，边使劲瞪着他边猛地一推让轮椅滚到他鼻子底下，抓着他的机械臂就把人按了进去。这时第二架轮床已经从他们边上路过去接医疗间的史塔克了，旺达紧随其后。布鲁斯则领着殿后的那一拨人直奔驾驶舱去收拾那个飞行员。

“我的上帝啊，”旺达倒抽了一口气，毫无疑问是瞧见了里舱的大屠杀。海伦急忙去看是什么把她给吓成了那样，结果她下一秒就捂住口鼻跌跌撞撞地退出了仓门。

“这是你干的？”海伦问他，语气生硬。

操他的。如果 ** **复仇者们**** 会因为他杀了那些特工而不给他好过，那么他们能滚多远就滚多远吧。“对啊。”

“干得漂亮。以后再别想干了。”海伦接道，仍然捂着自己的鼻子，挡住地上那滩血飘过来的腥气，然后把轮椅拉到一边以便救护人员抬出史塔克。

旺达从医疗间里冒出来，拇指与食指小心翼翼地夹着他的折刀。“这是你的吗？”

“他可以待会再拿回去，”赵插嘴。“我必须得把他弄到实验室去那样就能——”

他们的对话被一声意料之外的枪响打断了。海伦尖着嗓子咒骂了一句，立刻弯下腰去护住巴基。驾驶舱内，飞行员在挣扎着坐起来，手里格洛克的准心还直指着班纳。

有那么一瞬间巴基甚至觉得他永远也不会原谅自己了。他早就清楚那个飞行员身上有枪。他 _知道，_ 却没有解除他的武装。而现在，布鲁斯正蹒跚着朝后退去，一面拱起身子。他身上灰色单排扣衬衫的背部已经渗出了一道红印。飞行员又开了一枪，这一下的冲击力让布鲁斯背朝后撞上了墙面。

旺达迅速地行动起来，可她没有冲向那片混乱之地，反而一把拽住巴基和赵，拖着他俩往机舱尾部跑去。

“不——操，去救他——！”

“快闭嘴！”

接着就是巴基此生从未听过的一声咆哮，昆机的全身骨架都被这动静震得抖了抖。他扭头看向驾驶室却没看到班纳；是浩克—— _他妈的天杀的浩克！_ ——逮住了飞行员，他的假面掉了下来，整个人被一只巨手举高钉在了金属天花板上。等到浩克朝对方凑近，凶狠地呲出牙齿，喉咙深处发出隆隆的怒吼，眼含杀戮地瞪过去时，那倒霉家伙已经小声呜咽起来了。

“班纳——不——别！”飞行员喘得上接不接下气。

“我感觉他俩认识，”赵压低嗓门。

“我勒个去，”巴基说，敬畏之情溢于言表。“我以前只在电视上看见他做过这个。”

“安静，”旺达维持住面无表情，咬着牙轻声提醒。

浩克又是一声大吼，狠狠地摇晃着飞行员，让那把枪从对方颤抖的手中滑落下来咔哒磕在地板上。一只巨型脚踵紧跟着落到了上面，像碾碎燃尽的香烟一样碾碎了那只格洛克。他庞大的头颅转过来盯着巴基和他身边的人，眼神中带着更多像是属于 _布鲁斯_ 的东西，接着呼噜了一声，动作生涩地冲舷梯的方向点了下脑袋。

旺达对他比了个拇指朝上的手势，这似乎征询到了对方的认同，于是她牵着巴基和赵经过布鲁斯，让他俩从步桥下去，自己则全程保护性地挡在两方之间。

“我得和布鲁斯待在一起，确保他不会杀掉那个飞行员，”她叹道，冲着 ** **设施**** 的位置对他俩挥了挥手。“再说我也想亲自去审一审他，不管怎样。保重，巴恩斯。”

“你要是能问出来这堆事是个什么鬼情况，一定要告诉我。”巴基喊回去，边由着赵把坐在轮椅上的自己推走。还没过一秒钟，他就得直面针对他自己的审讯了。

“你手臂上那个是子弹搞出来的伤口？”

“是啊。擦伤。”

“没有其他地方受伤？”

“就我所知（没有）。”

“背疼吗？”

“不疼。”

“腹部有没有绞痛感？”

“没有。”

“异物排泄感？”

“没有？”

“出血？”

“呃，我的 _手臂_ 。”

“头重脚轻？喘不过气？”

“是有点晕，”巴基没好气地回答。

“真的？还是你在逗我？”

“不，还真不是。好吧，是。有一点。但是大概还是麻醉剂的原因。它们的药效已经快退了，不过。”

“恶，”海伦气鼓鼓地呼出一声。“和一个强化过的刺客玩产科医生游戏。让我忍不住希望自己能搞一辈子的口腔卫生。言归正传。他们给你打了一枪麻醉……像是多久，十五分钟之前？然后它的作用已经差不多完全退干净了？”

“对呀。”

“Hm，”她哼道，把轮椅拉进电梯。“听上去他们是特意为你而来。他们肯定知道你被改造过——说不定备的还一支能耐不小的麻醉针。”

“确实比其他好多都管用。”

“而现在，你的代谢能力甚至比平常还要强悍了。这会是个大问题，中士，”她毫无幽默感地笑了一声，飞快地赶着他俩朝实验室送。“你记得我们之前一直在讨论要做的剖腹分娩吗？”

“呃，记得。”

“那可能行不通了。”

巴基绝对没有余力去回应那个信息，他现在甚至连尝试着理解它都还做不到——尤其是眼下，赵带开实验室的门把他推进去，里面还有两个等着协助她的陌生脸孔。

这个情人节真的和它该有的大场面的不尽相同：惊恐地猜到史蒂夫死于任务就足以绞断他的肠胃，紧接着又 _亲眼见到_ 了那个山崩地裂、击溃一切的场景；困在一架被劫持的昆机上，从六个配着74突击枪的雇佣兵手中上演绝地逃生；而尽管没有什么能再破坏掉他知道史蒂夫还活着之后的喜悦，史蒂夫仍然没有脱离危险。相比而言，来自陌生人的医疗检查也就算得上蛋糕的糖霜&花边的点缀罢了。

然而，他逼着自己放松神经抬头去观察他们时，却发现这俩小伙子似乎并无威胁。实际上，他们看上去正 _焦心不已_ 。

“队长会撑过去的，史塔克没什么大碍，这边巴恩斯只是被划了个口子。我们只需要完完整整地做一轮检查，确保胎儿一切正常。”赵解释。她招来的助手们肉眼可见地松了口气。

他们中的一位迈步上前借了个膀子把他扶上检查台。“你还好吗？”这人问他。

巴基此刻正需要听到这种放低姿态、温和善意的问题，他发觉。这个实验室里没有九头蛇的技术员或者科学家。他又重新回到好人的地盘了。“受了点惊吓。”他承认道。

“我是——我知道这真 _不_ 是告诉您的好时机，”年轻人结结巴巴地说，“但是我有一本超酷的咆哮突击队漫画，然后，要是您有空能在上面签个名就更酷了。”

“布兰登，千万 _别_ ，”另一个人乐得出声，从边上帮巴基躺下，接着拿了一把剪刀准备剪开他的衬衫。

“不——”巴基脱口得太快了，他感觉到了自己脸上浮起一个微小的笑容。“从没有人想要我给他们的什么东西签名过。”

“你的日子在哪天？”拿剪刀的问他。

“五月25号。”

“我的大概会在28号出来。是我第三个小女孩儿。”对方莞尔。

“哇喔，”巴基在紧张的那个——布兰登——为自己消毒二头肌上的伤口时做了个鬼脸。“你身材可一点都没显啊。”

小伙子被取悦到了，露出一副得意的样子，海伦则差不多笑出了眼泪。

他在这里感受到了安全。莎伦和幻视会把队员们从印度好好地带回来。旺达与布鲁斯会查出那个飞行员都知道些什么。赵和她的伙计会保证他孩子的健康。托尼很快就能清醒。得益于医务人员连同血清的帮忙，史蒂夫 _会_ 没事的。虽然他不可避免的会担心恐惧或是感到难受，巴基仍然有了安心的感觉。即便事情并不容易，它也比从前要好得多，而他终于能认清这一点：他不需要独自一人面对这 _一切_ 。他会平安无事的。大家都会平安无事的。

 

* * *

 

二十个小时迅速而平静地过去了。

赵还没过分到命令他必须卧床休息，但她确实要求巴基这几天就先别到处乱走动了。那并不难——他就坐在术后恢复室陪着史蒂夫，后来他们移动他的时候巴基也跟在后面，换个房间继续坐着陪他。

开腹手术才过四个小时史蒂夫就醒了，而巴基正挨在他边上等着和他说早安。由于干渴的唇面、水肿的舌头、被镇痛剂搅得晕乎乎的脑子的共同作用，他只是勉强挤出了几句话。

“你受伤了吗？”他嘶着嗓子问。

巴基对他微笑。“没。”

“咱们赢了？”

“貌似是的。”

“我好饿。”

巴基颇有共鸣地笑了。“再多睡一会，史蒂夫。”

“我醒了，”史蒂夫打包票道，接着就又睡了过去，这一回径直昏了十五个小时。

结果托尼仅仅收获了一块断掉的鼻骨和一点轻微的脑震荡，尽管巴基敢肯定医生给他定的规矩是 _休息_ ，托尼也绝不会遵循。他刚一睁眼就蹦起来加入班纳和旺达的审讯了。

事件告一段落后的第六个小时，可怜的萨姆这才恢复清醒，急急忙忙地赶到医疗层。

“为什么他妈的没一个人来叫醒我？”他质问。

“然后你要干什么？”巴基嗤道。“你膀子都瘸了。”他指出，一边把卷在右臂上的袖子扯下来遮住自己带着缝线的伤口。

“我希望他们能直接把它给截掉。那样我就方便要一只和你胳膊差不多的那种东西了。不过我的那只会自带火箭筒。还有免费WiFi。”

萨姆坐下来和他一起度过了剩下的半天。

第十九个小时，巴基从史蒂夫床边的活动躺椅中挣扎着醒来，他的后背和身侧疼痛不已。在他身体里，那个小宝宝正坚持不懈地扑腾着腿，感觉就像这孩子想找个支点把自己翻过去，然而却总也没办法转身。他乖乖忍了一会，期待着胎儿能摆到舒服的姿势，或者耗散掉多余的力气。终于，他等来了几分钟的安宁，这让他几乎重回梦乡。可是宝宝就等着他合上双眼，果然他一打瞌睡，这些个小活动又开始了。

 

* * *

 

“操，别动了。”

史蒂夫最先听到、最先理解的就是这句话。他费了一阵功夫撑开自己的眼皮试图窥察一下周遭，然而当视线逐渐清晰以后，他意识到自己目前的窘境其实也同料想中的差不多。 ** **设施**** 的病房。两三只监测仪，垂下来的输液管，针头分别戳在他的肘弯和手背上。房间没有开灯，遮光帘的缝隙漏出一缕奶油似的浅金色。

几尺之外的躺椅里是巴基，棒球帽严实地盖着眼睛，脑袋底下垫着卷成团的毛巾被，正姿势别扭地翻来倒去。那人挪了挪地方，又换了一个边躺着，但显然也没有就此舒坦。他喉咙里钻出一声让史蒂夫不禁联想到打嗝的轻响，然后恼火地呼了口气，“真他妈见鬼。”

“这孩子出来的时候肯定骂得跟码头仔一样好，巴克，”史蒂夫打趣。

巴基登时就从躺椅上滚了下来。他扑过去靠着床沿占了一块位置，同时小心翼翼地注意别直接贴到史蒂夫身上，按他目前的身量，其实是略有些困难的。史蒂夫现在很确信自己走之后，某人又重了十磅。

史蒂夫，发觉这一切还不算太糟，拽住巴基的衣领子就把人拉下去吻了他。情难自禁嘛。

“我嘴里的味道难闻吗？”他冲对方咧起一个蠢兮兮地笑容，手里还抓着没放开。

“有点，”巴基做了个尴尬的表情。

史蒂夫把他扯近又吻了一下，这回纯粹是为了犯浑。“所以，是我一直在做梦呢，还是确实有人说过我救了你什么的？”

“你真的救了我。要不是因为你，我脑子里早就多了颗子弹。”

“噢，谢天谢地，”他轻笑。“幸亏多了这项功绩，不然我的整个任务就做得太他妈差劲了。那会到底发生了什么，话说？你说我们被劫持了——”

他的思绪被突然响起的、尖锐的鼾声打断了。在巴基摇高床垫方便他看到以前，他就猜出了对方的身份。

萨姆耷拉在另一张椅子里，两腿长长地伸着，下巴已经点到了胸口。“他又是怎么回事？”史蒂夫笑道。

巴基似乎在考虑要不要把事实经过告诉史蒂夫，可是萨姆听到史蒂夫的话，猛地一下坐直了。“Aw，只是打飞机打多了而已。他好好的没事。”

“你们必须得在萨米生下来之前把那种言辞给清干净，”萨姆训斥他俩，一边走过来，用他还能工作的那只手握住了史蒂夫的。“很高兴看见你回来，队长。你又吓了我们一次。”

“我会更小心的。”

“不，你不会。”

 

* * *

 

一小时不到，这间小病房里就挤满了前来对史蒂夫的生理体征表示关注的医生们，以及对他的生理体征表示了 _热烈_ 关注的队友们。托尼凭借一声相当戏剧化的叹息宣告了他的登场，附赠一个对有着像他一样膨胀自我的人来说能做出的最腼腆的愧疚脸。

“嗨，甜心们，”他冲他们打招呼。“所有人都回来了。卡特和小幻把队里其他人都带回来了。事实证明我们不是唯一一伙遇到麻烦的人。班纳和旺达刚刚从达兹那里挠出了情报，而我刚刚结束跟罗曼诺夫的视讯，所以我 _想_ 我们现在知道事情的究竟了。”

“他们给人动刑了？”巴基不以为然地问道。

“看在日内瓦*的份上，当然没有。而且如果你眼中的‘挠痒痒’就是这个意思，我要准备申请小崽子的完全监护权了。”史塔克回答，坐到床脚。他暂停了一下以便喘口气——往常的托尼式快言快语显然没法顺畅地通过他那只塞住的、折了的鼻子，他非同一般的滑稽发音只是稍微带跑了史蒂夫的一点注意力。

“达兹，”史蒂夫重复。“瓦桑特·达兹？我们的目标？我以为你说过我们早就逮捕了他。”

托尼朝还留在原地检查史蒂夫病历卡的两位医生投去警惕的一瞥，然后光明正大地同对方交换了眼神，做了个不易察觉的手势把他们请出了房间。等到门在他们身后合上了，他才开口解释。“想要我从头开始？还是倒着讲？因为无论哪种都挺令人纠结令人费解的。”

“我是可以旁听的，对吧？”萨姆插话。

“你是一位 ** **复仇者**** 吧？”

“只是确认一下。要我把巴恩斯赶出去吗？”

“不，他也是一名 ** **复仇者**** 。制造出更多的 ** **复仇者**** 是他的职责，因为我揽这个活的时候你们都指控我是个有上帝情结的疯狂科学家。”

“还是九头蛇干的，是不是？”巴基猜测。

“你从哪看出来的？”

“貌似他们费了好几番周折来抓我。”

“好吧，”托尼嘟哝着咳了下嗓子。“不过人家不是光下功夫，他们也走了点捷径。”他叹气道，用指甲刮着下巴，神情仿佛在告诉每个人为了喝杯咖啡他会愿意把命豁出去。“班纳在信息传递上犯了个小小的失误。试着别对他发脾气。他在这方面已经替咱们大家做过太多次了。还记得你往拉脱维亚跑的那趟旅程不？”

史蒂夫点头。那可不是什么他说忘就能忘的行动。

“班纳那周正好待在印度，跟一个老同事搞合作项目。‘普利泰什·帕特尔。’出类拔萃的科学家，据班纳所言——本来应该协助他把河豚毒素-B*的配方改造成有用的东西。比如专门针对浩克出击的艾匹呠*之类。那个人就是达兹，顺提。原来是某位李斯特博士*手底下一个前途光明的小学员，在我们抓了他的头儿之后就晋级做了特工。其实他关注的重点更偏向于如何窃取到班纳的TDB配方，但他的上级还想利用起他跟 ** **复仇者**** 之间的密切连结。他们正确地推断到巴恩斯一直都在跟着你转，”他说，冲史蒂夫的方向点了下脑袋。“达兹监听了他的整个实验室。”

*河豚毒素-B：tetrodotoxin-B ，简称TDB，复习一下：能让脉搏降低到每分钟仅跳一下的神奇毒素，队二中弗瑞假死就是用的这个。它的发明人就是班纳，原本意图是抑制浩克，结果并不尽如人意；

*艾匹呠：Epipen，肾上腺素笔，用于紧急治疗过敏反应，即自动注射器；

*李斯特博士：Dr. List，推测是个双关，即通缉名单上的博士，九头蛇科学家。

“然后我打电话找了他，”史蒂夫接话。“可我只是告诉他我发现了关于 ** **清泉计划**** 的档案而已。为什么他们最后会紧追巴基不放？”

“因为班纳又联系上了赵，同她说了自己的猜想。不仅仅关于档案……还涉及你和巴恩斯。他不是在八卦啊什么的。那主要是我的风格。他只是又开始科学上脑，想着如果九头蛇确实把左拉跟斯特拉茨写进档案里的那些变成了现实然后，”托尼抬头望着天花板，装作一本正经的样子，“加上正确的胡搞方式，巴恩斯说不定真的 _能_ 生个人出来。所以，以上就是班纳闯祸的部分。再说说我自己。最初导致我把大家都带去萨卡奇的那份情报？假的。 _纯属_ 伪造。他们……呃，他们研究我倒是很透彻。我一听到 _人口贩卖集团_ ，就觉得是个招揽舆论口碑的好机会。问的问题没像该有的那么多。我们留给其余队员们对付的受害者其实都是九头蛇特工。身上全藏着武器。他们把罗德和巴顿还有罗曼诺夫困在了仓库，让达兹一路尾随着我们上了昆机，当然，是紧急状态下还附送自动驾驶的那种昆机。顺顺当当就把他带回了 ** **设施**** 。他回小鸟（*飞机）那里还带着几个雇佣兵，那些人敲晕了我，他拿我人事不省的脸取模做了假面，接着又给你打了一管他从班纳那里偷的TDB。用死掉的史蒂夫·罗杰斯引诱巴恩斯单独一人上昆机去，再让他完全运作失灵，这个方法绝对万无一失。不过，这其中还有一线光明：河豚B毒素也让史蒂夫的脉搏降了下来，把出血量控制在了最小范围内。要是达兹没给他那一针，他基本会在返程路上死于失血过多。”

“他计划这一切都挺谨慎的，”巴基思索着。“我打赌他在着陆之前肯定和某个基地取得了联系。很可能一拿到 ** **设施**** 的坐标他就这么做了。”

“是啊，我……也在考虑这个，”托尼呼了口气。“那么，九头蛇的成员们清楚他们最爱的叛逃杀手睡在什么地方。而且他们还清楚他现在成了一个超级士兵BOGO*。你们有啥主意没？因为我的想法就是抢先把他们找出来，然后把他们通通扔进某个非常黑、非常深的洞里。”（*BOGO：buy one get one缩写，买一送一。）

“我喜欢这个想法。”萨姆赞成道。

“同意，”史蒂夫说。“看看旺达能从达兹那里找到什么——任何他知道的地点，我们得迅速且连续地攻破他们。提早策划配合好，同时出击，避免他们互相通风报信、在我们面前消失。”

“毫无疑问，”托尼重重地点头。“在我踢你出队前还有什么多的指示吗？”

“什么？”史蒂夫感觉到自己的脸色一下变得煞白。

“你已经给自己开到了医疗休假。想不到吧。”托尼皮笑肉不笑。“你还期待什么，罗杰斯？你现在就是个漏勺。我要滤干宽意面的时候会打你电话的，但是在那之前，你 _被_ 停职了。”

“我过几天就能好了。我必须亲自参与这件事，托尼。我不能只是坐在后方（sit back）然后——”

“呃，说实话，你也不能 _坐起来（sit up_ _)_ 了。等到过几天，你‘好了’以后，医疗假结束，陪产假即刻开始。巴恩斯，快支援我一下。”

史蒂夫小心翼翼地观察着巴基，试图弄明白对方的想法，但巴基像只上锁的金库一样把情绪藏得滴水不漏，双臂交叉抱在胸前，眼睛里什么也看不出。“这取决于他自己。”

“恶。”托尼翻起眼皮。“威尔逊？帮帮我？”

“得有人在这里陪着他，史蒂夫。我觉得你应该留下来。”

“相信我，我宁愿待在这里，但是如果九头蛇——”

托尼的目光中带上了厉色，那成功地让史蒂夫没等他开口便先噤了声。“回答是‘不行’，队长。你也许是个总管事的，但是书面上，这就是我的队伍而谁该当班谁该带薪请假都得我说了算。你想当个父亲？很好。那就去当。放心让我去带队，放心让队员们照看你的后背，别再企图事无巨细事必躬亲了。也许我的办事方式跟你有所不同，然而在你还没来的时候我也不是没做过之类的事，我也能再做一次，如果那意味着你不会错过任何一次钢琴表演或者棒球赛，并且我会 _永永远远地_ 做下去，如果那意味着一个小孩能和他的双亲一起长大而不是仅仅和——两个 _已故的_ 名人。”

萨姆瞧着地板，眉毛扬起，似乎以此默认托尼赢下了制胜的一分。史蒂夫觉得他能听见巴基在终于鼓起勇气去和托尼对视前呼出的一口不安、颤抖的气息。他目睹了他们俩眼神的交换——感激与理解，还有令双方痛苦难当无以言表的挫败与负疚感在半空倾轧的那一瞬惶乱。巴基垂下脑袋，明显是为史蒂夫做出了妥协。“他是对的，史蒂夫。”

现在是三比一了，而史蒂夫甚至觉得它大有演化成四比零的趋势。他没法再多说什么，除了一句，“好吧。”

“哈喽？”赵的声音伴着她的敲门声同时响起，打破了室内宛如薄板玻璃般一触即碎的紧绷氛围。“我能打断一下吗？感觉这里面的空气还蛮火辣的啊。”

“别介意，没啥，”托尼微笑道，挥手招呼她进来。“只是我们每周一次的激情4p而已。你刚好错过了火爆的高潮，但是欢迎来享受温情脉脉的事后快感。”

“哦，我超乐意，”她尬笑，走进房间。“巴基，我知道你之前会有点心不在焉，所以我就一直保管着它们，等到你和史蒂夫可以有空一起看看。”

她拿出一只牛皮纸袋，隔着史蒂夫把它递给了巴基。史蒂夫 _想_ 他知道那里面装着什么，巴基眼中闪过的一丝雀跃就是对他猜想的最好证明。巴基差点就要开封了，可他的手指靠到纸袋的边缘却打起了弯。他发出了一声柔和的、几乎有些目眩神迷的轻笑，转而把它递向了史蒂夫，然后凑得离他更近好靠到他肩膀上跟他一块看。史蒂夫对此完全没有异议。担忧、伤病以及方才的争论全被抛到了脑后，他差不多一把夺过那只厚厚的纸包，仿佛此刻是圣诞前夜12点一样咧着嘴角，他扯开了它。

巴基耳语般的，“我的上帝，”完全被史蒂夫心花怒放的气喘给盖了下去，“哇靠啊！”

那是 _他的孩子_ 。那是他的孩子！他有半边的灵魂都想就这么继续盯着每张影像盯一辈子，然而他的手自己动了起来，用绝对是快过头的速度翻着它们，如饥似渴地滤进每一个细节。手，腿，蜷曲的脊柱，弓起的后背，弯弯的膝盖，那么小只的肩膀，圆滚滚的脑袋瓜子—— _鼻子！_ 一个清晰的袖珍侧写，从满是花点子的图像上跃跃欲出的，确凿无疑的属于一只 _鼻子_ 的沟纹。还有一张难以置信的图片——两只攥紧的拳头，被拉高了搁在即便是在黑白的二维影片中也显得 _圆鼓鼓的_ 脸颊上。鉴于自己突然爆发的愉悦笑声听起来尤为的唐突与刺耳，史蒂夫怀疑自己刚刚一定是憋了好久的呼吸。

“哇喔，”巴基仅说了一句。

“真的变得像个小小的 _人物_ 了呢，”赵莞尔。

“瞧那颗大脑门，”萨姆窃笑着说。“可得有的 _痛_ 了。”

“闭嘴吧你，”巴基笑了，一边递给他另一张印片。

托尼从史蒂夫手里抽走一张，显而易见是受够了史蒂夫下巴大张着一直瞪着它的样子。“看看这个。两条胳膊，”他得意洋洋地宣布道。“ **这小伙子** 可真的遗传到了 **他** 老爹啊，队长。（*He really takes after his old man, Cap.）”

托尼因他自己的笑话而发出的猖狂笑声在突然一片寂静的房间里尴尬地回荡着。终于，他朝赵瞥去，对方紧紧抿着双唇，看上去要么是为了挡住即将脱口的笑声，要么就是为了阻止嘴边一连串的咒骂，他转过头，注意到了在场每个人脸上的惊讶。“噢，惨了。你们这些人还可以不看超声图像的吗？你们没看过之前的那张？”

巴基看向史蒂夫，他甚至被这场突如其来的震惊搞得忘记了眨眼，而史蒂夫看向巴基，目瞪口呆，可是后知后觉的狂喜追上了他，让他渐渐控制不住脸上绽开的笑容。“我 _告诉过_ 你的！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *日内瓦指《日内瓦公约》，国际人道主义法的重要组成。


	10. March: Part 1/三月：第一部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：  
> 老冰棍实力演绎床头吵架床尾和，少部分非自愿身体改造，医学折磨提及。

所有的词汇中，唯独这一个能确保史蒂夫在听到的瞬间就睁开眼睛，“垃圾桶。”

 

他翻到床沿摸索着去抓那玩意，可他们差不多有一会没用过它了。它并没有待在平常的位置。 从巴基说这句话的语气来看，他大概需要在一秒钟之内找到它。他的手指揪住了桶沿，把它拽向自己，但是已经来不及拿给对方了。巴基往他大腿上重重一扑，俯身靠在床边使劲凑到那只纸篓跟前。谢天谢地，他做到了。

 

不幸的是，史蒂夫现在却被困在了他底下。他不介意这个。 _真的_ 不。他朝后躺进微凉的枕头里，无视掉窗外高升的太阳，合上眼悠然回味着起床前最后的小憩时间，一面温柔地抚摩着巴基的后背给他顺气，等着对方停止呕吐。

 

五分钟后，打着颤的抽搐终于平息了下去，而巴基死沉死沉的，整个人瘫在了史蒂夫的肚子上。他安逸地拍了拍对方。“好点了？”

 

“我猜吧。”

史蒂夫姑且只能选择接受他的说辞，鉴于那人就这么继续趴着，一点移动的迹象都没有，连史蒂夫搁在床头桌上的手机嗡嗡地叫起来都没惊动到对方。他不得不伸长胳膊把它够到手里，既然巴基并不乐意让他起身。托尼的大头，还有他飞舞的剪刀手，占据了屏幕，接着这张静止的图像就变成了一年之后他本人的脸，一边面颊挂着块灰渍，装备附配的全息影像闪着荧光，正巧打在那周围。他肯定是在“飞行途中”。

“真假的，队长，你怎么还在床上？立陶宛都已经1点了。”（*按照首都维尔纽斯的时间换算，立陶宛下午1点=纽约早上6点，其实不晚哈。）

“不，我起了，”史蒂夫粗声粗气地回答，与此同时巴基也发出一声悲惨的呻吟，在史蒂夫得空的手掌下绷紧了脊背，把自己的脸重新埋回到废纸篓里。

“哦，哇喔，这动静。我好像隐约嗅到了龙舌兰和胃粘膜的味道。零五年要不要闪回的这么快。我开静音模式了啊。要是我跟着吐了这身盔甲可得全套遭殃。”

“我好了，完事了，”巴基嘶声道。

“你有什么发现？”

“噢，你就等着为我们大大的自豪一笔吧。两座新鲜的九头蛇基地，查获扫平，而我们甚至还没午休。”

“你们在哪？”

“准备进入Šilutė（*斯路特，立陶宛）境内。之前罗迪接进通讯说他在那边的基地发现不少线索。我这里也才中了大奖。他们专程为巴恩斯备了个特别考究的实验室，就等着达兹做好交易把人送过来。他们所有的研究和分析已经上传给我们的数据库了——赵绝对会爱死它们——那些全都是左拉和斯特拉茨在实施完 ** **AVOTS**** 手术之后整理出的实验结果。嗯，还有几盘录像带。”

“罗德找到了什么？”

“呃，我真不想把话说得太早，但貌似他，兴许挖到了老朱里斯本人。”

巴基坐直了，把自己挪到床尾，转过位置侧耳听着。他的眼神又模糊了，史蒂夫分辨不清对方的想法。

“斯特拉茨还活着？”史蒂夫低声问。

托尼翻了个白眼。“别表现得这么惊讶好吗。他才九十二岁而已。不过，他好像没兴趣凑这个热闹——罗迪说看上去九头蛇一直在尝试联络他——截至目前，没有任何信息表明他们成功过。话说回来。撇开产前宿醉不谈， ** **他**** 怎么样？”

史蒂夫把没出口的千百多个问题咽进了喉咙——等到托尼回来再问也不迟，于是他用一声叹息代替了它们。“他，呃……”他瞟向巴基，那个人在看到史蒂夫冲他弯起嘴角的一瞬间就下意识地放缓了僵硬的脸色。“大了几圈吧。二十九周了。”

“比如呢，就是 _大只_ ，还是有卡戴珊那么大只？”（*嗯，就是怀孕后丰臀巨乳的Kim K.）

“有更多线索再打给我，”史蒂夫没藏住他的偷乐。

“啊，老天爷，他可胖成吨了，是不是？哦，嘿，记得跟他说——”

史蒂夫对他比了个中指，接着毫不犹豫地摁断通话。“托尼跟你说生日快乐。提到这个，你有什么想干的吗？我们起码得找点有趣的事情做做吧，如果你还是不准任何人帮你买礼物的话。”巴基已经下了床，去换掉纸篓里的垃圾袋还有身上的衣服。对方背朝着他，所以史蒂夫没法看到那人的脸色。斯特拉茨也许还活着，这消息大概真的触到了他的心结。

然而当巴基最终开口发言的时候，却奇怪地用了很轻松的腔调，那短短的一声呼气也仅能说明方才的沉默只是由于他在认真思考——而非史蒂夫半心以为即将降临的阴霾。“今天的天气预报说了什么？”

“57度（*约为14摄氏度，三月天），阳光灿烂！”星期五愉悦地宣布，仿佛她等了很久就是想要加入对话似的。“一百岁生日快乐，巴基！”

巴基哀鸣，愁眉苦脸。“恶。哦天啊。我好老。”

“你想什么呢？”

“想不想跑会步？外面挺暖和的，出去遛遛？我想不如趁着现在自己还能跑起来，再多享受一下。”

史蒂夫不由微笑。能够跟巴基一起在家待着他绝对是开心的，可漫长的歇班时间还是难熬了点，尤其他还得遵照医嘱在床上躺那么久。“当然。早饭是先吃还是？”

巴基鄙夷地瞥了眼那只垃圾桶。“我不想吃早餐。”他斩钉截铁道。

“Mm，”史蒂夫皱起脸。“其实，我也没什么食欲。”

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫叹了口气。清了清嗓子。 _开始打哈欠。_

他原本期待着的晨跑中的精华部分：别指望了。

和巴基保持一致的步伐才算符合礼节，对吧？或者说，巴基能察觉到史蒂夫变得有点不耐烦了吗？是他自己在给他俩制造尴尬吗？过去他们俩出来跑步的时候，即便是仅仅两个月前，巴基都是一如既往的冲在前面。见鬼，遇到状态好的日子，史蒂夫甚至还追不上对方——要是短距离冲刺的话自己倒是能取胜，当然了，但是巴基几乎每一次都可以靠长跑甩开他， _好家伙_ ，这件事曾几何时简直让史蒂夫直伤脑筋。而此刻他又怀念起两个人的比赛来了。

史蒂夫再次走神了。他意识到自己在拐过 ** **设施**** 的主泊位之后就把巴基丢在了后头，于是放慢速度等对方赶上来。他俩基本已经在 _竞走_ 了，苍天作证。

他可没向托尼夸张——巴基的肚子的确宽了好几圈。两周前，他如同被打了一针，腰围开始疯狂飙长，而且大有持续下去的趋势。二月初那会，他的两腮与四肢还变圆润了点，可那些水肿的地方早就消没了。他的小腹，另一方面，则清清楚楚地鼓成了一个弧度完美的大圆团子。现在 ** **设施**** 里的每一个员工都知道他怀有身孕（并都自觉遵循着史塔克的缄口令，此人曾严正声明过他绝不会容忍由任何媒体形式产生的任何程度的泄露。）而史蒂夫连假以怪罪的连言蜚语都听不到——因为眼下无论从哪个角度和方向，你都能凭肉眼判断出巴基是真的怀孕了。

等下……他又一个人了，是不是？史蒂夫刹住脚步，回身溜向长椅，巴基刚把自己拖到那上头，边用金属左手揉着后腰，边拿另一只去戳机械臂在胸前的接缝。

史蒂夫挨着他坐下，脸上挂着同情的笑容，心想， _可怜人啊_ 。他甚至想象不出在这状态下走路是何种感觉，更别提跑步了。“有胃口吃早饭了吗？”

“史蒂夫，”巴基喊他，上接不接下气，像犯恶心时那样打着哆嗦。“我得对它做点什么。”

“对什么做什么？”史蒂夫在今早头一次听到自己猛然加速的心跳。这句话给人的感觉 _很不对劲_ 。

“我觉得——”

_噢，上帝啊。拜托千万别是阵痛。求求你千万别是要生了。_

“我需要——”巴基挤出一声呜咽，发着抖把自己缩起来，不是因为疼痛就是因为恶心，明显没法再说下去了。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫紧张地逼问他，整个人向前倾着。“哪里不舒服？要我联系赵吗？”

巴基稍微挺起身坐正了，使给对方一个颇为无地自容的眼神。

 _哦_ 。

史蒂夫克制住自己差点脱口的笑声，然而却压不住上扬的嘴角。“好吧，至少我现在晓得该给你买什么作生日礼物了。”

“要是充当生日礼物你最好是买其他东西。我有一百岁了。我值得更好的。而且反正我什么也不要，还是别准备了。我只需要吃个晚餐，再揉个背，就可以了。”

“老天，我都不知道在哪能 _找到_ 那种乳罩。”

巴基站起来开始往回主楼的路上走。“提都不要提那个词。”

“这没什么啊，”史蒂夫还是噗嗤一声乐了，跟上去追在他后面。“那只是一件胸衣！帮你罩住乳房而已！”

“我可是冲你开过枪的，罗杰斯——别他妈来惹我。”

 

* * *

 

赵，恰如往常，对随便哪个问题都有她的锦囊妙计。

走回大楼的途中，巴基发给她一条火急火燎的短信上书， _求助：我想我需要一件胸衣？_ 对此她的答复是， _到实验室来！_ 她为他备好的东西从外观上看和巴基所知的那些文胸都不同——只是件弹性可延展的、不具特征的半身内衣，不过它显然功能可嘉。

“敢赌你胸口的包袱能放下不少！（*双关）”她咯咯笑起来。就连史蒂夫都忍不住翻了个白眼。“生日过得怎么样？这回是三位数了，是吧？”

“目前一切都好，以及没错，”巴基微笑，重新穿回他的T恤衫，挣扎着把它拽过自己的肚皮。“还和59岁那会一样健朗。”

“别想偷杯饮酒，”她以揶揄的口吻嘱咐道。“正好提醒了我，我们必须得讨论研究一下有关分娩该如何处理的事情了。我好像几周前跟你说过我觉得剖腹产有可能行不通这句话，但那时候我们都忙得错过了，后来我也没来得及和你理清这件事。”

史蒂夫瞬间挺直脊背，耸起耳朵目不转睛地看向她。巴基直到这一刻才意识到他完全忘了把这个令赵担忧的问题汇报给史蒂夫——对方这是第一回听到它。巴基试图说服自己他没有捅出大篓子，没必要为此而紧张地汗如雨下。“我——抱歉，史蒂夫。昆机被劫的那天我们谈过这事，然后我忘了——”

“不，别，”史蒂夫心不在焉地截住他的话。“没事，我只是——如果剖腹分娩不行的话我们接着要怎么办？为什么他不能做剖腹？我记得你说过那是唯一一个安全的选项。”

“巴基，”海伦露出歉疚的笑容。“我知道今天你过生日，但是，你对我们现在就把问题讲开有什么想法吗？”

史蒂夫懊悔地叹气。“对不起，巴克。我不是故意——”

“这才早上八点呢，”他笑道。“我可不打算在正午之前就开酒瓶子搞派对。那太没档次了。”

那句话似乎让史蒂夫自在了些。实话实说，巴基自己的好奇与担心一点都不比史蒂夫的少，而他维持这个状态已经足足有一个月了。他就是没法拥有史蒂夫那种不可思议、难以企及的 _ _接受并处理问题__ 的能力。海伦拿过她的史塔克平板，调出一个塞满了表格与稠密图的文件夹，把图像一股脑全抛到了星期五的全息显示矩阵上。“这么说吧……我意识到它的时候觉得自己简直是个白痴。真的，假如那天在昆机上你没有被麻醉枪击中，我们很可能会遇到更大的麻烦。这些图表——你可以直接无视掉它们，那主要是满足我的可视化需求的——它们展示的是我对你新陈代谢状况所有的直观了解。还有胎儿的新陈代谢信息。和我对血清可能会给胎儿代谢速率造成的一切影响的预估。情况就是，硬膜外麻醉（*无痛分娩针）不幸的要被排除在外了；你手臂内部感应器导向的连接，以及他们对你摔裂的脊骨进行的修补加固，都特别集中于第三腰椎（L3）同第四腰椎（L4）的附近——那些元件让我找不到足够长的硬膜外腔以便插入导液管。所以，我就得换另一种方法来施行麻醉。”

“我记得你手上好像有那种可以把他放倒的东西吧，”史蒂夫插话。

“我有过，在他怀孕 _之前_ 可以倒是可以把他放倒，”赵纠正他。“但现在他的代谢率高得离谱。他们在昆机上打出的那颗麻醉弹？那东西的剂量强度和我配制的几乎一样。可以想见，我有多庆幸我们不会等到把人开膛破肚了以后才发现他其实 _散个步就能耗完麻醉_ 。而紧接着再加大量度，对宝宝来说就太危险了。”

“所以，”史蒂夫迟缓地出声。知道对方也不一定全理解透了所有的专业术语，这一点让巴基感觉好过了点。“所以，你是在说，在这个节骨眼，给他进行全麻手术已经不可能了。哪怕是最后出现了并发症，有必要采取相关措施，这也做不成。”

“如果最后真到了那一步，”巴基接道。“我的意思是，万一殃及到这个宝宝的话，我已经撑过不少单靠浅麻醉完成的手术了。我们都知道我不会因此而休克。”

“是，”史蒂夫气急反驳。“我们看见那些照片了。我们有能力比那做的更好，巴基。”

 “我正在研究足量且安全的麻醉配方，”海伦保证道。“这会是我的是重中之重。相信我。”这句话是对史蒂夫说的。“但是，假如今天有了特殊状况，我不得不紧急实施剖腹手术的话，你 _会_ 感受到它的。我是给你足够盖住疼痛的剂量还是尽最大努力做好一个局麻都由你来决定，不过无论如何我想澄清一点，我不清楚到什么程度的阿片类药物会对胎儿造成何种影响。那都只能取决于你自己。”

“不要拿小孩的生命冒险。别质疑这个。”

史蒂夫重重地靠回他的椅背，又焦急又一筹莫展，忧心忡忡皱着眉毛，指节局促地划过嘴唇。“说回分娩这个环节——撇开并发症不谈——我们另外的选择是什么？ _拜托_ 别是我脑子里想的你会说的那句话。”

海伦伸出一只手去捋她的黑发丝，朝后抹着太阳穴驱逐头痛。巴基几乎要为默许史蒂夫继续这样盘问她而愧疚了，即便如此，他还是认为史蒂夫有咨询的权利，并且深知海伦对付得了。

“呃，我猜这就是所有人都在害怕的那场谈话了，”她干笑一声，再次拿起平板，大概是想调出另一份视觉辅助影像，巴基只希望接下来的不要还是某种示意图，然而那东西在她手里响了。“是史塔克——抱歉。稍等马上。”

她接起电话，托尼的声音从传音孔中漏了出来。他在说话时显得身心俱疲。“嗨呀，博士。在办公室？”

“是，我在。”

“很好。我和罗迪又掘到了一箱宝贝——我们已经回到飞机上了。星期五正在扫描上传 ** **清泉计划**** 库存里新增的十三盘录像胶卷然后我觉得你会非常想瞧一瞧这些东西的。就，越快越好。这些看着像是从西伯利亚的旧基地里取出来的。”

“为什么？”海伦问，把椅子滚到办公桌前面对着电脑。“那上头有什么？”

“哦，嗨，队长还有巴恩斯。对，刚准备要给你们俩打电话呢。呃，找着了些发人深省的家庭电影。”他说着，不自然地咳了一声，巴基觉察出托尼可能更宁愿自己没有在边上旁听。“顶好是让赵先筛选一遍。只是为了确保它们是不是全都具有观赏价值。”

“好的。”海伦回答道，似乎明白了他的暗示，接着便挂断了通话。

巴基扯着两边犬齿轻轻咬了会内颊，思考着他甚至该不该表达自己的疑惑，然后打定主意觉得比起享受一个上午的安宁他还是更想得到答案。海伦和史蒂夫待在一旁默不作声，似乎一直在等着他的发言。终于，他对着史蒂夫开口了。“他说，他发现了新增的十三盘胶卷。”巴基看着史蒂夫的目光垂向地板，心下了然自己戳着了对方的痛处。“还有其他的？录像带， ** **清泉计划**** 里的？”

一秒停滞，但史蒂夫决定接话了。“我们在Tīraine回收的它们。那些是——”

“关于什么的？手术的？”

“你没告诉他？”海伦难以置信地问。

“那会没有合适的时机——”

“我他妈不在乎时间合不合适，你至少该告诉我有这个东西吧。”

“巴基，看到它们不会为你带来好处——”

“会，它会的。这是 _我的_ 身体而我想知道他们做过的——”

“他完全有权利去看那些东西，史蒂夫——”

“赵博士，我感谢你的关心，但这个判断不该由你来作——”

“不，你是对的，是该由他作！”

“巴基，听我说， _那段录像我都没坚持看下去_ 。现在这种状态就是你不能让自己担那么大的压力——”

“你觉得我承受不起压力？你觉得我会看不下去？”巴基冷笑。“我本人就是 _它的幸存者_ 。我身上还 _带着它的遗迹_ 呢。我苟延残喘了七十年为了最后能有人告诉我他们该死的对我做了什么——*”

“ _亲眼见到_ 它们改变不了什么的，巴克——”

“我不在乎。没人能有资格在我试图搞清楚 _我自己_ 这件事上指手画脚。”巴基注意到了自己抬高的嗓音。他强迫身上那些绷紧的肌肉放松下来，命令呼吸系统开始运转，竭力让他的语气回归冷静。“连你也不行，”他补充道。“海伦也好，托尼也好，布鲁斯也好，你也好，其他任何人也好，没人能替我决定我该记得什么。你手上关于 ** **清泉计划**** 的一切资料，我要它们的获取权限。”

史蒂夫没有回应。巴基心知肚明，对方此举的意图单纯是为了护他周全。巴基也 _懂_ ，自己干过同样的蠢事——向史蒂夫有所保留，以为他那样做就可以守住他们二人的平安。可是后来史蒂夫推心置腹地跟他说伴侣的关系并非如此，他们之间不该相互隐瞒，那时候他都听进去了。史蒂夫必须得明白这条标准不是针对一个人的。

赵无奈的一声叹息打破了这里微妙的沉默。“你们两个，想办法解决掉。看样子我们反正都要推迟关于分娩事宜的讨论了，不管怎样。不过好消息是，新的情报也许能提供些方案。”

“现在就看，还是过一会？”史蒂夫向他认输了，只是视线还依旧锁在地板上。

“现在，”巴基答道。“拜托了。”

 

* * *

 

“我可以把它投放到电视屏幕上，” 史蒂夫绷着嗓子开口，一面拧开公寓的房门。“托尼在里面存了数码副本。”此言一出他就有些后悔，为什么自己说话之前没顾得上先平复下呼吸——好去掉那股隐约要怼什么人的腔调。他又没在生巴基的气。他也没有埋怨赵的意思。他愤怒的对象是九头蛇。是某个早该长霉生锈的老头子，在世界的某个角落继续他的悠闲自在，安享他的晚年，大抵永远都不会记挂起他所造成的伤害。兴许甚至还会珍藏着那一丝成就的快感，想着自己是多么伟大的一位天才，多么杰出的一位 _革新者_ 。“答应我最起码先吃点热的东西，好吗？”

“好啊，我饿死了。”巴基轻声说道。史蒂夫眼也不眨地朝厨房走去，然而没迈几步，巴基的手指捉住了他的衣袖。“嘿。”

他转头，看见的是微张双臂在等着他的巴基——对方并非要索取什么。只是想示好而已。史蒂夫扔下心口那堆乱麻，飞快地反身拥住那个人。喀嗒，速动磁铁的两只簧片重新扣在了一起。

“对不起我做了回烂人。”巴基靠着他肩膀含含糊糊地道歉。

“我觉得我是那个更烂的烂人。”史蒂夫向对方坦白。

他们就这样彼此紧贴着站了一会，以相同的频率深深地吸气、再缓缓地吐息，滤出胸腔中多余的无名之火，凭它们偷偷钻入空气，兀自消散不见。

“爱你，巴克。” 

“有点馋 _鱼肉_ 。”

“放在早餐吃？”

“或许吧。我们还有吗？”

“有的，今天周五。”

“也爱你，史蒂夫。”

 

* * *

 

恋人相处果然特别超现实，队长同志总结道。前一秒双方还怒火中烧，后一秒他们就已经对坐在一块，分别占据着沙发两端，四腿纠缠搁在中间的软垫上，分享起了煮好的一大锅通心粉、刚下漏勺的满打清蒸菠菜，以及煎得直滴油的足份的鳕鱼排。巴基在尝到它们的时候飚出了成串的脏话，史蒂夫知道那是赞不绝口的意思。如果史蒂夫能扪心自问一下，他就会不得不承认他做出了自己所尝过的最美味的油煎鳕鱼——莎拉·罗杰斯真的是一位烹饪斋节*简餐的行家。

（*这里是指罗杰斯原为爱尔兰天主教徒家庭出身，斋节即为基督教斋戒节期。《新约圣经》载，耶稣于开始传教前在旷野守斋40昼夜。始于圣灰星期三，终于复活节前一日。教徒在此期间需守40天斋戒，即少量摄食，以鱼代肉。）

“我看着 _不一样_ 了吗？”巴基问，乍一听倒显得有些劈头盖脸。他方才走回厨房想再切几片柠檬，而从史蒂夫的视角，这个问题怕是困扰对方好久了：他正低头盯着砧板，右手松松地握着把水果刀，金属的那只则锲而不舍地、以一种机械的姿势维持着柠檬块的平衡。大概是由于史蒂夫花了过长的时间琢磨自己该说什么，蔓延下去的沉默令对方担心了，他又轻咳了两声。“我是说……我变了吗？自从——我不知道。有时候我会觉得我跟原来的自己是两个人——”他似乎打算放弃掉接在后面的话了，但最终还是勉强纠结道，“我想我只是觉得 _巴基_ 是某个你曾经认识的人。有时候我会害怕自己仅仅只是……把那个人穿在了身上。我不知道。”

“把他穿在身上？”史蒂夫复述着，从靠背上坐起来。“那是什么意思？”

巴基带着切好的柠檬片溜回他俩用沙发垫堆成的安乐窝，顺手丢了二分之一到史蒂夫的盘子里。“这好难解释，”他叹道。“我会翻那些旧照片，然后你也会跟我讲我们小时候的那堆事。我能记起自己喜欢过什么，还有咱们认识过的什么人。可那归根到底不过是脑子里的一份名单罢了。假如要我认真介绍自己的话，我估计一个字都憋不出来。”他停顿了一下，殷勤地解决掉他那盘菠菜。

史蒂夫一不小心又微笑起来——他发现自己如今只消望一眼巴基，就会变得完全控制不住面部表情。“呃，首先我想说，你以前可讨厌吃菠菜了。”

“哼，年轻人不晓得它的好处，”巴基也笑。“我现在是个老人家了。没办法，必须要喜欢点菠菜啊抱子甘蓝啊水果糖之类的——噢，靠——史蒂夫，快把脚放到这里！”他一把抓住史蒂夫的光脚——很明显是不打算让对方放下餐具往前凑——然后径直把它掖进衬衫里，按在他的肋下，让对方感受下那里连珠炮似的一轮残暴的踢蹬。

“他肯定是还没爱上菠菜咯。”

“去你的，他什么都喜欢。是那汽水干的好事。叫他折腾的厉害。”

“你确定你还能喝可乐吗？”

“我能喝天杀的一杯可乐。”

“你确定？”

“ _普通_ 人怀孕的时候都能喝一整杯可乐！是我的话再喝他妈的两升都伤不到他。停住你的念叨。”（*此番对话中巴基连用三个F-word。）

“噢，老天。我们真的得——”史蒂夫猛地合上嘴唇。“算了。”

“你刚刚是不是要说我们真的得戒掉那些粗口？”

“不是！”

“你就是。我绝对要告诉托尼。”

“你他妈在说什么呢？我们原本的话题那么严肃。”

“我就是……”他挫败地呼出一口气。老实说，史蒂夫根本不懂他在想些什么，考虑到那个宝宝还在一个劲地蹬着腿，仿佛出来就能拿到环法赛（*全称环法自行车赛）的亚军似的。“自从我应征入了伍，一切都见鬼去了。军队要求我有中士的样子，于是我照做。九头蛇又让我忘掉身份，服从他们的命令，然后我有了今天。现在……”他没有把话说完，但史蒂夫能从对方飘忽的双眼中，瞧见无数个将言又止、徘徊欲出的词句。

“所以现在你搞不清楚你是真的做回了巴基，还是仅仅把自己变成了你想象中我期待看到的那个人。”

巴基为此摆了副鬼脸出来，即便他也叹着气默认了，神态如同听见了自己最怕听到的真相。“当你经历过一段完完全全的空白时期、作为另一种事物存在之后，你就很难确定有朝一日，自己还能不能再改造回某个人了。也许你再不会有机会拿回你抛下的那些东西了。你唯一所能够的，就只有继续维持那个其他人想把你塑造成的样子。而纵使你实现他们的意图，成了个 _好_ 人，那也仍然不是你。”

“你觉得我把你塑造成了什么样子？”

巴基靠到沙发的一边扶手上，以极其缓慢的速度吐出一口喘息，那甚至在结尾处转化为了咬着牙齿的嘶嘶声。“我不知道。我曾经感觉自己就像一只野狗崽子，刚被你从巷子里头捡回来。觉得自己必须接受驯化和调教。”

“是什么让你有了这种想法？”

“大概只是因为我为 _这_ 整件事发愁发得太多了吧，”巴基耸肩道，轻轻拍了拍自己的肚子。“他老让我大半夜睡不着，那么多时间都被我用来稀里糊涂的想心事了。”

“你在想……如果你没搞清楚 _你_ 是谁，就没有能力带好孩子？因为你没办法先让自己恢复成一个完整的人？”

“……也不全是。”

紧接着史蒂夫恍然大悟。“所以，你是在担心你会因此失去仅剩的这点属于你的东西。你会不得不再次放下其余的一切，就为了去当好一个家长。而不是做 _你自己_ 。”

“我想是的吧。这样很自私吗？”

“我觉得不。而且即便是的，那也没关系。你有权利为自己着想。你一直都有点，”他顿住，缓了口气，沉吟一声，“ _逆来顺受_ 。不，这个词不准确。像只 _社交变色龙_ 。你可以融入任何地方，和随便哪个人都能交上朋友。以前那会我简直不要太嫉妒。我总是格格不入的。”

巴基莞尔。“你现在还是格格不入的。”

“哦天呐，”史蒂夫轻笑出声。“不过那时候你真的好爱跳舞啊。我都快恨死它了，因为我怎么也学不会，可我现在只想再看你跳上一回。每到周五晚上，你都能从你某个朋友的朋友那里得知什么地方又要有什么舞会了，然后你每回都能把你自己弄进去。 _连带_ 我一起。我记得只要你一下班我耳边就能听到你在念叨它。然后你就跟每个人跳舞。任何人。男的、女的、小老太太们。我是喜欢音乐没错，但我只喜欢放松会听听它而已。可是你——你跟下一秒就要跳起来似的，”他嘲笑对方。“没见过你听音乐不打响指的时候。”

巴基仔细想了一下，用他的左手试了试那个动作，然而只能制造出硬物相撞那种单调的 _噹_ 声。“还有呢？”

史蒂夫接过巴基递给他的盘子，里面有三分之一还没被碰过。他这周没有一次能吃进多一点的东西——赵说这是因为宝宝在挤着他的胃，想把它往上赶到肺里边去。话说回来，史蒂夫又不介意帮他解决掉剩下的通心粉。“你陶艺也很精湛。”

巴基忍不住呛道。“陶艺。”

史蒂夫的下巴掉了。“你不记得？巴克，你在艺术学校专门学的它！”

“我对陶艺连个屁都不懂，”巴基一口咬定。

“我敢赌你一摸到轮机准能想起这个。你还可以用你的金属臂把烧好的陶器从窑里捞出来。简直完美。”

“就算我喜欢它又能怎样？我们做一堆好看的瓶瓶罐罐放在家里，什么也干不了啊。”

“你从前会把它们拿去卖掉。”

“然后现在我还当过国际刑警组织的头号通缉犯。那会比玛莎·斯图尔特*新出的美食节目还要可怕。”（*玛莎·斯图尔特，大落大起的典范，76岁成为全美第二富豪，60岁进过监狱，但随即重振企业。）

“你明明 _爱看_ 那个节目。”

“我想我只是有点认不出如今的自己了，”巴基继续道。“几年前，我还是个鬼魂。连自己的名字都不记得。如果我哪天突然清醒了，就意味着我又要去杀掉某个人，而最后需不需要活着回来都不是该我操心的事。现在，我得明白自己是谁， _保护_ 这个我们创造的娃娃，除此之外我还得照顾好自己。我 _已经_ 不一样了。——你知道我会和他说话吗？和宝宝，我是说。就跟，每回我独自待着的时候。甚至还有我 _不是_ 一个人的时候，”他用嘲讽的语调谈起来。“而且我时时刻刻都在担心——”

“噢，那可不新鲜。”

“然后我还见鬼的一天到晚 _眼泪汪汪_ 的。天啊，我甚至都不想告诉你。”

史蒂夫从靠垫里撑起自己，向前凑过去把手放在巴基的脚踝上。“你一直都这么难受？”

“不，我就是哭而已！我生气起来也哭，开心起来也哭——操，有时候我突然哭了只是因为我找不到舒服的睡觉姿势。各种各样蠢爆了的理由。几天前星期五试图帮我上网选个婴儿床，结果我不得不在中途退出去，因为我哭得快断气了。那一点也不是 _我_ ，哥们。”

史蒂夫抑制不住，发出一声会意的轻笑。“是 _荷尔蒙_ ，巴基。那些都是它干的。”

“荷尔蒙应该被往死里操，”他宣称道，接着，“不，等下。说不定它喜欢那样。”

史蒂夫咧着嘴角。“看到没， _那才是你_ 。你当然不一样了。你身上很多都变了。你成长了，你经历了一些可怕的、难以想象的糟心事。但你还是个够格的 _混蛋_ 。还是天天都在操心。很久以前你就这么婆婆妈妈的了。你依旧风趣的要命。我自作自受的时候你会开我玩笑，我需要帮助的时候你就两肋插刀，而且你永远不在乎任何闲言碎语。你还是巴基·巴恩斯。相信我。”

“尽管没了陶艺这一项。”

“Aw。”史蒂夫挥手打消对方的顾虑。“反正那会你也没少埋怨你有多该去学建筑。”

他们俩的笑声使得欢乐的氛围又延续了几秒，然而当它逐渐弱下去之后，史蒂夫突然痛苦地意识到最初把他们赶回到住所的那个缘由。挂在墙上的平板电视近乎蛮横地侵入到他左侧视野的外围，冰冷的刺激提醒着眼下亟待处理的那件事。他心知巴基马上就要提起它了。午饭结束了。他们无意义的聊天已经拖了太久的时间。唯一能让事情变得好过一点的办法，就是作那个先开口的人。“你还想看那盘录像吗？”

“嗯，我当然想了。”

“行，”史蒂夫好声好气地说，任凭恐惧爬上心头。“等我先收拾一下吃的，然后我就把档案打开。”

“别收拾吃的，”巴基要求，声音里透露出比往日更多的迫切。“我会在二十分钟内又回去拿它们的。”

史蒂夫看见过一部分——他尽最大努力逼自己看下去的——他即将放出来的录像，而他想象不出怎么会有任何人，尤其是巴基本人，可以目睹如此叫人毛骨悚然的镜头，同时心里还想着食物。然而鬼都知道他不可能拒绝巴基。“星期五，打开Tīraine的档案。2016年11月的。”

“该档案内容处于保密状态。”

“0310-17。”

“谢谢，队长。”

“史蒂夫，你必须给自己找个更好的密码了。这谁都能猜到。”

“哦，我的密码没有问题。”

“我不得不在这一点上同巴基保持一致，队长。共找到有九份文件。我应该播放哪一份？”

史蒂夫听见自己空洞的发言。“根据创建日期排序，播放全部。”

“在你的平板手机上？”

“拉到屏幕上（On-screen）！”巴基冷不丁冒出一句，嘴角隐约漏出一丝笑容。

“遵命，舰长（Aye, Captain）！*”

（*星际迷航几乎每一部影视作品中都出现了“on screen”这句台词。几位重要的舰长都曾有过类似对话。）

“星期五，刚才是巴基在说话。”

“巴基引用了一句星际迷航的台词，我对此做出了回应。”

“是里面有千年隼号的那部吗？*”史蒂夫悄声问。（*千年隼号货船属于星球大战系列。）

“ _不是_ ，”巴基答复。

“哦，你什么时候还——”

“我在布加勒斯特又没事可做，”他嗤了一声，但史蒂夫已经能感觉到对方嗓音中那股欢快的语气正在逐渐流失，仿佛一只轧扁的轮胎中所剩无几的空气，让本该属于调笑的口吻显得又怪异又空落，某种难言的不安笼罩了整个房间。

电视屏幕闪烁着亮起来了，可视频的开头只有一面黑幕，静电灰色的花点子间或从其上掠过，使得屏前有如蚊虫乱舞——一张即将撕裂的假面，掩盖着他所知的，1970年，Tīraine的实验室。

史蒂夫不认为他还有勇气再看一遍。尤其是此时此刻，和这样的巴基待在一起。他的心脏在肋骨间慌乱地敲击着，妄图逃离这场灾难，而他的胃肠中正翻绞着骇人的领悟，为他早就深谙那份录像到底会播放出什么。于是，他只是把目光紧紧锁在巴基的脸上，准备着在他看到对方眼中解离的阴影，或是刀削般静止的惊惧那一瞬间叫停回放。眼下，巴基的神情仍然是稳定的、沉静的。他看了下去。


	11. March: Part 2/三月：第二部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：  
> 前半部分提及非自愿身体改造，医学折磨，九头蛇相关的非常黑暗的历史。几处人体部位的直呼其名。  
> 除盾冬外提及配对Sam Wilson/Sharon Carter，Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov！

左拉的声音——尖厉，细长，永远都显得那般急促而气短，在他血肉之身行将就木的最后两年里又掺进了嗬哧嗬嗤的喘鸣——在嘈杂的背景音中自言自语着，传出了仍然漆黑一片的屏幕。

_\--Funkioniert es jetzt? Nein, Moment mal - ich sehe das Problem--*德语：——现在能用了吗？不，等一下——我知道问题出在哪了——_

斯特拉茨从镜头外的某处插话进来。 _Ja, Doctor Zola, die Objectivkappe ist noch--_ _*德语：是，左拉博士，镜头盖还没——_

_\--Ich Schussel--*德语：——哈，怪我脑子不灵光——_

_\--Ist das nah genug an den Tisch?*德语：——它离桌子足够近吗？_

_\--Ja, ja*德语：——可以，好啦，_ 左拉轻快地回复。史蒂夫能想象咳出这句话的同时，对方唇边撮起的黏腻微笑。他怎可能没得意一把？ _Ich denke schon.*德语：我觉得够了。_

镜头盖旋转起来，轻微的刮擦声短暂地覆过了两人的谈话，接着，终于，实验室阴森的内部在其中凝聚成形，犹如地球的昏暗角落潜入了一枚毫无生气、萦绕不散的冷色月亮，老式超8毫米相机镜头只能投射出点状的图像，泛黄褪色的画质闪着白光。

巴基撑着垫子挪了下位置，好让自己能正对着屏幕，史蒂夫趁机朝那人凑近过去。他伸出手臂环住巴基的肩膀，暗地希望巴基不会介意这个举动——当然没事了，巴基往后靠了一点点，放心地倚进他怀里。

左拉从镜头前走开，露出后面的手术台以及，紧挨它站着的，巴基空荡荡的躯壳。那具身体不稳的朝一边歪着，视线低垂，发丝因沾过水而显得很直，比起史蒂夫在特区第一次撞见他那会还短得多，但相比于45年他刚失去那人的时候，已经是又长又乱了。右臂上绑着绷带，是为了连上那几根药管子，胸口贴着几片用以监测体征数据的防护垫，除此以外，他不着寸缕。

_\--Guten Morgen, Soldat.*德语：早安，士兵。_

巴基喃喃地念了句什么，史蒂夫猜测对方想表达的是， _这是哪里？_

_\--Nein, hör mal zu. Mit mir sprichst du bitte Deutsch. Nochmal - guten Morgen, Soldat.*德语：错了，听好我的话。请用德语回答我。再来一遍——早安，士兵。_

_\--Ich werde dir gehorchen.*德语：听候吩咐。_

_\--Gut gemacht.*德语：很好。_ 左拉笑了，目光穿过相机，像是在寻求斯特拉茨的认可。

“你们需要屏幕翻译吗？”星期五轻声问。

“谢谢了，”史蒂夫回答她。其实，巴基大概不需要它，而史蒂夫自己对德语也足够熟悉，然而瑞士同拉脱维亚的口音让那些话听上去难理解了许多。画面下方即刻显示出了字幕。（*左拉是瑞士人，会说起码三种语言，瑞士德语以其口音重而闻名。）

 

> ****_左拉：请，坐到台子边上去。_ ** **
> 
> ****_斯特拉茨：他是美国人？他到底会多少种语言？_ ** **
> 
> ****_左拉：我让他学了六种，不过——_ ** **
> 
> ****_斯特拉茨：你是怎么做到的？_ ** **
> 
> ****_左拉：你希望他掌握哪一门语言，就配给他一个只会说那门语言的管理员。他想获得食物和水，必须要管理员也能听懂才行。无论他需要什么，都必须说出正确的句子，否则就拿不到。他学得快极了。_ ** **
> 
> ****_斯特拉茨：真神奇啊。幼童也是这么练习说话的。_ ** **
> 
> ****_左拉：我们会鼓励他学得比那更快一点，不过你说的也没错。_ ** **

左拉说着，走到了手术台的另一头，取来一顶手术帽把巴基的头发全罩了进去。史蒂夫一度不得不合上自己的双眼。即便巴基看起来总是那么茫然，但在被套上帽子的那一瞬间，那张脸上流露出的彻骨的恐惧以及某种驯顺、认命的神情，却依旧鲜明得令人心碎。

“你还好不好？”他在对方耳旁小声问道。

巴基抬头望向他，似乎在想着什么心事，可忽略掉那些，他倒有十分的镇定和坦然。“嗯。我没事。我才逃出特区那会也看过不少录像资料——去往国外之前我自己一个人去摧毁了一些旧基地。带走了任何我能带走的情报。看最初那几份的时候还挺痛苦，至于现在，已经不是很难过了。这个地方，我肯定是刚被拉出冷冻舱没多久。毛都脱干净了。而且我身上好像还有晒出的灼伤。是因为他们会用加热灯给我解冻。”

“我不明白，你看到这些怎么会不难受。”

“因为一切都发生过了，而我还在这里，”巴基耸肩。“加上我早就知道他们对我做过的事。没有多少悬念了。”他嘲讽地补充，然后对着史蒂夫微微一笑。“以及，故事最后有一个幸福的结局。”

接下来的半小时内他们都没再作声，只是看着左拉和斯特拉茨在巴基的身体上展开测绘，标出解剖刀的落点，一边对着镜头详述他们计划好的改造步骤。其实无论是改造的哪一部分，赵都有提前向他们说明的，而巴基到最后也开始按快进跳过好几段录像，仅仅在左拉或者斯特拉茨再次转向镜头做分析和解释的时候才停下来。巴基听得很专心，差不多泰然自若地看完了半程，甚至（像他说他会做的）在一会以后又给自己盛了满盘的食物。

然而很快，切挖肉体的器械被拿起，手术的骇人之处这才真正显露。尽管那人脸上的麻醉面罩一直在供应着异氟醚与氧化亚氮，右胳膊连着输液型的止痛泵，录像中的那些嘶声尖叫还是超过了史蒂夫的忍受范围。他眼见着他们给巴基的腹腔弄开了口子，继续坚持了不到一分钟，然后他偏头，让嘴唇触到他自己的、实实在在、完完整整的巴基的脸颊，吻着他轻声说道，“我想我做不到。对不起。”

“这没事的。”

他离开，去收拾厨房，连带收拾掉自己的情绪，一面在心底里唾弃自己，为他没能做到留在巴基的身边，陪他看完全程。

 

* * *

 

巴基在两小时内浏览了原本要二十多小时才能放完的视频。当他关闭电视屏幕之后，他感觉自己 _更轻松_ 了，某种意义上。他看过了。现在，他 _知道_ 了。另一段记忆的空缺得以弥补，而他也得以抛却脑海中对那些 _潜在_ 经历的更恐怖的想象。亲眼目睹自己被折磨、被解剖、被改造、被羞辱——这毫无疑问令人毛骨悚然。令人恶心作呕。但他在结束为九头蛇的服役之后迅速学会的一点就是让你 _不确定_ 的东西永远， _永远_ 只会直奔最坏的方向。

史蒂夫这可怜伙计则花了一个半小时试图通过各种家务活来消耗那股神经质的怒火，等巴基阅完全部影片，从沙发上起身，他发现史蒂夫已经把公寓里每一处敞着的地方都擦洗干净了，甚至连曾经充当巴基卧室的办公空房也没遗漏。巴基在那里头找到了他，盘腿坐在毯子中央，面前摊了本掀开的便笺簿，指间别着铅笔缓慢敲打在平面设计图的边缘。巴基按亮顶灯，从那人近旁找了块地坐下，蹭到他的肩膀。

“我们该把玩具什么的放到哪儿去？”巴基打量着那张草图，弯起眼睛。

“整理盒。可以把它塞到小床底下。”

“书怎么办？”

史蒂夫拿他的手指沿着房间的三面墙壁描了一道。“我会在墙头安一圈架子。”

“见鬼。我们还有好些事情要做。真的 _得_ 赶快行动起来了。我 _什么_ 都还没赶得上买呢。”

“我也是，”史蒂夫叹气，承认道。

“有点过于真实了。”

“是啊。”

“操，”巴基呻吟，要哭的冲动好似那辆飞驰的列车，再一次煞不住地涌到眼角，简直太糟糕了。他甚至根本不想掉眼泪，但他的泪腺已经有自己的意识了。他把头埋进手掌中，掌根扯住垂下的头发。“天啊，但愿我们别是那种最差劲的家长。”

史蒂夫呼出一口颤抖的、抽离了幽默的笑声。“你至少还有过你的妹妹们。你妈妈在外面忙工作那会，两个小不点几乎就是被你和蓓卡带大的。”他仰身，双手抱头，朝天花板望去，仿佛接下来脱口的就是对着上帝本人的忏悔。“知道吗，我唯一一次被轮到而且单纯只用 _抱_ 个娃娃，还是为了拍照片？就这样USO（劳军联合组织）还不得不要求我停下来。‘因为他们 _都_ 哭了。’天，我昨晚做了个噩梦，梦见我又回到了巡演会上，有人从一堆观众里把他的宝宝递过来跟我合影，然后他们就这么 _消失_ 了。留着我一个人呆站在那里，手里捧着这个我都不懂该怎么照顾的小 _家伙_ 。然后所有人都走了……再没有摄像机的镜头，也一个影子都见不着，就只剩我还有这个我都不知道是谁的宝宝，而他也不知道 _我_ 是谁，而我甚至不知道——”对方的呼吸梗在了最后一个字上，在使劲用手揉着自己的头发。

巴基眼睛睁得不能再大，目瞪口呆，整个人都被这场面吓坏了。史蒂夫居然在 _哭_ 。

“我甚至不知道用什么姿势 _抱_ 他才是对的。或者该喂什么给他吃，该怎么替他冲澡，再或者他要是病了该怎么办——而且我就，完完全全手足无措，就他妈的慌得要死，害怕自己会把事情搞砸然后弄伤他，或者 _弄丢_ 他，或者……上帝。我真抱歉。我不该跟你提这事的。”

巴基轻轻抬起人类的那只手覆在史蒂夫的脊椎上，希望这么做能让对方好受些。“你会表现得很棒的，”他安慰那人。“你肯定能成为一个出色的孩子老爹。”

“我实在太想要这一切了，”史蒂夫叹道。“我做了半辈子的梦渴望着拥有属于自己的家和小孩，现在人聚齐了，它马上就要实现了，然而——老天，这可真算我本人了，不是吗？”他破涕为笑，不好意思地擦着眼睛。“我终于要得到我整个人生都在苦苦追寻的东西了……结果我却不知道该拿它怎么办！”

巴基莞尔，捏了捏他的肩膀。“是啊。不过你总会有办法搞定的。”

在那延续其后的亲呢、柔情的静谧中，巴基的手机响了起来。

 

* * *

 

> _Projekta: Ziemasvilki *项目：冬日群狼_
> 
> _Juris Strazds *朱里斯·斯特拉茨_
> 
> _1972 Jūnijs *1972年 6月（拉脱维亚语）_

几分钟后，他们已经回到了赵的实验室。电脑屏幕暂停在她刚刚看完的某段录像的第一帧上，白色背景中间就显示着那行简陋的文字。透过那些词汇，透过赵眉宇间勉强维持的冷静与自持，顿然的领悟犹如脑中回响的晴天霹雳，让巴基不用等她开口就明白了个彻彻底底。

“你们先坐下来。”

史蒂夫坐下了，把巴基也拉进身边的椅子里。

“耶稣基督啊，”巴基喃喃自语。“他成功了。”

赵镇定的面具裂了条缝，她闭上两眼，而史蒂夫则僵硬了四肢，他朝前倾去，仿佛接下来的问题即将压弯他的脊背。“什么？”他请求道。“那是什么意思？”

巴基靠住椅子，脑子聒噪个不停，各种各样难以名状的情绪充斥其间以至于他唯有希望赵帮忙解释清楚，于是他一言不发。可她讲的他却也没有真正在听，因为已经不需要听了。某种意义上他已经自动接受了记忆的回炉。那些记忆中没有细节——感觉到的远比眼前浮现的要具象：空荡、封闭的地下房间里那张顶珍稀的小床——上面有好几块毯子甚至还搁了只枕头；脏污的罩衫，系带因为总是被手指扯来扯去的缘故而磨出了毛边；光着脚踩着混泥土的凉地面，冷汗淌下来，裹着犹如不速之客的异于往日的痛感，让他放弃了叫喊转而去吃力地寻找氧气，因为 _呼救_ 的真实含义如此骇人所以他宁愿噤声；还有痛彻心扉的悔憾和渴望——有关悲伤而仓促的 _道别_ 。

“左拉死后，斯特拉茨凭一己之力完成了 ** **清泉计划**** 的全部项目，”赵开口。声音跌进巴基的耳朵，像是发自某个破碎的无线频道。“他们通过试管培育好受精卵，再把它植入进体内，尽可能地制造出一对一对的双胞胎。他分娩了两对，然后又生了另外两个孩子。他们大约有五年都没在任务里使用他。那些婴儿一生下来就携带了部分的强化基因，但强化的程度各有不同。九头蛇打算依靠组织内部把他们养大，以便从出生开始进行操纵与调整。”

“孩子，”史蒂夫空洞地发言，像是被人掴了一巴掌。“而且……那成功了？他生下——”他停下，像是已经不能继续。最后，他逼着自己问出了那个要紧的问题。“然后——他们，他们后来怎样了？”

赵摇头。她不知道。

“九头蛇使用了他们，”巴基出声证实。“有人试图完善强化的效果，不过失败了。他们现在都死了。”

史蒂夫和赵都瞪着他，被那句话吓掉了一半魂魄，可巴基自己也不知道他还有要什么多说的话。毫无疑问，剩下的内容也绝不会提供任何安抚。

他抬头，同史蒂夫交换了一个意有所指的眼神。“泽莫。”

史蒂夫的视线飘向赵身后的屏幕，巴基看着他双眼的目光定格在了那个古怪的词汇上， _Ziemasvilki_ 。“九头蛇用你造出了 ** **群狼帮。**** （*意即纳粹首创的狼群战术 ，现代的狼群多是五到六人组成的战术小队，这里指西风计划的另外五个冬兵。）”

“泽莫，”海伦重复着。“把那场爆炸案嫁祸于你的那个？”

“嗯。他们变得过于狂暴，所以被卡波夫强制冬眠了。泽莫知道关押的地点，”巴基解释。“我们当时以为他是要去放他们出来——想进一步控制他们，但他只是利用这个把托尼和史蒂夫引到同一处。我们到那里的时候，他已经处决了他们。”

史蒂夫把脸埋进了手心。巴基不敢去看他，也没胆量去瞥一眼赵的表情。顷刻之间，仿佛涌进鼻腔的空气全成了倒灌的液体。“两对双胞胎？另外还有 _两个_ ？他们——他们总共只有五个人。”

海伦点头，某种恻隐之情让她紧咬牙关。“其中一个小孩，出生的时候几乎显现不出什么强化体质的特征。”

“那有人提过后来……”巴基说不下去了。他横竖都明白了。

“我不相信九头蛇会……”而赵同样也没有讲完。 _让那个孩子活下来，_ 巴基无声地补全了余下的句子。“我真的很抱歉很抱歉。我考虑过，”赵艰难地继续，“想着今天还是别跟你说了吧。想过再等一会。但我又觉得你会更希望我尽早让你了解它。”

“谢谢，”巴基最终说道。“谢谢你告诉我。”

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫瘫躺在客厅的长沙发上，巴基背贴着他枕在他的胸前。他们那样一动不动地待了好久好久。太阳西落，暮色渐沉，然而没人起身开灯。像刚刚逃离一场惨烈的溃败，史蒂夫想，他俩都需要一些睡眠和舔舐伤口的时间。

他在巴基的衬衫之下轻轻摸索着，想找一找那个悄悄躲在对方身体里的小生命，直到巴基干脆握住他的手腕，牵着那只手按上正确的位置。几分钟后，史蒂夫捕捉到了一丝轻微的颤动——只是短促、断奏般的一点变化，可那就足够了。那个动静替他压抑至崩溃边缘的心口扫落了些许阴郁，足够让他喘息，他捂紧了那里，只是为了……他也不清楚是为了什么。也许他只是迫切地想要利用这目前唯一的方式传达某些信息。好让他的儿子明白自己就陪在他身边。明白自己在盼着他的降临。那个颤动又出现了一次，几秒静止过后，第三下突然的跳动直接敲进了他的掌心。

“那是什么？假性宫缩？”他问，小心翼翼地托住巴基的肚子，把手覆在底部那块痉挛集中的地方。

巴基的手指叠上他的，动作温柔。“只是打嗝而已。”

“可你没有——”史蒂夫起头道，然而他的下巴紧接着就在惊喜中掉了下去。“他打嗝了？”咯咯的笑声从他胸腔里溢出来，他把巴基搂得更紧。“太了不起了吧！”

“打嗝有什么了不起的？”巴基笑了。

“ _人_ 才会打嗝！”史蒂夫欢呼，丝毫没意识到这句宣言听起来有多么荒唐可笑。“ _人类！_ 这里面住着个小人！而且他还会打嗝！”

在史蒂夫干出更加有失尊严的事情之前，重重的敲门声传了进来，连带着还有一声叫喊。

“FBI！把门打开！”

史蒂夫惊慌失措又满怀疑惑地看向巴基，得到了对方一个懒散的白眼，以及嘲笑。“开门吧。是莎伦。”

他拉开公寓的房门。外面站着的可不止是莎伦——萨姆和娜塔莎也在那里。每个人手里都拿着几只披萨盒子。“哦，原来只有CIA啊，”他莞尔一笑。

萨姆凯旋而进，明显正在兴头上。“爷们和女孩儿们才刚从佛州胜利归来，咱们已经在等着庆功宴了。走起走起。”

“萨姆刚刚一网打尽了他所有剩下的白人民族主义恐怖集团。”莎伦解释。

“噢，你们这些家伙也帮了 _点_ 小忙，”萨姆玩笑着。“而且你说的就跟我有在幕后操纵它似的。不管怎样，这就是个办派对的超赞机会，对吧？你们觉得呢，开个趴体庆祝一下我这个任务的圆满告成？”

娜塔莎匆匆忙忙跑进厨房，把她胳膊揽着的满满一兜饮料瓶以及另一边挂着的白色纸盒全堆到了岛柜上。莎伦把那摞披萨盒子递给巴基，用空出的那只手发着短消息。“我在给玛利亚和赵博士发邀请，”她告诉他。“成吗？”

巴基举高双手，哭笑不得。“这是萨姆的派对，你问他。”

“那群傻×！”娜塔莎叫到，她正站在柜台边，面前摆着被打开了的白纸盒子。“瞧啊！看看这什么鬼玩意儿！我的天呐，那帮 _傻×！_ ”

萨姆从柜台一端探出脑袋想瞧个究竟，史蒂夫也小跑过来。娜塔莎正，毋庸置疑，瞪着一只巨大的圆蛋糕。乍一看，它漂亮得完美无缺，不过假如你仔细观察，就会发现那句，巧妙镶嵌在奶油里的话，写的是， _生日快乐，大兄弟!_ （* _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUDDY!_  Buddy，好伙计）

“哦，不！”史蒂夫鼓着掌，笑得直不起腰。“噢，太棒了，”他喘着气，勉强呛出一声。“他会爱死它的。”

然而萨姆早已跳下吧椅，到史蒂夫的橱柜里四处翻找工具去了。此刻他带着一只汤匙及时赶了回来。“要是他没看到就不算了，”他说，板着老脸刮走两个字母D边角上的糖霜，坦坦荡荡地吃掉那块奶油。接着，他用汤匙柄在余下的霜奶油中画了个CK。“再看这个。他甚至都不用知道啦。”

巴基缓慢而坚定地把自己挪到他们身边，好好地瞧了眼那只蛋糕，以及上面微小的瑕疵。史蒂夫真的很难去认真欣赏巴基脸上的表情——他自己还没从那个失误和萨姆对此草率的收尾工作中缓过劲来呢。“你们到底叫那帮人写了什么啊？‘大胸弟’？（*Busty，大波妞）”他嗤道。

“喔，”娜塔莎悲叹。“让我们一起为 _那个_ 错失的机会默哀一秒。”

就在史蒂夫以为今天所有能想象到的“意外之礼”都蹦上了桌面的时候，巴基随意的发言又抛出了一记弧线球，“嘿，我儿子还在打嗝——你们要感受下吗？”

有那么一瞬间，没人敢相信巴基会 _邀请_ 他们尝试这样的事情。与史蒂夫之外的其他任何人产生自然而然的身体接触，从来不是巴基的 _行动模式_ 。这其中，没人会比史蒂夫本人更吃惊了。

“好啊，”萨姆断然出声，打破了面面相觑的寂静，说着便摊开他的手掌。巴基接过萨姆的手，把它们贴到他能感受到那阵抽搐的部位，萨姆几乎是面带怀疑地等了一会，然后他的整张脸都字面意义的兴奋地亮了起来。“这没门儿。没门儿！这是正儿八经在打嗝啊！简直太 _疯狂_ 了吧。”他继续维持着那个姿势，并没有给出移开两手，或者换其他人过来试一试的任何表示。当那响动再次出现之时，他瞪大了双眼望向莎伦。“他在打嗝，莎伦！我都不懂天底下还有这种事！”

“对我也是新鲜事，”她忍俊不禁，边笑边摇脑袋。

“快过来。你一定得来感受下。”

“算了吧。 _《异形》_ 是我的童年阴影。”

“莎伦，我想要一个。”

“一个 _宝宝_ ？”

“对啊，”萨姆答道，仿佛这显而易见。“拜托了？我现在好想有一个啊。我们去要一个吧。”

“那行啊。”

萨姆看起来已经不懂该如何反应了。“你是——认真的？”

“对呀，”莎伦耸肩。“如果赵能用她的 ** **再生摇篮**** *给你搞一个九头蛇在巴基身上安的那种东西的话，那么别客气呀，亲爱的。”（* the Cradle，出现在奥创纪元中，能够复制基因和再生人体组织的修复舱，海伦的发明。）

可怜的萨姆登时被吓破了颜色，不过他也很快笑开了。“别那样对我啊，莎伦。”

“你们可以先用我们的练练手啊，”巴基提议道。“我和史蒂夫都是在天主教家庭里长大的。我们必须得有教父母，对吗？”他问，望向史蒂夫去征求对方的意见，正好赶上史蒂夫及时稳定好自己的情绪，一面点起头开心地赞同。

“萨姆？莎伦？你俩觉得可还行吗？”当然，史蒂夫知道他们肯定会答应的。莎伦看上去是不能更高兴了，然而萨姆却摆出一副气得要跳脚的诡异神情。

 “我是说，我会答应的，但是，呃……”他朝史蒂夫的方向转过身，然后往另一边偏过脑袋，慢条斯理地抖直外套，又弹了弹发型，脸上傲气十足却又阴云密布。“但是……你求我，却不尊重我。你没有拿出你的友谊。你甚至不愿意用‘教父’来称呼我。而恰恰相反，你在我女儿结婚的日子里跑来找我，要我去杀人——谋财害命。”（*来自1972年电影《教父》00:05:08，唐·柯里昂的台词。）

史蒂夫能从所有人捧腹大笑的姿势中推测到萨姆绝对是惟妙惟肖地模仿了某个 _厉害的人物_ ，可他很不幸完全丢失了对参考来源的印象。“我……”他扯出一个怯生生的笑容。“我只能猜那一出是来自 _《教父_ ？”大家笑得更欢了。“或者是…… _《黑道家族》_ ？伙计们，饶了我吧，我可忙的要死。”

“听说这边有个生日派对？”赵在门口抬高声音问道。

“跳舞的人都去哪了？”玛利亚催促着，跟在对方身后推开了门。

“不，”萨姆强硬地宣称。“这是个义务制的观影活动， _《教父》_ 三部曲。一部 _史诗_ 。七小时剪辑版。附赠蛋糕以及披萨。”

“刚刚是你在模仿柯里昂？”玛利亚笑他。“还真挺像的。”

“我 _知道_ 我学得挺像的。我钻研了好长时间呢。”

“海伦，过来摸摸这个，”巴基打断道。“他在打嗝。”

星期五，不甘心被所有人抛在一边，捏着尽她努力做到的最纯正的意大利口音，问，“你们，呃，您需要我帮忙剪辑好电影吗，老大？”

“七小时剪辑版，”萨姆强调。

 

* * *

 

巴基睁眼时，耳边隐约还伴着一阵呕吐声。老天，就好像他不会为那个喝晕了头的伙计难过似的，不过那也不能妨碍他同样为此感到几分罪恶的庆幸——总算有一次，自己可以扮演另外的那个角色了。

即便整个白天都充满了波折，那个生日派对依旧要归到他见识过的最棒的派对之一。披萨很美味，蛋糕绝对惊艳，而他的同伴们显然还要更胜一筹。一切都并非源自精细的策划——纯粹都是心血来潮、灵光乍现的产物，像他本以为会让自己提心吊胆、坐立难安的那种方式。可事实却是，他竟发现自己被径直带回了史蒂夫记忆里那些周五的晚会。起先大家还为他遵照医嘱不能饮酒的事情纠结了一会，直到他后来提醒他们鉴于他和史蒂夫本来就喝不醉，他俩真的可以省掉这个乐子。自那时开始其他人便都放下拘束开怀畅饮，他轻松了不少，气氛也渐趋火热。整个夜晚——多亏了娜塔莎精湛的调酒技法——很快演化成了低俗歌曲与暴力纸牌的碰撞现场。而他和史蒂夫还跳舞了。他和史蒂夫 _一起_ 。纵然史蒂夫对舞步的了解依旧贫乏，而巴基甚至都想不起自己曾经所掌握的一半窍门（再加他身上另一个大包裹的累赘），那还是——还是 _完美极了_ 。在他百岁生日的那天，他又重新体会了一把二十几岁时的青春和激情。他不可能还会有更多的要求了。

窗外一片灿烂明媚，史蒂夫的那一侧空空如也，这也难怪：现在都 _十二点_ 了。不过还算不错，真的。他是五点才上的床。

他逛进起居室，里面简直人满为患。娜塔莎正在打包收拾那堆垃圾，史蒂夫和萨姆忙着把家具挨个挪回原位，包括那只长沙发，莎伦还躺在里面，用一条羊毛毯蒙着眼睛准备继续睡下去。希尔伸着四肢瘫在扶手椅上。这就意味着海伦是还在厕所里待着的那位，正与她宿醉后的胃液作着斗争。咖啡还没煮开，并且那肯定是第一壶咖啡，因为史蒂夫除外的其余人全都有点惨不忍睹。

“生日快乐，”玛利亚有气无力地喊了一句。“我们祸害了你家。”

“我玩得很尽兴，”巴基向她保证。“抱歉我睡过了头——我本来能帮着打扫一下的。”

“我是第一个醒的，那还只是二十分钟以前的事。你已经很厉害了，”史蒂夫窃笑。“你比莎伦厉害多了，”他提高嗓门补充道，换来阿富汗针织毯底下一声可怜的呻吟。

“我去看看赵博士那边有什么需要的。”

“呃嗯，她之前好像在找她的 _上衣_ 来着，”史蒂夫透露。

“在我这，”莎伦哀怨地叫，从她那一团毛毯里戳出来一只胳膊，手里赫然抓着那件皱巴巴的衬衫。

史蒂夫接过衬衫扔给巴基，困惑地叹了口气。“它是怎么到你这的？”

“扑克，”莎伦嘟哝着。

“也许巴克和我是睡得早了点。听着好像我们错过了重头戏的部分。”

“哦，”萨姆笑道。“这形容可有点轻描淡写。”

仿佛是为了证明萨姆所言确凿，在去往卫生间（赵还把自己关在里面处理酒精问题）的路上，娜塔莎跟着巴基走进过道里，掏出四张二十美元的纸钞塞到他手上。“拜托一定要用蒸汽清洁一下你家的扶手椅，”她隐晦地压低嗓门。

“什么——为啥？”

“我不会说的。”

“告诉我。”

娜塔莎瞥了眼身后，确保没有第二个人跟来，然后用口形对他说，“所有人都睡着了，所以。”

她又推了一下那叠钱把它们摁进他手里，就像在说这就是他需要的全部解释了，可他揪住对方的手腕不放，冲她扬起一边眉毛，那点好奇心前所未有的高涨。

“别评头论足，”她要求道，妥协了一步。“不过希尔指交了我。”

“喔哇！”

“Shh！”

“我勒个去！”

“快闭嘴，我不想让史蒂夫知道！”她小声警告。“他会气死的！”

“他才不会。我还在那里给他口过一次呢。”

“那是 _他的_ 椅子！”

“那起码感觉不赖吧？”巴基悄悄问道。

娜塔莎给了他一个她所能做的最好的高潮脸，感叹了声， _绝了_ 。

“好啊，干得漂亮，”他称赞，把钞票又塞到回她手里。“收着这点心意吧。我家正好还少点人烟气。”为了不给娜塔莎机会继续跟他争辩下去，他敲了敲厕所的门，朝里面喊道，“赵博士？我是巴基。我们找到你的衬衫了。可以让我进来吗？”

一声微弱、沙哑的，“可以”，接着是，“但是我吐了。”

巴基自顾自地抿嘴微笑。“我知道，没事的。”

海伦正坐在马桶前面的那块地上，旁边放着她的鞋子，她急匆匆地摁掉马桶上的清洁按钮，一边把头发捋回脑后，再抹干净嘴角。巴基把那件衬衫搭到自己肩上，先去给她倒了杯水来。

“我真的很对不起，”她忏悔，“我以为自己还能像在大学那会一样干那么多到胃里。我真的真的错了。”

巴基失笑，把杯子递给她漱口。“天，千万别说对不起。这是我有过的最棒的生日派对。你的歌声动听极了。”

“我唱歌了？”

这话的语气就如同巴基想象中其他人说， _我杀人了？_ 的时候用的那种语气。“是啊，你还教会了我们怎么唱K-pop（*韩国流行音乐）。简直太赞了——我之前还没试过卡拉OK呢。我超爱这个。”

“噢我的老天啊，”她满脸羞红的从卫生间的地板上撑着站起来。

“你有——呃，你这有个……”巴基，不知道自己还能做什么，从她的肩带内侧扯出那两张五美元钞票，把它们放到她手里。

“噢我的老天啊，”她又说了一遍，这一回声音里的痛苦更浓了些。“我在我的成年人生涯中 _从来没有_ 做过这么不合职业标准的事情，”她肯定地对他说，一面挣扎着套回衬衫。“你该怎么认真把我当作一个专业医师啊？我连我的卡鲁瓦（*Kahlúah，咖啡利口酒）都搞不定。”

“说真的，那也是让我觉得很棒的原因之一啊，”巴基承认道。“听我说，我在44年之后接触了有 _无数_ 个医生——还有研究员，科学家，甚至还有假内行。但他们没有一个人能在我的生日聚会上喝得半嗨然后还唱起卡拉OK来的，”他笑。“我的意思是——能换种方式，交个好朋友也挺不错的。而且你还是我见过的最聪明的医生，所以别再贬低你自己啦。”

“是啊，没错，”她说着，翻了个白眼。“特别聪明。就是想不出麻醉你的好办法。”

“不会有事的——”

“听着，我不是有意要恐吓什么的，”她抓狂道，“但是我现在每天从早到晚都在思考怎么才能用安全的方法麻醉你。唯一能让我心里 _稍微_ 好过点的事，就是班纳，这个世界上最优秀的化学家，也跟我一样毫无头绪。而那完全无法对现实状况有任何改善，就是说，你们两个目前最可靠的安全分娩措施是A）剖腹产，也即外科手术，以及B）外科手术，然后我用 ** **再生摇篮**** 里的合适材料把你重新拼回去。而你已经被生物工程师折磨了 _足够_ 长的时间了。”

“它就不可以顺着进来的路出去吗？”巴基终于鼓起勇气，问她。

“我是说，也可以？”海伦犹豫着回答。“你之前就是那样顺产的。我在托尼从立陶宛传上来的那几封拷贝里看到过一段过程。不过那将会 _极其_ 痛苦——”

“会比在手术过程中保持清醒还要疼吗？难道是因为那么做感染的风险更大？”

“痛倒是不会超过正常分娩的痛。不过你难道不会觉得那样……呃，我以为你不会想……”

刚开始，巴基还搞不清她在暗示什么，可等他一想明白，就忍不住轻笑出声。“你以为我会——怎么，觉得嫌弃或者尴尬吗？老实讲，对我来说想象你拿着那个什么摇篮在我身上再开一个 _新_ 口子要恐怖的多。要是肛门比阴道还更让我害怕，我都不相信我还会花这么久时间放着让队长操我。”

“如果你更愿意那样做的话，那么我会确保我们能为此配全器械，可是仍然会有产生突发情况的可能，我们还是得为麻醉做一些准——”突然间，她捂住嘴，倒抽了凉口气。“我实在太抱歉了。我不敢相信你居然说了这种话。”

“趁着我还没吐我们还是赶快出去吧。想不想喝点咖啡？你洗漱的时候我可以弄点过来。”

“ _想_ 。”

“奶油？砂糖？”

“拌四片布洛芬（*消炎止痛药，解头痛）就行。我可以给自己再造个肝脏。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本文时间线指正：  
> 1945年初 巴基掉下悬崖（字面意义上在44年之后），左拉被捕。  
> 1945年5月19日 美国，USAF和OSS启动远网计划（Operation Overcast），1500位前纳粹科学家、研究员、工程师被秘密招募。  
> 1946年 左拉与Fennhoff成为狱友，此后某年间，远网计划改名“回形针”（Operation Paperclip），左拉被神盾招募。  
> 1967年 左拉与斯特拉茨合作，在拉脱维亚开启清泉计划（the AVOTS procedures），作为自己肉身存世的最后一份“遗产”。  
> 1972年 左拉肉身死亡，思维被传输进电脑。经卡波夫（RAF上校，九头蛇鼹鼠，冬兵计划负责人）的指示，斯特拉茨着手清泉计划剩余项目的收尾。  
> 1974年前后 卡波夫所在党派动乱，斯特拉茨失去踪影。  
> 1991年12月16日 霍华德及妻子“车祸”身亡，西伯利亚基地取得第三版血清样品。


	12. April: Part 1/四月：第一部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：  
> ……轻微的家暴场面？Language超标，星号省略。

史蒂夫 _试图_ 依靠步行完成这条去往 ** **设施**** 主会议室的漫长旅程，可他才坚持到整只走道的一半就放弃了努力。剩下的几米距离里他已经用上了小跑，路过的基地员工们投来的紧张瞪视也被他统统忽略，他们大概还在疑惑为什么美国队长正在朝着某处奔跑，而这是否意味着他们也应当 _跟着往_ 那个方向跑去。

 

一分钟前，不偏不倚正好8点，他接到了幻视的来电。对方选择使用 _手机_ 联系他而不是直接切入星期五的通讯系统（他对此反倒是习以为常），这做法本身就够诡异了。在确认过巴基还安稳的睡在床上，且又特意询问过他有无被巴基 _跟踪_ 的可能之后，幻视便叫他赶紧收拾下去碰个面。尤为恐怖的是，对方话语中几乎都带上了一丝难以察觉的焦急，史蒂夫更是 _闻所未闻_ 。

队伍里其余人应该还在返回的路上，他们成功拆毁了达兹曾经供职的、位于努纳武特地区（*加拿大东北部）的某处九头蛇分支，堪称密集的作战行动才刚告一段落。而他自昨晚以后就没再听见什么相关消息。幻视一直是同大家一起行动的，然而现在幻视都到了，昆机那边仍旧杳无音讯。昨晚，他们从堂滩（*即霍尔海滩机场）起飞那会，史蒂夫就跟托尼通过一次话，然后就没有然后了。一切征兆，都在暗示着不详的结果。

仓促地顺着主议厅的侧翼拐了弯，史蒂夫突然就相当 _确信_ 自己要撞上的绝不会是喜讯。他在双开门前险险刹住脚步，差点和站在边上的尼克·弗瑞来了个贴面礼。

“长官，”他半心半意地问候。“其他人都——出了什么事吗？”

“没什么大事，但愿吧，”弗瑞答复，接着却拿食指对着史蒂夫一戳，向旁边扭过头。“嘿。他栽在这行吗？”

 _栽在这行吗？什么？_ 史蒂夫简直不懂自己是该先恐慌还是该先疑惑。

萨姆的脑袋从前厅套间的玄关口冒了出来，与此同时一个新鲜脸孔也溜过来用眼神丈量起他的头尾。“哎，应该不碍事吧，”萨姆说着。“幻视打电话叫他来的。我们要提防的人是 _巴恩斯_ 。”

而这话在史蒂夫听来可一点都不顺耳。他才不管弗瑞大驾光临究竟与巴基有多少干系，也不管所有人这般遮遮掩掩的背后究竟是何种原因，假如有人想找巴基的麻烦，他敢发血誓，哪怕那人只准备要 _捎上一句话_ ，也得先闯过一面振金盾才行。“这到底是什么情况？”他质问道。

“巴恩斯还在家？”弗瑞根本无视了他的问题。

“他已经怀孕三十六周了，他 _哪都_ 不能去，”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地告诉他们，以防万一——上天保佑千万别——他们真的图谋好了要逮捕他。“你来这里又要玩什么把戏？”

史蒂夫的口吻令弗瑞吃惊不浅。他扬起下巴。“你有问题嘛？没瞧见过这么多黑人混在同一块地皮上还是怎么的了，罗杰斯？”

萨姆上前几步，显得有些过意不去，陪着笑脸。“其实也没事啦，史蒂夫——”

“这人是谁？”史蒂夫问，冲另一个人点了下脑袋，他没这么轻易接受对方的说辞。

“我叫布兰登！”那个年轻人连忙回答，几乎满怀歉意。“我是在——呃，我在医疗部门工作。我是说。我之前在ER（急诊室）上班，不过尼克舅舅——弗瑞上校，他把我推荐给了——我现在就在这帮忙了。我见过巴恩斯中士一面，上回他在——我——我——我当时在替赵博士打下手。”

“他是我表兄的小孩——我的 _教子_ ，”弗瑞简短地解释。“威尔逊把你胡搞出来的问题告诉了我，所以我寻思着倒不如给他点建议。布兰登，你他^的怎么回事？干嘛结结巴巴的？”

“我紧张了。”

“因为他？”弗瑞被逗乐了，拇指冲史蒂夫的方向一摆。“我当初就不该给你买那堆见鬼的漫画，”他叹气，凑近史蒂夫低声做了个说明。“布兰登是个……咆哮突击队的 _狂热_ 粉丝，”他戏谑地说着，嘴角折起一个谄媚的笑容。

“这是 _怎么_ 回事啊？”史蒂夫恳求道。“幻视为什么要打我电话？”

“我他^的怎么知道？”弗瑞耸肩。“他就在里面——自己问他去。”

这正是史蒂夫眼下全部的意图所在。他肩膀一斜把三人甩到了身后，砰的一声扯开了大门。在他背后，布兰登小声惊呼，“哇喔，他好 _激动_ 。”

会议桌被人挪到了墙边。原本在某间公共休息室里的拼接式家具们塞满了房间。 _数量可观_ 。

而那甚至还算不上奇怪。赵在这里。 _佩珀_ 在这里。她手上拿着便携的夹纸板，嘴里咬着一只写字笔。索尔在调摆那些稍重一点的沙发座。和 _提恰拉_ 一道。幻视浮在空中，正把某种横幅似的东西沿着后墙挂起来。条幅的另一端是个年纪很轻的伙计，那小子貌似正……紧紧地粘在墙上。史蒂夫一瞬间竟不知道自己该说什么。或者，更准确一点，该 _先_ 说什么。

在他决定好之前，佩珀就注意到了他，并且对此毫无开心的架势。她以一种令人胆寒地速度蹬着她的尖头高跟朝他逼近，一边舞着胳膊，好像她还企图遮断他的视野。“哦，不，不，不，不。嗨，哈喽，你为什么会在这里？噢我的老天。”

“这是搞什么——”

“是谁跟你说的？”

“弗瑞刚刚叫我——”

“弗瑞？弗瑞真假的告诉你——”

“直接进来——”

“他是不是干脆也告诉巴基了？我肺都快气炸了——”

“幻视打电话跟我说——”

“你不会是认真的吧。”

“就告诉我这到底是怎么——”

“ _幻视？_ 他打电话——？过来幻视，给我下来，就现在。为什么你要——”

“怎么一回事？”

“哦，这本该是个 _惊喜_ 。”

“啊，队长。如果我之前吵醒您了，我向您道歉。请问巴恩斯中士有什么特别明显的饮食偏好吗？”

“那又是什么 _意思_ ？”史蒂夫基本上是喊了出来。这句话传到自己耳朵里都有些歇斯底里。

“史塔克先生指示我去了解下——”

“托尼叫你打电话给史蒂夫然后毁掉——？那个混蛋！”

“嘿，嘿，嘿！抓到这家伙了！”什么人在门口高声嚷道，一阵欢笑，一阵气喘，另一个人爆发出一声锐利的尖叫，接着，索尔咆哮式的热情问候伴着他形如坦克的庞大身躯呼啸而去，新来的客人被他抱得双脚离地，在空中转了一圈。肯定是天体物理实验室的沙维格博士带着他的助理来了。他们兴奋激动的吵闹声同幻视与佩珀语速飞快的争辩混织在一起，让史蒂夫突然有了一种朝天鸣枪的冲动。

弗瑞迈步进门，深吸一口气，貌似是准备要让大家安静一会，不过却被人抢了先。

“在场所有人。都他*的闭嘴。”提恰拉平静地提出了他的要求，声音不大，然而却奇迹般地 _奏效_ 了。弗瑞有点小惊讶。在即刻的安宁中，提恰拉表情和蔼的转向史蒂夫。“这是个产前派对。别向巴恩斯打小报告。”

史蒂夫瞪着在场的所有其他人，一次一个，确保他们都能明白自己是真的快炸毛了。“你们这些混蛋，就没有一个好心到早一点告诉我的。”

佩珀清了清嗓子。“我们的事先沟通有点不够充分。”

史蒂夫叹气，疲惫地抬起手臂，指向他第二亟待解答的问题的对象。“为什么——为什么那孩子粘在墙上？”他问道，保持着平平的声调。

那小孩伸长了脖子，扭过头俯视着史蒂夫，并且居然 _以某种方式_ 设法冲他招起手来。“喔，嗨！我是彼得。我们见过的。”

史蒂夫依然瞪着他。

“我是那个——我会做那个——皇后区的。”

“噢，好家伙！”史蒂夫露出一个才想明白的笑容。“很高兴又能见着你。”

“是啊，是啊，一样一样！”

“巴恩斯中士的饮食偏好，队长？”

史蒂夫重重地叹气。挠着脸上的胡茬。现在是周日的早晨。他之前还打算睡个懒觉呢。他还没来得及刮胡子。他甚至连一杯咖啡都没灌过。而这都是因为幻视没办法在电话上问他一个简单的问题。“他对吃的没什么忌讳，”他又叹了口气，然后朝四周看去。这么多的 _宾客们_ 。他瞧着众人布置下的初具规模的座椅与桌位，想着大部队其实还尚未登场，更多的来宾还有待出现。幻视和彼得已经挂好的横幅上写着， _CONGRATULATIONS（恭喜恭喜！）_ 。

“伙计们，”他虚弱地笑起来，一边还在揉着眼睛。“你们都太棒了。”

 

* * *

 

为了给大家争取更多的时间装扮好会议厅，以及给剩余客人们足够长的到场间隙，史蒂夫主动承担起了引开巴基的注意力——给他没事找事做的任务。最起码那其中有一部分的空闲会被消耗于一场来自提恰拉的登门拜访，这位国王已经迫不及待想要去问好和，按照他的说法是，“瞧一眼我的宝贝。”他等着史蒂夫向他投来不可避免的、被深深冒犯到的瞪视，然后补充道，“那条手臂。”

“史塔克先生向我解释了那些使得受孕成为可能的生理改造，”他开口道，在他们从走道转回电梯的途中。“他还告诉我，曾经参与实施过折磨的其中一员到现在仍然苟延于世，逍遥法外。那一定不太好过吧——得知这个消息后。”

“嗯，”史蒂夫再三思虑后答复道。“情况是很复杂。巴基从莎伦和娜塔莎那儿得到了点帮助，追查到了那个人已知的最后出现地点。看上去他早就离开了那儿，可话说回来，这似乎也不是什么坏事。那人九十多岁了，将近三十年里都没再跟任何违法的，或者不道德的勾当有过牵连，但他究竟是洗心革面了还是仅仅觉得该隐退了，我们也不知道。”

“关于复仇这个话题，你我有过许多有趣的谈话，”提恰拉礼貌地微笑。“然而，假如叫我置于巴恩斯的处境，我还是想不出自己该做何决定。我猜不论最后是否真的要去追捕这个，叫斯特拉茨的人，那都会是一个艰难的选择。不过，那也是他日后必将面临的选择。”

“我们目前还只是把那些都搁在一边，等到孩子出生以后再想办法解决。”

“那么，你们已经有确定的名字了？”提恰拉笑道。

“什么？哦不，都还没有。我们还什么都没决定好呢。”

“威尔逊说这孩子会叫做萨缪尔。”

“那是——老天。萨姆怎么都不愿意放过这件事。我不想伤害他的感情，但要是我儿子跟我最好的朋友共用一个名字，这也太容易 _引起混乱_ 了，”他抱怨着，两人一起走进电梯。“所以，是哪阵风把您给吹进了美国？别告诉我您不远万里来一趟就是为了参加一场新生儿送礼会，殿下。”

提恰拉苦闷地叹了口气，揉着后颈。“噢，礼节性的称呼就请免了吧。我还在努力假装自己眼下是在度假呢。”

史蒂夫不厚道地笑了。“你。在度假。嗯好的。”

“好吧，我承认，我确实在跟史塔克谈生意。我预备提供给他一些瓦坎达的技术。”

“你在和我开玩笑！”

“绝对没有。我会向他展示振金织物的制造工序。”

“你在 _说笑_ 。”

“是的，那很可能意味着你会收到一件全新的制服，我猜测。”

“在此之上你又给出了什么兑换条件？”

“交易很公平，在我看来。反重力科技。”

“那就够了？凭那块织料，托尼情愿拿出来的肯定不只这些。”

“不，不用了——我很乐意放低自己的要价。毕竟我打算交换的仅仅是造出振金纺织品的方法而已。所有的 _媒介_ 他都只能自行购买。而我则恰巧垄断了那一整个市场，”他说着，微微一笑。

“哦，托尼眼都不眨就会上钩的。不过，虽然买单的是他——想攻克佩珀就没有那么容易了。”

“记下了，”提恰拉点头，他们穿过略显荒芜的公用休息区，走向队友们的住宿区。“我就在这外面等你接巴恩斯出来好了。可不想侵犯别人私人住所的隐私。”

“通常情况下，”史蒂夫说道，“我会邀请你进来喝杯咖啡。但公寓里是真的很乱——我们还在重新布置家具，试着尽可能地做些准备，而且诚实来讲，我也说不准巴基现在是否正穿着得体。有几条裤子已经——失踪了好一阵了。”

“请吧，不用着急，”他笑道。“我会在这里耐心等待。”

 

* * *

巴基一定是早就醒了——一只茶壶摆在橱柜上，几张餐碟搁在水槽里，从过道的另一端，史蒂夫还能听到某种响动。事实上，那是 _人在说话的声音_ 。这让史蒂夫稍稍有些不安。没人提过要来家里看望。其他队员也都还在返程途中呢。

冷不防，一声穿透力十足的巨响传来，墙体因迸裂而震颤着，石膏板的碎粒从墙内滚落，纷纷敲打在地面上。史蒂夫的盾，谢天谢地，还靠在门边。他在那一刹那全凭本能地抄起它，跌跌撞撞往走廊奔去，血管中只余下纯粹的恐惧与肾上腺素，每根肌肉都绷紧到极致——准备着随时掷出毙命的一击——如有必要。

他差点冲过了育儿室，惯性让他停不下来。走道的尽头四处飞溅着石膏屑，在空中激起粉尘，而他一把撞开半掩的房门，闯进脑海中已然不敢想象的现场。

巴基的铁拳挥动着，潇洒地从墙面扯落开去，把碎屑溅得到处都是，史蒂夫不得不用盾挡了一下。他在 _开怀大笑_ 。听声音，还有什么人在和他一块纵情乐着，然而……整个房间里却没有其他人的影子。史蒂夫所能够理顺的第一条清晰的想法，就充斥着排山倒海的挫败和沮丧。关于对今天的所见所闻一头雾水这件事，他已经有点心累了。

“巴基！”他提高了嗓门喊道。

巴基猛地转过身，惊魂未定，接着后知后觉的露出了愧疚的眼神，纷飞的墙灰晃悠悠地降下去，他可怜巴巴地看着史蒂夫。他的头发被严严实实的埋在棒球帽里，一条系到脑后的方巾捂紧了口鼻——意味着他就是 _计划好了_ 要拿他的拳头砸穿这面墙。角落里，相对远离“爆破区”的安全地带，还摆着他弄过来的，保温杯灌满的茶饮，家庭份量的袋装薯片，两张空空如也的巧克力棒包装纸，以及一打丰盛的三明治。

史蒂夫被呛得咳嗽起来，抬手挥着他的盾驱赶空气中的粉末，然后开始思考他究竟该对此情此景作何感言。他没花多久时间就认出了第二个声音的主人。无论走到哪他都听得出那个自作聪明的愚蠢笑声。巴基的手机就随便的放在地板上，果不其然，屏幕上是托尼·史塔克那张大蠢脸，正开心地鼓着掌，活像个嬉皮笑脸的孩童。

“我以为……你出门要有一阵才能回来，”巴基说道，好像他这么说就能解释得清墙壁上那只手臂大小的窟窿似的。

“在搞一点小装修？”史蒂夫冲他眯起眼睛。

“托尼……呃，托尼说我可以这么干的。”

“是啊，我不怀疑呢。手机给我。 ** **不**** ，不是叫你弯腰去拿它—— ** **我来**** 拿好了。你就坐下行吧。 ** **别**** 坐到地上。万能的上帝，九头蛇的主意是对的，得找个管理员来看着你，”他咕哝着，从地板上捞起那只手机。“你好啊，史塔克，”史蒂夫对着话筒严厉地开口，夹着手机迅速转移到门外，咬着牙齿沉声说道。“还需要我 _斗胆_ 问一下？”

“好吧，好吧，首先，是巴恩斯给 _我_ 打的电话，所以我觉得你现在这种冷酷无情的正义之怒有点儿，呃，使错了地方。他只是想知道可能的话，我们有没有办法在你的卧室和儿童房之间装一个室内门。而且我也 _没有_ 叫他直接打穿墙面啊。”

“你只是……告诉他敲掉那面墙是可行的。还有承重梁的具体位置。然后，可能，还不经意地提到过一条振金手臂大概也可以搞定任务。”

“……没错。老实交代，你是不是一直在旁边偷听来着？因为——不是要在对我的个人归责问题上转移话题什么的——刚刚的表述，就感觉，精准到了诡异的地步。”

“巴基——不要再锤那面该死的墙了，也别噢天，帮帮我——起居室，现在就去。找个地方坐下来。不要再呼吸粉尘了！”

“我在试图，”托尼悄声暗道，“让他 _有事可忙_ ，好吗？听着，这本该是个惊喜，不过——”

“不过你在背地里给他搞了个产前派对。我知道。”

“你是 _监听_ 了我的线路还是怎的？我微波炉里被安了窃听器吗？这是什么情况？噢，见鬼，肯定是幻视那小子没问星期五直接问你了！那个天真的浑——”

“托尼，听着，你打算帮他办迎婴聚会真的让我很感动。你为了制造一个惊喜在给他找事做也特别可爱。但是他已经有三十六个半星期的身孕了，他不能再拿拳头去砸 _钢筋加固过的墙面_ 了。”

“好吧。我是说，虽然观察所见表明事实并非如此，可——”

“他还——他还在他^的用手拆那面——我得挂了。”

“一小时后见，带个话给巴恩斯，祝他好好享受被你封进泡泡纸包裹的过程。”

史蒂夫挂了电话，大踏步回到幼儿室。他眼见着巴基又撕了几片石膏板下来，然后意味深长地咳了下嗓子。“三个单词，巴克： _呼吸 窘迫 综合征（RDS*）_ 。”

“我又没有吸进什么粉尘，笨蛋。”

“不是 _你！_ 是我 _儿子_ ，在你见鬼的才三十六周就早产的时候！”

“哦，我上次检查那会他就有 _七磅半_ （*约6斤8两）那么重了。他不会有事的。”

“这个阶段他很可能一出生就会患上黄疸，或者败血症，而且男孩会比女孩更容易染上并发疾病。”

“他会没事的。”

“出生于第三十六周的婴儿中有百分之三十都遇到了某种程度的呼吸窘迫症状。你知道那是什么感受吗？你有过哮喘发作的经历吗？”

“并没有，”巴基大声回怼他，一边抬起腿使劲踹着摇摇欲坠的墙基。“但也受过不少水刑*诶。”

“好，够了， _别动了_ 。只是敲一敲拳头我还能放过你，你要是天杀的再敢踹一下那面墙，我他^等会 _亲自_ 给你捆到水板凳上去。”

“好哇！ _你自己去_ 收拾吧，混球，”巴基愤愤不平道，把手里那团他们公寓里的碎石丢到史蒂夫脚下，扯掉脸上罩着的方巾，拽着步子蹒跚到角落里，然后拾起一块三明治。

“那些是什么？”

“BLT（*培根、生菜加番茄三明治）。加了牛油果还有大约一茶杯的蛋黄酱，”巴基气鼓鼓地回答，丝毫没有要与别人分享的意思。

“恶，巴基，这里有块墙灰沾在上面——”史蒂夫提醒他，巴基把它从嘴边拿开，盯着看的时间正好够史蒂夫趁机把它抓到手里偷咬了满满一大口。巴基一 _秒_ 都没犹豫就出手揍了他，而即便对方没有像肉搏战一样和他动真家伙，他也同样没有瞎晃虚拳、故意放水。史蒂夫使出了浑身解数来格挡对方，然而在发出计谋得逞的大笑、企图再吃到巴基的三明治、努力防止铁拳与脸皮的亲密接触这几个得一舍一的选项夹击之下，他只能退居其次，沿着自己从走廊的来路狼狈奔逃。

“你还有——嗷——在那边还有三个——哎哟！拜托啊，哥们，你肚子已经够圆了（*双关）——操好疼，嗷啊！”

“吐出来！”

“做不到，早就被我咽下去了！啊！我靠，巴克——”

“你居然还跟我讲脂肪段子（fat joke）？”

“啊！喔哇，喔哇，别瞄准腰带以下啊你，你这疯狂的—— _啊啊啊呃啊_ ，天，你为什么要一拳 _捣_ 在我裆上——”

巴基从他松了劲的手指中挖走剩下的三明治，因为此刻史蒂夫正忙着大喘气，好让自己别就这么呕吐出来。

“一切都还好吧？”

提恰拉站在公寓门前的道口上，看上去是在诚心实意的为他俩担心，就像他在琢磨着巴基是不是又栽回到某种暴力模式里去了一样。史蒂夫几乎都能在物理象限上感受到巴基在调转视线时身上辐散过来的惊恐与尴尬了。哼，都是这家伙自找的。

“他刚才试图谋杀我来着，”史蒂夫嘲讽。“我觉得你该逮捕他。”

“你早知道他在这里，你还什么都不告诉我？”巴基小声耳语。“史蒂夫，我简直邋遢的要死，我应该去换件衣服的。”

“他跟托尼刚才在修整公寓。”

“很高兴听到你同史塔克已经达成和解了。”提恰拉笑道，走进门来，朝四周看了看。史蒂夫立即开始拾捡起沙发座上铺着的衣物，他昨晚才叠了一半扔在那里。

“抱歉，这里真是一团糟，”史蒂夫不由面露窘色。 _一国之君_ 好不容易过来这么一趟，结果他家沙发上还搭着好几只平角内裤。

不过提恰拉倒没来得及注意到那些。他瞥都没瞥一眼凌乱的客厅，而是径直走到巴基身前，同他握手，还轻轻拍了下对方的肩膀。

“唉，这也太羞耻了，”巴基叹道，可还是咧起嘴角。“为了这个大麻烦，我好久都没有接待过远客了，”他说着，朝下瞟了瞟自己的肚子。“我才发觉自己鼓得像个气球。但我真的很开心能看见你。瓦坎达有什么新鲜事吗？”

提恰拉摇头，眼神依然在观察着巴基的体形。“远比不上这里的事情来得有趣，我想。我先道个歉，巴恩斯，我不是有意要如此无礼——从医学的视角看，这实在有些令人着迷。你对此感觉如何？”

“糟糕透顶，”巴基坦言。“同时我也相当健康。”

“那么在其他方面呢，都怎么样？”

“很棒了，这还多亏了你。”

“那么你的手臂？”

“无可挑剔。它比原来的那只轻了不少。我都感觉不到任何撞击引起的冲力。”

“还有，史蒂夫方才提到的修整——是什么意思？”

“他要徒手砸掉这一整面墙，”史蒂夫插话道。“因为他就是个傻瓜。”

“我打算在卧室与婴儿房之间嵌一道室内门。而史蒂夫已经完全丧失理智了，因为他觉得我现在只能乖乖坐着一动不动。”

“哦，适当的运动才能保证孕期的健康，”提恰拉不以为然地微笑，自然而然地顺着过道走向婴儿室。“噢，这可真是，”他感叹道，显然是亲眼看见了空荡荡的房间。“你们还真的是没怎么准备好要迎接一个小宝宝，是不是？”

“确实也没怎么准备，”史蒂夫道。

“我能帮点忙吗？”

史蒂夫四下望了望，这句话来的猝不及防。“哦，老天，你不必如此啦。我们自己能处理好的。我们两个人都告了假，有的是时间，而且你原本是准备度假的——”

“如果你能允许我冲着那面墙挥一拳头，我会非常感激的，”提恰拉幽幽地建议，揶揄一笑。

“那是——我的意思是，它是配筋加固的那种。要是你回去的时候手上断了根骨头，你的护卫会请我喝茶吗？”

“我的手不会有事的，”他安抚道，提起一只手甩出了干净利落的一击。墙壁在他的掌根之下坍成了碎块，而他本人则一副兴致高涨的样子。“这正是我需要的，”他打定主意道。“让我来把它踢掉吧。这块地方也是要腾出来的，对吧？”

“对！”

“也许我可以尝一块你们的三明治？”

“当然，可它们好像沾了点灰。”

“我不介意。”

 

* * *

 

他们只费了几分钟就打通了墙面，而提恰拉等不及要一鼓作气完成所有施工。他坚持让星期五直接在五金店里下订单，把必要的配件都叫速递公司运到了门口。下午四点钟，史塔克手机通知史蒂夫昆机还有10分钟就能落地那会儿，每个人都只想赶紧去洗个澡好好做个清洁，不过他们也全都大功告成了。

“想不到陪你一起消磨时间还能带给我这么多的乐趣，巴恩斯，”提恰拉说道，开合了两次门板，确保铰链部位不会制造太多摩擦的噪音。“但是你现在也该去洗漱收拾了。准备一下，第五等级会议室。三十分钟后见。”

史蒂夫不得不屏住呼吸以免笑场。可怜的巴基看上去紧张得要命。

“你是改了主意，又要把我引渡回去了吗？”

“去问你家罗杰斯队长。他知道是什么情况。他要是不说就想办法逼他说！”提恰拉吩咐道，留下一个无情的笑容，抬脚迈出了公寓大门。

 

 

*RDS专指新生儿呼吸窘迫综合征，具体表现就是出生后不久的呼吸困难和呼吸衰竭。胎龄37足周以前的早产儿（体重轻于2500g）属于其多发群体。另外早产儿抵抗力弱，极轻微的感染也易引发败血症；生理性黄疸维持时间相对足月儿要长，且严重的多。

*水刑：一种使犯人以为自己快被溺毙的刑讯方式，在《日内瓦公约》中属于“残忍、不人道、有损人格”的审讯手段，被法律明确禁止。

*产前派对就是baby shower，曾经是美国的传统，有些家庭美剧、明星花边也会多少涉及。举办时间大概在宝宝出生前一两个月，原本该由准妈妈的女性好友帮忙打理，受邀的都是女性朋友、同事、亲戚，几乎每个参加派对的人都要送点实用的宝宝诞生礼（准妈妈可以指定礼物）。


	13. April: Part 2/四月：第二部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：  
> 一众复联人物，患有严重人群恐惧症者慎入。  
> 盾和冬对自家cp外角色的那么点man crush和互相拆台。  
> 大量梗的汇集。不止一个孩子！各种生育相关！一个OFC。

“这见鬼的一点都不可爱，史蒂夫。到底是怎么了？等下就会有人突然跳出来想吓我一跳，然后我就会一不小心把那人给杀了。然后我就会回头找到你，把你给碎尸万段。”

史蒂夫根本就没在听他讲话。实际上，史蒂夫正在 _傻兮兮地笑个不停_ ，而这只会让巴基更加确信前方埋伏着的是一个可怕的恶作剧。他坚持不懈地把他从电梯里推出来，毫不退让地一路牵着他往前走去。对方反反复复、没完没了、笑得合不拢嘴的保证—— _这就是个惊喜！不会吓着你的！你会喜欢的！别再疑神疑鬼了！_ ——根本就平息不了巴基的焦虑，并且巴基真的真的更宁愿史蒂夫先简单接受一下他不再欣赏自我创新品质的这个事实。史蒂夫说他以前超爱即兴发挥的。好吧，那么去他的，现在他恨死这个了。这又不难理解。

史蒂夫推着他，拉开一道又一道双开门，终于把他带进了那个托尼口中从来没有被人用过的巨大会议厅。呃，貌似现在有人用咯。里面 _挤满了人_ 。全都是他熟悉的脸孔。他甚至都没意识到自己 _认识_ 的人已经有这么多了。他们都在对他微笑。他们都在看着他。巴基愣住了。

“噢，”他轻声自语，一丝微笑无意识地爬上嘴角。“……搞什么？”

“Surprise!” 托尼大叫一声。“见鬼，不对，我们刚刚说好去掉这个的。抱歉抱歉，我的锅。”

“这是什么？”巴基问道，感觉自己正在晕厥的边缘。

“一个产前派对。”

“你打电话给我提议要我在史蒂夫公寓里新开一道门，就是为了这个？”

“是的。不过平心而论，那也是个相当可靠的好主意，从逻辑上讲——”

“这些都是你安排的？”

“啊——佩珀才是这边的执行力。我只不过是从加拿大回来顺路接了几个伙计以及，还有当然，你懂的，担当了整个行动的主持人——”

巴基想不出世界上还有什么东西能让正在讲话的托尼·史塔克闭上嘴巴，不过一个熊抱似乎效果也不错了。而不管这对托尼而言得有多诡异，巴基对自己的反应同样惊讶得不行。距离他上次主动去抱一个不是史蒂夫的人，已经过去了大概 _几十年_ 了。

可谁在乎呢？他就想跟人家抱一下，他已经抱上去了。这事发生了。史塔克可以自己对付。几秒呆滞过后，托尼最终也加入了拥抱，并且抬手在他背上稳稳地拍了拍。

“你知道，我入股复联都有好多年了，”史塔克很小声地对他说。“但这是，大概，我收到的第一个拥抱而且体验还挺棒。我有点享受这个。”突然，他抬高嗓音，以便其他人都能听见。“行啦可以啦，见好就收，咱们要挤到你的小雪花片了。好的——大家放开了玩起来吧。但还是要注意点形象，我们有未成年在场。对烈酒和猛料有需求的，我经营的吧台和小药房在走廊另一头的洗手间外边，所以欢迎随时联络。”

史蒂夫可没让托尼就此开溜。他在巴基胳膊上轻轻敲了一下，这便是交换舞伴的暗号了，于是托尼不得不继续忍受第二个拥抱。这一回，巴基得以有幸从史蒂夫的肩膀后头欣赏到了对方脸上的表情，他说不好那是激动得眼含热泪还是抗拒得火冒三丈。

“以及，”托尼作结道。“我今天能接受的情感治愈和言归于好已经满上限了，好啦，队长，你可以撤了。”

史蒂夫放开了他，但仍然按了只手在他肩上。“听着，托尼——巴基和我能到今天这一步还是多亏了你。这一切对我们意义非凡。你都想象不到。”

“哦，天，快别。我这么做甚至都不是为了你俩，”托尼自嘲道。“只是想调护下我自己内心肆虐的愧疚感，顺便尝试利用下这个一年里最多派上一次用场的倒霉会议室罢了……”

佩珀信步踱了过来，基本上是在假笑。“因此……这就是为什么六周之前你在半夜里给我打电话——”

“她是个无法自控的谎话精。”

“告诉我你和巴基相处得有多愉快。”

“其实她在童年时期就有这个毛病了，然而心理治疗却毫无效果——”

“接着又告诉我罗杰斯队长缺席的那段时间，你有多 _想念_ 他——”

“要是我们一直无视她，她最后就会找不到话说了。”

“然后又跟我说你 _没有办法_ 不去想你们几个人的直系亲属都不在了，没法与再你们一同分享那些重要的美好时刻——“

“她渴望获得别人的重视。她老是忍不住要去编造这些精心雕琢的梦幻故事。”

“所以，如果办一个婴儿洗礼会，让大家都能聚到一起岂不是很棒？”佩珀加重语气强调着。“只是确保，我引用某人原话，‘只是确保他俩知道大家都在看顾着他们的后背’？”

“我承认我有说过类似的话，但是，那些远没有波茨小姐在这重新上演的那么煽情，以及 _嘚瑟_ 。”

 

* * *

 

巴基大概要花几个小时才能把会议厅内的每个人都好好见上一面。

海伦抢在其他人凑近之前挤到了他身边，然后，不顾她娇小骨架同他健硕身板的对比，充满保护欲地把一条胳膊搭到他肩上，用力捏了一下。“要是这里氛围变得太过热闹，找个沙发假装晕倒就行，我会让大家给你腾点空间出来的。”

“谢了，博士。”

“还有，我叫托尼在我上周给你带小吃的地方点了炸食*和菊花饼*的外卖。”

巴基眼前一亮。“真的？”

“呃， _对呀_ ，我记得你当时还说你这辈子再也不想吃其他东西了。你不是为了讨好我专门假装热衷于韩式垃圾食品的，对吧？”

“那些其实就是各种东西的油炸杂烩和松软的华夫饼——有谁不爱吃那个的？”

“要我给你拿个……？”

海伦断开了话茬，盯着某处的眼神开始变得遥远又迷离，巴基顺着她的目光扭头望去，早已猜到了他即将看见的对象。不出所料，索尔刚从厕所那边走出来，显然他是在人满为患的议厅里待久了，觉得温度有些高，已经摘去了裹着那双宽肩的红披风，让那两只 _手臂_ 袒露在大庭广众之下。巴基，和史蒂夫一样，已经习惯被当作屋里块头最大的家伙了，可是索尔却衬得他俩都矮了一头。他野性而粗犷，散发着神祗的光辉，那身肌肉绝对 _不是虚有其名_ ，何况他还从不吝于展现自己迷人的笑容，而且回头细想的话，他比史蒂夫和巴基加起来都要来得强壮。而且，他还是个 _蓝血的贵族_ 。

“你懂我的意思了吧？”海伦压低嗓音对他说。

“他还好啦，”巴基说着，仍然没有移开自己的视线。俄顷，有只手举在他面前晃了晃，吓得他心里猛地一扑通。哦。是史蒂夫。史蒂夫在他身边站了多久了？许是够久了吧。

“哎呀，”史蒂夫窃笑一声。“刚好被我逮了个现行，你还服不服罪？”

海伦往史蒂夫膀子上抡了一巴掌。“噢，就饶他这回吧。 _瞧瞧_ 那家伙。”

“我又不好那口。”

“好吧，”海伦暂且应允了他。“所以除了巴基，你就没对别的人有过意思？ _一个人_ 都没有？”

史蒂夫企图装作他还得为此在脑子里搜寻一番，不过另外两人都捕捉到了他目光中的一秒闪烁，这人很明显局促地瞟了眼房间对面的沙发座，而提恰拉同志正跷着腿坐在那里，酷帅有型好似超模，又气场全开一如帝王。

“史蒂文，”巴基在他耳边吹气，史蒂夫脸红了，后退一步准备逃离现场，然而却被巴基眼疾手快地钩住衬衫，给扯了回来。“趁着我在瓦坎达冬眠，你俩都干嘛去了，嗯？”

“哦瞧啊，劳拉到了！”他突然说道，朝正门口转过头。一个巴基从未遇见过的女士溜进了议厅，怀里搂着个小娃娃。巴基敢肯定史蒂夫这么做就是为了要转移话题。

“谁——”他问，没等史蒂夫张嘴回答，他便被从另一处爆发出的爽朗笑声引走了注意，只见索尔，硬拽上托尼，正敞开步子向着那位刚进门的女士迅速靠拢。

“人都齐了，史塔克。咱们的奶妈*已经到了！”他快乐地咧着嘴角，不由分说接过那个宝宝，然后高高捧起襁褓中的婴儿，仿佛有意要让全场的目光都集中于此似的。

史蒂夫快步朝他们走去，口中喃喃作语，“噢天，哦不。”

“块头挺沉的啊小家伙，你说是不是？”索尔调侃，试探着把小婴儿放在臂弯里颠了颠。“而他正应如此——他的父亲们都很强壮。当然了，我的祝福肯定也起了一定的作用，毋庸置疑。”

托尼脸上的表情可谓精彩万分。

“喔，索尔，不是——”史蒂夫卡住了。

“史蒂文！来，你的儿子！”

哦，这下可好。巴基挤过人群，想要赶到史蒂夫身边，而克林特也领着几个小孩出现在了那位女士的身后。二对二，巴基还是挺擅长玩那种连连看的游戏的，至于索尔其神，则显然尚未熟练。

“这是……呃，我的孩子，老兄，”克林特纠正他。

“你的孩子？”索尔小声重复。“是……罗杰斯队长欠了你不少债？不管那是笔什么债，我来帮他赎掉好啦。”

“这是我八个月大的小女儿，”女士说道，巴基恰巧及时插进了人圈里。

索尔动作僵硬地交还了怀里的小女孩，他揉了揉那个金灿灿的小脑瓜，颇有歉意，然后移过眼神，仔仔细细地盯着巴基观察了一会儿。轻咳了下嗓子，他转向托尼。“你跟我说，我们办这个是为了祝贺史蒂夫和巴恩斯有了新的宝宝。”

“他还……没出生呢，”巴基友情提醒道。

“那他也很快就会出生了对吗？”索尔问，显然有些失落。

史蒂夫点头，一面侧身就着胳膊给劳拉送了半个拥抱。“不超一个月。”

索尔露出心照不宣的笑容。“所以我们就要庆祝这一整月。”

“不，不，”托尼强行插嘴。“这档子就是……咱们俗里俗气的中庭人差不多都有的这种愚昧落后的习俗，好不好？别管那么多啦。”

“好吧！”索尔嚷道，急切地想要推进话题。“这位美丽女士是巴顿的妻子，我当然不可能忘记啦。不过，你们得理解一下，阿斯加德的时间跟这里还是大有不同的，呃，”他清了清嗓子，“大约——就凡人而言，在我遇见你们之前，的确已经过去了数不清楚几千年了，再者我最近也是行动匆忙。正巧能碰上大家都汇聚一堂，我已经够开心了，”他沉吟着。“事实上——我是直接从亚尔夫海姆的约萨伏嘉德*赶回来的——没有什么严重的情况——只是一场人鱼同香草精灵之间的贸易争端罢了。我们都知道那帮人鱼们对水域里四处穿梭的货船有怎样的成见啦。总要向闯入者索求些回礼……巴恩斯，你瞧着气色真好。”（*【约萨伏嘉德】Ljosalfgard是九界中精灵之国【亚尔夫海姆】Alfheim的首都，香草精灵是该界主要统治者光之精灵的一支。此处致敬2017年2月的雷神刊Mighty Thor Vol 2#14锤基二人在该地搞事情节。）

接着，就仿佛巴基绝对是在一直 _期待着_ 他凑过去似的，他上前一步，双手捧起对方圆鼓鼓的肚子，非常殷勤地帮人给摸了一圈。史蒂夫和巴基震惊当场，然而一波未平，一波又起，另一位女士冒了出来——这位更年轻些，架着副眼镜——她简直是小跑而来，轻击着两掌，活像个赶来拉架的专家。

“OK，哇喔，嗯不OK，”她用上了委婉的腔调。“索尔，我们碰别人之前得先征求对方的意见。尤其是在对方还怀着孕的时候。尤其是在对方怀孕之前就已经很排斥肢体接触的时候。咱们上回在百货店里探讨过这个的，还记得不？那位女士不喜欢这样，现在巴基也受不了。我真的太抱歉了，”她在巴基和史蒂夫之间尴尬地转着目光，摆出“我错了”的口型。“我差不多，相当于，他的监护人那种，可他就老是热血上头，结果你懂的， _whoops！_ 稍微一激动，旧毛病又犯了。”

不过周遭发生的一切都没能破坏掉索尔对巴基腆着的大肚子那兴致勃勃的研究——他自作主张地继续触摸了一会，随后终于停下来，对着众人点了点头。“是个大胖小子，心跳特别有劲。他会像罗杰斯队长一样足智多谋、坚不可摧，还会继承巴恩斯的风趣幽默与古道热肠！”

“索尔？这话简直动听极了，可是巴基先生自己也能占一占宝宝的生辰运势，我们再去其他地方逛逛，找点零食，给人家多留点享受派对的时间吧。”

“你是怎么就知道这些东西的？”巴基小心翼翼地笑，索尔笃定的语气让他禁不住有点感动。

“但凡生灵成长都多少由我看顾，”索尔发自肺腑地微笑。“我为九界制造的风暴也替春天带来了雨水，而收割季的作物，九月的新生也由此孕育。大小疆域会为我的拜访举办盛大的庆典，感谢我赠与他们的丰收。我也将赐福予你们二人的结合，乃至这场重聚诞下的一切果实。”他承诺道，一边一个紧紧揽住巴基和史蒂夫的肩膀，用劲还蛮大，史蒂夫都感受到了压力。

“多谢了，”巴基点头，寻思着他是否还该弯腰鞠躬以表敬意。话虽如此，他目前恐怕也做不到弯腰了。

“你好哇！我的天呐，之前在实验室里听到各种离奇八卦，我还都不信呢，不过您这怀的也真有的显眼，可是不？”

“干。要命了，”眼镜妹崩溃道。“我真特别特别抱歉。我费了老劲让他们注意社交礼节来着，我简直太失败了。”

于是冷不防又一股推力， _另_ 一个人扯住巴基，把他前前后后转着做起了研究。至少这回的动作要轻柔不少——对方是一位上了年纪的男性，瞪大的双眼中是纯粹的惊叹。巴基觉得自己算经过许多世面，已经比较善于看懂人心好坏了——尤其当那人是个医生或者科学家的时候——从这个老人家的举动中他瞧不出丝毫恶意。只是人们面对新鲜事物时产生的那种小激动罢了，巴基满不在乎地朝女孩摆摆手，示意一切安好。

“啊。本人姓沙维格，名艾瑞克，博士，”对方毫无征兆地朝他伸出手来。“这位是？”

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，不过所有人都叫我巴基。”他温柔地握住那只微微颤抖的手掌。“ _Du er den berømte astrofysiker fra Norge, ikke sant?*挪威语：您一定就是从挪威远道而来的那位鼎鼎有名的天体物理学家吧？_ ”

“ _Oi da!_ _*喔唷！_ ”沙维格笑了，两眼一亮。“ _Ja, det er jeg,*这样一说，我当然是啦，_ ”他乐呵呵地答着，加重了握手的力气。“很高兴能同你相识。咳咳——那么我猜，他们都很确定长在这里的不是个肿瘤吧？”

巴基轻哂，转身重新面向那位年轻女孩。“不好意思，我还没来得及问你的名字？”

“达西！”她几乎晕了过去，犹犹豫豫伸出一只手，就跟她试图为他再创造多点的握手机会似的。“我就在楼下，跟沙维格博士一起做事。但不是那种——我不是实际意义上的物理学家。我就更倾向于，你知道，一面脚踏实地，一面打破常规。是主要负责统筹全局的那种。”

沙维格突然倒抽了口气。“噢，达西！我们以前在电视上看见过他的，对吧？”

“不不，”达西露出一个僵硬地微笑。

“就是的，不会错的。他当时在，啊，CNN*上，要么就在MSNBC*上，在华盛顿，和另外那个男的打得难舍难分的！我记得这个——柏林炸了栋楼之后，他们全天全夜都在重播那段。那是真的很刺激啊！”（*【美国有线电视新闻网】和【微软全国广播公司】两个频道。）

史蒂夫和巴基痛苦而尴尬地对视了一眼，巴基承认道，“对，没错，那个人就是我。”

“哦，哈—— _哈！_ ” 沙维格玩笑着，同情地轻拍了下巴基的肩膀。“你差点就能干掉他了，对不？也许下次再试试吧！”

“ _是啊_ ，也许吧，”巴基叹气，挥了挥手，看着达西一边飞快地拖着沙维格和索尔走向食品区，一边扭头抛给他一个又腼腆羞怯又过分热情的微笑。

“先生们，”克林特说着，煞有介事地挺直了脊背，倘若巴基戴上一副动物滤镜，就会发现对方连尾巴都翘得老高。“就猜到你们会需要一个简短的公益科普*。这个，”他呼了口气，双手一摊，完美地覆盖了自己身前的孩子们，“就是为什么我们非常，非常有必要学会使用安全套。库珀，莱拉——你俩还记得史蒂夫吗？”（*PSA，宣传片，队长拍的那种。）

“嗨，史蒂夫！”

“嗨。”

“天，”史蒂夫笑道。“你们都长得好快。库珀，我听你老爹讲，你上回参加体操比赛赢了块奖牌？”

“嗯哼，我比的是高低杠。拿了9.1分。”

“打赌你平常也练得很棒了。莱拉，你还玩足球吗？”

“不了，”小女孩咯咯笑起来，抬头望着她爸爸，好像在瞒着什么秘密。

克林特扬起一边眉毛。“告诉他你在做什么。”

“我们要把老爸的旧潘迪*修好，把它改装成高级赛车。”（*Pontiac，通俗译名庞蒂亚克。通用旗下品牌，1926年始称，2009年退市。出品多为大功率运动型。）

“那谁负责开着它去比赛呢？”史蒂夫发问，怀疑地瞥向克林特。

“我呀，”她笑道，仿佛事实显而易见。巴基只希望他们在改装的时候，不要忘了给驾驶座垫上一叠书，再给小姑娘的鞋子绑上易拉罐，以便她能顺利踩到油门和刹车。

“伙计们，这位是史蒂夫的男票，巴基。”

小孩子们扭扭捏捏地向他问了个好，巴基都禁不住同情起了他们。情况确实是比较尴尬了，当你老爹突然拉过来一个装了只金属胳膊的、怀了孕的男人，然后若无其事地把他介绍给你——特别是这个男人杀掉的人比你捉到过的神奇宝贝还要多的时候。

史蒂夫及时打破了蔓延开来的沉默。“老天，那是内森尼尔？”

“你问谁呀，这个大块头吗？”克林特咕哝一声，把娃娃揽了起来。“你有多大了，伙计？”

“三岁，”男孩回答，寻求确认似的望向劳拉。

“你就快满四岁了，”她告诉他。“还有这边这个臭熏熏的，挑剔的小家伙名叫娜塔莉*。娜塔莎知道的时候都乐疯了。”

“都第四个了，哈？”史蒂夫接道，转头对着巴基微笑，眼神中几乎充满了悠然神往，想入非非—— _“我好想现在就和你生那么一串儿出来”_ ；却也悄悄传递出一丝心惊胆战—— _“上帝，万一我们真的胡搞到了这个地步可该怎么办？”_

“哎，你们知道克林特的，”巴基可以指天发誓，此时此刻劳拉的神情，同他在那些成功突围奥马哈海滩*的士兵们脸上看到的并无二致。“他从不失手。”（*指代诺曼底登陆的壮举。）

* * *

 

假如史蒂夫还可以更开心点，他大概就要把嘴角扯过耳根子去了。按照这个架势，他还有劲跑遍整个大厅，顺便把路上撞见的每个脸蛋儿都挨个亲一下。他从未如此感恩过自己能认识到他们这帮损友，而且，这还并不只是因为他们的人竟然能再次齐聚一堂——自索科维亚协议自行崩溃后的头一次，不仅仅因为这个——还为了巴基， _惊人地_ ，迅速地适应了当下的处境。他已经梦想成真了。

他们中的有些人甚至还从未跟巴基碰过面。当然了，有一部分的确是 ** **设施**** 里的常客——托尼，娜特，布鲁斯，赵，萨姆，莎伦，克林特，索尔，玛利亚，幻视还有旺达。另外一部分拜访的不算频繁，但巴基至少也认得出他们。他在莱比锡见过斯科特·朗。佩珀有时会来串个门，不过她的公司业务占了大多数的日程；空军部没什么高级任务可做的时候，罗德偶尔也会过来瞧一瞧，虽然他更倾向于给自己找些私人的乐子。离开瓦坎达之后，巴基就没机会和提恰拉打招呼了。帕克，托尼揽进来的新成员，是莱比锡的另一位当事人，就是初次会面不如前头那位的那般友好。接着还有医疗部的布兰登，他肯定是跟着赵一块来的。余下的则是新鲜脸孔们：劳拉和孩子们绝对是个惊喜；斯科特带来了自己的小女儿；弗瑞，一位让史蒂夫都不由 _心生敬畏_ 的冷场专家；至于达西与沙维格，同他俩的巧遇又是另一番独特风景。

日常奔波，旅途遥远，要联系上其中的一些人都是相当的考验，更别说把大家一个个的拽到一块来了。说实在的，史蒂夫真想不到托尼和佩珀俩人提前计划了多久才让一切显得如此井然有序。不过，起码史蒂夫平时也提过他们，巴基只需要把那些脸跟着故事中的名字一一对上就好了。他每握起一位新客人的手，都会告诉对方自己有多开心能见到那些风闻轶事的主角。而这每次都让史蒂夫的心里溢满了骄傲——所有人都接受了巴基，并为对方的真诚而小小地动容，不会再有什么事比眼下的情形更令他飘飘然了。

而在此之上，即便是无论到哪都引人注目地揣着个大肚子，脑海中还搅拌着一万件琐碎的小事，巴基，仍然表现得天杀的镇定自若，如鱼得水。他找回了征招入伍前的潇洒与随性——属于布鲁克林年代那招蜂引蝶的技能有了崭新的场合发挥——调笑，趣谈，俏皮与诙谐让他魅力全开。看在老天的面子上， _尼克·弗瑞_ 都快被这人迷得神魂颠倒了。史蒂夫感觉得出，那份被追寻已久的平静与安宁终于重新回到了巴基的身上，使他在人群中穿梭如左右逢源。自43年往后数，这是巴基第一回没有再紧张地往身后瞟个不停，而是迈步朝下一张笑脸径直走去；他第一回没有再温顺地低头，把眼神锁定在地板上，而是迎着对方的目光与他们对视；他信任他们所有人，暂时收起了他的警惕，不再像从前那样默默背诵着安全门的位置。史蒂夫已经有一阵没同别人交谈了——他就那么看着巴基，看他逐渐回忆起、熟练于享受朋友们的陪伴，一次次地为那些不设防备的笑声和自然而然的触碰惊叹着。自信的巴基容光焕发。史蒂夫记忆中最珍贵的画面也不会比此刻更鲜明生动。

等到他们绕好一圈，同众人寒暄完毕，巴基抄着最短路线奔向靠得最近的沙发，然后恍如一叠纸牌般顺着风簌剌剌地跌坐到了上头。不知道的一定会以为他才刚跑完马拉松全程。

“还受得了吗？”史蒂夫跟在后面焦灼地问他。“是不是想先出去歇一会？”

巴基用看疯子的眼神看着他。“不！不用，我在这待着挺舒服的。呃，我的腰和两只脚就另当别论了，”他悲惨地叹了口气。史蒂夫知道对方绝对是在怀念以前的体力——他光是想想 _自己_ 再经历一次那种笨重、疲惫、筋骨酸软的感觉就浑身难受。“能帮我做一件 _特别特别_ 有爱的事吗？”

史蒂夫在过去的几周里已经变得无比习惯于听到这种来自对方的央求语气了。他完全get到了那人的意思。“我这就去拿点吃的过来。”

“你可真是个大好人啊，史蒂夫。”

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫在半小时内往自助餐台那里跑了六趟。他跟巴基两人就已经在餐盘上吃出了个坑，不过跟索尔凭一己之力所造成的损伤一比就相形见绌了。幸好托尼对餐饮供应这方面倒是很未雨绸缪。结果，众人也全都聚拢到了巴基四周，顺带拖了几件拼接沙发位，把它们推到一起首尾连成凌乱的一个圆圈。朋友们陆续就座，放低了声音的交谈升温得极快，一会儿就演变成了真正聚会的喧嚣和闹腾。最后就连朗也放弃了原本挨着墙角的座位，被他的小女儿牵着带进了人圈。斯科特看上去还有些窘于融入——也许他还正觉得自己是那个没人注意的新成员。史蒂夫冲他招了招手，叫他进来。

“嗨，伙计们，”朗的嗓音绷得比平时还要紧，而史蒂夫没过多久就明白了个中原因。

“我能向你提几个问题吗？”小女孩脸上挂着渴望的笑容，目标明确地挤到了巴基面前。

“别这样，小甜，咱们最好还是给让巴基一个人待一会吧。”斯科特笑得有点底气不足。

然而史蒂夫却胸有成竹，不论小姑娘投来的是什么问题，他相信巴基都可以轻松处理掉。他往外侧挪了两下，拍了拍身旁的坐垫。“没事的，伙计。来吧，这个位置让给你。”

“不要乱问，求你了啊，”斯科特告诫女儿，一面局促地落了座。

“这么讲来，这位就是传说中的凯茜了，哈？”

“正是本人，如您所见，”斯科特接道。“通电话那时候她正巧跟我在一块儿，史塔克叫我干脆把人带过来一起，她兴奋得不得了，我是真硬不下心肠拒绝她，然后史塔克又告诉我这边还有几个年纪差不多的孩子，可以互相认识，做个玩伴什么的，不过听我说，她也是个迷妹，她特别特别喜欢巴基，就是不太明白——”

“你到底杀过几个人呀？”

斯科特伸手轻敲了一下他女儿的膝盖。“ _像这样_ 的问题就超级不合适。”

“应该是比我该杀的要多吧，”巴基皱眉思考着。“但是呢，我也干掉了一些十恶不赦的坏蛋，我猜这大概是不幸中的万幸了。”

“油管上就有关于你的视频，你还是冬日战士的时候。我看到你在华盛顿特区炸翻了一辆车。”

“现在真的随便什么都能搞到影像资料了？”巴基笑道。

“没错，这就是手机的好处。当冬日战士的时候，你的衣服是自己挑的么？”

巴基想了一会，努力回忆着那时候的场景，可是很快又忍不住笑了出来。史蒂夫这下完全理解斯科特的神经兮兮了——和这孩子聊天确实有点小吓人。“不，我没资格挑这选那的。要我有机会自己打扮的话，肯定会比那更帅。”

“那武器呢，带什么枪可以自己选吗？”

“可以，配枪是我能决定的。”

“你最喜欢的是哪一把？”

“巴雷特M82*就很不错，不过假如以后我再被分配到作战任务，我就要逼史蒂夫给我搞一杆M249伞兵型*过来。”

（*Barrett M82A1M，队二，里海地下基地，出现在一张报纸上的模糊影像，被认定是持重狙进行暗杀的冬兵。M249 SAW Paratrooper，队三，西伯利亚基地，巴基用以对付泽莫和杀手小组的武器，来自昆机上黑寡妇的枪械仓。）

“嘿，那种枪我曾经也有过一杆的！”娜塔莎从对面的沙发上喊话过来。

“我错了， _对不起_ ！”巴基大声喊回去。

“结果还不是被某人给弄丢了！”

“我 _真的真的_ 对不起。”

“那宝贝机枪花了我一万两千刀呢，巴恩斯。天呐，我还差点就原谅你了，现在我的心口又开始滴血。”（*人民币8万多）

“十二后面 _三个零_ ，”史蒂夫呛了一下。“我顶多也就会买把三十刀的老式格洛克吧，那还要看你运气好不好。”

“那只胳膊是怎么断的？”

“卡珊卓·朗，你想做什么？”斯科特低声训话，给她膝盖上爆了颗栗子。

巴基看上去倒挺乐意回答这个问题，但他还是迟疑地望向史蒂夫，眉眼中写着困惑。“你知道，其实我自己都不太清楚。我掉下去的时候，火车刚好开过一道悬崖。可能一开始撞到车身那会就断了，或者是下落途中被石头什么的挡了一下，也可能是我在触地之前伸手做了个缓冲。能记得的部分就是睁眼之后发现自己被雪埋了一半，然后那条胳膊在边上，要断不断的勉强连着。”

“勉强连在身上？”她重复，语气简直如饥似渴。

“嗯哼。动都动不了，有一截骨头已经从袖子里面戳出来了。”

“恶！”她捂着嘴偷笑起来。

巴基一定是注意到了女孩有多喜欢听到那些血腥的细节，于是他便一鼓作气和盘托出。“我躺了很久，它已经和雪冻到一块去了。后来那帮俄国人过来拖我——直接拉住我的外套领子，把我从雪沟里拽了出去，然后我剩下半边胳膊就冻在原地，卡在雪层里。‘嘭’的一声，跟开汽水瓶似的。”

凯茜笑得更开心了，可史蒂夫却颤抖地叹了口气，不得不放开手中的盘子。

“你能把它弄下来吗？”

“那得看史塔克心情如何咯，”巴基放肆道，故意说得很大声让托尼听到。

“不作死，就不会死，巴恩斯。”（*Don’t start none, won’t be none）

凯茜屈起五指向内拢了拢，偷偷叫巴基再靠的近一点，然后凑到他耳边超小声说了句什么，史蒂夫用他的超级听力都捕捉不到。他试图在巴基的脸上寻找答案，然而对方自始至终不动声色。

“没得选，”巴基最后还是点头了，凯茜被吓得不行，却还是听得津津有味。“挺瘆人的，哈？”

“酷毙了！”

“噢，老天爷，我一个字都不想知道，”斯科特埋怨。“行了行了，精灵小叮当，我们去那边找点吃的去。给巴基点时间休息一会，让史蒂夫找一找他的胃口。你在这快把大家都搞吐了。”

“要是我以后再回来找你，你能教给我打赢彩弹游戏*的诀窍吗？”（*paintball，彩弹射击游戏。）

“当然，”巴基保证道，看着他的新哥们被斯科特牵着带走。

“好啦，”弗瑞说着，往前一步。“拆你们的倒霉礼物吧，兔崽子们。还有正事在等着我做呢。”

* * *

 

一小时之后，巴基和史蒂夫坐在一地撕开的包装纸中央，脸早就笑得麻木了，感动得说不出话来。打开过的礼物都被重新装回了盒子、箱子里，摆在他们身旁，以便稍后运到公寓。就巴基所知，一切照顾小婴儿需要的用品都已囊括在内，甚至还绰绰有余。实时的宝宝监护器，来自娜塔莎。人工织成的幼儿背带，来自班纳。赵送给他们一只药品箱，里面装满了他们有可能用到的所有的急救品。

索尔把他小时候睡过的摇篮带了过来，那上面雕刻着华丽的纹饰，已经有上千年的历史了。提恰拉和托尼陷入了某种意义上的冷战：他俩都依据自己的战衣，专程量身定制了一套相同风格的婴儿连体服。两件小制服都花哨极了——然而两位世界首富中的首富竟然开始相互斗嘴，争着宣称自己设计出了功能更齐、造型更可爱的宝宝服装——前者的荒唐比起后者来，显然略逊一筹。

萨姆和莎伦分别送了一辆小推车和一架固定在后座上的安全座椅。佩珀在史蒂夫和巴基两颊上各亲了一口，然后告诉他们什么时候开始准备育儿室了记得给她打电话，托尼已经选好了婴儿床、摇摆椅、儿童更衣台和尿片换洗桌，并且更重要的是，经过几番艰难而苦口婆心的争劝，她成功地把那些家具的配色从金红相间改回到了白中带蓝。

斯科特让凯茜把他俩的礼物送到了巴基手里——所有她长大后用不上了的童书和毛绒公仔。她亲自清点过了，还为每个玩具贴好了标牌，把她取给它们的名字写在了上面。达西和沙维格两人一起组装出了一套特别漂亮的风铃，可以直接安到小床顶上。彼得拿出他自己制作的名片，告诉他们需要拍照片可以直接发邮件给他。

罗德送了一叠衣物，来历非凡，全部生产自美国陆军和空军部队，衣服的标语也都趣味横生，譬如：“士兵娃娃”，“跑步入伍”，“新兵报到”，“我叔叔在空军上班”（这件差点让巴基当场落泪），“别拿你的头衔来挑战我的权威！”，以及巴基的个人最爱，在一杆冲锋枪的影子上印着的“证据本人：我老爸永远真枪实弹”。**

克林特和劳拉干脆抬了一个大箱子，劳拉向他们保证里面都是他们 _真正要_ 用得上的东西：哺乳枕，硅胶的防水垫（*幼儿换尿布用），插座安全防护盖，耐摔的儿童安全门栏，电动型吸奶器，保存母乳用的冷藏袋，还有婴儿防抓手套。尤为雪中送炭的是，礼物里还包括了一块小小的硬盘，夫妇俩把自己总结出的一系列“指导视频”全传了上去——怎么换尿布，肚子老痛、鼻子老堵该怎么办，怎么哄宝宝睡觉，怎么安抚狂哭不止的宝宝，坐车、看医生、洗澡……劳拉把她的私人号码也交给了巴基，叫他一有问题就联系她。接着，克林特挂起一个得意的笑容，抱着最小的女儿走上前来。她已经又哭又叫有好几分钟了，很明显这人也早就对此司空见惯了。他原本只是一直在和史蒂夫说着话，偶尔漫不经心地颠一颠娜塔莉。现在，毫无预兆，他突然把小孩塞到了巴基手上。

“交给你们了，兄弟。她今天一整天都在闹脾气。这下看你们啦。免费的速成培训机会。”

巴基笑了，直接转身，把宝宝送到史蒂夫面前，眼看着对方瞬间被吓得脸色苍白。“近一点嘛，史蒂夫。是谁刚刚在说人家不懂怎么抱孩子来着？”

“你晓得这个想法有多危险吗？”

“你总得习惯一下啊！”

“你不也一样！”

“我是跟着一堆妹妹长大的，我知道孩子该怎么抱。接着她。”

“她会哭的！”

“她哭的就没停过，你还能让她变本加厉吗？”

克林特和劳拉在一边，已经受不了地指着史蒂夫大笑起来，简直都要笑出内伤，巴基不得不承认这也多少取悦到了自己。

终于，史蒂夫非常 _非常_ 小心地把她接到了怀里。克林特走过去，帮他调整好小娃娃靠在肩上的位置。“听着，伙计，宝宝们都是野生动物。她能 _感应_ 到你的恐惧。如果你足够放松，她也会放松下来的。”

诚然，在克林特的一点点指导下，史蒂夫完成的已经很出色了，不过娜塔莉却根本不为所动。她哭得可欢了，一刻都不耽误。巴基亲自出马，脑海中想着那时候蕾蓓卡和露易丝肚子疼到睡不着的场景，把他当时用过的 _所有_ 小伎俩都试了一遍，可她依旧哭个不停。劳拉甚至伸手去摸了摸小姑娘的额头，好确认她体温正常。她和克林特一致认定还是室内的吵嚷声把娃娃给惹毛了。

弗瑞重重地叹了一口气，突然中断了跟提恰拉和托尼二人的谈话，朝这边走来。他挤开克林特，然后不做任何解释地，径直上前，把还趴在巴基肩膀上哭着的小女孩给抱到了自己的怀里。

“看到了吗，这就是为什么我也讨厌当那个最厉害的家伙，”他这话是对着娜塔莉说的，声音低柔平缓。说着，他拽了下皮衣的拉链，掀起一边领子把她严实地裹住，抱在脖子边上下颠弄着。“那意味着每件他^的糟心事也都得你来亲自做一遍。有时候，你只是需要找个漂亮小地方自己待会儿，好好清空一下脑子，把别人的闲事都他^的丢到一边去，对不对？”巴基充满敬畏地望着，克林特夫妇的下巴已经掉了。这方法居然 _奏效_ 了。“这就对啦。你只是受够了老有这么多人在面前晃荡，可不是吗？没事的，小可爱，没事的，不是所有人都喜欢凑热闹的，”他轻轻柔柔地哄道。“但是你总得他^的闭上嘴巴，面对现实吧，哭来哭去一点他^的用都没有，还吵得我头疼。喏，这样才是乖宝宝。别他^的号嗓子了，我一点都不感兴趣。”

死一般的寂静。交还给克林特的时候，小女孩早就咂着嘴睡熟了。“行啦，”尼克果断道，“我示范过了，你们也看过了，现在我恐怕还得去别处跑一趟。巴恩斯，队长，”他点头，把手里的信封递给巴基。“祝贺你们碰上了这桩小意外。我会替你俩在地上多留两只耳朵的。也许会有那么几个人正寝食难安，盼着听到你们这个小崽子的消息，不过我想我们到那一步再解决也不迟。”

他同他们握手，然后转身离去，一路不再停留。无论如何，聚会也接近尾声了。巴基再次谢过众人和他们的赠礼，然后找了个借口撤身而出，两步并三步朝洗手间走去。他阖上门，靠在门板上，大口呼吸，让凉爽的气流穿过肺泡，适应着宁静下来的周遭。他告诫震颤的脏腑稍安勿躁，却凭那股诡异而冰冷的预感占据了全身。

他走到洗手池边，然后撕开了那面信封。一块纸片伴着两张照片滑落到了水槽的陶瓷台面上。一间房屋的正反两面，彩照。裁成半片纸大小的字条上写着：

> _Avenida Juan Ramírez de Velasco 619, La Rioja, Argentina_
> 
> _\-- Your call._
> 
> _*阿根廷，拉里奥哈，胡安·拉米雷斯·德·维拉斯科大街 619号_
> 
> —— _你来决定_

他很清楚它所表达的意思。

他又读了一遍上面的地址，花了几秒仔细研究那两张照片，然后把它们全都对折好，塞进自己的后腰口袋，提醒自己必须尽快将之销毁，否则史蒂夫迟早会发现它的存在，开始问他那些他不知该如何回答的问题。他 _会_ 告诉史蒂夫的——但不是现在。他得明白自己到底想做什么，怎么做。反正他起码还要再准备六个月，才能有精力去跟进这条线索，而这之间的每分每秒都会与最终决定密切相关。

他听见了史蒂夫在门外和人交谈的声音，于是拧开了水龙头。俄顷，门被敲响了，史蒂夫在那边缘探了探脑袋。发现巴基只是在洗手后，他迈步进来，接着带上了门。

“感觉还好吗？你看上去有点紧张，”史蒂夫告诉他，眉宇间挂着担忧。

巴基给了他一个无懈可击的真诚笑容，以及一个毫无破绽的坦率答案。“只是兴奋而已。”

“所以，我猜你是不打算告诉我弗瑞送的礼物喽？”史蒂夫笑了，一脸纵容。

“我会说的。给我些时间认真想一想。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，但并没有提出异议——只是牵住他的袖子，凑近了来吻他。一个简洁的拥抱代替了未出口的那些话。 _我爱你。我相信你。你也可以相信我。我能保护你。我知道你也在保护我。_

“我们还是回去吧，”史蒂夫开口道，他们的脸颊还贴在一起，巴基能感受到对方上扬的唇角。“省得他们又在背后乱嚼舌头。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *炸食（튀김），韩国小吃。将鱿鱼、紫菜粉丝、饺子、红薯、鸡蛋、蟹肉、蔬菜等下锅煎炸后的成品，有时裹面，高档餐馆里一般就是炸虾、比目鱼之类。
> 
> *国花饼（국화빵），韩国小吃。又叫菊花面包，在花瓣型的模子里放入红豆沙馅的面粉团后烤制而成。口感等同小鱼饼。
> 
> **标语的英文及详解：
> 
> “Army Baby” 当兵人的宝宝，当兵的宝宝。一个都能不少，即便是最小的那个！
> 
> “Infantry” Infant小婴儿 + Infantry步兵。
> 
> “New Recruit” 家庭的新成员/军队的新兵蛋子。
> 
> “My Uncle is in the Air Force” 来自Sam Caulkins同名书籍，说的贴切一点就是一句我叔叔是大英雄的宣传语啦，巴基感动的原因在罗迪愿意和他们称兄道弟这里。
> 
> “Don’t Confuse Your Rank With My Authority!” 军嫂专用：你的军衔再高，也撼动不了我在家的地位。
> 
> “Proof That My Daddy Doesn’t Shoot Blanks” Shoot Blanks（打空包弹）在现代俚语中有一个很微妙的含义……这句话跟前面讲克林特“从不失手”是差不多的意思。


	14. May: Part 1/五月：第一部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：  
> 产后隔离提及。一幕微血腥场面描写。真的生子，严肃警告。  
> 作者警告：  
> 此章节中会讲到巴基早年囚禁时期的一些细节，他对于一旦分娩结束孩子们便会被带走的恐惧，以及某些九头蛇相关的黑暗回忆。

（*2017年5月1日，周一）

周一清晨，厨房里没有旁人，巴基盯着那张挂历放空了一会。

_五月了，快得很。_

天已破晓。光线从敞开的窗户流入室内，沐浴在黎明之中的设施总会显得既美丽又陌生。唯独此刻，他还在回味昨夜劳动半宿的成果。不久前，那场出乎意料的产前派对才刚结束，他跟史蒂夫两人抱进门来一堆用途尚待挖掘的精美礼物，而再看眼前的一切，这间公寓又仿佛焕然一新。

所有暴露在外的插孔都已经罩上了防护盖。矮茶几尖锐的四角包上了柔软、圆润的橡胶垫。大一些的家具全被调整到了靠墙的位置，站在厨房的岛柜前就可以毫无阻碍地望进婴儿房，而中央的空地已经铺好了绒毯，足够小孩子攀爬嬉闹。起居室里还有好几只未拆封的箱子，育儿室也得等到漆完涂料之后才能摆放器件。反正史蒂夫一直计划着要在墙头安那圈书架来着。

余下的活今天就可以轻轻松松地做掉，可巴基却并不急着把所有的细节都一笔带过。他有意放缓节奏，在那些不眠不寐、欢腾吵嚷而满载喜悦的日子降临之前，自己还留着这些时间，去享受宁静中的等待。

他端着杯咖啡走到凌乱的沙发座前，接着，无端无绪地，开始清理打点箱子里的物件，把它们拿出来重新归类——衣服、洗漱品、药品、玩具、书本——一边毫无自知地对着空荡荡的客厅念念有词。

“唉，伙计，他们可真是什么都为你准备好了，”他欣然叹了一口气，忍不住揭开一本曾经属于凯茜的纸板书，想象将来某一天他再次翻动书页，读给自己睡意朦胧的小孩。“放在几年前，要是有人和我说起现在的随便哪件事，我可能还打死都不敢相信。我们的朋友们个个都超棒的，你知道吗？呃，我想有时候史塔克会比较气人，但他其实也有副热心肠。而且，这家伙很聪明的，你能从他那里学到不少我和史蒂夫都教不了的东西。”

他突然顿住，想了想自己刚刚出口的话，然后悄声补充道，“史蒂夫是你的爸爸。等以后你从里面出来，我可能就得习惯这么称呼他了。可你知道，这还是太他妈的奇怪了——还有我保证我会戒干净脏话的。我一直在努力想做得更好些，不过这是我很久以前在军队里培养出的坏毛病了。我会注意的。”

宝宝在肚子里不情不愿地转了一下，当然了，小屋子住得愈来愈挤，得动一动让自己舒服点。巴基在肚皮上轻轻一拍，就拍在两只小脚丫该待的位置上，想跟他的宝贝道一声早安，结果对方狠狠地蹬了回来。里面肯定挤得要命，这可怜孩子现在连腿都没地方伸了。

“不管怎样，听好了。你老爸会爱死你的。托尼会爱死你。我爱你。萨姆和莎伦会疼你疼得不得了，也许不知道哪天就把你 _抢过去_ 自己养了。天呐，就好像你不会对他们一见倾心似的。虽然萨姆也有犯浑的时候——冷不防嘲弄你一下，可是他压根就不刻薄。他能把伤员照顾得很好，也明白该如何鼓舞人心。而且他对你将来要喜欢上的一切都了如指掌——棒球呀，恐龙呀，各种电影和各种书——他还会用那种超滑稽的腔调给你讲所有的厉害故事。说不定有一天他说动莎伦，让自己也当上了爸爸，然后你就会有年龄相仿的小玩伴了。谁知道呢？

“莎伦是他女朋友。你能问她关于任何人的任何事情——历史、政治、八卦啊，随便你挑。再有，每次被工作逼得抓狂—— _神经紧张_ 的时候她都会去做烘焙，所以她那儿总不缺甜食和点心，我敢打赌她会相当乐意和你分享它们的。她告诉我，就算有过机会，她也从来没打算试着抱一抱小婴儿，但她已经答应为你单独破次例了，伙计。多给她些时间适应适应你。就，先对她温柔点儿，很快你俩就会熟络起来啦。”

他念叨着，手上动作没停，又继续拆起下一只箱子。这只装满了他们从育儿室拖出来的东西——以前被扔去空房间的文件，留在史蒂夫旧办公室里的书籍。箱子打开了，只消一眼便让巴基不再作声——文件的最上头， ** **清泉计划**** 的档案夹就躺在那里，正向他平静地回望过来。那些纸张古老，黯淡，挟着褪色的墨迹，阿尼姆·左拉的桌台与储藏柜赠与它们的是永久的落灰与印痕。巴基几个月没碰过它们了。他并不喜欢档案带给自己的触感，如影随形的 _肮脏_ ，霉菌与变质的消毒剂黏连在一起，混在其中残留不去的那气味——不知是左拉的男士古龙还是须后水的气味，作为它幽魂主子的代表，曾在他千万个噩梦的阴影中闪现、悬垂。

录像带吓不着他，而它们却令他恐惧。仅仅是朝它们伸出手去，就会让他的指尖战栗不已，怪诞的电流转瞬即逝，他会想起当时还年幼的自己，憧憬着羽翼的柔软，攒足勇气去抚摸一只鸟儿僵死的躯干。在并不现实的可怕幻想中，他会发现那只鸟儿没有死去，它气息奄奄地一挣，反倒因为痛苦而发了狂，他想象着它猛地拍打起残破的翅膀冲他扑来，翅棱撞向他的双眼，利爪划过他的鼻梁。

他深吸了口气，人类的那只手杵进纸箱，攥住了那份档案。不是轻轻柔柔地、犹犹豫豫地捏起它，他的手指攥死了，坚决而牢靠。   

现在， ** **它**** 已经 _为他所有_ 了。 ** **它**** 是他的。这一切无非只是帷幕拉起时黑夜里疾风骤雨的一支序曲罢了，而他知道这场剧目拥有一个完满的结局。也许此刻，你还未等来英雄主人公的盛大登场，但你知道他就要来了，他在路上。  

接着，恐惧被全然抛于脑后，他掀开文件夹，拂过一页又一页脆弱的档案纸。他的视线扫向其间的每一张照片，陈腐霉烂的旧书页裹带出了那丝若有若无的甜香——他原先就闻见过的香气，渗入了呼吸，刺激着他的感官，而他的大脑就在那一秒经历了一场真空爆炸，枯寂之中，神经元一根接着一根燃烧起来，奋不顾身地逼迫他去追溯那个源头，那段甚至连他都不敢确定是否真正想要记起的回忆。

那回忆永远都萦绕着一个人——左拉。

微渺。甜美。某种程度上，可以说它似乎是来自什么可口的东西，就像是糖果或者是—— _奶油蛋糕_ ——然而对比它所刻下的印象，这猜测完全不对劲。像是某种化学制剂的成分。掺杂着毒性。

甜腻。浓重。粘稠。类似品尝冰淇淋的快感。

以及 _寒冷_ 。彻骨的寒冷。那是液氮的效果。

顷刻之间，他几乎能无比清晰地嗅到那气味了。那是 _他_ 。不是左拉。除菌水清洗过了的，恬淡的香草气息——那是他自己的皮肤，他自己的头发，自始至终，那气味只是他而已。从他们把他拖出静置舱，一直到舱门再次降下，催眠的毒烟呲呲作响地涌上来，再一次。

终于， _终于_ ，最后一块拼图补上了那块残缺的漏洞。

他的眼前浮现出斯特拉茨的面容，还有左拉的——不是他们在照片上看着的样子，而是1970年，他实际见到的脸孔，从他身体两侧往下俯视着，自顾自地言说着他无法理解的词汇，闪烁的汗珠沿着他们的鼻骨蜿蜒坠落，血液在橡胶手套上汇聚凝结，形成大理石般的纹路。他的耳边传来一屋子鬼魂的掌声与欢呼，而就在那天，他们的仪器检测到了他皮囊内属于另外一个生命的心跳。

他记得，那时候他在想， _至少我不需要再回到铁盒子里去了。至少我还能留住一点时间。_

然后却是， _我错了。我不想坚持下去了。我不要以这种方式生存。如果你们没有任务给我做，就把我冻回去吧。_

整整九个月，他们都没再使用冬眠舱。他们被迫中断了控制他脑子的那套程序。接着，原先那个巴基·巴恩斯零零星星的碎片从他意识深处逃离，又潜入回来企图撕毁、颠覆他令自己被重新塑造成的一切，等到了后来，他甚至开始想念电击和清洗的感觉。在流程的末尾，他们切割开他的身体，掏出了一块他自己的血肉，而他总是在那一刻才明白——他是如此需要它。

然后他们从头再来。

不记得过了多久，他意识到，还有仅仅几个月，那场手术就要重演了——他意识到他无论做什么，都无法阻止他们挖去那部分的自己。他是他们的耕地，他们播种，收割，带走果实作为战纪，而他永远一无所有。

于是，当那种陌生的疼痛又一回碾过他的腹腔时，他下定决心绝不准许让他们任何人把这个生命夺走。在那张铺着灰蓝毛毯的床上，在那个围着令人作呕的惨黄色石壁的上了锁的房间里，西伯利亚基地的三尺之下，他对自己说他终于能亲眼见到其中一个宝贝了。他终于可以 _抱住_ 那个小家伙，用双臂圈住那块重量，亲口告诉他或者她，这个世界上还有人真正在乎他们。只要，他对自己说只要他不发出声音，他就能保护住这个秘密。

_门外边就是一个看守。我不能惊动到他。他会把左拉叫过来的。_

他们真的没有听到。警卫只是不经意间朝门闩的锁孔里望了一眼，而他几乎已经坚持完了全程。那天晚上左拉并不在场。斯特拉茨一个人待在实验室。医生进门的时候他还跪在床脚，水泥地很凉，他两只手都在紧紧地揪着床沿的金属撑架，颈部以上像在深水里挣扎，以下则是烈火肆虐的灼痛。殷红的血顺着腿根小股小股的流，在地上汇成一滩，浸湿了他赤裸的双足。

斯特拉茨和随行的一个警卫支着他起身，叫他张开手脚趴在床沿，几分钟后，一切都结束了。斯特拉茨抱走了孩子。另一个医生走过来，把他拷回到床上，缝针，喂水。第二天早上，左拉回来了，这本该意味着惩罚，可是斯特拉茨却让对方相信，事件的起始只是因为看守选择性的忽略了巴基的呼喊求救。他并没有犯错。是 _九头蛇的_ 无动于衷与鲁莽疏忽酿成了意外，而并非是缘于资产的忤逆——他们眼中危及了底线的举止。

即便他心知肚明：斯特拉茨这个微小的善举之所以能被算作仁慈的一种，还要多亏其他同事们的衬托——左拉博士，他那自作多情的，对于打磨锻造和不断改进九头蛇完美武器的痴迷；总督卢金（*卡波夫的义子和继任者），这个疯子的狂暴与残忍独占一派风格——然而时至今日，巴基仍旧禁不住去猜测，是什么原因促使斯特拉茨对他网开了一面。

他合上档案夹，把它搁在一边。历史的细节被填涂完整了，情绪崩溃、丧失理智已毫无必要。他从箱子里抽出下一本书，不过这时候宝宝应该是终于能捋直两腿了，鉴于他的子宫又挨了蛮横的一脚。而且这家伙才没准备就此停住——他蹬啊蹬啊，在肚子里欢快地骑着小车。巴基只能往后靠去，抓好身旁的沙发扶手，尽量挺直腰背，把战火从自己的肋骨和肺叶那里引开。一准是咖啡干的好事。

 他耐心地等着他儿子蹬累了消停会儿，目光再次落回到清泉计划的档案上，而这一次，他难以抑制地微笑起来，嘴角越扬越高，他居然笑出了声。“操他的，”他边笑边呻吟。“你值得这 _所有的_ 一切。不管他们造了多少孽，不管你在里面怎么混怎么闹，你都值得的，小伙子。见鬼——还得有个名字，”他喃喃自语道。“我总不能老是叫你 _小伙子_ 吧。你就不能直接一点自己把名字 _告诉_ 我，嗯？”

宝宝扭了扭，从肚皮底下撑起身子，一只迷你的手肘向外戳着，巴基的衬衫慢慢鼓出了一个小小的轮廓。

他顺着那方向朝下瞟去，自己忘了收回来的脚边还掉了一本书。

史蒂夫的书，属于那种蠢爆了的茶桌摆设。一本美国历届总统的简要指南。肯定是哪个不太了解史蒂夫的人送的。它硕大的封面就已经囊括了全部的四十五任，每张肖像底下都有一面小国旗，旁边还列出了姓名。他移开脚，顺带瞟了眼上面的图案，只是因为无论他有多厌倦于这帮老头子整整齐齐排在一起的模样，自然而然的，他自己的名字——詹姆斯·布坎南——每回都能精准无误地跳进他的视线。

他发现自己从高中辍学以后就差不多忘记了这事，格兰特在布坎南卸任之后的第八年就当上了总统。夹在他俩之间的是安德鲁·约翰逊（这个人，如果他没记错的话，绝对是史上最不得民心的总统之一）和，当然了，亚伯拉罕·林肯。**

噢， _不_ 。

没有比这更馊的主意了。

他一辈子就没听过比这更糟糕的点子。那个人甚至还没挨上布坎南和格兰特 _正中间_ 的位置，不过话说回来，也不会有人专门用安德鲁·约翰逊来命名自己小孩的，对吧？这是个傻瓜才会开的玩笑，他就应该象征性的哈哈两下，然后转头把它忘掉。

可是，他却放纵自己认真念了一遍这个名字——就一遍，只是在心里念的，他本来决定好了无论如何都要痛恨它的，却反而察觉到自己越念叨越上口。而且，他的肚子里面居然安宁了。难道是因为小家伙真的喜欢它？还是他只是把巧合作为借口，以便继续考虑这个 _惨绝人寰的_ 想法的可行性？呃，大概是后者吧。

咖啡被置之度外，他基本上是小跑着穿过走廊，冲向他俩的卧室，也不管史蒂夫还在毯子下面迷迷糊糊的打瞌睡，他直接用肩膀撞开了房门。史蒂夫抬起眼皮，在瞥见巴基脸上痛苦而纠结的表情之后，这人想都不想地就去摸床头的手机。

“天，巴克——要我联系赵吗？什么地方难受？”他说话时还处于那种半昏迷的状态，一只眼睛似睁非睁的。

“你绝对会 _嫌弃死_ 它的。”

“嫌弃死啥？我要嫌弃什么东西？”

“ _林肯_ 。”

“什么——那是啥？电影吗？”史蒂夫嘟哝着，揉着眼角试图驱散困意。

“不——那是……操。 _操_ ，史蒂夫，那是一个名字。”

史蒂夫维持着坐在床沿的姿势，在巴基看来足足有好几分钟了，他就那么盯着对面的墙壁，缓慢地消化着巴基给出的线索。起初，他整个人既迷茫又困惑，接着，他微微皱起了眉毛，然后肉眼可见地畏缩了一下，可他马上就忍俊不禁了，直摇脑袋，一边又伸出手去揉眼睛。“巴基，别。”

“史蒂夫，我觉得我喜欢它。”

“操！”史蒂夫啐了口脏话，挥开手做了个投降的动作，他飞快地放弃了。“操。我也喜欢。”

“你 _没开玩笑_ 。”

“托尼可以放飞自我了，他会拿这个大做文章的。我们就等着大家一个接一个的登门喝彩吧。”

“我准备跟它死磕到底了，你得先告诉我你同不同意。”

“我们说的是林肯· _萨缪尔_ 对吧？因为你也知道，只有这样萨姆才会饶过我们。”

“该死，”巴基几乎为此打了个哆嗦，他控制不住脸上的傻笑，尽管这个想法听上去实在是堪称恐怖。“我真的 _太_ 喜欢了。”

“好的，”史蒂夫悲叹着，往床垫里重重地一倒，抬手遮住双眼，很明显恨不得挖坑埋了自己。“好。就这么定了。我们就叫他林肯。”

“我很抱歉我把它说了出来，”巴基轻笑，挨着他侧躺下来。

“ _我_ 很抱歉你把它说了出来，”史蒂夫回应道。“可惜现在要补救也太迟了。木已成舟。他已经叫这名字了。一个惨不忍睹的名字，所有人都会笑话他的，连带 _我们一起_ ，他会恨死它的，然后他大概会心怀着对我们的憎恶度过他的余生。”

“所以，你是说它很完美。”

“他妈的完美极了，”史蒂夫虚弱地附和。

（*《林肯》，2012年末上映传记片，斯皮尔伯格执导，奥斯卡电影。）

 

* * *

 

5月19日，周五。

巴基现在已经正式迈进了众目以待的， _一言不合就要生_ 的阶段。而史蒂夫的指甲根也差不多被他自己给咬了个干净。辩解一下，他是真有点没事可 _做_ 了。任何能准备的都已准备完毕，能检查的被三番五次地检查，能设想到的都在脑海里演绎了无数遍：林肯的房间涂上了秋麒麟草那种柔和悦目的淡黄色；他的衣服被洗净叠好，利利索索的摞进小衣柜的抽屉里；婴儿床底下的整理盒早就放满了的玩具，并且严格分了类；为了以防万一，他们甚至用现成的饭菜填充了冰箱的一半空间，如此一来那特殊的几周要是太忙太累也可以省些精力，另一半空缺，则速度缓慢的，补上了标注着日期的母乳冷藏袋。劳拉原先就给巴基普及过了吸奶、贮存、再重新加热的那一套知识，不过截止目前，他仍然拒绝跟史蒂夫谈起这事，并且在每次开始执行之前都要把自己一个人偷偷地锁在洗手间里，史蒂夫只能向他反反复复徒劳地保证，自己 _真的_ 明白母乳喂养的概念， _真的_ 知道那实际意味着什么。

无论如何，他们都还有一个 _尴尬得多_ 的话题需要涉及。巴基提议过了，在林肯出生之前，他们应该向那个别几人透露下这孩子的姓名，而他俩一致认同，必须要有 _相当_ 丰盛的佳肴打头阵，才足够支撑得起这个怀疑人生的消息。于是，他俩花了阵时间，使出了浑身解数。

他们推开阳台门，让初夏的清风吹进客厅，巴基烤好了牛肉汉堡（托尼和莎伦的），意式肉肠（萨姆的），鸡腿串排（赵的），波托贝洛菇（班纳的）；而史蒂夫亲自把这班人马请进了公寓。落座就餐前，他告诉大家他和巴基两人只是想借此表达一下对他们五人雪中送炭的感激而已。接着，等到众人吃得刚刚好，纷纷流露出了点酒足饭饱、乐不思蜀的意思之后，他们才宣布了这个新闻。二十秒钟过去了，屋子里依旧是一片窒息的沉默。倘若窗外的鸟雀没有多叫几声，史蒂夫都要开始怀疑自己是不是丧失了听觉。

萨姆作了第一个发言的勇士。“林肯，啥？”

“林肯· _亚伯拉罕_ ，”巴基故意呛他，一瞬间的惊恐闪现在那人的脸上，巴基忍不住莞尔。

史蒂夫把手伸过桌子，擒住他的手腕，试图用行动摇醒对方。“林肯· _萨缪尔_ 。”

“呃，嗯，好吧。”

“我……不知道自己该对此作何评价，”莎伦迟疑道，似乎在为脑中的每个词语艰难地寻找它不那么冒犯人的替身。

“噢，”史蒂夫笑得很无辜。“莎伦，你不喜欢它吗？”

“我真没法欣赏。”

“好吧，那你会给他起什么名字？”萨姆问道，史蒂夫差点就出声提醒莎伦，人家只是想趁机作弄她罢了——他都瞧见对方那狡黠的小眼神了。

“我不知道——”

“你喜欢什么名字？”

“呃……连恩，”她试探着说，朝四周无辜地亮了下手掌。

“哦，喔哇。喔哇，”是萨姆给她的回应。

“伊森。朱利安。艾登。”

话音未落，萨姆已经要笑得要 _昏死过去_ 。

“上帝啊，随便叫什么名字都好，总不能让人以为这是个戴圆礼帽留络腮胡的宝宝吧！”她恳求道。

萨姆把人拉到怀里，亲了一口她的前额。“亲爱的，别。快停下。你听上去太像个白人教科书*了。我受不了的。”（*四个自带光环的名字，起源可追溯至凯尔特、日耳曼、希伯来以及盎格鲁撒克逊文化，前文提及，萨姆的主要对手之一是新纳粹主义与白人至上暴力团伙。）

莎伦脸红了。“你老是这么说，我就——”

“好嘛，那你也可以稍微表现的不白人一点嘛！”

“它们又不是 _专门给白人起的_ 名字，他们只是——”

“我们就叫他万尼汁吧。或者南瓜派*。要白就干脆白到底啦。”

（*【万尼汁】Mayonnaise，蛋黄酱的港译版；【南瓜派】Pumpkin，小南瓜；美帝风俗喜欢用家常小吃的名称代替蜜糖甜心。）

“感觉挺古典，不过我会习惯它的。”赵插嘴。

“它应该还是来自凯尔特和日耳曼语系……”布鲁斯若有所思地念道，低头盯着他的手机。“意思，比较接近于……水潭边的居所……湖滨殖民地之类。”

“我 _爱_ 这个名字。”

于是又一阵肃静。所有人都把视线都集中在托尼身上，屏息凝神，等待他的下一句。这话 _一听_ 就藏着包袱嘛。

“但是？”史蒂夫提醒道。

托尼耸肩，一脸疑惑。“ _但是_ ，没有但是。我就是喜欢它。你难道还盼望着我讨厌它吗？你真的有那么热爱以小人之心度君子之腹吗，罗杰斯？”

“我们只是……”巴基说着便笑了，他清了清嗓子。“我们还以为你会表现得更混球点呢。你知道，就像你平时那样，损史蒂夫几句什么的。”

“我原本打算来着，”托尼向他担保。“可然后我又想了想，你猜怎的？这还真挺酷的。而且，我明白你俩这是想干嘛——在布坎南和格兰特中间挑个主儿，顺便光明正大地辱骂了约翰逊，干得漂亮。名字很棒。”

史蒂夫觉得自己总算能放松一下全程绷紧的肩膀了，他几乎露出了欣慰的微笑。也许老天终于垂眼，让托尼长大了。“真的？”

 托尼往后椅上一靠，跷起二郎腿，表情转变得十分诡异，史蒂夫立马 _明白_ 了，自己刚才就死蠢地给他送了个人头过去。“不，史蒂夫，这 _太恐怖_ 了。恐怖到令人毛骨悚然，按照现代社会的标准，这就是在虐待儿童。我都被吓到喘不来气了，真的，我替你们感到无比的尴尬——生理性恶心了解一下——我可是在边说话边强忍着呕吐欲啊。 _林肯_ ，美国队长和詹姆斯·布坎南生了个小孩，而且还打算给他起名叫 _林肯_ ？而且我还得憋着我的玩笑？不，不行，伙计，这可没门。你自己智商掉线，你自己承担后果。巴恩斯——巴基，帮我说几句，咱们不能就这么把孩子卖了。”

“这就是我的主意。”

托尼重重地叹了口气，开始在桌上敲他的手指。“算啦，我好像有点喜欢上它了。”

史蒂夫恨不得现场表演翻白眼。“托尼， _老天啊_ ——你能不能正经点——”

“嗯哼。我只是需要时间适应一下它。现在我觉得这名字挺好。”

“好的，我们很荣幸能得到你的许可，”史蒂夫假笑。

“不过我对天发誓，要是你们再给下一个起名叫华盛顿，我绝对会起诉你们的监护权的。”

“下一个，”巴基咕哝着，对他怒目而视。“哈。操你。”

* * *

 

“史蒂夫。”

_巴基在叫我呢。我得赶快醒过来。_

“史蒂夫。”

_哥们儿，我最近都没怎么休息好诶。真是困死我了。_

“史蒂夫？你醒着吗？”

_不，我没有。_

史蒂夫撑开自己的眼皮。“嗯，醒了，”他嘶着嗓子回应道，接着整个人从床上弹坐起来，一瞬间变得异常警觉。“我醒了！你还好吗？要不要联系赵？”

巴基耸肩，沮丧地呼了口气。“我不知道。他都不怎么动弹的。我感觉他不大高兴。”

史蒂夫叹气，晃着脑袋让自己的视野清晰点儿。“你又想多了？”

“我不 _知道_ ，”巴基加重语气重复。“我他妈简直没法睡觉。我是说——我好累，可我的腿就跟有毒似的。隔几秒钟我就得换个姿势动一动它们，不然……就难受得要炸了，这样那样的。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫打了个呵欠，瞥了眼自己的闹钟。“现在才十一点。也不算特别晚。走吧，咱们先去散个步。”

他们打扮得勉强能够去见人——运动裤、打褶的T恤、网球鞋——但两人都把手机电池充到了满格，随身揣在兜里以备万一。莎伦和萨姆还在公共休息室，甜甜蜜蜜地窝在沙发里看大荧屏上的影片，史蒂夫推测那部是哥斯拉。萨姆一瞧见他俩就坐直了，满怀希望地扬起嘴角。“呃哦。我们可以出发了？”

“老天，我还巴不得，”巴基抱怨。“腰痛，腿痛，肋骨痛，脚心也痛。赵说她最多再放我等个一两天，如果还没动静她就要给我做引产了。”

“也到时候了，”莎伦笑道，史蒂夫不自觉地点头。“你都差不多，四十周了，对吧？”

“还超了几天，”史蒂夫苦笑。

巴基烦躁地踱着步，焦虑不已的手指梳过头发。“他动都不想动。肯定是我身上缺了点什么东西，这事大概没法自然发生。我真要能自己生的话估计早就生了。”

萨姆若有所思地眯起眼睛。“不，我对今天有种很好的预感。你现在有那种独特的气质。他准备好了。你将会收获一个纪念日宝宝*，”他坚持道。“这小子是铁了心要成为世界上最爱国的东西。”（*【纪念日】Memorial Day，美国的阵亡将士纪念日，时间定在五月的最后一个星期一，在2017年这一天是5月29日。）

莎伦慵懒地拍了下他的膀子。“萨姆，你对生宝宝一窍不通。别瞎说了。”

“看看他的样子！我就说一句，拿根叉子把他戳出来吧，这人已经 _熟透_ 了。”（*stick a damn fork in him, because he is _done_ ）

“跟你讲，没这个可能。想倒是想，可惜力不从心。”

“赌五十刀。”

“赌了，”巴基粲然一笑，握手成交。

史蒂夫试图给自己半梦半醒的大脑提提神，趁着巴基还在和萨姆斗嘴，他溜到厨房，在公共冰箱里埋头一阵乱找，终于摸到了一个水壶。他又拣了两只玻璃杯出来，然后回头喊，“巴克，你要冰的吗？”

他知道这话说的可能有些稀里糊涂，掺了太多的困意，可他没来得及重复，巴基就小跑了进来，冲他疑问地偏着脑袋。

“加冰块？”

“哦。不用，谢啦。”

史蒂夫把杯子递过去。巴基喝了半杯，然后小口抿着剩下的那一半，一脸心事重重的样子。史蒂夫拎起自己的那杯一饮而尽。那让他感觉精神了点。他回到冰箱前，给自己倒了第二杯。

“史蒂夫？”

“哎。”

“你带钱包了吗？”

“什么？带了。”

巴基向他摊开一只手。史蒂夫想也没想就把那玩意扔给了他，看着对方从里面扯了几张纸钞出来。史蒂夫略敷衍地揣测着那人的举止。他当然不介意巴基从他那拿点零钱。说到底他们基本上是共用着一个账户的。然而，至于 _此时此刻_ ，在这大半夜里，巴基为什么会找他要钱，史蒂夫想不明白，虽然他感觉到自己的嘴唇突然间干渴无比，而他原本还沉甸甸的头颅，则变得极其、 _极其_ 的轻盈。

“萨姆！”巴基喊了声。“萨姆，你来。”

萨姆急匆匆地赶了过来，莎伦跟在他身后，两人都带着那种担忧的微小表情。巴基折起钞票，拿着它们塞到萨姆手上。短暂地停顿，接着萨姆后知后觉地惊掉了下巴，又慌张又兴奋，还有些难以置信。与此同时，史蒂夫终于开始召回他下线已久的逻辑能力。

“话说得太早，”巴基深深叹了口气，缓慢而刻意地掏出他的手机，拨通了电话。“唉，我只不过是 _走快了点_ 。”

史蒂夫不得不靠住身后的橱柜，幸好台子还够结实，否则他怕是下一秒就跌在油毡上融成一滩了。

“海伦？你睡了吗？”

 _他在给海伦打电话。这回是真的了。他真的在跟海伦通话。我就要当爸爸了。_ 有那么片刻，史蒂夫麻木地想到， _该死，本该由我来掏手机的。_ 然而这想法一晃而过，他脑中又开始疯狂鸣奏起那一连串的，咒语般的， _我就要当爸爸了。我就要当爸爸了。_

“噢，是的。我能肯定。”

_仁慈的上帝。_

“不，还没多久。”

_我还没准备好啊。要是我昏过去该怎么办？我真的要昏过去了。_

“好的，我们可以在实验室里碰头。不着急。”

_不，_ ****_着急。_ ** ** _赵博士，_ _千万要着急。这事情十万火急。_

“谢了——十分钟后见。”

巴基挂断了电话，可史蒂夫却连一个字都还没说出来。他不该说点什么吗？他都不知道自己有没有在呼吸。他还在呼吸吗？哦不，他已经忘了有好一会了。他大概得采取些什么措施来帮帮自己。

他费劲地吸进一口空气，声音响到鼓膜震动，吸气，然后吐气，然而这并没有奏效多少。他仿佛看见自己变成了落潮之后那条搁浅的鱼，翻着白眼无助地躺在沙滩上。

莎伦拽住他的胳膊，让他把目光转过去，然后严肃地揪着他晃了晃，用了十分力气。“史蒂夫？你还好吗？你看着像恐慌发作了一样。”

“没有！”史蒂夫大声回答她，但他罢工的大脑已经让他没了话说，为了缓和紧随其后的沉默，他强迫自己干笑了两声。“我没事，我真很好。我——等等，别担心我了。快去担心巴基。 _他马上_ 就要生了。”

“也别担心我，”巴基倒还有闲心笑话他。“我感觉挺舒服的。”

史蒂夫把手埋进后脑勺，毛毛躁躁地刮过自己的发根，像是要刮走藏在里面的焦虑。“那——我不明白为什么——那你为什么会给赵打电话——你怎么会知道你就是要生了？这也可以是其他情况啊。或者也可能只是虚惊一场。”

“呃，我能感觉到阵痛，还知道自己流血了，所以就是 _这么个情况_ 了。”

“你流血了？你流了多少血？”史蒂夫质问，那语气听着甚至有些过于凶狠了。

“也没有很多，”巴基小声告诉他，难堪地羞红了脸。“就只是——我裤子上有块印子。反正就，比较明显的那种。”

萨姆猛地抬起眉毛。“喔，等下，这么说你破羊水了？”

“我觉得还没有。那样应该还更厉害些，对吧？”

“噢，”萨姆差不多是失落地叹了一声，弯腰去瞅了眼巴基运动裤后面那块浅红色的痕迹。“你只是漏了点，”他无奈一笑，在厨房的抽屉里翻了翻，抽了张干毛巾布出来。“来，伙计，拿它垫一下。不说那些有的没的，我觉得这也可能是它的前兆。有时候它会一下子全跑出来，有时候就是过一阵流一阵。跟你 _羊膜囊_ 上的裂口大小有关，也跟你的 _子宫颈的成熟度_ 有关。”他确保自己把每一个解剖学名词都说得清晰完整，边说边意有所指地盯着莎伦。“可惜 _我_ 就是对生宝宝一窍不通， _不是吗_ ？”

“好吧，我纠正我的看法，”她妥协道，半是埋怨半是深情。

“我总共有四个亲姐姐。就连弯的那个都已经有俩孩子了。我见证了每一个小娃娃的出生。其中还有对双胞胎呢。我敢打赌要是实在没其他办法，我都可以现场给他接生。”

“别赌了，”巴基恳求。“史蒂夫会杀了我的。”说着便一拳头捣在桌上，史蒂夫条件反射地往旁边一躲，他吓呆了。“ _喔哇_ 。真他娘要命。这见鬼的才不是什么假性宫缩。这明明就是有人在摘我的胃啊。”

“噢，我们知道这不是平常的演习，”萨姆向他保证。“这是要实打实的上了。准备出发，演练结束，”他喊着，还没忘了鼓掌。

史蒂夫眼睁睁看着一面巨浪席卷上岸，把他那条僵硬垂死的小鱼给拍了个粉碎。

“萨姆，”莎伦压低嗓门叫他，扬着半边眉毛。“冷静点。这又不是 _你的_ 孩子。”

“疼得要死吧？”萨姆放柔语气问道，抬起手肘推了推巴基。

“他妈的怎么会好受。”

“史蒂夫，来这里，我要做给你一个非常重要的示范，”萨姆弹了下手指招呼他。他脚步虚浮地走过去，试图集中起自己的注意力。而萨姆站到了巴基身后，把一只手放到对方的肩上。“嘿，没打算占你便宜，伙计，不过我现在要给你来个后背按摩。相信我啊，我手艺很棒的。”

史蒂夫看着萨姆伸出手掌按住巴基的臀部，把那块肌肉往脊椎骨一路推去，然后扭动拇指，把它们压进他后腰的下方，摁揉着盆骨的凹陷处。巴基像被人按到了关机键，登时就卸了力气，整个人趴倒在身前的桌子上，如释重负地轻声叹了句，“我的天。”萨姆握起一只拳头，用它的关节替换了原先的拇指，压上全身的重量左右转动着。

萨姆回头看向史蒂夫，确保他记清楚了步骤。“来说说，现在是感觉好多了，还是感觉 _好多了_ ？”

“ _求你_ ，别停下。”

“你想换史蒂夫来吗？”

“不，不要停。”

“好啦好啦，我不会停的，”萨姆微笑道——很努力让自己只露出了一丁点的得意神态——然后再次将眼神转向史蒂夫。“我来做这部分是没问题的，史蒂夫。几个月前我还负责帮我姐姐按了六个小时的压觉点。”

（*临产阵痛期间，在深呼吸的同时，用拳头压迫腰部或耻骨联合处可以止痛。）

而史蒂夫很清楚现在萨姆看向他的是什么目光——这个人全凭本能就可以评估辨别出任何的恐慌与焦虑，无疑是得益于他在阿富汗枪林弹雨之中检伤分类的经历，以及随后在退伍军人处苛刻不差分毫的任职体验。萨姆也一定并不喜欢此刻他眼前的景象，因为他只消短暂的几秒，就断定出史蒂夫现有的精神状态已经不足为继，而在目前这个情况下，他必须接替他来发号施令了。“你们有准备过待产包吗？”他镇定地问道。

“呃，准备了，”史蒂夫叹气，吃力地回想着他把它丢在了哪里。“呃，它还在餐桌上，在我的——”

“好，你去把它带着，”他吩咐。“这回慢一点。再仔细检查一遍你的公寓和育儿室，最后确定你没忘掉任何你准备带去实验室的东西。从萨米的床上拿两张小毯子带过来，好让他在睡到那里之前先适应一下，拿上只毛绒公仔，等他出来以后可以陪他玩，几套小衣服、小帽子，防抓手套，好让他别挠着自己的脸。不要着急，慢慢来可以的。打电话给任何你想联系的人。一切都好着呢（Everything’s fine）。”

史蒂夫朝身后倒退了两步，不由自主地点着头，一方面是因为萨姆也在向他点头，一方面是因为萨姆几乎快要说服他了。“是啊，一切都好着呢（Yeah, everything’s fine），”他重复道，然后转身，脚步不停地朝他们的公寓走去。“一切都好着呢，”他又说了一遍，声音更大了点，而这一次，他开始真正相信了。

“到时候直接去赵的实验室找我们就好，伙计。我和莎伦看着他呢。先照顾好你自己，打起精神来。”

“好，我会打起精神来的，”史蒂夫告诉他自己。一切都好着呢。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **总统梗
> 
> 第15任总统 詹姆斯·布坎南（James Buchanan）
> 
> 因在任期间未能调解南北冲突，致使卸任后两个月内战爆发，成为公众评选中美国历史上最失败的总统之一。
> 
> 第16任总统 亚伯拉罕·林肯（Abraham Lincoln）
> 
> 美国历史上最伟大的总统之一。“所有女士都喜欢有胡子的先生”，遂蓄胡；高礼帽不仅是为了显示教养，还是放信件、票据、便笺、演讲稿的工具。
> 
> 第17任总统 安德鲁·约翰逊（Andrew Johnson）
> 
> 依旧是美国历史上最失败的总统之一。因为其同情南方的立场，于1968年成为美国历史上首位被弹劾的总统。
> 
> 第18任总统 尤利西斯·辛普森·格兰特（U.S.Grant）
> 
> 格兰特将军和李将军的格兰特，战功赫赫，政绩平平。


	15. May: Part 2/五月：第二部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：分级E，成人（暴露及器官），生育相关，生子场景，医疗程序；

巴基对史蒂夫的爱是一万个真心不假，然而要对方继续这么神经兮兮地在跟前瞎转，势必只会进一步加剧初次阵痛带给他的不适。谢天谢地他们还有萨姆·威尔逊。谢天谢地萨姆·威尔逊有 _那样一双手_ 。

萨姆在他身后用力做了个深呼吸，基本就是在提醒他别忘了也照着来。“好啦。现在我们可以先原地放松会儿。等这一下结束了，我们就把你送到实验室，让专业人士安顿你。”

“要是我工作还能脱得开身，”莎伦玩笑道，“说不定我还真有可能考虑一下生孩子的事了，萨姆。你很懂行嘛。”

“其实只有这部分我还知道该怎么办，”萨姆遮遮掩掩地告诉她。“我从来没真的亲眼看着孩子出来过。别跟我说它是个多么美好多么神奇的过程什么的，我拒绝看见我姐姐们办事的地方。”

“可你都见过莎伦办事的地方了，”巴基低声呻吟，含混着嘟哝。

“你这 _又_ 是什么情况？”萨姆被逗乐了。“这声音跟 _《大头仔天空》_ 里那个只能用嘴呼吸的小子*一模一样。你可没感冒啊，巴恩斯。”

“我整一个月都没好好用鼻子呼吸过了。这感觉他妈糟透了。我的头还抽痛得厉害。可我看过的所有资料都说这是正常现象。”（*临产前的微感冒症状）

“于是……就像这样，我的抱娃娃狂热症一秒痊愈了。”莎伦宣布。“快，巴基，趁史蒂夫还没回来，我帮你拿罐低糖激浪？咖啡因也许能缓解头痛。”说着，她从冰柜里捉出个易拉罐，放在柜台上一推把它滑给对方。（*这里不建议孕期摄入咖啡因哦）

“噢，妙主意，谢了，”他哼哼着，扳开罐子吞了口饮料，毫不含糊，紧接着就把冰凉的锡皮按在自己流着汗的脑门上。“你遇到的每个人都会跟你说痛的那部分，可没人想到要提一句事前这堆倒霉毛病，堪比他妈的酷刑。”

终于，那阵痉挛似的痛感被捱了过去，留给巴基的几乎是某种 _莫名其妙的_ 尴尬与难过。他 _真正意义上的_ 能感受到这个孩子的方方面面——不再仅仅是小动小闹，而是包括了他在肚子里的确切位置，自己此前从未注意过的关于大小和形貌的细节。他早就习惯了把宝宝揣在身体的重心上，好像他习惯穿着那双拖鞋走来走去，要是林肯没有偶尔来找麻烦，他甚至完全不用留意这个多出来的部分。可现在，他却感受到林肯的脑袋突然沉甸甸地直坠下去，压得自己整个人失去了平衡，持续不断的压迫感强烈地回冲进他的神经，让他怀疑自己再没法走快、没法并拢双腿。

他小心翼翼地站起来，手撑着台子稳住自己，明明白白地感觉到林肯的小小躯干顺着头的方向朝他的后腰脊椎倒了过去。怪恶心的。他知道自己脸上的表情一定相当滑稽，倘若他真有自己想象中那么震惊、困惑、且怕的要死的话，不过萨姆也只是摆出副关心的样子。

“还可以走路吗？千万别逞能哦。”

“噢，没事，没事。我行的，”他连忙回应着，边挺起身子。“不疼。我就是觉得有点好笑。”

“是那种 _‘哈哈真好笑’的_ 好笑，还是 _‘我他妈出了什么问题，快帮我叫医生’_ 的好笑？”

“就，比较好玩，有个小娃娃卡在我身体里头，我一不小心可能就把他给挤掉了。”

“喔，”萨姆笑。“他们 _才没_ 那么容易掉出来呢。相信我。”

走廊另一边，电梯的提醒音响了。巴基飞快地喝光剩下的汽水，空罐子被一气呵成地掷进了垃圾桶，他以为来的人是赵。

“噢，我天。我们来迟了？”托尼只管嚷嚷，推着一架轮椅从拐弯处转出来。“哦我的上帝啊，班纳，我们来的太迟了，他都生完了。”

班纳追在他身后冲出墙角，吓得面无血色，险些刹不住车，还好他反应还及时，先是松了口气，然后用尽全力翻了个白眼。

“见鬼了，巴恩斯，”托尼倒抽着气。“ 我的850克手纺埃及棉洗碗布，就被你拿去擦血？当我逗你是吧。一块大洋才够买五件套——被你流血流得精光。跳进来，我载你。”

“巴基现在可没工夫照顾你的儿童心智，托尼。而我 _永远都_ 不想对付它。就饶我们一个晚上吧。”班纳恳求道。

“其实我真宁可走路，”巴基扯出一个笑容。“我不动的话后背就会痛。让我扶着它靠下就好，成吗？”

托尼耸肩，自己坐进了轮椅，由着巴基捏住把手，推着他往电梯走去。

“托尼，我对天发誓，”班纳沉下声音，瞪着他舒舒服服瘫在轮椅上的朋友。“你简直无可救药。”

“所以，大家都没睡？”巴基问。“你们来的倒挺快。”

“那可不，我们刚才还在我的娱乐中心跟球体物理学较劲呢。”

“真的，我们只是在摆弄幻视而已，”班纳纠正他。

“想搞大事情了？”

“也没，”班纳直言不讳。“就是研究一下幻视控制躯体密度的能力，想通过它弄明白我变成浩克的时候那些多余的质量是从哪来的。”

“那你知道变绿的原因吗？”萨姆接着问。

班纳举起双手。“相信我，要是我能知道，我早采取措施改正它了。”

“不，”萨姆答道，缓慢而坚定。“ _别_ 。正常人颜色的浩克让我觉得身上 _怪怪的_ 。”

莎伦跟着点头，目光飘忽，双唇紧抿，很明显还没挣脱脑海里的图像。

“好的，然而此时此刻我们有更大、更圆的问题需要解决，”托尼意有所指地说。“听着，布鲁斯，事关巴基的隐私，我会试着不去太过纠结男人生孩子的解剖学细节，但……你的确清楚该怎么帮他把宝宝弄出来，对吧？请告诉我你的计划里并没有包括千斤顶和撬棍之类的东西，因为目前为止我所能想到的也只剩这些了。”

“呃，对，从人体构造角度来讲，最好的方案还是顺产。休克几率更小，痛苦程度相对低一些，鉴于我们没法提供全麻手术，恢复时间也会更短。”

“还有——记得错了纠正我，巴恩斯——不过你和赵之前 _并没有_ 动用什么手术来人工创造出一个新的……逃生通道吧？”

“光这些就够我操心的，”巴基叹气， 抬手在自己胸脯前比划了下。“我真的不想再重修楼下那部分来跟它配套了。我还是要面子多一点。这个我接受不了。”

“啊，”托尼点着脑袋，在巴基把他的自尊心搬上台面之后终于想明白了某些事情。“那么，你是准备直接走后门口把这只八磅重的沙发给推出去，哈？”

“有此计划，”巴基回答，推着托尼离开电梯，迈入医疗区。“还有，别再把我说得跟个正在装修的房子一样了。我 _造了个人_ 出来，对我要有些信心，好吧。”

“不，听着托尼，这是完全可行的，”班纳解释道。“我的意思是，最初的几个阶段，他的子宫颈翻转回来然后软化扩张的时候，确实会是个人间地狱。我推测会是最艰难的部分。接下来，撇开注定要掉的那一筐子眼泪不谈，相对而言，它的过程和在一名女性身上发生的就不差多少了。”

“等会—— _翻转回来_ ？”莎伦语音呆滞复述道，很显然根本就不认可班纳博士那一套“完全可行”的理论。

“呃，他的那部分平常是嵌在子宫里面的，那就意味着在未成熟状态下，它几乎是内外倒置的，这样的好处是能减少由排泄物导致生殖器官感染的可能性。”

“哦，酷，真恶心，”托尼安静地插嘴。

班纳自顾自继续讲着，丝毫没留意到周围人的不适，边说边伸出两手演示那些器官和它们要经历的过程。“所以，当胎儿开始往下沉的时候，就会推挤它附着的前壁一起下落——那里的组织是左拉利用你臀部内侧的皮肤植入进去的，不记得我有没有和你提过这个，巴基，不过我觉得还蛮酷的——言归正传，它会推着那层内膜朝下走，有效地阻隔开去往直肠的通道，然后基本是让他的子宫颈整个的翻出来。就像翻正一只袜子那样。”

巴基在一众混乱和喧哗中颇响亮地咽了口唾沫。莎伦猛地闭紧双眼，发出一声反胃的呻吟，萨姆虚弱而真情实感地剖白道，“ _我靠_ ，不要，”而托尼则干脆捂住了自己的耳朵。

“不要，不要，不要。千万不要再说了。为什么我要问？为什么我老是忍不住要问？”

“嘿，我在印度藏身的时候也帮 _许多_ 人家接生过小孩呢。别信其他人说的有关生育的一切全都很美好的鬼话。总会有歇斯底里，总会有生命威胁，总会有血、羊膜液、粪便以及人体能够制造出的任何一种污秽物。可，你知道的，假如我们都一个劲地宣传这方面东西，然后大家都不愿意生，那人类很快就会死绝了。”

“今晚有些难熬啊，”萨姆预测道。他小跑上前，拉开赵实验室的大门，等着巴基把托尼推进去。

赵坐在她自己的检查桌上迎接了他们，笑容和眼神都传递出过于深沉的倦意。再明显不过，她也大大惊异于托尼对于座位的选择，和布鲁斯一样。巴基不得不做了一番努力让自己不去拿她的着装打趣——脚上的棒球鞋、头上乱成一窝的发髻固然不同于她日常的风格，但那些甚至不是他的观察重点；是那件实验室的白大褂。总算有一回，她正二八经地套上了实验袍子，而且实话实说，那也很难遮住她贴身穿着的睡衣。

她抖开床单铺在检查台上，一面试图憋住自己的呵欠。“史蒂夫在路上了？”

“是啊，他帮我拿产包去了，”他回道，手撑在后背，想模仿一下萨姆在那里施展过的魔法。他已经能感受到下一波即将袭来的阵痛了。

“那么……是你们 _所有人_ 都要待在这盯着检查，还是有人想帮其他忙的？”

莎伦第一个举起了手。“我。我想帮忙。我不想看见 _任何事_ 。需要我做什么？”

“星巴克？”她几乎是恳求般提议。“这附近有那种24小时营业的点吗？”

“走高速可能还得花五十分钟，”萨姆回答。

“假如我们不能让快餐来得更快的话，拥有一架昆机便 _毫无意义_ ，”托尼相当真诚地告诉他们，把自己从轮椅上拽起来，从口袋里捞出钱包。“D号机归你了，摩托在里面。莎伦，你来负责这场派对的饮食怎样？”

“怎么，需要我再路上多停几站吗？”

布鲁斯已经洗干净手，罩上了另一件褂子，闻言忍不住从鼻子里哼了声，摇起脑袋。“你认真打算让她中途再去买塔可饼？”

“才没有，”托尼不屑道，用上了比他平时更任性的语气，然后张开两臂把莎伦、巴基和萨姆都揽在了一块。“我猜现在所有的昔客堡也都打烊了。大家对汉堡王没意见吧？”

“你们随意就好，”巴基说。“我想吐。”史塔克立刻把他从拥抱中移了出去。

“萨姆，我这也有给你的活。去史蒂夫那再让他多分一会心，可以吗？等等，巴基——你还是需要些时间在他过来之前调整好自己的对吧？”

而不幸的是，巴基对这话背后的含义不能更清楚了。在几天前他们最后的会面中，赵建议过他理应在分娩开始之前做一次灌肠，而他并不打算拒绝任何她和班纳提出的、有助于整件事的安全性和舒适度的想法，不过他也 _求_ 过她别把这些透露给史蒂夫。当时他们还讨论过是否需要刮毛的问题，以防万一——老天保佑——他们遇到了不得不进行手术的情况。到了这个地步，他已经算是在勉力挽留自己仅剩的那一点尊严了，所以他唯有寄希望于自己能在史蒂夫并不在场的时间段里解决掉所有的尴尬事。“当然了。”

“我尽量，可要是他看着都准备动手揍我了，那我是肯定没法挡他道的，”萨姆警告。

“托尼？你想帮忙吗？”

“不想。但是我会的。”

“你可以有机会穿你那套盔甲哦。”

“哦操好哇，我想帮忙了。需要把重型设备给运到产房（*L&D，Labor&Delivery）去吗？”

“假如这个要求对钢铁侠而言并不过分的话，”她微笑道。

“妥了。”

托尼口中所谓的产房，其实就是他提供给赵的实验室的另外那一半——没有窗户，里头放着各式各样的仪器，不过在她办公桌的边上还开了一道门，连着一个稍小些的、配有床以及独卫的房间，灯光可自由调定，一扇窗正对着 ** **设施**** 外那片无人的区域。用来载超声波诊断仪的推车份量正好够布鲁斯搞定，于是他又往上面堆了不少设备，自个就把它推去了对面的房间。“来吧！”他笑道，挥手招呼赵和巴基。“我们可以开始了！”

“什么让你这么兴奋？”巴基问得很紧张，但却不由自主地微笑了，毕竟布鲁斯这么开心还是难得一见的。

“噢，嗨呀，我已经有很多年没接生过婴儿了。小宝宝都是一个个的天使，”他感叹着，腔调中带着那股子天真和惊奇，简直让巴基都跟着传染了他的振奋。突然间，他感到自己对即将体验那些窘迫细节的焦虑就这么被稀释了一大半。“我只是——我真高兴你找上了我，帮忙处理这些事，”他犹豫了几秒，然后解释道。“你知道，我没有自己的小孩，而且又不是其他人都喜欢排着队让我去抱抱他们的孩子那种，所以，你知道。这对我差不多是个……难得的享受，我猜吧。”

巴基的喉咙紧的发疼，都是荷尔蒙的错，他想。“你随时都可以来借林肯的，班纳博士，”他保证着，视线移到赵身上，好让对方明白两个人都被涵盖进了这句话。“谢谢……为了，呃，这一切，伙计们。我很庆幸自己不用觉得……我不知道。你们都是特别好的人。”

赵摸了一把他的后背，顺带揽着他走向布鲁斯。“可别就为我淌眼泪了呀，巴恩斯。”

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫没办法摆脱盘桓在自己心里的那一连串无理取闹般的恐惧，他已经花了太多时间收拾他们的公寓，太多时间检查育儿室、检查巴基的待产包。他又一次忍不住瞥向手机，依旧在担心自己会不知怎的就错过了巴基、布鲁斯或者赵打来的心急如焚的电话，即便他此刻就在飞奔去实验室的路上，萨姆还小跑着追在他身后。

莎伦在他闯进去之前正好推开了门，他们还差那么一点点就撞上了。“抱歉！”史蒂夫把话说得上气不接下气，他的心一下子蹦到了嗓子眼。

“我刚就送了个咖啡。”

“他怎么样？”史蒂夫喘道，把两手搭在后臀上，以免落得像个中年老主妇似的绞着它们。

“还好，”她点头。“只是一直在吐。赵说那是他的身体在给自己腾空间的方式。”

“嘿，有人需要我进去吗？”萨姆问着。史蒂夫觉得对方的语气里还带着可不止一般的期待。

“他们没问题的，教父，”莎伦向他担保道，手掌搁在他的胸前，要么是在提醒他冷静点，要么单纯是为了拦住他。“来吧，我给咱们带了汉堡。让史蒂夫和巴基单独待一会，别一天到晚只顾盯着人家不放，伙计。”

“给我短信，”萨姆扭头叮嘱。“记住我示范给你的那招。假如那孩子 _马上要掉下来了_ ，还是怎的，别打我电话，但他一掉下来就要打给我。我想看到我的小帅哥新鲜出炉的样子，明白了吗？”他咧嘴笑着，一边被莎伦推着扯开脚步。

“明白了，”史蒂夫也笑，虽然还气息不稳，慌得晕头转向。

他才来得及敲第一下门就被赵喊了进去。可接着在他四下张望着搜寻巴基的时候，她却只是意味深长地冲他叹气。就在他身侧，盥洗室的门刷的一下拉开了，那人从门后迈了出来，惨白着脸，两只大眼睛被泪水泡得通红。

巴基很努力想要扯出一个微笑，然而那声憋不住的呻吟令他前功尽弃，“噢，真——”他一折身扑进厕所，仓促间连门也没带好。史蒂夫原模原样地把气叹了回去。他这一生从未想过自己会如此习惯于听见另一个人呕吐的声音。

“这反应很正常。”布鲁斯说话的尾调打着寒战，他人正靠坐在床沿，两只胳膊抱着自己的腹部。假如要评价一下和这人同乘一架昆机是什么感受，你只能说布鲁斯确实有副柔肠寡肚。

史蒂夫决心拿自己的肠胃来赌一赌：他等着巴基挨过一阵恶心反胃的间歇（为照顾到布鲁斯的缘故）然后溜进了门。巴基对他的到来没做任何表示——他仍然维持着双膝跪地的姿势撑在马桶的上面，又是干噎又是发抖，浑然一副脆弱的模样。

多亏了萨姆，史蒂夫准备的还算充分。他拢起巴基的头发，把那些遮着脖子的发丝全都捏进手心，摸下扣在腕上的发圈帮他束到了脑袋后面。

“多谢，”他连声音都是嘶哑的，边说边可怜兮兮地抽着鼻子，又扯了一卷厕纸去擦自己满是泪痕的脸。

史蒂夫拿着被他搁在一旁的塑料杯到水龙头底下重新接了杯冷水，然后挨着他坐下，把自己调整成背靠着门、脚抵着洗物柜的姿势。脑子里半是对自己还未从这美梦与噩梦的狂热中清醒过来的难以置信，半是对这于他俩而言都过分似曾相识的场景与处境的啼笑皆非。“你还记得哈珀·佩里吗？”

巴基被他好不容易喝上的水给呛住了，他笑起来，扭过头，眯着眼睛瞅向史蒂夫，仿佛完全不敢相信。“ _你_ 还记得哈珀·佩里吗？因为 _这才_ 真叫我吃惊。”

“好像我们就那么……在海边碰到了他？”

“咱们这辈子恐怕就遇见他这么一次，”巴基追忆着。“不过是某个富得流油的中学生，正好那天在过生日，所以他就跑到步道上把一帮子人都喊去他有钱老爸的家里开派对。他还老是不停念叨，说我们俩看着就活像一对 _娘娘腔的死基佬_ （* _girly faggots_ ）。”

巴基对上流腔调的拙劣模仿让史蒂夫绷不住笑开了。“他不就是为了这个原因邀请的我们吗？”

“不，史蒂夫，他是为了这个原因邀请的 _你_ 。你被他灌酒灌得烂醉，我猜你连眼前是人是鬼都分不清楚。整个晚上我都在试图把他从你身上挡出去。”

“是啊，你就是个货真价实的白马王子，哥们。”

“最后差不多是把你拖回了家，”巴基继续道，愉悦得像在哼歌。“大清早八点多钟，你就在街上东晃西晃地到处乱走，每到一个垃圾桶边上就停下来大吐特吐，还吐了一整路。”

“噢，我还得为这个事说多少遍对不起？我 _错了_ 不行嘛！”

“嘿，这可是你先提起来的。”

“对呗，不过，看看现在又轮到谁在这吐得天翻地覆啊，”史蒂夫轻笑，搂紧了巴基架着他起身，离开厕所冰凉的瓷砖地。“这回终于站对了队伍，我可算看到了，”他说着，一面伸手帮对方理平那件美队主题罩袍上的褶边。

巴基抬起拇指，轻轻摸了摸其中一个画在袖子上的迷你星盾。“呃，我猜不论穿什么衣服，最后都要被毁的一塌糊涂，所以——操，喔，”他呜咽一声，整个人重重地栽进了史蒂夫的怀抱，金属手指使劲掐住自己的后腰。

“嗯哼，遭报应了吧。”史蒂夫只是冲他微笑，两条胳膊松松地圈着对方。

“几点了？”

史蒂夫低头瞟了眼自己的手机——萨姆不知何时发了个短消息写道， _告诉他他表现的很棒！！！_ “零点十八分，”他回答。“你做的真棒。”

巴基推开他，显然是急于呼吸到一点新鲜的空气，接着便朝布鲁斯所在的那张床直奔而去。他一声不吭地扯住床头的靠枕，两肘撑着自己的重量蹒跚着趴到了床单上，然后把脸埋进了枕头。

“十八分？”赵向他确认。史蒂夫点头，看着她在平板上草草地记了点东西。“这是他的第三次了，”她低声告诉他，冲他抬高一边眉毛，拇指朝上打了个手势。“这轮来得挺快。”

“是不好的意思吗？”

至少，那是史蒂夫 _以为_ 巴基刚刚问的内容——隔着一只羽毛枕真的很难听清他在说什么。

“下体撕裂的可能性更大，”布鲁斯解释道。“发生宫内窘迫的可能性更小，除非我们看到胎儿的心率出现减缓的迹象——那种情况下就是速度过快了。不过，一般人大概会告诉你越快就越好。”班纳站起来，省掉了萨姆的方法，他直接在拇指上略微施压，从巴基髋骨前的凹陷处顺着一路划到他股骨与盆腔的交汇处，在那里重重按了下去。“好点了吗？”

“嗯，”巴基回应道，可史蒂夫听得出对方声音依旧还绷得死死的，他讨厌那样。他当然明白，疼是在所难免的——然而即便是提前做足了心理准备也不会让眼睁睁看着爱人受苦这件事变得有任何的好过。他跟着在床的另一边俯卧下来，拿手碰了碰巴基的头发，然后小心翼翼地抚摸着它们，同时暗自祈祷起码这动作没有构成更多的干扰。

“我们得赶快给他上CTG（*指胎心监护仪），”赵的语气有些心烦意乱。

“噢！我给星期五新写了一段程序！她可以直接把图像投到屏幕上，而且巴基也不用在身上粘那些导线什么的，”班纳说着，从大衣口袋里掏出两片四方形的布垫。“我跟托尼花了两个月搞定了这些小玩意——现在它们成了我骄傲和喜悦的源泉。它们具备了传统子宫内压力导管的所有功能——呃，至少目前我所做的测试都通过了。我猜我们可以亲眼见到真正实践起来的状况了。说实在的，我对科技那部分都相当自信——主要在担心的问题其实是黏合剂（牢不牢靠）。等到这轮阵痛结束，巴基，我只需要把这两片东西贴到你的肚皮上，好让我们都能知道里头正在发生些什么，可以不？”

“好，”巴基用力吐了口气，撑着自己从床上跪坐起来。看样子，疼痛在方才他们讲话的时候渐渐缓释了下去。他的恢复速度之快让史蒂夫都不由钦佩。

赵小步跑到房间的一角，把一只充得鼓鼓的瑜伽球滚到了床的旁边，自己坐到了上面，上下颠着实验它结不结实。与此同时，巴基翻了个身，谨慎地挪到了床沿，然后解开自己的罩袍让布鲁斯去固定那些监测垫。史蒂夫只能从对方的肩膀后面揪心不已地看着，可他仍然希望自己的陪伴最少还是能起到一点安抚的作用，而不是仅仅在营造紧张的气氛。说不准这些举止也许都是在逼人崩溃。

“星期五，”布鲁斯叫，仿佛在喊隔壁房间的某个人。“你收到了吗？”

“一清二楚！”她应道，与此同时房间的墙壁上亮起了屏幕，实时数据一排接一排地显示在了上面。“胎心率基线是每分钟123下，宫腔内压基线约为33毫米汞柱。计算出MVU*还需9分25秒。”（*正常情况下宫缩停止后宫内压力会回到20mmHg左右的水平，33mmHg明显过高了。）

“这压力值可不算小，”班纳若有所思地嘟哝，调了调监测垫的位置，好像他还觉得是读数出了故障。“天，我没有那么多时间去重新校准了。”

“好吧，这也有道理，”赵笑着说。“也许超级战士们的静息张力就会比一般人的要高些。不过即便你把基线值调高了，也不会对静止期和子缩期的张力区间值造成什么影响，我们只需要知道他们之间的落差就足够了。而且我们还能准确地读到了宝宝的心跳。这些可真厉害。”

“谢谢你，”布鲁斯回应，看上去有些被突如其来的称赞打动到了。史蒂夫很能感同身受——平日里应该很少人会夸奖他作为一位医师时的专业技能吧。布鲁斯此刻是怎么个心情呢，他想起当巴基每回翻开他最新的速写本，故意对着里面的画作大肆吹捧时自己心里那种鼓鼓胀胀的感觉。

“巴基！你怎么样？”星期五愉悦地问候道。

“不算特别糟，”他答，史蒂夫看着他因为意识到自己是在和AI讲话而咧出一个很小很小的傻笑，接着又不安地吞咽了一下，低头望向胸前敞开的罩袍。“你能看见我吗？”

“哦，我早见过每个人赤身裸体的样子了。这可没什么，”她安慰他。“如果这么说能让你觉得好受点，我自己也没穿多少衣服呢。”

“星期五，托尼是不是对你的幽默下手了？”布鲁斯笑道。

“只有一小点，”她有些不好意思。“而且是仅限于这间实验室之内。他认为这会有益于创造更轻松的环境。”

“我能在下一轮开始的时候检查一下你的宫口吗？”布鲁斯问。“不用窥镜那些东西——单纯指诊就可以了。”

“如果你保证不会突然变绿的话，”巴基耸了耸肩，拢紧身上的罩袍。史蒂夫知道对方大概已经不再为这种事情而困扰了——尤其考虑到他们当下的处境——不过他还是抬手扶住巴基的后腰，让他明白一切安好。

“要是阵痛变得更厉害了，你可以试一试坐到那个球上，”班纳建议。“我听说它们能很大程度地缓解分娩早期的不适。”

“我想它已经被海伦抢走了，”史蒂夫开着玩笑。

赵顽皮一笑，坐在球上又大力弹了下，简直乐不可支。“不，我真的喜欢这玩意。有时候我甚至会坐在这上面办公。”

“而且，我们也 _可以_ 出去待一会，”布鲁斯又说。“你知道，要是你需要隐私的话。我自己也不是什么疯狂科学家的脑残粉。”

巴基靠在史蒂夫胸前，好像被他自己刚刚那声笑搞没了力气。“别担心。你俩离九头蛇还差得老远呢。”

“我现在知道笑话了！”星期五宣布道。

“真聪明，亲爱的，”史蒂夫为巴基方才的评估弯起了嘴角。

“你们听说过那个统计学出身的牧羊犬吗？它赶来所有的羊，然后向它主人汇报，‘你的40只羊都到了！’主人说，‘可你今早出发的时候我才有36只羊呢！’于是牧羊犬又告诉他，‘没错啊，但我把它们都围拢了啊！（*Yes, but I rounded them up!）’”

“嗯嗯，”赵应对道。嗯嗯，大家也都觉得。

“抱歉，我再试一次。也许是这个太长了？哦！为什么数学家都喜欢待在林子里？”

众人耐心地等着她的下一句，直到巴基终于掉进了她设好的圈套。“为什么？”

“他们都喜欢自然对数！（*They like all the natural logs!）”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> 《大头仔天空》，英文名Hey, Arnold，1996年的流行动画，“用嘴呼吸的小子”应该指的是Brainy，一个因为过敏而一天到晚喘气、声音粗闷的四年级生。  
> *  
> round up最基本的两个意思是：1.把东西集中起来；2.凑成整数便于统计。  
> natural logs的两个意思是：1.自然对数（natural logarithm）；2.天然的（natural）木材（logs）。  
> 星期五开了两个nerd joke~总言之，托尼的人工智能嘛。  
> *  
> CTG，Cardiotocography，胎心宫缩监护的缩写。  
> MVU，Montevideo Units，蒙得维的亚单位的缩写，即每十分钟一毫米汞柱。


	16. May: Part 3/五月：第三部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：分级E，成人（暴露及器官），生育相关，男性泌乳，生子场景，大量医疗程序；一定程度的共情警告，Hurt/Comfort！另外如果有人关心副cp的话，这里是Thor/Helen Cho，柏拉图式的如果不介意。

置身于一个几乎颜面尽失的境地，被强烈得超乎预料的疼痛所包围，巴基的思绪仍然不受控制地飘向了去年11月份的那个场景。无论如何，他不愿细究这之间的相关性（又或者说是 _因果联系_ ）——回忆起他与班纳就清泉计划而展开的第一次讨论，与当下正在进行着的事实，也即班纳的两根手指已经伸进了他的身体，且埋到了指关节的位置。他没法阻止自己去回想他们初次的会面有多艰难——仅仅在几个月前，他甚至不敢谈及那些词。而那些不只是解剖学意义的术语，还有其他重要得多的词语： _疼痛；伤害；帮助；恐惧；愤怒；恶心。_ 还没见到赵那会，他就向布鲁斯坦白了自己能记得的一切，可其实较之坦白，那更像是一次部队里的例行汇报。此刻他所意识到的是，在那个时候，他就告诉自己他已经 _好多了_ 。他正常了。原来的那个他回来了。那时他 _确信_ ，他已经拼凑出了一个完整的自己。

也许，说到底，托尼那个蠢毙了的装修房子的类比也并不是那么离谱。一间屋子——就它本身 _所能_ 派上的用场而言——是绝对不可能自个把自个给造好的。它当然可以为一户人家避风挡雨，不过寄居者也得时不时地给屋顶做做修缮。也许他已经尽了最大努力去完善自己了——也许他只是需要放任他人来结束剩下的工作。

他晓得，要是换在11月，他是根本做不到的——他想象不到自己将如何面对一场侵入性的检查，特别在不到一米的距离内还围着三个人的情况下。至于现在，要么是他终于挣脱了曾经时时刻刻都缠扰着他的精神创伤，要么是宫缩对他感官造成的伤害已经把稍弱些的不适都衬托得不值一提。

他正越来越倾向于相信是后者的原因。

“本次宫腔内压在75毫米汞柱左右，1对应10，42 MVU。胎心率大约为每分140下，有正常的加速现象。”（*一般宫缩时压力在50-60mmHg。）

“到目前都挺好的，”赵评价道，仔细观察着屏幕上滑过的图表。

巴基同样在研究它，以他侧躺在床上蜷缩成一个团的姿势，边等待着班纳估量好自己的宫口。过程长得煎熬人心，怎么都不算值得期待，但史蒂夫还陪在他身边，那只手一直轻轻柔柔地搁在他头发里，于是他又觉得自己什么都能承受了。“那些都是什么意思？”他问。

“加速现象就意味着胎儿的心率随着宫缩逐渐加快了，而那正是我们希望看到的，”赵回答，示意他看向其中一张图表上那小段小段的峰值。“把子宫内压的增幅以及阵痛的频率放在一起，我们就能以MVU为单位来评估你的宫缩强度了。这个数字是由你在子缩期感受到的压力值——75——减去静止期的33，然后把十分钟内每次内压变动时产生的数据加总得到的。你只经历了一次阵痛，因此最后结果是……42MVU。”

幸好班纳似乎明白比起计算公式，巴基对它们的实际意义更感兴趣一点。“等到MVU升到200以上，你才会过渡到分娩的下一阶段，”他解释道，撤回手指，摘掉了手套。“我能摸出来前壁那层膜在朝外推了，不过你的宫颈还没翻下去。所以，”他笑了一声。“最好再把安全带系紧点，伙计，硬仗都在后面了。”

“就现在，你能感受到的痛感差不多就是女性经期腹部绞痛的那个水平，”赵抿起嘴角，并不准备放过奚落他的机会。“而且那是在 _普通_ 情况下的。有的来起痛经还会厉害。”

“噢我的上帝啊，”巴基痛心疾首，两手捂住脸哀叹不已。“ _上帝_ 啊。我以前还那么喜欢在蓓卡来例假的时候笑话她。靠！我还叫她别老 _娇滴滴的_ 。我真是又蠢又坏。天哪，我恨我自己。”

 赵仰头望向天花板，神情仿佛见证了天使莅临，自己多年的夙愿得以满足。“我大半辈子都在盼着有男人能 _亲身体会到_ 这种感觉。”

“哦，老天，”布鲁斯笑道。“这对女性大众而言都是一个里程碑意义上的时刻吧。”

“我一点都不同情你了。”海伦戏谑道。

巴基对此并无异议。 _可怜的蕾蓓卡_ 。自己太活该了。

“那，要是下回你再撞见某个性别歧视的混蛋？”赵窃笑着。

“我不但 _要_ 搧得他哭爹喊娘，”巴基向她保证。“我还要把他搞怀孕。”

 

* * *

 

关于他儿子的出生，史蒂夫有过成千上万种设想，然而无论对应的是哪一种可能会发生的情境，他也从没预料到其中还会有一项涉及扳手腕的活动。

这时已经接近凌晨4点了，而在赵的主实验室门外，他们却几乎凑够了轰趴的人数。为了提高宫缩的强度和频率，他陪巴基在这建筑里乱逛了一小时，把能遇到的台阶都爬了个遍，中途还遇上了几个跟过来的同伴。克林特跟旺达一直待在阳台外面，史蒂夫能嗅出他们在抽的是什么。显而易见，劳拉带着孩子回娘家去过纪念日了（*法定假日），与此同时他选择了留在设施里。索尔在楼下，啜着酒与沙维格闲聊。结果他们都顺路一并走回了实验室，和萨姆、莎伦以及托尼汇合在了一处。巴基和班纳两人消失了一小会去检查他自己的进展状况，但很快又钻出了实验室，整个人心烦意乱，甚至还有些恼怒。

“我搞不懂自己到底有什么毛病，”他泄气道。“我都差不多走了十英里的路了。还想要我怎样嘛，再他妈的去找只狗熊打一架？”

于是正是在那个时候，史蒂夫，很明显是穷尽了所有他觉得能帮上忙的方法，把椅子拽到屋里最结实的桌子跟前，然后坐下来摇了摇胳膊，自告奋勇地向他搭档发起了挑战。托尼眼都不眨就组织起了赌局，几秒之内，每个观众都下好了注。

截止目前，他俩都各赢了三场。六轮下来也没人故意放水，再次验证了双方力量的确不相上下的事实。最后一局才刚结束，索尔便推了把椅子坐到桌边，伸出自己的一只膀子，挑起眉梢。“有人自愿的吗？”他笑。

赵把白大衣往外一扯，丢在地板上，在众人的起哄与口哨声中坐到了他对面。将近有一分钟，索尔放任对方跟他的手腕拼死搏斗，自己纹丝不动。“其实，这力气算得上相当了不起了，”他评价道，语气悠闲放松得可怕，而赵已经把两只手都用上了，使出全身力气咆哮着要扳倒他的小臂。“很强壮，对凡人而言，”他低笑一声，接着，毫无征兆地，突然凑近吻了一下她的嘴唇，房间里瞬间安静了。赵吃惊到忘了管她的胳膊，索尔把她的手温柔地扣到了桌子上。“看吧？我只能靠 _作弊_ 来取胜。”

赵抬手去摸她的嘴唇，面上一片空白。史蒂夫知道自己应当收一收嘴角，及时控制住他那愚蠢的笑容——他明白巴基同样也没好到哪去，因为他们正一个劲地瞅着对方，彼此确认他们方才看到的还属于现实世界。

“你是……认真的吗？还是那只是个玩笑？”赵飘忽着问，话中打结。

“伙计们——”巴基静悄悄地开口。

史蒂夫的手在他肩上按了按。“巴基，嘘。”

“你是位美丽而令人钦佩的女士，”索尔剖白道。“我想你或许会甩我一巴掌，不过假如你并不是很意向于此，那么我会十分乐意……在不久的将来，邀请你去阿斯加德转一转，”他露出一个真诚的微笑，又马上不确定地紧张了起来。“像那样可还……？”

“嘿，呃，海伦——”

史蒂夫轻轻拍了一下巴基的胳膊。

“我也 _很_ 乐意，”她说，语气里透着的急促让史蒂夫都禁不住稍稍有些激动。海伦绝对有资格得到她渴望的东西，而老天知道，她对索尔得有多痴迷。

“我正坐在他妈的一汪子水里头呢，在场的各位，”巴基提高了声音宣布道。

史蒂夫差那么一点点就当场昏死过去。他真的真的本该留意到的。

“哦！”海伦抽了口气。“巴基。真抱歉。索尔，我得——他的羊水破了然后……在这些都结束之后，我们该找时间谈一谈。”

“我们可以之后谈，”索尔咧着嘴。“先去照顾他吧。我就待在这。”

“哦——哦，我的天，好的，”她结巴道。

史蒂夫早顾不上索尔和赵了。他和萨姆一人一边架住巴基的肩膀，扶着他从椅子里站起身，可是巴基刚一站直就又坐了回去。“噢，作孽了，”他嘶声道。“这下来得够狠。”

“就盼着你说这句呢，”班纳倒是很雀跃。“来吧，巴基，我们可以回实验室去了。欢迎来到冲刺阶段。”

正努力撑住巴基的史蒂夫觉得自己先一步软了膝盖。幸亏还有萨姆在旁边帮忙担着他漏掉的那部分重量。“深呼吸，哥们。专心呼吸就好。”

“我在呼吸，”巴基没好气地回答。

“我知道 _你_ 有，我说的是你男人。”

史蒂夫哆嗦着点头，但他既开心的要命又害怕的要死，现在真正回荡在他脑袋里的只剩下了后耳根上血管突突跳动的响声。

“你需要坐到瑜伽球上去吗，甜心？”即便是疼得眉毛都揪在了一起，巴基仍然没忘了和他开玩笑。

史蒂夫简直受不了自己猝不及防的笑声——尖得刺耳，又过分的热切——尴尬透了，然而他没法让脱口的话不去沾染上溢满肺腔的喜悦。“是啊，我还真说不好。”

 

* * *

 

“帮我拽掉这玩意，”他们身后的门才刚合拢，巴基就喘着气对他说道。

“裤子是吗？”史蒂夫问，想确认一下。他讨厌会错对方的意思。

“对，裤子——把这该死的裤腰给我弄下去。快点。”

史蒂夫不得不竭力掩饰自己受伤的表情，可事实就是，巴基 _从来没_ 拿这么严厉的语气呵斥过他。他弯腰帮他把运动裤的裤沿往下剥，而巴基继续挂在他肩膀上，无疑是并不准备消耗力气给他道歉。

等史蒂夫扯下他的裤子和拖鞋，巴基便扑到墙边，把前额贴在墙壁上，然后一动不动地待在了那里。史蒂夫，谢天谢地，还知道遇到这种情况该干什么。他立刻跟着跑过去，有样学样把萨姆教给他的路数重复了一遍。然而这一次，结果却不尽人意。

“别，”巴基低声道。史蒂夫放轻了手下的力度，尝试着改为顺着对方的脊椎抚摸他的后腰。“史蒂夫， _别_ 碰我。”

终于，史蒂夫听懂了他的指令，并且自觉退到了一步开外的位置。别管巴基以前是怎么跟他说话的了，他从来没听见过巴基对 _任何人_ 用过像现在这样凛冽的腔调， _从来没有_ 。

“哦，好家伙——这数字看着最高都要超87了，”赵点评，察看着CTG。

“的确 _不简单_ ，”布鲁斯附和。“FHR*也涨到155了。刚刚那下他俩个应该都感受到了。”

“他不会有事的，对吗？”史蒂夫轻声问。他明白要是状况有异，布鲁斯和海伦大概早就采取措施了，无论如何，他还是 _需要_ 听他们亲口说出来。

布鲁斯露出一个同情的微笑。“他现在绝对是要生孩子了。”

“还有……”海伦蹙着额头，又确认了遍监护图上那串上下波动的曲线，然后火上浇油地加了句。“压强升到了90托。”

“那是什么意思？”史蒂夫恳求道。

“那意思是他的子宫收缩得非常厉害，每平方英寸就要释放出大约两磅的压力，”布鲁斯说，接着他拿过一条毛巾，把它展开来丢到了巴基两腿间的地板上。“还能跟我说话吗？”他语气温柔地问对方，让自己靠得近了点，但没有碰到他。

“什么，”巴基咬着牙齿，好不容易从嘴角挤出一个词。

“在你的会阴周围，是不是能感受到异常剧烈的疼痛？”

而巴基毫不迟疑地点头。

“我觉得你的羊水还没有全部漏完，因为你的子宫颈依旧没翻下去，有些液体被堵在了里面——所以这一轮才会特别难受。你能先就这么蹲下来，稍微用点力推一推那里吗？我想这么做会让它弹到正确的位置上。”

“不，”巴基模糊地呻吟，几乎语不成句。“想我会——”

“怎么了？”班纳干笑了两声。“你是担心你会通便还是什么？那就吓着你了？有那种感觉才算 _对了_ ，那是向下用力的时候就该有的感受——对每个人都是一样的。没人会为此而大惊小怪，”他坚决地解释道，不留任何辩驳的途径。“给我丢掉那种不堪一击的大男子心态，要不然我们就一整天都得耗在这里。现在转过来，背靠在墙上，然后照着我说的做。”他训斥着。

史蒂夫震惊于布鲁斯提出命令时的冷酷语调，不过他及时逼着自己镇定了下来，走上前去，握住巴基的一只手，侧过身来牵引着他背抵墙壁慢慢朝下移。即便是痛得快要失去理智了，巴基也一定明白不能惹着布鲁斯的道理，因为他很听话的没再吭声，直接照做了。

“继续，”布鲁斯督促道，在巴基略微收了些力气想要缓一缓的时候。“赶紧的！”他提起嗓门。“认真使点劲。别再浪费我时间了。”

史蒂夫觉得巴基是出于纯粹的 _愤怒_ 才使出了最后那点力气，不过那确实起了效果。他发出一声像被人猛地扼住了脖子的很小的抽噎，而史蒂夫几乎要吐出来——因为他知道是什么样的痛楚才会让一个人发出那种声音。那声音是一个人 _被捅了一刀_ 的时候才会有的。终于，羊水真正地流了出来，把对方身下的毛巾淋得透湿，由刚开始掺着血的浓稠，到快流尽时转为了完全透明的液体。他们三个人一齐涌上去才把人从地上扶了起来，但那人已经要为自己的解脱哼起调子了，而且值得庆幸的是，他对于被触碰的抗拒也消没了踪影。他基本上是由着史蒂夫把他抱到了床上。

“对不起，”他用气声说，眼眶里盛满了泪水，两颊一片潮红，滚着汗珠。

布鲁斯拍了拍他的膝盖，又给一只手戴上手套，史蒂夫帮忙把他的腿抬了起来。

“千万别道歉！”布鲁斯笑道，边检查着宫口的扩张情况，看上去还挺满意。“你的羊水流完了，子宫颈终于翻出来了，而且现在你的宫口也大概有四厘宽了。相当完美。你做的很棒。抱歉我之前吼了你，不过我是希望我们能尽早跨过那一步，帮你把后面的阵痛变得稍稍容易些。”

“不，我觉得我需要被人吼一吼，”巴基虚弱地微笑。他把两手伸下去兜住了自己的肚子，露出一个又惊慌又欣喜的表情。“喔哇——他朝底下挪了一点点。”

布鲁斯空着的那只手贴着对方的肚皮感受了一下。“老天，他可算有动静了。”

“你还想再出去转转吗？”史蒂夫问，然后望向海伦和布鲁斯。“还是——他先暂时歇一会可以吗？”

海伦点了头。史蒂夫注意到她已经清理掉了那块毛巾和地板上的血水。“噢，我想他已经挣到了休息的机会。”她莞尔道。

 

* * *

 

下一轮阵痛跟之前的一比简直 _不算什么_ ，可巴基还是很惊讶地意识到它距离那糟糕透顶的上一轮仅仅才过去了8分钟。海伦和布鲁斯这回全程都在盯着CTG，而他俩很显然对一切如常的数据产生了相当的自信，于是决定给自己开个小差去放松一下，顺便也给他和史蒂夫匀出了单独相处的时间。

走之前，布鲁斯在床柜上放了一碗冰水以及一条洗脸毛巾，史蒂夫已经把它们敷到了巴基的脑门上（这感觉好到他可以马上哭出来），而赵则浸了另一条毛巾在热水盆里，然后史蒂夫遵循留给他的医嘱把还温热的毛巾拧得半干捂在了巴基的会阴处，这样一来等到分娩进入第二个环节，那里的皮肤就会更易于拉伸，减少撕裂的概率。她同样把手套和矿物油也拿给了他，以便他可以用手指帮对方做扩张，而布鲁斯专门说了不下三遍“ _根本没有_ 矿物油用得太多这回事。”让他牢牢记住。他俩还保证他们会一直待在门外的主实验室里，显示器上只要有任何异常，星期五就会立即报告给他们。现在，对于所有人来说最应当做的，就是抓紧时间好好休息。不用人提醒，星期五很自觉地调暗了灯光。

巴基原以为单是听着那一段谈话就能让他羞耻至死，然而在那条冰凉凉的毛巾接触到他前额的一瞬间，他就迷糊到了不想去思考任何事。床宽敞得很，躺在上面可以把四肢都伸展开来，他在胸前抱了只枕头。史蒂夫拿来一张绒毯裹住了他膝盖以下的部位。“会不会太热了？”史蒂夫柔声问道，手隔着温暖的织物压在他小腿上。

“没有，”他朦朦胧胧地半睁着眼。“真的，我太舒服了，甚至不想为逼着你做这些而感到愧疚，”他坦白，弯起嘴角。“抱歉还得连累你忍着这堆恶心事。”

“噢， _巴基_ ，”史蒂夫叹着气，而巴基几乎能 _听见_ 对方翻白眼的声音。“住嘴好吗。”

“别想叫我住嘴，”他笑。

“不，你个白痴快给我住嘴。这是我生命中最美好的一天，我不准你用恶心来形容它。”

“就承认吧，它还是有一点点恶心的。”

“才不，这一切都美妙极了。棒得难以置信。布鲁斯和海伦都对你的状态那么满意，还有——天，还有你看那里！巴基，快看！”

巴基撑开眼角，沿着史蒂夫手指的方向往那块屏幕望去。一条标注着UC字样——他猜是指 _uterine contractions_ （宫缩强度）的曲线——正徘徊在30mmHg刻度线的附近。而在它上方，写着FHR的另一条，落在了每分钟一单位的区域，也以差不多的频率弯弯曲曲地绕着135波动。FHR一定代表着 _fetal heart rate_ （胎心率）了。

“我不想听起来像个煽情的傻瓜一样，或者什么之类的。”史蒂夫小声笑着，但他开口时的嗓音完全背离了这句话的意图。他的喉咙听上去是堵得不能再堵了——一个真情流露的典型标志，巴基知道如果他想，当场把史蒂夫搞得直掉眼泪是件轻而易举的事情。“可是你看看那里！在你宫缩的时候他会跟着一块激动，等阵痛结束了他就也慢慢平静下来。我是说——他就在这里呀！他是多么小的一个小家伙，还是我们俩的宝宝，而且，”史蒂夫突然又发出一声轻笑，打断了自己的话，“而且今天还是他的生日。老天，”他呻吟道，揉着眼睛。“我不敢相信我们真的生了一个纪念日宝宝出来。这简直要笑死人了。”

“我们生的是一个5月29号宝宝，”巴基提醒他。“他要长到六岁才会在纪念日那天过生日。”

巴基并没有料到 _那_ 就是最后一根稻草了，不过说来就来，史蒂夫还咧嘴笑着呢，眼泪却已经顺着脸颊连珠串似的在往下落了。巴基扯起一个晕乎乎的笑容，摸索着拍了拍那只覆在自己后臀上的手。“你这是怎么啦？”

“噢，我没事，”史蒂夫匆忙道，依旧是个微笑的傻瓜。“就是想想还挺疯狂的。有那么一天，你知道的——我们的小孩就要满六岁了。”

“操。”巴基抬手按住额头上的凉毛巾。“那 _是_ 挺不可思议的。”

 

* * *

 

他躺在床上度过了这轻轻悄悄的一个小时，两人对话的声响逐渐消减平息，光线暧昧的房间陷入了某种近乎虔敬的安谧。窗外鸟雀的啁啾清晰可闻，虽然还需要再过一个小时才能等来日出，可星星们却已藏匿起了踪影，原本漆黑的夜空也隐约呈现出深邃的、辐散着微光的蓝色。在刚过去的这段间隔里，他断断续续地承受了十来次或强或弱的阵痛，而史蒂夫则用自己的手指缓慢而坚定地帮他打开了身体。当每一次痛感如同神无情的左手紧紧钳住他不放，他只是闭上眼睛去容忍得更多。而随着每一次阵痛的结束，林肯的小脑袋又会朝下再挪动一丁点，不需要想，没什么能比那更叫他快乐了。

不过，相对的舒适并没有持续太久；在这个小时的末尾，他又没法用鼻子呼吸了，他的太阳穴跳得生疼，同样疼得不行的部位还有他的胸口和附近的两腋，磨人的程度连以往的经历都相形见绌。

最终，他不得不抛弃他的尊严。“你拿了吸奶器吗？”

“带了，在你包里。”

巴基所没提及的是，涉及这项特殊且必要的流程，出于自己害臊的心理，他从来都是背着、躲着史蒂夫独自完成的——不管怎样，他几乎能肯定史蒂夫早就发现了这一点——只不过是凭着他良好的教养同样对此闭口不提罢了。不用巴基再做更多的暗示，他起身把它拿了过来，用仿佛已重复过无数遍一样的熟练动作组装完毕。 _他一定是研究过说明书了_ ，巴基微笑，从床上撑坐起来。他甚至没有力气去担心史蒂夫对他本人亦或是对他很明显在涨奶的两只乳房会有什么样的意见和看法——无论如何，这些可以放到他能用鼻子吸上气之后再考虑。

“来，”史蒂夫轻声耳语，边帮他解着身上的罩袍。“就要一边还是两边？”

“两边。”

紧随而来的解脱令他不得不承认所有的尴尬与难堪都是值得的。史蒂夫一个字也没多说——只是一直替他扶着胸前的自动仪器，好让巴基可以继续把毛巾摁在眼睛上。他分出另一只手来揉捏巴基的肩颈，用上全部的力气前后来回做着按摩，于是很快，巴基发现自己又可以顺畅地呼吸了。

不过他没机会躺回去了，新的一轮绞痛在他腹腔内痉挛着绽开。他垂下脑袋，屈起脖子，试图像之前一样靠吸气吐气把它熬过去，可是被他自己刻意放缓的吐息也变成了不受控制的凌乱的喘气，一声拖长了的、微弱的呻吟从他齿缝里漏了出来。它是很痛，但其实又不同于之前那次的剧烈。这回不是那样的——却诡异地超乎其上，直穿骨髓，且明显来势汹汹。这已经相当接近可怕的范畴了，只除了潜藏在他身体里的肌肉记忆告诉他此刻的感觉并非不速之客，反而是他的老熟人。

史蒂夫让他独自消化了头三十秒钟的痛苦，自己先去把吸奶器拆开清洗了一遍，放到洗手台边给它风干，但他赶在阵痛结束前匆忙跑回巴基的身边，抓住了他的手。巴基跟着他的力道被带起身离开床铺，又被搀扶着坐到了深为赵所青睐的瑜伽球上，而他顿时便明白了那是为什么——在这上面的感觉要比待在床垫上舒服一万倍，这么说当然不足以形容，他还可以前后摇晃着它，借着它惯性的摆动放松肌肉，同时把自己的脑袋靠在史蒂夫的肚子上。那人温暖的两只手稳稳地扶着他，掌心朝下包着他因疼痛而紧绷的肩膀，他自己的则死死地揪住了对方衬衣的下摆。

他们维持着那个姿势捱走了接下来的十分钟。又一个十分钟过去，这回阵痛由两次增加到了三次，而接踵而至的下一个十分钟又是如此。室外的天空已渐趋明朗，透过枝叶溅落进来的阳光也映照出着朝霞的色彩，如同碎裂了一地玫瑰色的玻璃。他没来得及调整好呼吸，某种刺痛就席卷而来，这很艰难，但他坚持数到第60秒，那感觉就消退了下去。他的敌人也不是特别厉害嘛。另一轮以同样的强度涌了上来，他又陪它耗到了结束。而第三下降临的时候他是真的还未恢复。他依旧撑着数到了60，它没有减弱丝毫，他的声音却中断在了呻吟里，史蒂夫的名字脱口而出，然后他开始不停念着对方的乳名，一遍又一遍，就像是反复默诵一句祷辞、像是本能地哭喊出求救的暗号，又像是在诉说情人间的缠绵爱语——他自己也分辨不清了。十分钟内的第四下对他而言太过了——全身 _每一处_ 都在疼，不止是他的后背和腹腔，而是辐散到了十指的指尖——突然间他连晃动、呻吟甚至是呼吸都没法做到了。他开始怀疑自己是否已经漂进了大洋中央，身下除了万尺冰寒的深潭一无所有，四周除了浩渺无边的液体一无所有，而他也失去了蹬水踩水的节奏。一道波浪冷酷地撞歪了他的身体，在下一道拍打过来之前，他没办法挣出水面去换一口气。

“史蒂夫，上帝啊，史蒂夫——”

“我抓着你呢，巴克。没事啊宝贝没事的，你没事的。”

他在那之后就说不出话了，只能把脸埋进史蒂夫的衬衫，隔着快要被咬碎的牙齿重复那些他自己都难以理解的字句。“我做不到——我做不到——我——”

“你能做到，你能做到，”史蒂夫保证着，收紧手臂把他圈在怀里，用一种温柔小心、从容放松的运动安抚着他——从左到右，从前到后，带着他一起像个摆针似的摇过去，再摇回来，好让他能继续数清楚秒数，好让时间能继续流动下去。“你正在做呢，巴克。你已经做完一大半了，甜心。”

“你就，”巴基猛地打了个激灵，浑身颤抖，他使劲喘了好一阵，开口却是句含混不清的控诉，“就知道骗人。”

“好啦，我得先把你挪到床上——”

“不要走——”

“就一秒钟——就把布鲁斯叫过来让他看看你怎么样了，好不好？”

“好。”

 

* * *

 

要是史蒂夫还有时间，他担保自己肯定会为眼前 _一个人都没有离开_ 的局面而感到动容。 实际上，等在主实验室外面的队伍中甚至又多了几个新伙计。旺达还是跟着克林特一块进了房间，娜塔莎给大家带了咖啡。索尔、克林特、托尼、萨姆和莎伦从其他地方搬了办公椅回来。他刚一迈出实验室的门，就看见布鲁斯站起身，准备立刻就跟他走。不过赵盖着她从衣柜拿的毯子，蜷在检查床上，枕着一沓文件睡的正香。萨姆同样睡歪在她的检查椅里。

“他状态怎么样？”托尼问，语气头一次显得安静而真诚。

史蒂夫想了想他要怎么回答——真的，他和巴基两个人从来没像现在这样开心过。然而他也相当肯定巴基恨透了那些阵痛。“他疼得厉害，但精神可嘉，”他笑，边伸手抹着额上的汗珠。

“ _你_ 状态怎么样？”娜塔莎微笑道。“看上去你比你该有的风格要淡定多了。”

“是，”史蒂夫点头，在心里把自己也夸了一通。“我好着呢。”

“哦，我倒希望你能看到他之前的样子，”莎伦插嘴。“我跟萨姆差点强迫他去吹纸袋。”

“需要赞安诺*的话记得嚎两嗓子，”娜特抬高声音提醒，史蒂夫跟在班纳后面，前脚都快迈进房间了，闻言忍不住回头严肃地瞪了她一眼，“我是在 _开玩笑_ 。”（*Xanax，抗焦虑药）

 

* * *

 

“当前宫缩内压约为23mmHg，4对应10，219 MVU。胎心率为每分139下，持续正常加速中。”

巴基像是压根就没在关心布鲁斯动作迅速的检查——史蒂夫其实并不确定他中途有没有直接睡过去。他又回到了之前面朝下蜷缩着的姿势，精疲力竭，对一切都麻木而顺从地接受了，可布鲁斯却仍然一副万事如常的样子。

“刚才的那轮特别严重，”史蒂夫告诉他。

布鲁斯盯着墙上的屏幕。“我更倾向于用顺利来形容它，”他耸了耸肩。“他的子宫已经完全成熟了——意思就是说它软化得很彻底。凭感觉估计，这时候就差不多有七至八厘宽了，宫缩会变得更加频繁、更加剧烈，再往后他就会有向下用力的反射冲动——我知道我要说的跟电影里有些区别，不过一旦他开始使力往外推，那阶段感受到的疼痛通常就会比分娩过渡期要轻上不少……嘿，巴基，下一轮应该很快了——我可以把手指像这样一直贴在你的宫颈旁边吗？”

巴基蹭着枕巾重重点头。

“宫缩的时候你感觉哪里最难受？”

巴基终于动了一下，他用肘弯支起自己的半边身体。“后臀，”他回答，手从胯部和尾椎处划动到大腿前端，示意给对方看。

“现在试试能不能转过来，背靠床躺着——好，听着，其实以这种姿势分娩的过程会很漫长，还会更痛，但我们可以先给你的骨盆换个着力点待一待，顺便帮你的腿也放松几分钟。”

巴基在布鲁斯说话的工夫里把自己给翻了过来，看着他的表情史蒂夫就能体会到逐渐加深的痛苦，痉挛已经开始了。

“再往这挪一点，坐到边角这里，对，然后把两边腿岔开来自然落下就好。事实上——你介意其他人进来吗？”

光是听明白布鲁斯的提议，就足够唤起史蒂夫的警觉。不等巴基回答，他上前一步。“我可以去找海伦——你需要什么？”

“好吧，我跟海伦会遇到个问题，他能把我俩中的任意一个踢到房间对面去。”

“我不在乎，”巴基短促地告诉他们。“苍天，我早不想管了。外面随便哪个人都知道屁股后面什么样子。”

“嗯……哦！索尔。史蒂夫，去问下索尔介不介意帮个忙。”

史蒂夫全身的每个细胞都在叫嚣着反抗，最原始的领地意识，但他命令自己无视它们，冲到门边把头探了出去。索尔并不忙——说真的，他正拿着托尼的平板在上面无所事事地戳着游戏玩。“索尔——你呃——你介意进来帮点忙吗？”史蒂夫绞着脑汁试图为他的请求找个解释，然而他都不知道班纳想要什么。幸好索尔也没心思打探理由。他把平板一撂，朝门口跑来。

“很乐意。”

“他的穿着不是那么的……”史蒂夫轻声提醒。

索尔只是付之一笑。“你们凡人总是太过畏惧自己的肉体。我见证下出世的生命比班纳一生中见过的所有婴儿都要多——女人们，男人们，乃至平常的牲口。在阿斯加德，婴儿是在全家人面前诞生的，”对方低声笑了下，关好门，跟着他往床边走。“唯一令我感到奇怪的是你们居然在小孩出生的一个月前赠送礼物。而且没有一个人喝得酩酊大醉。”索尔从冰碗里捞出毛巾，把它搭上巴基的前额，睁眼看着这一切的史蒂夫咬住了自己的舌头。那本该是由他来做的。“巴恩斯？你还好吗？”

“并不，”巴基回答，两手攥紧那块布料按在脑门上，很明显为它的回归雀跃了起来。史蒂夫有多希望那人能直接开口问自己要。

“史蒂夫，索尔，能抓住他的腿，然后让他把脚撑在你们的身上吗？”

他俩照做了，班纳又让他们重心前倾，直到压住巴基弯曲的膝盖。可就在班纳指挥着他们调整停当的时候，巴基却猛地闭起双眼，死死地咬紧了下颌。从嘴角溢出的那声哀鸣感染了颤抖的喘息。

史蒂夫甚至没搞明白他们到底在干什么。“我觉得我们没在帮忙啊。”

“你在，”巴基说着，陡然拔高了声音，小腿狠劲抵在史蒂夫的胸前。索尔放缓了节奏摇动自己的上半身，继续下压着帮巴基拉伸后臀的肌肉。史蒂夫勉为其难借鉴了对方的做法，不过很快，巴基似乎能控制住自己的呼吸了。他不再乱糟糟地抽气，转而像哼曲子似的把低沉的呻吟噙在了喉咙里，听得出来他尽量放松了齿关。

“哇喔，”布鲁斯面露微笑。“巴基，做得漂亮。继续放平了，放慢了往外吐气，很好，继续保持这种呻吟就好。完美。我是说，我真的能感受到你在把他朝下推。”

这轮宫缩结束了，索尔放下巴基的脚，去床头够来了所有的靠枕。他把它们全都垫到了巴基的背后，好让他有地方支着自己。

布鲁斯手里拿着泡热的毛巾和矿物油走了回来——史蒂夫差点忍俊不禁，因为对方直接坐到了分娩球上。“需要我停下就说，”他低声叮嘱。“你还是有点紧了，我不想在事后缝针。”

“我不会介意。”

“集中注意力放松你的整个盆底部位——想象你每呼一口气，骨盆就往外扩张一点。如果你觉得自己需要向外使力了，你就推一下，这么做没问题，但我希望你也能保持住之前的呼吸频率。不要屏着气。”

两分钟后，下一轮开始了，而巴基再次发出低低地沉吟，后跟用力蹬在史蒂夫的胸口。后面接连的四轮同样被顺利度过了，史蒂夫不得不承认，布鲁斯深思熟虑的做法效果不错。巴基的呼吸依旧很平和，很稳定。他过一阵就会睁开眼睛寻找布鲁斯，或者望一望对方身后窗口愈发明媚的阳光，但他的神情已经远没有那么紧绷了。又一轮阵痛，而史蒂夫亲眼看着他的腹部不由自主地痉挛起来，可巴基却几乎对此无动于衷。

“星期五，他的IUP（*宫缩内压）现在是多少？”布鲁斯轻声问。

“92，”她回答道，凭着她的敏锐直觉和他保持了相同大小的音量。“266 MVU。”

布鲁斯抬眼瞟向史蒂夫，弯起一边嘴角微笑。“刚刚是他目前遇到过的最厉害的一次。这已经是过渡期痛感最剧烈的时候了，但他就那么滑了过去。”

“当然，他本身就是位出色的战士，”索尔评价道，像在叙述最基本的理论依据。“一切痛苦在任务面前都无足轻重。”

“史蒂夫——去洗一下你的手。”

布鲁斯话中的某种语调让史蒂夫肯定，自己不会想要质疑这个命令。他把巴基的脚放到床边，飞快地去洗手池打了个来回。阵痛还未停下，巴基卯着力气又把脚搁到他的胸前。布鲁斯侧身往边上挪了点位置，但没有拿开贴着对方会阴部位的毛巾。

“好的，我只是想让你感受下这个——”布鲁斯解释着，捉着史蒂夫的手臂，引导他的手指挤进去、往上走。“压一压前壁那个位置。摸到什么硬硬的东西了吗？”

“没——我觉得没有。”

“好——巴基，稍微朝下再用点力。”

巴基用手肘把自己撑高了些，跟着用了力气。

“等等，现在我摸到了。那是什么？噢，我的上帝啊。那——那是？”领悟出其不意地击中了史蒂夫的心脏，他直接大笑了起来。甚至没来得及眨眼，泪珠居然就已经啪嗒啪嗒地砸到了巴基的腿上，又大颗又快得离谱，连他自己的脸颊都没沾湿就坠了下去。

布鲁斯也笑了。“那是他的脑袋尖儿，”他确凿地说道，仿佛在告诉史蒂夫他中了价值百万的大奖。“小心别压得太用力了，不过如果你前后动一动手指，你差不多就可以揉乱他的小头发了。”

史蒂夫在忙着把脸埋进自己剩下的那只手里，努力想拦截住那些个眼泪，但他只是在白费功夫，而且——而且追究到底，谁还在乎呢？他摸到了自己儿子的脑袋尖儿，在他们两人有生以来的第一次。那一丁点儿湿润的、毛茸茸的头发，那温温软软的婴儿皮肤，那硬邦邦的骨骼的质感是多么难以置信的真实——而那全都属于他家的小伙子。他有资格边笑边哭，有资格把自己搞得狼狈又尴尬，他想怎么做就要怎么做。

“惊喜了吗？”班纳轻声笑道，没有掩饰话中的那一丝惊讶。史蒂夫在他的同事们的心目中还一直是有泪不轻弹的形象。

本能的驱使让史蒂夫伸手抓住了巴基的膝盖。要是萨姆在他旁边，大概还会告诉他在这种场合下该说些什么——他应该告诉巴基他干了件多么了不起的事，他应该告诉巴基自己有多快乐有多自豪和骄傲。“这真的发生了！”是他唯一说出口的、最大的努力。

 


End file.
